Kingdom Questioniare!
by LunaTheDragonSlayer
Summary: Somehow I've managed to get every single Kingdom Hearts character in the same room together without killing each other. How could this get any more awkward? By forcing them to answer embarrassing, serious, and down right hilarious questions...that YOU come up with! Read, review, and post any and every question you have for these guys and girls to answer! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is just a little fun fanfiction I'm doing to spread some joy and laughter in the world! Please review and ask your favorite Kingdom Hearts characters any questions you want and they will answer you! P.S. Auzeri is my OC, she will appear in one of my later fanfictions, but for now she will be asking the characters questions. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sora: Hey Auzeri, why did you blindfold us?

Auzeri: Because I don't want to ruin the surprise! Now hush and keep walking!

Riku: I've got a really bad feeling about this...

Namine: No offense Riku, but you usually have a bad feeling about everything...

Sora: Haha! That's the truth!

Kairi: Are we there yet? Ow! I think I just tripped over something!

Axel: Ok, firstly OW and secondly, it was a some_one _not a something. Got it memorized?

Roxas: How are we even here? I thought we all, like, joined with Sora or something in the second one?

Auzeri: It's the magic of LunaTheDragonSlayer's writing, now shut up and keep moving! We're almost there and if I keep the others waiting too long they might bail!

Kairi: Others? What others?

Auzeri: I can't tell you yet! Ugh, finally, we're here! Ok, remove your blindfolds! XD

Riku: What the...?

Kairi: Um...Auzeri? Why are our sworn enemies all in the same room?

Sora: Drinking coffee?

(claps hands together to get everyone's attention) Auzeri: Everyone! Now that everyone is here and I have all of your attention, I will commence to explain why I brought all of you here and you're not killing each other!

Vanitas: Seriously, why am I NOT killing you all right now?

Terra: As if you could!

Larxene: Shut up, all of you! God, you guys are so annoying!

Namine: Look who's talking...

Larxene: I HEARD THAT YOU WITCH!

Roxas: Hey! Don't call her a witch!

Xion: How are we even here? I thought we were all dead or inside Sora or something...Axel, what's going on?

Axel: It's LEA for the FIFTEENTH time! Got it memorized?

Braig: Have YOU got it memorized? You say that all the time...

Sora: Coming from the one who gets me and Roxas mixed up...DAILY.

(to Xehanort) Vanitas: Aaand this was a good idea how?

Xehanort: We can learn much from our enemies like this Vanitas.

Xemnas: All right, but I swear if I get one question about "my name spelled backwards" I'm going to kill somebody...

Ventus: Why what's your name...oh.

Aqua: Great, now Ventus is scarred for life.

Auzeri: This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait until we actually start getting some questions! So review and ask away people!

Riku: You are WAY too excited about this...

Kingdom Hearts Crew: See you later!


	2. Chapter 2

Auzeri: Oh my squash oh my squash! We got our first questions and reviews! Oh, I should warn everyone now, this will probably contain spoilers, so beware! O-o

Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine: Hurray! *throws confetti*

Vanitas: *yaaaawn*

Auzeri: I'm so excited! I can't believe this is actually happening!

Riku: You didn't think tying everyone to a chair and then blackmailing them would work?

Auzeri: Oh no I knew _that _part would work, I just didn't know if anyone would ask any questions!

Xion: If they didn't, could we have all left?

Auzeri: Of course not! Now, first up, from Glyph the Dragonborn is to Axel: why are you here?

Axel: Many reasons. Firstly, because I can't trust Roxas to not get into trouble without me, and secondly, Auzeri threatened me with lots of violence (she's scary when she's angry, just ask Riku), and thirdly, to watch all of my sworn enemies get embarrassed in front of everyone. That means you Larxene!

Larxene: Shut up, Axel.

Axel: It's LEA!

Auzeri: That was a good question Glyph! Thanks so much for being our first reviewer! XD

Namine: Umm...isn't Glyph your brother of something? I thought you dragged him down to the computer to review after you posted your story...

Auzeri: SHHH! *covers mouth* Ignore her everyone, she doesn't know anything!

Xigbar: Can we just get to the next question?

Auzeri: Oh, right! Ok, this next set is from The Kanda-chan. Here goes:

The Kanda-can: Well... Here goes nothing. I don't have a lot, but whatever. Marluxia: Has anyone ever mistaken you for a girl? I know I have... On several occasions. And Xemnas: Hey, hey, scramble your name Xemnas and you can either can get Sexman or Mansex. XD (Is he going to kill someone now? That would be funny... BUT NOT ME! IF HE ASKS I DID NOT SAY IT!)

Axel: Hahahah! We can all answer the first one.

Everyone: YES!

Marluxia: I am NOT a woman! I am a man! If I had a heart I would date women, not other men, and I would NOT be feminine! Just because I have long hair does not mean I'm not manly in anyway! I like all kinds of manly stuff! Like football!

Xion: And flowers.

Marluxia: So I have a hobby! So what?!

Auzeri: Haha all right guys, let's move on to her next question. Xeeeemnas?

Xemnas: NO. I am NOT answering this question. All of you puny insects should go DIE.

Terra: You brought this on yourself dude. Seriously, you changed your name from Ansem, why didn't you pick something else that DIDN'T result in something humiliating?

Roxas: Ah man, I can't believe I actually worked for somebody who's name was Mansex...

Xemnas: MY NAME IS NOT MANSEX!

Kairi: I thought Nobodies weren't supposed to feel anything. Is that _anger _I'm sensing Sexman?

(Xemnas charges up his energy lasers.)

Auzeri: Xemnas, I swear, if you break ANYTHING in this house, I will KILL you, bring you back to life, and then kill you again!

(Xemnas lowers his hands and sits down.)

Sora: Don't worry Xemnas, Marluxia will keep you company!

Xemnas: Why you...

Auzeri: O-KAAAY next person! Thank you Kanda-chan! Those were great reviews, right guys?

Everyone except for Marluxia and Xemnas: YEAH!

Auzeri: All right, the next person is Night Fury Girl.

Night Fury Girl: HIIIIIIIIIIII! No questions right now but here are some chains in case anyone gets any ideas about attacking the other. *hands you some chains* And some water-in-a-bottle so if anyone misbehaves you can spray them like dogs. *Hands you a water bottle* And also a big cake and a few games. *gives giant cake with little HK mini figures on top and an Xbox 360 with controllers and games* buh-bye for now! If anyone misbehaves I'll release ma powah on you. *glares at everyone in the room and leaves*

Kairi: Oo oo oo! I wanna eat my little figure person!

(sweat drops appear on all the characters at they stare at Namine)

Kairi: What?

(Sora plugs in the X-box.) Sora: Hey! This thing has Halo!

Roxas: Multi-player!

(Roxas, Axel, and Sora all grab remotes and start playing.)

Auzeri: I'll cut the cake! And I'm totally keeping these chains and water bottles for later... )

Larxene: That's it, I am so DONE with this freak show of you happy freaks...

(Auzeri grabs the spray bottle.) Auzeri: Try it Larxene. Please. I would loooove to try this out.

Larxene: S-sitting down now.

Riku: Hey! This cake is really good!

Xaldin: Mmmm...chocolate.

Kairi: The icing is really good too!

Marluxia: I like the pink flowers.

Everyone: ...

_Meanwhile..._

Sora: What?! I can't believe I lost!

Roxas: We all got creamed...

Axel: It wasn't me!

Sora: Wait...who's player four?

(steps forward holding the controller) Namine: Hi guys.

Sora, Roxas, and Axel: O_o

Namine: Somebody else can play. It was fun for my first time, but I think I want to draw this. This is the first time ever any of us haven't tried to kill each other.

Aqua: Hopefully it won't be the last.

Vanitas: Who are you kidding? As soon as we're done I'm going to be right back to trying to kill all of you.

Ventus: Good luck with that.

Auzeri: Wow! Those were some AWESOME first reviews! Totally made my day! Thanks bunches Night Fury Girl! Don't forget you can ask me questions too if you want! Now, I'm exhausted, and need some rest. So for now...

Everyone: Thanks and good night!


	3. Chapter 3

Auzeri: Day three is up people!

Everyone except for the villains: YAY!

Villains: ...

Auzeri: *glares evilly*

Vanitas: Can we just get started with the questions already? I want this thing to be overwith as soon as possible.

Auzeri: Hehehehehehehe...

Vanitas: What's with the evil laugh?

(Looks over Auzeri's shoulder at the questions, then looks up at Vanitas) Riku: Oh this is going to be too much fun.

(clicks on helmet) Vanitas: Whatever. Not like I'm actually going to answer any of these dumb questions anyway.

Auzeri: Oh yes you will! People went through the trouble to write them, so you ARE going to answer them! Ok, first off, from AkiraYuukiDark, Ooh! I got a question! This is for Vanitas. Are you secretly in love with Aqua? (Don't lie because i WILL have you destroyed! Muahahahahahahah- - oh sorry.) And this is for Sora. Will you marry me? :3 I'm Japanese like youuuu!

Vanitas: Wait...WHAT?! I pass this one!

Auzeri: Oh no you don't, you're answering it!

(clicks off helmet.) Vanitas: Let me see, I'm a being that was born out of the negative emotions of Ventus. Am I even capable of love? Hmmm...

(Vanitas suddenly grabs Aqua and kisses her for a good three seconds before pulling away.)

(Smirking evilly.) Vanitas: Nope, can't say I really feel any different.

Aqua: YOU SICK TWISTED SON-OF-A-

Kairi: Aqua! LunaTheDragonSlayer said we weren't allowed to cuss!

Aqua: #$%, &*^$^, Q%^$!

Ventus: O_o

Terra: That's it, Vanitas is going to die!

(Charges toward him.)

Auzeri: Hey hey hey! That's enough! Sheesh Vanitas, that was cold.

(Vanitas smiled evilly and clicks his helmet back on.)

Auzeri: *sigh* all right Sora, why don't you answer you're question.

Sora: Uh...hehehe...

Kairi: Sora, if you answer that one, I'll kill you.

Sora: Ow! Kairi, I didn't say anything! Easy! Sorry AkiraYuukiDark, I'm in trouble now. However, if you're available after the show...

Kairi: SORA!

Sora: OW OW OW! Stop it Kairi, that HURTS!

Auzeri: Ok, I'm seriously considering using these chains now. Break it up! Stop pulling his hair! We've got truckloads more questions coming in!

Riku: Do you or I have any yet?

Auzeri: I don't know, let's see...oh! These are from Night Fury Girl again!

Everyone: HI AGAIN!

Roxas: And thanks for all the stuff!

Auzeri: Ok, she said, Now I have a question. Sora: WHY DO YOU HAVE GIGANTIC SHOES?! And Vanitas I have more chains.*shoots an icy glare at Vanitas* and I'm still not afraid to release ma powah on you. And for everybody, what games and movies do you like? I have sent another cake and some ice cream! AND BUBBLE WRAP! I have also sent a game with you guys in it! I have sent an mp3 player and you can plug them into the Xbox so everybody can listen to music. I sent puppies named after you guys! They match your personality so Sora's will be playful and Riku's will be plain flat boring and serious. THEY ARE POTTY TRAINED! DO NOT WORRY! I sent Doritos Cool Ranch (my fave). I sent a 3ds with your game Kingdom Hearts 3d: Dream Drop Distance. You will swap between Riku and Sora and instead of heartless there are dream eaters. I have also sent (wow I am so being generous today) the movie ROTG (rise of the guardians). I have sent you all iPhones. The movies I have sent are *puppy barks in my ear* OOOOWWWW! Sora! Not in the ear! (I was talking to the pup by the way). Well anyways the movies I have sent are: Bolt, How to train your dragon, and homeward bound 1 & 2. I have also sent some and . I sent a laptop with internet to look at fan fiction. I sent straws for your drinks. I sent paper and pencils to draw with. I sent some of that frosting everybody likes. I sent pizza! I sent twilight from Twilight to Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2. I sent little figurines of yourselves. I sent a case for the Xbox that is for Halo since you all love halo so much. And who knows? I might just come where you are with more gifts. I'll be the dirty blonde 10 year old with green eyes. Call my by my pen name. See you when I get there!

*ding dong!*

Auzeri: Hey! I bet that's her! (opens door)

Everyone: HI NIGHT FURY GIRL!

Night Fury Girl: Hi guys!

Kairi: Puppies!

Namine: Oh, they're so cute!

Riku: ...I'm boring?

(Auzeri wraps her arms around his neck) Auzeri: I don't think you're boring Riku!

Riku's Dog: Arf arf!

Xemnas: They made a game about us?

Ansem: Dang it! I'm stuck on this last accursed level!

Xion: Do you think he realizes he's facing himself?

Axel: Oh the irony...

Sora: Movies! Music!

Everyone: FOOD!

Sora: Oh, and to answer your question, probably because I have freakishly large feet.

Kairi: God, that's the truth...

(looks at feet) Riku: Must just be in the character design.

Auzeri: As for games and movies, I like Wreck it Ralph!

Larxene: Twilight.

Roxas: Avatar.

Namine: The Notebook.

Kairi: Zombieland!

Everyone: ?

Auzeri: Thank you for all of this stuff Night Fury Girl, I'm sure we will use it in several other chapters, but right now we have to get back to our questions or this chapter will last forever! Ok, this is from Raziel104. These questions are for Vanitas. you like killing people? ? you have the capacity to love someone? you do and you wanted a girlfriend, what qualities would you look for? last question, you do know Xehanort is just using you and is going to kill you when your purpose has passed, right? Also, LunaTheDragonSlayer, your awesome. Period. See ya 'round.

Namine: Vanitas, you're so popular today!

Vanitas: Aren't I just lucky? All right, to the first question, of course. Even more than killing people though is seeing them break and give in to the inevitable darkness inside. I was born out of the negative emotions of Ventus, so I am not sure if I have the capacity to love someone (though LunaTheDragonSlayer thinks otherwise in her story BBS High School). If I could, I would look for someone who also embraces darkness and enjoys the things I do. AKA torturing people, world domination, etc. Though between you and me, I do tend to like girls with...bluer hair. And to the last question...I know. I mean, I've always known. I don't know why I still follow him, mostly because I had nothing else before. Xehanort gave me a purpose, forming the x-blade, and so that is what I held onto. What else do I have?

Auzeri: Awww...Vanitas, you're a big softie!

Vanitas: Call me a softie again and I will destroy everything in this house and release the largest hoard of Unversed this world has ever seen.

LunaTheDragonSlayer: By the way, thank you for that compliment! :D

Aqua: Wait...did Vanitas say he liked blue hair?

Terra: That's it, we're leaving...

Ventus: Aw, but it's just getting good!

Auzeri: Yeah, you can't leave! Night Fury Girl brought puppies and threatened to "release her powah on you!"

Terra: *grumble* (sits down)

Auzeri: NEXT! This is from DiveintoHeart. This story 3  
I have a question for you, why was it Braig in the first chapter, and Xigbar in this one? :P  
Question for Aeleus/Lexeuas: Why u no speak?  
Question for Roxas: Xion or Namine?

LunaTheDragonSlayer: Oops! Sorry about that! ;)

Aeleus/Lexeuas: ...not much to say.

Larxene: Oh come on, seriously? You have nothing to say to anyone?

Aeleus/Lexeuas: ...nobody's asked me a question before now.

Roxas: Uh...umm...man, this is a hard one...why do I have to choose? They're both my friends, and I wouldn't trade either of them for the world, but...honestly, I would probably pick Namine. Xion is more of my friend than she is anything more than that. (This was a really hard one, and my opinion of this coupling changes about every four seconds. Still, thanks for the questions!)

Xion: That's all right Roxas. Honestly there's someone else I kind of like...

Axel/Lea: Oh yeah? Who's that?

Xion: N-nobody!

Axel/Lea: ?

Auzeri: Thanks for those questions, those were good! All right, next set is from Leila. Hi. My question is for my favorite character EVER Vanitas. Vanitas, i know that you are pure darkness and all but you should know by now that xehanort is just using youas a pawn. Why do you still help him get what he wants?

Kairi: Wow, another question for Vanitas!

Vanitas: Like I said, I know he's using me as a pawn, but he also gave me a purpose, which is the only thing I've had. I came into this world with nothing but anger and hate; the negative emotions from Ventus and the Unversed spawning around me. Honestly though, the more I think about it, the more I think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all...

Xehanort: Ahem.

Vanitas: You heard me old man. (clicks on helmet.)

(forms darkness in his hands) Xehanort: Just remember who it was that brought you into this world Vanitas. I can just as easily take you back out of it. You are nothing but a part of me, one of the thirteen vessels that will contain my essence!

Auzeri: Xehanort! Stop it with the spoilers! Go sit in a corner! Or at least away from Vanitas.

(Xehanort sits over by Ansem and Xemnas, who has just now managed to beat the video game.)

Auzeri: Another good question! We are really making Vanitas delve into his deeper self! It's like therapy!

Roxas: Well Namine _does _kind of look and act like a therapist...

Namine: What do you mean?

Xion: You carry around a sketchbook like a notebook, you wear white like it's the new black, and you kept Sora in a bubble for two years.

Namine: Oh. I see your point.

Auzeri: All right, last one for the day! If I didn't get your questions in I will next chapter, so please don't be mad! This is from StaunixAustin. Hey everybody.I have a few questions for a few of ya'll so here goes nothing. Okay 1:Larxene,out of these two who do you find more attractive;Lea( I have enough respect to not call you Axel.)Zexion or Demyx?Oh and if you awnser honestly you can get a force feild around you incase of attack's.  
My second question is for Vanitas, are you in love with Aqua secretly or do you just stare at every girl'Googaly eyed'?If you awnser truthfully Vanitas you get an X-blade *hands X-blade to host of your humorous torture* remember ya don't awnser ya don't get the blade.(Oh and It will not kill people,Nobody's and or enemies only targets,Heartless and buildings.)My last question is for Xemnas, why did you change your name to Ansem?  
Anyway these are my questions so see ya guys later.{ ;) to Larxene }

Larxene: I don't find _anybody _attractive, they're all annoying. Demyx just plays his sitar all day, and Lea...no. Just no. If I had to pick it would be Zexion, mostly because he's the one that least annoys me.

Axel: Gee thanks Larxene.

Zexion: Hey, chicks dig a guy who can make himself look like whoever they want. I could be Taylor Lautner if I wanted!

All the girls: YESSS!

All the guys:NOOO!

Larxene: I answered it, do I get a force field immune to attacks?

(force field appears)

Larxene: Mwahahaha! You fools! Now that I am immune to your attacks I will destroy you all! (shoots lightning, but it does absolutely nothing.) Hahaha...haha...wait, what?! This force field blocks my attacks too?! Curses!

Vanitas: I do not stare Googaly eyed at every girl I see!

Riku: So you're in love with Aqua then?

Vanitas: I-I didn't say that either!

Sora: Well which is it? Keep it mind, if you answer truthfully, you get the x-blade!

Vanitas: I told you, I don't...wait, what? YES! Aqua, all girls, whatever, just hand over the x-blade!

Auzeri: It doesn't hurt anything important, only Heartless.

Ansem: HEY!

Xemnas: I changed my name to Xemnas because it was Ansem with an "X" in it! All the Organization members did that! I mean, sure I probably should have thought it out a LITTLE more, but the "X" stands for the "x"-blade! There was nothing else to it! I swear!

Sora: WOW! These were great questions! Thank you everyone! I can't believe how popular this thing is already becoming! Unfortunately though, it's getting late and we're all exhausted. That's kind of why I'm talking now instead of Auzeri, she and Riku are asleep on the couch.

Kairi: Hey, Riku's not aslee-

Riku: SHH! You'll wake her up!

(Everyone whispers): good night!


	4. Chapter 4

Auzeri: Gooood evenings everyone! This is Auzeri and everyone's favorite Kingdom Hearts crew!

Everyone: Hey!

Auzeri: We've got some great questions today, so everybody get ready for more laughs and giggles and anger glares from Vanitas!

Riku: All right, who's first?

Auzeri: First up, is from Raziel104! Welcome back!

Sora: Hi again!

Kairi: Thanks for the great questions before!

Auzeri: He said: Thank you for putting my question in your fan fic. Also, strangely enough, I embrace the darkness and I think I might enjoy world domination if its via my fan fiction. It was a lot of fun reading your fan fic. I will be reading it until it ends. Oh, I also have another question for Vanitas. Does he like falling buildings and does it depend on the circumstances (ex.: skyscrapers crushing people)? Well anyway, goodnight and don't let the KH villains bite.

Vanitas: Hmm...I only like it if I'm the one causing it. It's no fun to just have to watch.

Auzeri: Vanitas! That's horrible!

Vanitas: What? You told me to answer honestly, remember? And by the way Raziel104, I am very glad to see that I have a fellow follower of darkness. Maybe together we can destroy this world, form the x-blade, and be complete!

Sora: Uh...Vanitas, only you want to form the keyblade.

Ventus: Does my life mean nothing to you?

Vanitas: Not really.

(smacks back of Vanitas's head) Auzeri: Be nice! Anyways, thanks Raziel104! All right, next from Namine031898, Omg, I love this! :D

Questions:  
Sora: Do you love Kairi? (Even though I want to kiss you... badly... you and her are MADE for eachother)

Roxas: Do you have a grudge against Sora since he's the Somebody while you're stuck being the Nobody? I hope you don't... :( I Don't get how ANYONE could hate Sora, anyway. ***Looks at Organization*** ...Oh, nevermind :(

Vani: Did you really want the X-Blade? Or did you really just want to join back with Ventus all along?And, YOU ARE AWESOME! I don't know why anyone would hate you. You're like how Sora would be if he tried to be evil, but just couldn't pull it off XD

By the way, I realised I just questioned my three top favourite characters! I love you guys! :3

Yes, I know I'm taking this pretty seriously, but I just can't help it. :3  
... Stop looking at me like that! .

I might be back with more later. :D

Sora: Other than the fact that Kairi's one of my best friends, I would do anything for her. I fought Riku for her (and won) so...yes. I would say that I love her.

Kairi: Aw...Sora that's so sweet...I love you too!

(Larxene makes gagging noises as Axel mimics everything they say dramatically.)

Roxas: Nah, I don't hate Sora. If anything I'm jealous, but I don't hate him. I wish that I was a Somebody, but things are the way they are. At least when I'm in Sora and he's near Kairi I can be near Namine.

Namine: :)

Vanitas: I want the x-blade because it's my purpose. Part of me (as much as I hate to say it) does want to join back with Ventus, but a larger part of me wants to be my own. And I make Sora's hair look good. He could never pull this off!

Sora: Juuust keep telling yourself that Vanitas.

Vanitas: Just remember Sora, girls like bad boys. Seriously, before I came along, most girls wouldn't give you a side glance.

Kairi: That's not true! I liked Sora before you came along!

Aqua: He is kind of right about the bad boy thing though...

Terra: Wait...what?!

Auzeri: Hahaha! Those were great questions! Thanks bunches! The next set is from Sly Deviant: Okay this question is for everybody and Auzeri, which is your favorite world that you have been to so far, including but not limited to The Hundred Acre Wood, Timeless River, and Tron. I got a truck load of assorted pocky comin your way so it should be their at any moment. Hope the question isn't to mind boggling.

Auzeri: I love this question! Sorry ahead of time if I don't get everyone in, I'm going to try to get in the main ones though! My favorite world is Radiant Garden.

Axel, Xion, and Roxas: Twilight Town.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi: Destiny Islands!

Xemnas: The World That Never Was.

Ansem: Any world that is consumed by darkness.

Vanitas: Keyblade Graveyard.

Aqua, Ventus, and Terra: Land of Departure

Larxene: I like Tron. Everything just always looks so...electric.

Marluxia: Radiant Garden and Enchanted Dominion tie.

Auzeri: I think that most of everybody. If there's anybody else you'd like specifically, just let us know, Ok? Thank you!

Riku: I kind of like all the worlds. Destiny Islands are my favorite, but I like anyplace that has adventure.

Auzeri: I second that! All right, next questions from DPSS: I have a gift for Vanitas... Some Light! And don't say you don't want it. I know full well that the only reaso you want to forge the x-blade is because you want to rid yourself from the dark future ahead of you by merging back whit Ventus who is your light. The novels tell us your past. If you want proof search "vanitas" in kh wiki.

Vanitas: Wait, NOOO!

Aqua: She told you not to lie Vanitas.

Vanitas: ...thanks...I guess I can always use it later for some other devious purposes! YES!

Aqua: You are never going to admit the truth, are you?

Vanitas: Nope.

Auzeri: Well, we got a little closer to helping Vanitas find the light! Thanks DPSS! Next set is from Night Fury Girl again! Hmm. Well I brought movies you all said ya liked. The reason you don't want me to release ma powah on you is because I can turn into a dragon. Sorry I didn't mention that earlier! I'm staying here just in case the chains or water bottles don't work. I brought dog collars which are your fave colors. And what da heck does sea-salt ice cream taste like?! Its like, popular in kingdom hearts! I brought new key blades! They hurt anything that threatens you guys. Wow I have not brought much gifts today. How do you like your puppies?!

Everyone: Hurray! She's back!

Roxas: Hmmm...how to explain sea-salt ice cream...

Xion: It's salty and sweet, like apples and salt, but tangy too...

Axel: I've just always wanted to get the "winner" stick.

Auzeri: YOU CAN TURN INTO A DRAGON?! That is so AWESOME!

Sora: Oo oo oo! Can you fly?! It's so much fun!

Kairi: And we all love our puppies! Mine's name is Daisy!

Daisy: Bark bark!

Vanitas: I'm just glad mine doesn't bark at everything that moves like _somebody's..._

Sora: Hey! I love that about him!

Sora's Dog: Arf arf arf! Aaaaooooo!

(Holding dog away from her face as it tries to lick her) Auzeri: Easy doggie, easy! Hahaha! All right, let's get onto the next ones from Glyph the Dragonborn!

Kairi: Hey, your brother's back!

Auzeri: All right, he says: Siax: WHERE ARE YOU?!  
Terra: Do you like the XBOX because I know that you should?! X]  
Ventus: If you saw Lea while you were in Radiant Garden for the first time and he was a small child the shouldn't you be like 43 years old?!  
Aqua: How old are you? Because if you are 15 then I call dibs. O_O  
Vanitas: Will you be my personal bodyguard? And will you teach me how to ride keyblades? PLEASE!  
Mickey: Do you get offended if people don't call you "KING" Mickey?

Siax/Isa: I've been trying to avoid any questions. Obviously that attempt has failed.

Axel: You're such a downer Isa...

Terra: I like certain things about the X-box, like Skyrim. I'm disappointed that the Kingdom Hearts games aren't on the X-box, but I still think it's fun!

Ventus: Wait...what?

Terra: Technically Ventus was taken to Castle Oblivion, so he doesn't really age...I don't think anyway.

Aqua: Sorry to disappoint you Glyph, but I'm eighteen.

Sora: Auzeri, you're brother has a crush on Aqua?

(Auzeri face palms) Auzeri: WHAT am I going to do with him?

Riku: Sit him in front of the X-box for hours on end?

Auzeri: That's what he's doing now!

Vanitas: I don't do bodyguards kid. I only allow those to follow me who would train thoroughly in darkness and not slow me down. And I can't teach you to ride the keyblade, I just use Dark Portals everywhere. And that one time in the Keyblade Graveyard was kind of a one-time thing.

Ventus: BO-RING! Don't worry Glyph, I'll teach you!

Terra: Ven, the first time you tried to ride your keyblade you flew into a tree.

Ventus: Terra! Shhh!

Mickey: Aw shucks, I don't get offended at all! "King" is kind of like "Mr." or "Mrs." It's more of a formal do-hickey, so I don't really mind either way as long as I'm with my friends!

Auzeri: Thanks bro! All right, next set is from AkiraYuukiDark. Sorry, forgot to log in Dx Derp! Anyways! I have returned! And yes, I'm available. I'm always available for you, Sora. ;) And Kairi, SHUT UP! Okay, I have more questions! First one is for Naminè. Have you ever dreamed about Roxas? Second one is for Riku. How do you feel about being paired up with Sora in yaoi fanfics? That is all I shall take my leave! GOODBYE MORTALS!

Sora: Hey Vanitas, IN YOUR FACE! See? Girls dig me too!

Vanitas: Hey Sora, turn around.

Sora: Why what's...oh...hey Kairi...ehehe...why do you look so angry?...and why are you holding Xigbar's guns? ...oh God...AHHHHHH!

Xemnas: Now THIS is entertaining!

Riku: My bet's on Kairi.

Auzeri: Pass the pop-corn!

Namine: Umm...it's hard to say. I don't really dream I don't think, but I did have a really weird dream once where everyone was zombies and Roxas tried to eat Axel.

Roxas and Axel: O-o

Riku: And to answer your final question...*shudder* I don't even want to think about it...I liked Kairi, so obviously I'm straight.

Kairi: _Liked?_

Riku: You're with Sora now, I've accepted that. Besides, Auzeri would kill me if I said I liked any girl other than her.

Auzeri: Dang right I would!

Sora: Hey Riku, what's yaoi?

Auzeri: Just don't ask Sora. Trust me, on this one, you DON'T want to know.

Everyone: And on that happy note, GOOD-NIGHT!


	5. Chapter 5

Auzeri: Welcome back everyone, it's everyone's favorite hostess, Auzeri here!

Vanitas: And also the only hostess who's blackmailed everyone.

Auzeri: Not everyone. I just had to offer Ventus cake.

(stops mid-bite) Ventus: Uh...hi.

Auzeri: All right, we've got lots of surprises in store today (check the title of the story mwahaha) so we're going to jump right on it!

Riku: Wait, why does it say-

Auzeri: First questions, from Night Fury Girl!

Everyone: HI AGAIN! XD

Auzeri: Ok, she says: Heck yeah I can turn into a dragon! Here this is to prove it. *turns into a Night Fury and sits up round with eyes closed and head tilted up* SEE?! *turn back to a human.* and Kairi don't you dare shoot ANYBODY! *ties Kairi in chains and turns to a dragon and growls at her standing in front of everybody.* GRRRRRR! *snaps at Kairi* Not all dragons are mean. Just protectors. And Sora, trust me. You don't wanna know ANYTHING about yaoi. And I'd take a bullet for anyone. And by that, I mean ANYONE. And Ventus? You.. you... you tried to ride... a key blade?! That's soooooo stupid. Mickey, why do you always say, repeat ALWAYS say "Aw shucks" after every question or so your asked? AkiraYuukiDark, I hear ya. Kairi will you just SHUT UP FOR ONCE?! ONCE! Its not like the world gonna end! I have special gems for everybody! And Kairi's is shaped into the words "Shut Up"! The reason they are special is because if you hold them in front of you and concentrate the you will teleports to place you are concentrating on. Mines in the shape of a heart. I have sent trained wolves who, again, match your personality. As for mine? Oh, she's protectful, very playful, and likes TV and fanfic. Mines immortal so she cannot die. She has been alive so long she knows how to talk! You guys wolves are invincible to! Say "Hey" Snowy! *Snowy whispers in my ear* Yes you have to! Not to Kairi though. God Kairi has bee AWFUL! Snowy: hmph! Hi. *sticks tounge out at Kairi.* I have heard you've been awful these days so the hi was not for you. *runs over licks Sora on the cheek and runs away.* Hehehe. She.. um... *coughs* so ,uh, erm, so how everybody doing? *chuckles nervously* Oh, Snowy get back here! *runs after Snowy and after 10 mins. drags her back* Snowy: *blushes* What the heck?! How does a wolf blush through fur?! *shakes her head trying to stop blushing and while shaking she shows her collar which has rihnstones and a gem just like my cristal heart* Ugh! That's why you don't wanna be a wolf. You blush even through fur. *lays head on paws* Hope y'all don't mind her and the, uh, "incident". *scratches back of neck* ya don't mind, right? And Kairi I'm keeping the chains on you all day since you tried to shoot Sora. Come on Snowy let's sit down. *walk over to chair with Snowy and sits down rubbing the back of her neck while snorting at Kairi.*

Mickey: Aw, I'm sorry, it's just how I talk! I wasn't tryin' to offend anybody!

Kairi: Oh come on now, Sora had it coming! I'm just being protective of him! I wouldn't want to lose him!

Sora: Kairi, I'm not going anywhere. Remember? That was my promise, I came home.

Xion: Awww...that's so sweet...

(All the villains gag.)

Auzeri: Ooo! A wolf! How cool! Hi sweetie! (pets) I love dogs! And cats! And pretty much all animals!

Riku: Except for bugs.

Auzeri: Bugs aren't animals. Animals don't try to shove their butt in your face as a defense mechanism.

Marluxia: Bees make flowers though!

Auzeri: And sting. And bite. And crawl. And are gross.

Xemnas: You were stung while young, weren't you?

Auzeri: Next set! This is from Leila.

Everyone: Hi Leila!

Auzeri: Ok, Leila says: I know that i just reviewed but i forgot to ask something. Xemnas, why did you decide to go against Sora one by one? I mean wouldnt it have been easier and full proof if all 13 or 14 of you would have just ambushed donald, goofy, and sora all together?

Xemnas: Well I...honestly hadn't thought of that...why didn't I do that?

Roxas: Because you never think anything through?

Xehanort: Yeah that's my job.

(Sarcastically) Namine: Good job.

Sora: Well I'm glad he didn't! Facing them one-by-one was hard enough!

Auzeri: Oh, and you don't have to worry about posting reviews; you can review as many as you want! :D Next set is from Knight of lightning: Hey Auzeri I have a challenge for Sora! Sora kiss Kairi in the lips and tell her how much you love her! Any who will answer back gets my thunder sword in their bodies!

Sora and Kairi: WHAT?!

Auzeri: Aaaand now it's time for my big surprise! We're all going to play Spin the Bottle! (And of course it's rigged so that I choose who it lands on!) Sora, will you do the honor of first spin?

Sora: *gulp* (spins bottle and it lands on Kairi. Both blush feverishly.)

(To Roxas) Axel: I told you it would be funny if we stuck around!

(Sora suddenly kisses Kairi, and she wraps her arms around him.) Sora: I love you Kairi.

Kairi: I love you too Sora...

Everyone else: BLECK!

Auzeri: Ok, next set! Thank you Knight of lightning! This next one is from MonstersAmongUs: Hey there! I wanted to ask maybe two or three questions!  
1.) Roxas, are you a natural blonde, or are you a brunette-turned-blonde?  
2.) Axel, Roxas, have you noticed how Canon you two are in the game? You two would be so cute! If you don't want Roxas, Axel, I'll take him!

Roxas: I am a natural blonde. Well, I think so...I guess I'm kind of a brunette-turned-blonde since I came from Sora, haha!

Axel: Wait...WHAT?! Ew, heck no! Roxas is my friend, but nothing more than that! Besides, he's in love with Namine!

Roxas: He's right, sorry!

Namine: Don't be, I'm not! (hugs)

Auzeri: Thank you MonstersAmongUs! Next is from Knight of lightning: Hey KOL back more questions vanitas can you do that lightning attack you do to attack ventus and aqua if you do it you can keep my special ability with the x blade transform it to gigantic orbital laser chaingun  
For Kairi how long have you been kissing with sora secretly! Guys if you don't believe me on that look at sora's face! If you answer this Kairi look at you and sora's hands because you guys will have the star shaped fruit aqua always wanted don't worry aqua once they confess you'll have one too! Oh and question for ventus I dare you to do a shotlock at vanitas if you do it you get a gigantic jar of cookies

Vanitas: Of course I can. Example: (shoots lightning at Ventus. Ventus is launched backwards)

Ventus: OW! Auzeri said no attacking each other

Vanitas: But I was just honestly following a reviewers request!

Aqua: You are so evil.

Vanitas: Girls still like it.

Aqua: *rolls eyes*

Sora: U-ummmm...well, that's not really important now...

Kairi: Ever since he got back from traveling in Kingdom Hearts 2.

Sora: Kairi!

Kairi: What? I'm not ashamed!

Aqua: Oh my gosh, you guys have some star shaped fruit?! Can I have some?

Kairi: Sure Aqua! (hands fruit)

Aqua: This is so cool! I'm totally keeping this forever!

Ventus: I get cookies?! AND REVENGE?! I accept! (shoots fully charged shotlock at Vanitas, who gets blasted through a wall. He emerges later, seriously PO'ed.)

Vanitas: You are so going to die!

Auzeri: OK! Both of you BREAK IT UP! Or I swear, I will never let any of you leave EVER!

Vanitas: You were going to let us leave?

Auzeri: Ignoring that, next question! From Glyph the Dragonborn!

Riku: You're brother's back!

Glyph: Vanitas: Will you send Aqua to Castle Oblivion so she doesn't age?!  
Siax: How did you lose your friendship with Lea?  
Vanitas:...Can I be YOUR bodyguard? (even though you don't need one)  
Kairi: How old are YOU? Because I call dibs! O_O (I'm starting to sound like a player)  
King Mickey: How did you get a hold of a GOLD keyblade?  
Ventus: Just to let you know, I can't wait for those keyblade riding training sessions! (your my role model)  
Auzeri: Sis...can I have a puppy like the other people have?! PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE!  
Sora: Hehe...do you brush your teeth, use comb your hair, and sleep?  
Siax: What is your favorite world?  
Xemnas: If you had to pick anyone in the organization, who would be your deputy?  
Sora: Do you eat?  
Sora: How does it feel to be a lion?  
Sora: How did it feel to be a pirate?  
Vanitas: Who are you calling KID! I have you know, i am 13 years old! Dude...I was kidding by the way. But still.  
Lea: you are sooooooo boss. Even better that you have a keyblade!

Vanitas: Sure. (Opens dark portal and pushes her through it. A few seconds later she appears in the room again.)

Aqua: That was not funny Vanitas!

(laughing evilly) Vanitas: Yeah it was.

Siax: I chose to set my priorities. When you are a Nobody and do not feel any emotion, you have no need for idle things like friendship. The only thing that matters is gaining my heart back.

Axel/Lea: Not that you ever really had one before...

Vanitas: Kid, you really think that's a good idea? Monsters spawn from my negative emotions. In case you haven't noticed, I have a lot of negative emotions. Sorry.

Kairi: Umm...fifteen. And I'm kind of with Sora.

(Glyph runs in and grabs the bottle he deliberately turns it to Aqua, smiling and closing his eyes, leaning forward. Aqua laughs and kisses him on the cheek before ruffling his hair.)

Glyph: Eh, it's a start.

Vanitas: You call that a kiss?

Aqua: You know what Vanitas? You're right. (She grabs Vanitas and kisses him.) THAT is kiss. But wait...nope. Didn't feel anything.

(Vanitas's mouth opens and closes while Aqua storms of, smiling in her victory. Auzeri, Sora, and Riku and laughing hysterically.)

King Mickey: Oh well gosh, I got it while training with Master Yen Sid! It just kind of appeared, like Sora's first keyblade did!

Ventus: All right! I'm a role model!

Terra: There goes the neighborhood...

Auzeri: All right, but he's YOUR responsibility! (hands puppy)

Sora: Uh...yeah...don't most people?

Siax: My favorite world is the World That Never Was. There's a constant moon outside, and where I draw my power from. No, I'm not a werewolf, before you even ask.

Xemnas: Siax, because I know for a fact that he will not betray me (glares at Marluxia and Larxene) and that he will not let meaningless things like friendship get in the way.

Sora: Um...yes, awesome, and awesome!

Vanitas: Exactly. Keep in mind, everyone younger than me is a kid.

Axel/Lea: Thanks. See everyone? Got it memorized? This kid is officially cool.

Auzeri: NEXT! From Raziel104: Auzeri your the best and Vanitas I am considering your offer in earnest. This time I don't have a queation but a 'gift'. A notepad and pencil that makes anything you draw happen in real life made from my writing powers, but, since its a prototype it can't kill anyone. ...Yet. I'm giving this to you Vanitas because it will probablly amuse both of us. Auzeri I have a gift for you too, a universal pause button and universal mute button, also made from my writers power. Use it as you like. See ya later.

Auzeri: OMG it's like Christmas!

Vanitas: Quiet! I'm trying to draw the x-blade!

(looks over shoulder at notepad) Riku: Is that...a horse?

Sora: I think it's supposed to be a mountain.

Larxene: You're all wrong, it's obviously a tree!

Vanitas: I just TOLD you it's the x-blade!

Auzeri: Pause! Now play! Now mute! MWAHAHAHA!

Riku: Shouldn't we be moving on?

Auzeri: Aww...a little longer?

Riku: This chapters already really long and-

Auzeri: MUTE!

Riku: ...

Auzeri: Aw, you're no fun when you don't talk...already, un-mute! Next set from AkiraYuukiDark: Haha! Sorry Sora for getting you in trouble! But anyways, yes of course, I have more questions. First one is for Aqua. Who looks better, Terra or Vanitas? Second is for Larxene. Why do you do your hair like you have antennas? I mean, its just straight weird. That's all for today. Sayonara!

Aqua: I think both are handsome. Terra is sturdier than Vanitas, but I do kind of like black hair.

Terra: So basically when Vanitas puts his helmet on, he's got no chance?

Aqua: No comment. :)

Larxene: It doesn't look like antennas! (clutches hair) Oh no! What if it does?! (Runs to mirror)

Demynx: Aw come on Larxene, you're like a butterfly!

Larxene: Shut up Demynx!

Auzeri: Ok, we only have one more for today. Real quick, a shout out to , I think something happened when you tried to send your review. I recieved it on my phone, but not on the actual website and thus can't post it and answer the questions! I'm so sorry! Please try again, and we'll see if it works then! Ok, last, but certainly not least, tsukuneXmoka: vanitas:i am a denizen of the dark and am very skilled and wont slow u down so may i assist u?also i sent u a keychain u can attach to void gear and transform it into a dark"ultima weapon" a keyblad whos strength is equal if not greater than the x blade (it can destroy anything u choose

venitas:also if i follow/assist u how should i address u?

auzeri:sense ur with the kh characters can i ask u a question? i love u so will u um ...possibly maybe consider going out withme?

aqua:y arent u more honest with yourself ?its pretty obvious u love vanitas

terra:y dont u just admitt defeat? aqua has been giving u the signs telling u to back off and that she loves vanitas so cant u just accept that its what she truly wants and wish her the best?

Vanitas: Tempting. Especially seeing as you've bribed me with a new keyblade that I will no doubt be using in many ways in the future...

Ventus: *backs up slowly*

Terra: Yeah, we're in trouble.

Vanitas: And I will have to talk to Xehanort. And Glyph wants the job too...ALL RIGHT! I am creating my own army of dark keyblade wielders! And all of you should refer to me as Master Vanitas!

Auzeri: *blushes* uh...well, I don't really know you...or anything about you...and um..

Riku: (puts arm around her) And she's kind of already taken.

Auzeri: *blushes again*

Aqua: Vanitas is evil and psychotic and tried to kill us all! INCLUDING ME! And I...(is it that obvious?)

Terra: And let her go off with that crazy? Over my dead body. Until she tells me face to face, I won't give up on her.

Auzeri: Oooo, Aqua's in quite the little love-triangle! Glyph, Tera, Vanitas, WHOEVER WILL SHE CHOOSE?

Riku: I don't know.

(Suddenly, she smiles slowly) Auzeri: All of you, get out of my room for a second

Vanitas: Wait, what?

Auzeri: OUT! (slams door) Everyone! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, reviewers and reader of all shapes and sizes, I HAVE A SOLUTION! The next episode of Kingdom Questionare, and for this episode only, people can send in Love Potions! Give it to your two favorite characters and see what chaos unfolds! (Note: Not all of them may work and I'm not a fan of yaoi, so please refrain from any of that.)

Auzeri: This is going to be HILARIOUS!


	6. Chapter 6

Auzeri: Hi everyone! It's just me for now, because I'm sitting in a room spinning in a wheerlie chair (wheeeee!) and am surrounded by TV monitors! Thanks to everyone who sent in their love potions! Here's how it's going to go! I'm going to give the characters you requested their drinks, and then (while they are still seriously disoriented) I will lock them in a room together! MWHAHAHA! Obviously this chapter will have a lot of "fluff" with characters, and for the most part the "romances" won't be funny, but everyone else's reactions will be! Questions will be in the next chapter. If there was more than one of the same couple, (for example, Riku and Xion) I'm only doing one little "snippet" of them, instead of multiple ones for every review. I understand this doesn't make a lot of sense right now, but it will. And this is a LOOOOOOONG chapter, so get ready. All right, thanks again to everyone, and HERE WE GO!

* * *

**Vanitas X Larxene: from The Kanda-chan**

Vanitas: Where'd Auzeri go?

Larxene: Why should I care? For once we have peace and quiet.

Vanitas: Speaking of Auzeri, it looks like she left us some drinks. Here's the note:

_To Vanitas and Larxene. Please enjoy this punch that I made for you all while I'm gone! Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Right now I am preparing a special surprise. Enjoy yourselves! ;)_

Larxene: Punch? Really?

(They both take a drink and promptly pass out. They wake up a few seconds later.)

Larxene: Oh man...why do I have such a bad headache?

Vanitas: Beats me, but I...

Larxene: *blushes fiercely* uh uh uh...w-why are you staring at me like that?

Vanitas: Stuttering? Why are YOU stuttering? You're perfect!

Larxene: How so?

Vanitas: Uh...n-nothing. Dang it, why do I feel so funny?

Larxene: ...you should take your visor off more. Your eyes are really pretty.

Vanitas: W-what'd you say?

Larxene: Nothing! (lightning cackles around her due to her nervousness. Vanitas grabs her arm, and the electricity charges up him. He smiles evilly.)

Vanitas: Shocking.

Larxene: Oh heck with this! (she kisses him and he wraps his arms around her. Their eyes close, when suddenly both of their eyes shoot back open as the potion has worn off.)

(Shooting Vanitas with lightning clear across the room.) Larxene: WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

Vanitas: I should ask you the same question! Ugh, I feel sick...what the heck happened, we just...

(they both pause and look angry as they come to a realization.)

Larxene and Vanitas: AUZERI!

* * *

**Demynx and Auzeri (wait, WHAT?!) from: Glyph the Dragonborn**

Glyph: Hey sis, I brought you some soda to say thanks for letting me be a part of all of this!

Auzeri: Aw, thanks bro, you're so sweet! (drinks all of it. Her eyes widen and she glares at Glyph, who is smiling evilly. She lunges toward him, but then passes out. She wakes up a few moments later in a room with Demynx, who is softly playing his sitar.)

Auzeri: Ugh...my head...hurts...I feel like there's something I'm supposed to remember...wait...Demynx?

(his face turns red) Demynx: Oh uh...hey Auzeri. Are you...Ok?

Auzeri: I think so...what are you doing?

Demynx: Oh well...y-you were asleep and I...I suddenly had an inspiration for a song. You're just so beautiful you know...

Auzeri: Me? With my choppy hair and wacky clothes?

Demynx: Well, you're funny.

Auzeri: Can...can you play me something?

Demynx: Sure! I'd be happy too!

(Starts playing his sitar. Water forms around them, forming into shapes and images. Auzeri watches in wonder, and Demynx smiles as her eyes light up. Suddenly, the music stops as the potion wears off, and the water crashes onto Auzeri, getting her soaking wet.)

Demynx: Aw man, that is so uncool!

Auzeri: Wait, how did we...what did you do?! Did we...oh my God...I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

* * *

**Larxene and Xehanort: from Raziel104**

(They have already drank the love potion, and Xehanort is trying (and failing) to get Larxene to go on a date with him.)

Larxene: No! I don't care if I suddenly have inexplicable feelings for you! You're old...and bald!

Xehanort: But I can change that! (he changes in Young Xehanort.) See?

Larxene: OMG why didn't you do that before? You're hot now!

Xehanort: Well, I was kind of going for the whole "looks don't matter thing."

Larxene: They do!

Xehanort: So, now will you go to dinner with me?

Larxene: I'll do whatever you want, just don't change back! EVER!

Xehanort: Not even to get a new vessel?

Larxene: Not even then! Unless it's somebody equally hot...like Tom Cruise...

(Xehanort grabs Larxene, pulling her close.)

(Potion suddenly wears off and Xehanort goes back to being old and gross.)

Larxene: EWWW! Get away from me old man! You're so gross!

Xehanort: Hpmh! I should say the same for you! You crazy horrible girl!

Larxene: Crazy? I'm sorry, but did you just call me crazy? Because I really hope you didn't call me crazy. That wasn't crazy. THIS IS CRAZY!

(She shoots lightning at him and it blasts him through the wall.)

Larxene: I hope you break a hip old man!

* * *

**Riku and Xion: from AkiraYuukiDark, Leila, and Knight of lightning.**  


(Riku walks into the room.)

Xion: Oh hi Riku.

Riku: Hey Xion. (He opens the fridge in the corner of the room.) Have you seen Auzeri around?

Xion: No, everyone's been coming and going for some reason. What are you looking for?

(shuts fridge.) Riku: Something to drink.

Xion: There's punch on the table I think.

Riku: All right, I'll get you some too.

(He hands a cup to her, and she smiles. They both take a drink and fall asleep.)

Riku: Ugh, I feel dizzy...

Xion: Yeah, my stomach isn't feeling too good...

Riku: Need some help up?

Xion: T-thanks...(takes his hand, but he doesn't let go of it when she's finally standing.)

Riku: ...you know, I think you wear that hair style better than Kairi did.

Xion: R-really? Well thank you...and you look better with that blindfold off!

Riku: Haha! Yeah, that was kind of a mess...

Xion: ...do you think I'm worthless?

Riku: What?! What would make you say that?!

Xion: Well it's just...everyone here thinks I'm a puppet. Most people just feel sorry for me, but I...*sigh.* I eventually came to terms with it and joined back with Sora, but I still want to be...me.

Riku: You are you.

Xion: But I'm not! I something created from somebody else's memories! I'm nothing original, just a shadow of somebody else. But I was still...happy when I was alive. Right now, I'm happy...but...I still just wonder if everybody looks at me and sees Kairi...

(Riku is silent for a moment, but then he cups Xion's chin in his hand and kisses her. Her eyes widen in surprise, but then she closes them and kisses him back.)

(He pulls away.) Riku: I NEVER would have done that to Kairi, for the record.

(Potion then wears off, and both Riku and Xion clutch their heads.) Xion: Did...did you say something?

Riku: I don't know...I can't remember too well...you were saying something about memories?

Xion: I don't know...that's weird. Oh well. I'm sure Auzeri will fill us in later.

* * *

**Demynx and Larxene, Kairi, and Namine: from Glyph the Dragonborn.**

(They have all already drank the potions and have been awake for a while. Demynx is jamming out on his sitar, and all of the girls are cheering and screaming like fangirls.)

Larxene: Oh my God, I LOVE YOU!

Kairi: Play a song for meeeee Demynx!

Namine: Sign my sketchbook! Please please please!

(He does, and Namine squeals) Namine: I am never getting rid of this thing EVER!

Kairi: Eat a star-shaped fruit with me Demynx!

Demynx: Ladies, ladies! You're all so beautiful! There's plenty of me to go around!

Larxene: Come on Demynx, you and I make a shocking combination, don't you think?

Kairi: Yeah, forget keyblades, music is where it's at!

Demynx: I love all of you!

Girls: *SQUEAL!*

(Potion wears off, and everyone freezes.)

Namine: Demynx! You scribbled all over my favorite sketch of me and Roxas!

Larxene: Ugh, did I actually say we'd make a shocking combination?! Ugh...I'm going to go throw up now...

Demynx: Hey wait! (loved the attention) Don't you want to listen to my sitar more?!

Kairi: Ugh no! If you're going to play the sitar, at least be somewhat good at it! I'm SO leaving!

* * *

**Glyph and Aqua: from Glyph the Dragonborn**

Glyph: Hey Aqua, want to share some punch with me? O_O

Aqua: Sure Glyph! (drinks potion and passes out. Wakes up a few minutes later.)

Glyph: Well Aqua? How do you feel about me NOW?

Aqua: Glyph...why didn't I see it before?! The Dragonborn...wanting my attention...

Glyph: I may be young, but I love you Aqua!

Aqua: Kiss me Glyph!

(He kisses her, and then cheers, running around the room happily.)

Glyph: I kissed Aqua! I kissed Aqua!

Aqua: Glyph...Vanitas, Terra...they're nothing compared to you...

Glyph: Hehehehe...hehe...

(Aqua blinks quickly as the potion starts to wear off.)

Glyph: WAIT! Wait, not yet! Aw come on...

Aqua: Ooo...Glyph, what happened?

Glyph: ...So you don't think I'm awesome anymore?

Aqua: What are you talking about?

Glyph: Auzeri! AGAIN AGAIN AGAIN!

(Voice over intercom.) Auzeri: Sorry Glyph, your time's up!

Glyph: Aw come on!

* * *

**Roxas and Xion: from DPSS**

Roxas: Hey, Xion, want some-

Xion: If you're about to say punch, the answer is no.

Roxas: Umm...I was going to say sea-salt ice cream. You know, for old times sake.

Xion: Oh well, Ok.

(If you haven't already guessed it, the potion is in the ice cream and goes into effect as soon as they're done eating it. Which is now.)

Roxas: So I guess we do get to share ice cream again!

Xion: Yeah...just like the good old times.

Roxas: Back before we knew about Sora, and our destines, and all of that.

Xion: ...you know Roxas, I think I loved you back then. I just didn't know how to say it. I didn't even know what it was.

(Roxas looks at her, and she stares at her hands.)

Xion: I guess I thought...that it wasn't real. Because I was a puppet. But...I hope it was.

(He sets his hand on hers.) Roxas: Xion...what we had...what we felt...it was real. Even if we weren't supposed to be able to, we could. We did! You can't miss someone without loving them.

Xion: And...and you missed me?

Roxas: Xion, I left the Organization because I could feel you fading away. In my memories, in my life...but never in my heart.

Xion: When I turned to crystal...did you blame yourself?

Roxas: No...but I did cry. I cried because I finally figured out that that feeling inside of me was love...and then you were just...gone.

Xion: But I had to. And so did you.

Roxas: I know that now. Sometimes...sometimes I wish things could have been different.

Xion: Yeah...but then everything would be. And there are some things that I would never change.

(Potion wears off. Both look at each other awkwardly as they both just admitted to loving each other in the past.)

Xion: I'll see you later Roxas. There's something I need to talk to Auzeri about. And...I wish you luck with Namine.

(She leaves.)

Roxas: Good-bye...Xion.

* * *

**Xion and Vanitas: from DiveintoHeart and L.**  


(Vanitas is sitting lazily on a couch, his visor on, staring blankly out the window. Xion walks in.)

Xion: Oh! Sorry, didn't know anyone else was in here.

Vanitas: You're Xion, right?

Xion: Yes. I don't think we've ever actually been introduced, but you're Vanitas.

(He nods.)

Xion: Have you seen Auzeri? I need to ask her a question, I think something weird's going on...

Vanitas: Yeah, I know, I don't want to talk about it. Grab me a water bottle from the fridge, will you?

Xion: Um...sure?

(She does, and one for herself. Vanitas removes his helmet. He drinks some water, as does she.)

Xion: Oh! Wow, you do look just like...So...ra...

(She falls asleep, as does he.)

Vanitas: Hey, wake up.

Xion: W-what?! Oh, it's just you.

Vanitas: What's that supposed to mean? "Just me?" I'm evil, remember? You should be terrified of me.

Xion: Hey, I was a villain too briefly!

Vanitas: Really? All I heard was that you were a puppet created for some greater purpose-or-another.

(She looks down, and Vanitas sighs.)

(muttering.) Vanitas: I guess that makes two of us...the freak and the puppet.

Xion: Did you say something?

Vanitas: Just...thinking out loud. I get you, you know. Created to serve someone else, holding up someone else's identity...we're in the same boat.

Xion: Yeah, well that boat is sinking fast...

Vanitas: ...you know, you should smile more. You're gloomy when you're sad.

Xion: Isn't that the whole point of "sadness" is gloominess?

Vanitas: I guess that's true. And at least dark creatures don't form when you're sad.

Xion: Oh my gosh, really?! Can you show me?!

Vanitas: Uh...sure? (he creates a small little Unversed.)

Xion: Oh my goodness, he's adorable!

Vanitas: U-uh...they were created from me...

Xion: Well that explains it! He's so cute and...*she blushes, and Vanitas smiles.*

Vanitas: You know, you're not so bad "puppet."

Xion: Same for you "freak."

(They start to laugh, but suddenly the Unversed pushes Xion into Vanitas so they kiss. She laughs.)

Xion: Come from your emotions, huh?

Vanitas: Pesky little things...

* * *

**Roxas and Ollete: from Leila**

(They have already received the love potions, but they just now woke up.)

Ollete: Roxas!

Roxas: Ollete?! You-you remember me?!

Ollete: Of course I remember you silly! Where have you been? Hayner and Pence have been crazy without you there!

Roxas: O-oh well...you see, I'm not really...I was never really...

Ollete: I know. Auzeri told me. Everything. I'm sorry Roxas.

Roxas: Sorry for what? Spending time with you guys...they may have been brief memories, but that was my life for however short of a time.

Ollete: Well I've missed you. You were always the quiet thoughtful one that I felt that I could turn to.

Roxas: R-really?

Ollete: Yup! And there's something I've wanted to do for a while now!

(She kisses him on the cheek, and starts to pull away, but Roxas grabs her and pulls her back to a full-on kiss. The potion wears off, and she blushes scarlet.)

Ollete: O-o-o-oh boy. Hayner's gonna kill me.

Hayner: You're dang right I am!

Roxas: Hayner! It's so good to see you!

Hayner: Don't you act all innocent! I saw you!

Roxas: Look, before you go and freak out, this is all just some big misunderstand-

Hayner: Struggle Challenge for the win! Winner gets Ollete!

Roxas: Wait, what?! But Ollete and I are just frie-

Hayner: SHUT UP AND BATTLE!

Ollete: Ohhhh boy...this is going to be a looong day...

* * *

**Lea and Larxene: from Night Fury Girl and Leila**  


Larxene: Ok, THAT IS IT! I am not drinking anymore punch that Auzeri gives me!

Lea: What happened to you?

Larxene: I do NOT want to talk about it!

Lea: ?

Auzeri: Hi guys, I brought you some-

Larxene: NO NO NO! YOU EVIL WITCH! I HATE YOU! AND I'M NOT DRINKING ANYMORE OF YOUR DANG PUNCH!

Auzeri: :'( but...but I just brought you guys some soda...it's not even opened yet...

Lea: Heck, I'm parched. I'll take some! (Drinks it quickly and nothing happens.)

Auzeri: There, are you satisfied?

Larxene: All right fine, gimme that! (She chugs the whole thing. Suddenly, Lea passes out and she glares at Auzeri.)

Larxene: I...HATE...YOU...(she passes out.)

(a few minutes later) Lea: Hey Larxene, wake up!

Larxene: Zzzzz...

Lea: HEY BLONDIE!

Larxene: AIEEE! What what what?!

(laughing hysterically) Lea: Oh wow, that was priceless!

Larxene: Oh, you think you're hilarious, don't you?! Well how do you like THIS?!

(She zaps him with lightning, and his already spikey hair poofs out. They both stare at each other, and then crack up laughing.)

Larxene: (between laughter) Y-you know...I think that's a good look for you!

Lea: Well you'd be one to know antenna head!

Larxene: Antenna head? Really Mr. Hot Head?

Lea: You're calling ME hot headed?!

Larxene: And impulsive, and lazy, and violent.

Lea: I'll show you impulsive! (kisses her and then sets the bottom of her cloak on fire. She ignores it and continues kissing him. A few seconds later the potion wears off and she shoves Lea off of her.)

Larxene: AIEEEE! Lea, you burned my new cloak!

Lea: How was I supposed to know? All your clothes look the same! And it was self defense, what with you coming on me like you were!

Larxene: You...you...YOU...

Lea: You what?! My name is LEA, did you forget it?! Sheesh, got it memorized?!

Larxene: SHUT UP WITH THE STUPID SAYING ALREADY!

(They blast fire and lightning at one another, and Auzeri is laughing behind the scenes.)

Auzeri: Oh this is by far the best one yet!

* * *

Lea and Xion: from Glyph the Dragonborn

(Hey, heads up to everyone before hand. One of these people isn't actually receiving the love potion. Don't worry, all will be revealed soon...)

Xion: Um...h-hey Lea, Auzeri said there's punch over there.

Lea: Hm? Oh, all right, I guess I'll have some. (Both of them drink punch, wake up, blah blah blah, you get the drill.)

(They slowly rise and their eyes meet.)

Lea: Hey.

Xion: Hey.

Lea: So...how are you Xion?

Xion: Oh, um...actually, there's something I need to tell you Lea...

Lea: Wait, first, there's something I need to tell you.

Xion: B-but I can't trust anything you say! See...I asked Auzeri if I could be conscious...she's giving everyone love potions...but Lea...I love you already.

Lea: ...

Xion: W-well, say something!

(Lea starts laughing, quietly and then loudly until he can barely stand.)

Xion: I...I don't understand...

Lea: Y-you...

Xion: I-I'm sorry. (She starts to run off, but Lea grabs her arm.)

Lea: Wait, Xion! The reason I was laughing...well, it's because I asked Auzeri to do the same for me!

Xion: Y-you mean?!

Lea: Yeah. Neither of us have the potion.

Xion: So...why?

Lea: I didn't know if you liked me like I like you. Got it memorized?

Xion: Hehehe...yeah. Hey Lea...

Lea: Hm?

(Xion kisses him, and he smiles, kissing her back.)

* * *

**Terra and Auzeri: from Glyph the Dragonborn**

Glyph: Hey sis, want another soda?

Auzeri: NO! GO AWAY!

Glyph: Aw...I...I'm sorry...I just wanted to apologize. It was selfish of me to do that to you...

Auzeri: Glyph...*sigh* Who is it this time?

Glyph: Oh I am SO not telling.

Auzeri: Oh for Pete's sake, gimme that! (gulps it down.) I swear Glyph, if it's Xemnas, I will strangle you. (Falls asleep.)

Terra: Hey! Auzeri, wake up!

Auzeri: Terra? What...

Terra: I found you asleep in my room. Something you'd like to explain?

Auzeri: I'm sure it will come back to me in a few minutes, but right now I can't remember a dang thing.

Terra: You're hair's sticking up in the back.

Auzeri: Huh?

Terra: You're hair is...geez, let me help you.

Auzeri: H-hey! (She backs up, but falls off of the bed. Terra tries to help her but instead trips and falls on top of her. Both of their faces are bright red. Auzeri smiles.)

Terra: Can I kiss you?

Auzeri: Heck, you can do whatever you want!

(Terra leans in to kiss her when suddenly Riku bursts into the room.)

Riku: Kiss her, and I swear it will be the last thing you ever do.

(Potion wears off.)

Auzeri: Wait! Riku, I...it's not what you think!

Riku: Oh I think I understand everything perfectly. (He slams the door and Auzeri chases after him.)

Terra:...what just happened?

* * *

**Sora and Namine: from Glyph the Dragonborn and Leila**  


Sora: Hey Namine, what are you doing sitting here all alone?

Namine: Hm? Oh, I think Roxas went off somewhere, so I'm just drawing until he comes back.

Sora: Oh. Well Kairi went off somewhere too. What's with everyone disappearing?

Namine: Beats me. Hey, I think Auzeri left us some punch.

Sora: I'll get it! (gets some and brings it over to her.)

Namine: Thank you Sora. (They both drink it.)

Sora: I remember now!

Namine: W-what?!

(grabs Namine's hand) Sora: I remember the promise I made in Castle Oblivion!

Namine: But...but that's impossible! I-I sealed your memories...

Sora: And I told you that we would still be friends, right?

Namine: Yeah...I always thought that was just because I took the place of Kairi.

Sora: No way! Namine, real or not, I'll protect you!

Namine: Really?

Sora: Of course...

Namine: Hey Sora, can I kiss you?

Sora: H-huh?

(Kisses him anyway.) Namine: Oh! I didn't wait for you to answer, I'm sorry.

Sora: (kisses her again.) You think you need permission?

(Potion wears off.) Roxas: Namine, I'm ba...Sora...what the heck do you think you're doing?!

(Stops kissing her) Sora: Uh uh uh...I honestly don't know!

Roxas: Yeah, I'm sure. Come on Namine.

Namine: O-Ok! Bye Sora!

Sora: ...somewhere in the world, Auzeri is laughing hysterically.

* * *

**Xemnas and Kairi: from Glyph the Dragonborn**

Kairi: Oh come on, NOW where'd Sora go?

Xemnas: It seems that all of the Organization members have disappeared as well.

Kairi: This all has to do with Auzeri, I know it. Whatever you do, don't touch anything, it's probably rigged.

Xemnas: Not even punch? I'm thirsty.

Kairi: Well...I don't see why not! (They drink it. Faintly in the background you can hear Auzeri laughing.)

Kairi: Owie...my head hurts...

Xemnas: I'm pretty sure mine would too if I ever cared.

Kairi: Xemnas...I just realized something.

Xemnas: Go on.

Kairi: For some inexplicable reason, I think I'm suddenly in love with you.

Xemnas: Is that what this sticky ooey feeling in my chest is? I hate it. But love you. I wish I had a heart...

Kairi: Aw, Xemnas, you can have mine!

Xemnas: Tempting, but I could never do anything to hurt you...as of today.

Kairi: It was an expression Xemnas.

Xemnas: ...oh.

Kairi: You're not so bad after all!

Xemnas: And you're not as annoying as I usually find you! Say, would you care to rule over all of mankind when I finally take over the world?

Kairi: HECK YEAH!

(They lean forward, almost touching, when Auzeri cuts the potion and it wears off.)

(over intercom) Auzeri: Ok, I am NOT watching anymore of that! EWWWWW!

* * *

**Riku And Larxene: from Glyph the Dragonborn**

(storms into the room, furious.) Riku: This sucks!

(He summons his keyblade and starts smashing everything in the room. Larxene is calmly looking through a magazine.)

Larxene: What's your problem?

Riku: Auzeri and Terra...they...they...arghhh!

(He slams his keyblade into the wall.)

Larxene: Are you done?! You're making so much noise I can't even focus!

Riku: For now. Is there anything to drink in here?

(motions toward table with punch.) Larxene: Bring me one too. But for goodness sake, you take a drink first!

(He does, and they both take a sip. They pass out, Larxene on the couch and Riku on the floor.)

Larxene: Ok, I'm feeling a freaky feeling of De Ja Vu.

Riku: Not me...but I can't really remember why I was so angry. I think I thought Auzeri was cheating on me.

Larxene: So cheat on her.

Riku: With who?

Larxene: Me stupid!

Riku: ...that could work.

(smiles evilly.) Larxene: You know, you're hot when you're angry.

(smiles.) Riku: You should see me when I embrace darkness.

(He moves toward her, and kisses her. And just then, Auzeri walks in.)

Larxene: Oh look, the cheater. Well guess who's lucky now?

Riku: I've decided evil chicks are hot all of the sudden.

Auzeri: Uh huh. Get ready to apologize to me in three...two...

(Potion wears off and Riku and Larxene's eyes grow huge.)

Riku: Oh my gosh, Auzeri, I swear I-

Auzeri: Uh huh. Yeah. "This isn't what it looks like," right?

Riku: ...so you and Terra?

Auzeri: There is no me and Terra.

Larxene: Ew, can you two go make up somewhere else? Seriously, it's like watching some corny romantic comedy!

* * *

**Roxas and Namine: from DiveintoHeart**

Namine: Roxas, where have you been?

Roxas: Everything's been crazy, I honestly have no idea!

Namine: Well, at least you're back now.

Roxas: Are you thirsty? It looks like Auzeri left us some soda.

Namine: As long as it's not punch.

(They both take a drink and fall asleep right next to each other.)

Roxas: Hey...Namine, are you Ok?

Namine: *yaaaawn...* Really sleepy...

(She grabs onto Roxas and won't let go.)

Roxas: U-u-um...*blushes* N-Namine?

Namine: You're too loud...

(Roxas smiles slightly, adjusting his position so Namine isn't falling off of the couch. He holds her gently and she rests her head on his chest. He runs his hands through her hair softly, and she smiles.)

Namine: Hey Roxas?

Roxas: Hm?

Namine: I think I love you, you know.

Roxas: I thought Nobodies were beings that weren't supposed to exist; that couldn't love?

Namine: Even if we aren't supposed to...we do, right? So, I guess that means that we can at least try to love, right?

(Smiles and kisses her forehead gently.) Roxas: I think so.

Namine: You know...I don't really feel any different this time.

Roxas: Hm?

Namine: Well...the last time I fell asleep and woke up I felt different from usual. But I don't feel any different this time. I feel like I always do.

Roxas: Um...Ok?

Namine: Hehehe! I'm sure Auzeri will explain everything soon...

* * *

**Larxene and Marluxia: from DiveintoHeart**

Marluxia: Where have you been? And why do you look so PO'ed?

Larxene: Do NOT ask! I'm having a rough day! (She throws herself onto the couch, screaming into the pillow.)

(Marluxia rolls his eyes and stands, fixing her a glass of water.) Marluxia: Rough day for the lady of lightning?

Larxene: I'm going to KILL Auzeri the next time I see her.

Marluxia: As if she'd let you. Remember what we're gaining from this. The surprise.

Larxene: Oh? And what's that?

Marluxia: I can't tell you yet, the reviewers are listening and Auzeri said we can't spoil it.

Larxene: Stupid Auzeri, stupid Fanfiction, stupid everything!

(sighs) Marluxia: Will you stop being such a baby? Take a drink, clear your head. Think. That's why I chose you when we first rebelled against the Organization.

(she drinks it) Larxene: Yeah, because that worked SO well.

(Her eyes widen. Marluxia lifts his own glass to his lips.)

Larxene: No, WAIT!

(He drinks it and...well, you get it by now.)

Larxene: Hmmm...mmm...hey...what are you doing?!

Marluxia: Hm? Oh, putting flowers in your hair.

Larxene: Care to explain?

(shrugs) Marluxia: I just thought my lovely lady in crime would look even better with flowers in her hair.

Larxene: *snort* Please Marluxia, I'm not your lady in crime anymore, the rebellion FAILED. The only reason we're even here is because Auzeri created a time-rift to bring us all back for this stupid questionaire.

Marluxia: Well, you're still lovely in the least.

Larxene: And you're still devilishly handsome. When you get past the pink hair.

Marluxia: It's not pink, it's MAROON.

Larxene: Admit it Marluxia, it's pink.

Marluxia: Only if you promise to be mine.

Larxene: H-h-huh?! Have you been smelling too many roses?!

(He grabs a piece of her hair and touches it to his lips.) Marluxia: I'll admit I feel strange...but not bad. Do you feel any different?

Larxene: N-no...but I have a feeling that come a few minutes I'm going to regret all of this.

Marluxia: Then let's enjoy the time we have, shall we?

(He kisses her. The potion wears off, but for once, neither stops. Larxene pulls away, scowling.)

Larxene: You were never under the spell, were you?

Marluxia: Of course not love, I helped Auzeri create it.

(He kisses her again.)

* * *

**Aqua and Xigbar: from DecidedFate13**

Aqua: Xigbar, if you keep spinning those guns around, eventually one of them is going to go off and hit me and I'm going to be mad.

Xigbar: Don't tempt me kiddo.

Aqua: Auzeri left us punch.

Xigbar: Gee, how thoughtful. That totally makes up for the fact that she locked us in her house to answer questions. Now I feel so much better.

Aqua: Sarcasm isn't going to help the situation. (they both drink their punch right as Terra and Vanitas burst in.)

Terra and Vanitas: NOOOOOO!

Xigbar: What's the matter? Afraid you've got some competition for Blue?

Aqua: Seriously, I'm like, seventeen, I can choose who I want.

(puts his arm around her shoulder) Xigbar: You know, you two are stupid. Here's some hot chick, totally decked out, and you guys just act all oblivious about your feelings. Wimps.

Aqua: He's right. Well now, you guys are too late. I've made my decision. Xiggi here is all I need...

Xigbar: Ya hear that boys? Looks like I've got Blue all to myself now...

(They lean in like they're going to kiss, and Terra and Vanitas tear out of the room, slamming the door open, and running away as fast as they can. Suddenly, Aqua and Xigbar burst into laughter.)

Aqua: Oh...my...God...that was hilarious!

Xigbar: They totally fell for it!

Aqua: Man, I got to hand it to Auzeri, telling us before-hand was waaay funnier! ...now get your arm off of me.

Xigbar: My pleasure "hot chick."

Aqua: Whatever you say "Xiggi."

* * *

**Terra VS Vanitas: Battle for Aqua! from: GreyfirefoxdA**

(Just so you know, Vanitas and Terra have already been given the drinks. Aqua is just now waking up to see the room in absolute shambles around her.)

Aqua: What the heck is going on?!

Terra: She's mine you monster! Keep you filthy evil hands off of her! You're no good for her!

Vanitas: Coming from the one who tried to choke her!

Terra: That wasn't me!

Vanitas: Was too!

Terra: Was not! Why did you try to kill her by attacking her from above with your keyblade?

Vanitas: Are you an idiot?! I just had to make Xehanort _think_ she was dead! I purposely missed her!

Terra: Oh I'm sure, and when you possessed Ventus?!

Vanitas: That was a spur-of-the-moment thing!

(Terra yells, lunging at Vanitas and slamming his keyblade into him. Vanitas quickly steps backward, and vanishes before appearing behind Terra. Terra rolls out of the way, but an Unversed grabs him.)

Terra: No fair!

Vanitas: Face it Terra, this is a fight for Aqua, and I'm winning!

Terra: No way! I love Aqua!

Vanitas: Not as much as I do!

Aqua: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?

(Vanitas freezes, but this gives Terra just enough time to break free of the Unversed and punch Vanitas. Vanitas lands hard on the ground, and doesn't get up.)

Terra: YES! I won!

(The potions wear off, and Vanitas slowly pulls himself to his knees. Aqua hurries over to him.)

Terra: Hello, Aqua? I won, don't worry about him!

Aqua: You think this is a joke Terra? That was nothing, just a spell!

Vanitas: Get off of me.

(Aqua freezes and Vanitas shakily stands. He snaps his helmet on, and leaves the room, his hands clenched into tight fists.)

Vanitas: Enjoy your prize. I'm done.

* * *

**Aqua and Vanitas: from Leila ( I won't have a potion, but you'll see why, it will still be a Vanitas and Aqua moment.)**

Vanitas: Ow ow ow...dang it, Terra can pack a punch...

Aqua: (enters room) ...you Ok?

Vanitas: No I'm not Ok! Your freaking boyfriend punched me in the face!

Aqua: Wait, Terra's not my-

Vanitas: Yeah yeah, save it for someone who cares...

Aqua: Well you better care! After all I picked...

Vanitas: ...what?

Aqua: N-nothing!

Vanitas: Oh will you give it a rest! I know I'm no good for you, go back to your mister goody-two-shoes.

Aqua: Hey, now listen-

Vanitas: Oh I know. "This really is better for everyone, I still want to be friends even though you'll go back to trying to kill everyone as soon as this whole ordeal is over, blah blah blah."

Aqua: Vanitas, would you just-

Vanitas: No, I've had enough! I'm done, I'm getting out of here one way or another-

Aqua: WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP? I PICKED YOU STUPID!

Vanitas: ...you did what?

Aqua: Terra may have won the fight, but he didn't win my heart. Listen Vanitas, you're crazy, and evil, and twisted, and I honestly can't figure out a single thing about you. I'll probably end up regretting it, and I'm sure your Master isn't going to be pleased and we'll both pay. You're a puppet, a freak, and a monster, and you have absolutely no control over your emotions once-so-ever.

(She removes his helmet and kisses him on the lips.) Aqua: But I don't care about any of that.

Vanitas: *smiles evilly* Sooo...score one for the bad guys?

(rolls eyes.) Aqua: Whatever you say Vanitas.

(He smiles, and kisses her again.)

* * *

Auzeri: Aaaaand that's finally everyone! Quick note, sense obviously this chapter is SUPER LONG I will not be answering everyone's questions until next chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long to answer everyone, obviously this chapter took forever to write and I was kind of busy. I hope everyone enjoyed this special chapter of Kingdom Questionaire! And a quick note to DiveintoHeart, I didn't get one of your pairings in, but I just couldn't think of how to do it. Sorry!

(Opens door to Auzeri's room, and has his hands behind his back.) Riku: Hey Auzeri, I just wanted to apologize for-

Auzeri: You're fine Riku, it was just a whole bunch of potions that people sent in.

Riku: You let reviewers do that?

Auzeri: Yes, and now I'm exhausted...and everyone's going to be furious with me tomorrow...

Riku: I don't know, I think today was a pretty good day.

Auzeri: Yeah, you got hit on by other girls and are forgiven.

Riku: That's not what I meant! I just meant, that everyone seems to be a little more...observant of other people's feelings now.

Auzeri: Yeah tell me about it...

Riku: You know Auzeri, I'm surprised no one put us as a couple.

Auzeri: Oh shut up, we are a couple!

Riku: We are?

Auzeri: Yes, we are, at least in this Fanfiction.

Riku: I'm Ok with that.

Auzeri: Oh and hey, quick head's up to everyone, don't worry about that big "surprise" that Marluxia was talking about, really, he's just being a spoiler! (He's so going to pay later.)

Riku: ? Uhh...what surprise?

Auzeri: Well, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope you like the results! And don't forget, I will be answering all of your questions again starting tomorrow! So for now, from Riku and I, GOOD-NIGHT!


	7. Chapter 7

Auzeri: Gooood evening everybody! How is everyone today-

Larxene: Auzeri! I hate you!

Demynx: What the heck?! You allowed readers to send in LOVE POTIONS?!

Xemnas: That is the single most evil thing I have ever seen in my life...well done!

Auzeri: Come on guys, it was great fun! Besides, don't think you guys had all the fun yourselves, I had a dose of that stuff too.

Xion: She's right, it was funny and it wasn't that bad.

Kairi: Coming from the one who got the most kisses.

Xion *blushes* that has nothing to do with anything!

Namine: Um, Auzeri, not to interrupt, but we do have lots of questions to answer today.

Auzeri: Whoops! Thank Namine. Anyways, thank you to everyone who sent in their love potions! It was a lot of fun to write and read! Quick heads up, I will not be able to post a chapter tomorrow, Friday the 22nd. I've got a competition to go to!

Riku: Good luck by the way.

Auzeri: Thank you Riku. Now, let's get started! First off, from AkiraYuukiDark (hello again!): First one is for Axel. What would you do if you only had 24 hours to live? And same question for Sora. :D please say you'd marry me and we'll die together! *Loves on Sora* That's all people! Oyasuminasai!

Axel: Hmm...probably do whatever I could to stop that from happening. And if I didn't have a choice, I'd send in a lot of flames to some not-very-nice people (glares at Xemnas, Xehanort, and Ansem) and set fire to something. Maybe Larxene's bedroom. Or Marluxia's flowers.

Larxene and Marluxia: I WOULD KILL YOU!

Axel: I would already be dead anyway! Got it memorized?

Sora: Hmm...tempting offer...

Kairi: SORA!

Sora: I'm kidding! I would probably travel everywhere I could with Riku and Kairi, and make the most of our time together. Or I'd try to stop it. Or all of the above.

Auzeri: Thank you AkiraYuukiDark! Next is from xionhikairi: Oh owo this story is GOOODDDD & FUNNY  
Ummmm question for axel & sora do u ever use ANYTHING on your hair to make it get like that  
Question 4 vanitas do u thik if u had any people in your life that really cared bout u would u have changed your attuide about things or b a bttr person even though ure darkness  
3rd 2 vanitas do u HONESTLY not care about  
Ven & aqua even in the slightest  
4th 2 xigbar y do u call people kiddo,poppet,  
&/or good lil boys do u ever thik u sound ummmmm pedoish XD

Axel: Nope! I am proud to say that I wake up with this hair every day!

Larxene: So that explains why you look like you have constant bedhead...

Sora: Same goes for me, except I make bedhead look good!

Axel: Hey!

Vanitas: Hmm...I don't know. Frankly, it's fun being evil.

Xemnas: This is true.

Siax: Agreed.

Vanitas: Honestly though, I don't know. And don't really want to. I'm perfectly happy destroying everything in my path!

Aqua: Uh huh. You want to say that again while I'm standing right here?

Vanitas: Nope. (clicks on visor.) And to answer your other question, I still don't know if I even have the capacity to love or care about someone. Ventus...well, I guess I did originally come from him, and I do have general concern for his well-being. After all, if something happens to him I can never form the x-blade! As for Aqua...well, let's just say I don't exactly want her to die either. I don't know if that means anything.

Xigbar: It doesn't sound like that! ...right?

Everyone: ...

Xigbar: Gee thanks kiddos. I feel so loved and appreciated.

Namine: You helped convince half of the people here that they couldn't even love.

Xigbar: Shut it girl.

Auzeri: You're just proving xionhikairi's point!

Xigbar: I said shut it before I shoot all of you!

Auzeri: Ooooookaaaay next is from Night Fury Girl (good to see you again!): *is seen sleeping in a chair, and I have powers so you see my dreams. I am dreaming of the one and only brunette with spiky hair. Eyes snap open* Huh?! Oh, um, on to the, uh, questions! *chuckles nervously and blushes*  
Mickey: Err... did that make you think I was offended? *tilts head and squints eyes*  
Larxene: No offence but your hair does look like antennas.  
Everybody: Look at my staff with markings made of water and crystals in it! *waves staff above head* And I can manipulate water and trap you in an unpopable bubble.  
Larxene and Axel... wait Lea: Why you two have some "punch"? Its a very cool kind. *whispers to Auzeri that its a love potion*  
Axel... wait, nah. I wanna see you suffer!: Why do you always say 'got it memorized' after everything you say?!  
Everybody: Anyone wanna fight?! *grins hopefully* I can beat almost anybody. Even a boy who was OLDER than me. So PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE!? I promise to go easy on you!  
Oh gosh. *hangs head walks out the door and beats the crap out of a behemoth* Seriously what us with these heartless?!  
Oh! Snowy wants to tell you something I found out last night. *glares at Snowy*  
Snowy: I have a twin!  
Yes everybody! Meet Snowy's little sister, Dusty! She is a plain brown wolf.  
Dusty: *growls at everything suspicious and nudges her son, Dusk, behind her*  
See ya later!

Everybody: Hi Night Fury Girl!

Mickey: Oh gosh no! I think your funny! Haha!

Larxene: My hair doesn't look like antennas! (clutches hair in hands and runs to bathroom.)

Demynx: Cool, water staff!

Auzeri: Oooo, that bubble thing is cool! I could use that...

Axel: I don't know, it's just my thing. Like Xigbar's "kiddo" thing, except mine actually sounds cool.

Sora: I bet I could beat you! ...in an arm wrestling match!

(They go at it and Sora is beaten. Badly. As in the whole match lasted about two seconds.)

Kairi: That was pathetic Sora.

Sora: She's stronger than she looks!

Auzeri: Ooo, more wolves! Awwww, they're so cute!

Namine: I'm going to draw them. Hold still you two...

Auzeri: Thank you Night Fury Girl! Next is from CirciFox81314: Hello people! It is time for me to send in my questions! :) Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Lea, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Terra, Aqua, Demyx, Zexion, Xion and Mickey: You're all awesome! So you all get cookies! Larxene: Why are you so evil and annoying? Sora and Kairi: Do you two like each other? Roxas: How are you able to use two Keyblades? That's it from me! I will continue reading! Bye!

Everyone: Cookies!

Larxene: I'M not annoying! Everyone else is! And anger suits me.

Sora and Kairi: Uhhhh... :)

Sora: Let's go with a yes.

Kairi: Yes.

Roxas: Because I am awesome! Hahaha, just kidding. Probably because I can channel both Sora's energy and my own to create two keyblades. It requires a lot of energy and focus though, so it doesn't happen very often.

Auzeri: Good questions! Next from Staunixaustin: Hi again you Vanitas,Larxene and Xemnas for answering my questions. I have some more questions and a challenge for two of you particularly *laughs evily* Okay question's for today are 1:Vanitas,Larxene,Xemnas,Ansem and Xehanort how would all of you guys feel if you could befriend a Nobody that has half of a heart,dual keyblades and controls death and is practicaly Imortal?  
2:Xion...Do you like Lea?Cause you gave a very big hint last know with your stuttering when Lea spoke to you and you told Roxas you liked someone else right before,so yeah gotta know the answer.( you have to be honest cause if you aren't I could make you stuck on the floor for the rest of the story * smiles maniacally * and the glue is keyblade,spell and or weapon proof so your stuck unless you answer.)  
3:The Challenge:So Vanitas I know last chapter you admitted loving Aqua ( wether it was for the χ-blade or not ya still did it ) And we all know Terra reeeaaaallllly likes her so my challenge is for you two to spar in...Trying to swoon Aqua! * laughs crazily again * Oh and If you get tied in the contest then you have free rain to actually fight with your keyblade's(and yes the χ-blade Vanitas { although it cant kill him,it has the same strength as void gear if not stronger.})However you cant fight before you get tied or if you don't get so nobody kills each Host(sorry forgot your name. :/ )will keep your weapons for the rest of the chapter until you end the person to complement (compliment's Vanitas no smart-alic stuff.) Aqua three times to the point of blushing wins!  
If Terra wins he can chain Vanitas up for 1 chapter and make him watch Tele-tubbys * screams in terror *.  
If Vanitas wins he gets 99.9% of Xehanorts power for himself and he can chain Terra up and make him watch Tele-Tubbys for 1 chapter.  
But in the end Aqua chooses who she gets and if you both lose she ties you both up and gets all your keyblades (aka Void gear,χ-blade and Ends of The Earth.) so see yall next time and may the best Flirt (and Vanitas,Terra I mean 'clean' flirt.) win. * this will be fun to watch : ) *

Xehanort: I would force them to join my evil army!

Larxene: I might actually find someone worth talking to.

Vanitas: I would force them to help me destroy Ventus and forge the x-blade!

Xemnas: I would encourage them to join the Organization! A Nobody like that would be a wonderful asset...

Ansem: I would eliminate the competition for world domination. Sorry.

Xion: ...well, yes. At least I think. It's hard to tell sometimes with me being a puppet and all.

Auzeri: About your fighting question, they already kind of did something like that in the last chapter. So instead, we'll have a compliment competition!

Vanitas, Terra, and Aqua: WHAT?!

Auzeri: Aaaaaand starts now!

Terra: Um...you're the best keyblade master ever?

Vanitas: You might be able to beat me in a fight if I was blindfolded.

Ventus: You call those compliments? Wow. I could cream all of you.

Terra: All right then, Aqua, your hair is beautiful.

Vanitas: I cannot believe I'm doing this...your eyes are a brilliant blue...

Terra: Um...um...when you laugh I...umm...

Vanitas: ...I'm out. I'm not embarrassing myself any further.

Auzeri: Don't forget, the winner forces the other to watch Tele-tubies.

Aqua: Terra, you're strong and fast, and are sturdy and protective. You're like a strong warrior and one of my best friends. Vanitas, you're dark and handsome and unbeliably fast. You're like a dark warrior. There. I win. Now BOTH of you have to watch Tele-tubies, and I get your keyblades! Mwhahahaha!

Vanitas: Holy crap, her evil side is even hotter than she is normally.

Terra: For once, we're in agreement...

Auzeri: All right you two, ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT!

(She locks them in a soundproof room, forcing them to watch the unthinkable. *shudder*)

Aqua: Well that was fun.

Auzeri: Agreed. Thank you Staunixaustin! Next is from Oblivan Angel:Hey-Ho everybody I have 2 Riku-What girl do you love?Cause I noticed you are Sort-a alone in the kingdom hearts games and in this story so just second question is for Sora-If you really had to choose and I mean really had to choose who would it be Kairi or another girl? Okay bu-bye now.

Riku: Well, orginally yes, I was alone. I liked Kairi, but I accept that she is with Sora. I was kind of accepting the fact that I was alone. And then along came Auzeri...

Auzeri: Riku, that's a Fanfiction for another time!

Riku: Ehehe...sorry.

Sora: Kairi. She's kind of incredible.

Kairi: Awww... *kisses him on cheek*

Auzeri: Thank you Oblivan Angel! Next is from Sly Deviant: Hello again pplz! XD Another question for everyone, which is your favorite weapon of choice? Why is all the bad guys (not including Xehanort, Ansem, and Xemnas) so bad a**? Where is are our dear friend, Ansem the Wise? AND WHERE DID ALL THE DA** POCKY GO?

Sora, Roxas, Axel, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, and Riku: The keyblade. Definately.

Vanitas: The x-blade.

Auzeri: I like 'em all!

Organization members: Our weapons of course!

Vanitas: Because I said it once and I'll say it again; girls dig bad guys.

Xion: Only the hot young ones. The old ones are just gross.

Axel: Wow, even Xion's getting into this!

Xion: It's true.

Ansem the Wise: I am here. I was just observing.

Riku: You always are.

Ansem the Wise: You Riku, should know why I do what I do.

Auzeri: And as for the pocky...what is it?

Namine: Do you eat it?

Auzeri: Thank you! Next is from DiveintoHeart: MOAR QUESTIONS :D  
Zexion/Ienzo: Tell me the truth, what happened to your parents *empathy*  
Demyx: Why are you so lazy?!  
Mansex: Why not just have 're united' with Ansem? Like seriously bro, you would be a lot stronger.  
Ansem the Wise: Can you fly?

Zexion: I wish I knew. I don't remember. For as long as I can remember, I had been working with Ansem the Wise. Then I turned into a Nobody, and well...you know the rest.

Demynx: I'm not lazy! I'm just...laid-back.

Auzeri: There's a different between laid-back and never wanting to do ANYTHING.

Riku: Playing your sitar doesn't count as doing something.

Xemnas: My name is not MANSEX! And separate vessels provide a much better strategical advantage. For example, Xehanort is planning on using thirteen vessels, so I cannot join back with Ansem. I prefer the way I am.

Ansem the Wise: What on earth gave you the impression that I could fly?

Sora: Oh, I've been flying!

Ventus: It's awesome!

Auzeri: Next is from L:First off, this is an awesome fanfic. For that, I shall give away some goodies *hands over a PS3, a big*** speaker for the iPods, fancy keyblades, a toy X-blade (it's pronounced kei or something like that, i cant read greek), ven's wooden keyblade, a pizza for lea (coz he's awesome) and cupcakes. LOTS AND LOTS OF CUPCAKES*  
Ok, questions.  
To Xion, would you be able to wield Roxas's keyblades? (Oathkeeper and Oblivion)  
To Xemnas: Hi Mansex, sexman, whatever. How does it feel to wear a panda suit? (y'know, the one at the final battle in KH2)  
To Sora: Pick another girl besides Kairi. ANSWER THIS QUESTION TRUTHFULLY, AND I'LL GIVE YOU LE ULTIMA WEAPON *ultima weapon magically appears in hand*  
Hope you like the gifts

Everyone: CUPCAKESS!

Auzeri: I love how all of you freak out over food more than anything else.

Lea: Hey, I get pizza! YES!

Xion: You better share! And to answer that question...I don't know, let me try.

Roxas: Hey! Xion, hands off my keyblades!

Xion: Oh come on Roxas, can't I at least try?!

Roxas: Not while I'm eating a cupcake!

Xemnas: I thought my final outfit was very fitting! Light and darkness equally balanced...

Auzeri: A panda?! Oh my gosh, that's hilarious! I now dub thee Mansex, Sexman, and MR. PANDA!

Sora: Uhhh...(shoves Kairi out of the room) This is a hard one! Maybe...Namine?

Roxas: Don't even think about it Sora.

Sora: Then...Xion?

Axel: So not going to happen.

(Kairi comes back in the room.) Kairi: What'd you do that for Sora?

Sora: Uh, nothing!

Auzeri: Thanks! Next is from Knight of lightning: Hey Roxas I think it's time you and naminè played spin the bottle Auzeri set it up for me will you?  
Next up for well sora's big beaten butt first of all ignore that dude I kinda know your taken so I don't blame you for Kairi beating your a** in fact for the rest of the fic I give you a anti Kairi-is-going-to kill me barrier! If you stop caring about,her well bye bye barrier!

Auzeri: Okey-dokey! (sets up the bottle.) Ok you two, spin away!

Roxas: Oh boy. (spins bottle and it lands on Namine.)

Namine: Hello Roxas.

Roxas: Hehe...hey Namine...(he kisses her and she kisses him back, wrapping her arms around him.)

Sora: Wait, I get an anti-Kairi-kill-me barrier?! Sweet! Now Kairi can't threaten me anymore!

Kairi: You still have to behave Sora, or it doesn't work anymore!

Sora: Aw come on Kairi, you know I'm not going to do anything, I love you! ...and just for the record, she didn't beat me!...too badly...

Auzeri: Thank you Knight of lightning! Next is from DecidedFate13: Hi you guys can just call me Fate! Now here are my questions Vanitas: Do you like the vanven pairing? Lea: How is your keyblade training going? Lea: What is your keyblade's name? Vanitas: You are my favorite character, can I call u Vani? Xion: Here is a taser go tase Xemnas, Saix/Isa, and Xigbar/Braig. *Gives Xion a taser* Free cookies for everyone because I'm a nice person. *Hands everyone cookies* Well that's all for now hope you enjoy the cookies and if anyones misbehaves I will send my OC Fate after you guys. She can turn into a giant great ape. Bye for now!

Everyone: HI FATE!

Vanitas: No. Just...no. I don't do that. At all. Ever. No.

Lea: It's going...all right. It's harder than it looks! And as for the name...I haven't decided yet! Maybe, Flames Eternal? Crimson Key? Flames of Fury?

Vanitas: Um...sure.

Xion: WITH PLEASURE! (tases them. and then again. And again. And again. She's now laughing madly.)

Roxas: Come on Xion, share! I want a turn with the taser!

Xion: No way, it's mine!

Auzeri: Guys! Don't make me send Fate on you!

Everyone: COOKIES!

Auzeri: Thank you for the cookies and questions! Next is from tsukuneXmoka: Riku:this isnt a question this is a promise if you don't take care of her I'm going to f****** kill you.  
Master vanitas: I've sent u a 5000men army of skilled dark keyblsde wielders to assist u as I'm slightly busy researching a way to forge u an x blade without all the trouble  
Auzeri:I'm 14 a swordsman my name is aono I'm an artist I'm slightly shy but am very confident on the battle field also know that if riku does anything to hurt u as already mentioned ill kill him btw if u need anything I'm here for u  
Aqua:put bluntly yes it is that obvious  
Terra if your so sure of yourself about aqua not liking vanitas y don't u go up and ask her right now  
Xemnas: I sent u a speacial amulet that will power up your lasers  
Auzeri:I wish u and riku the best  
Kairi: I sent u an anti button tht mutes everyone and blocks all interference chains attacks gags extra so ur moments with sora wont be ruined anymore

Riku: O_o

Auzeri: Aw thank you tsukuneXmoka! See Riku? You better behave! XD

Vanitas: You're hired.

Auzeri: Ooo an artist! That's so cool!

Riku: A-HEM.

Auzeri: Whoops. Sorry Riku!

Aqua: Yeah...I'm not good at hiding things apparently.

Terra: Unfortunately she seems to be set on the evil one. But I will not give up! I will be here when he falls!

Xemnas: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Try to defeat me now Sora and Riku!

Auzeri: Take it outside boys. Wait, scratch that, it's raining. Just wait until later. When my house and furniture isn't in danger of being destroyed. And thank you. XD

Riku: I agree.

Kairi: THANK YOU! Come here Sora! (kisses him again and again.)

Auzeri: Give me that mute button! (She uses it on Sora and Kairi.) There, now at least we don't have to HEAR them. Thank you! Next is from Leila: Hi again. I really liked this chapter and thanks for featuring me. This is a question for Master Xehanort. Why did you make Vanitas suffer like that? I mean couldn't you at least teach him something other than how to use a bleeping keyblade?! I mean he was still a kid when you took him out of Ventus. I know you have your twisted goals but you cannot use a kid like that. I think it is even against the law to use a child/teenager for killing others. You seriously think that when Vanitas realizes that there is more out there for him that he will stay by your side?! No he won't. And he will beat your butt with his keyblade and i will come into this story and help him kill you. You cowardly, sick, evil, retarded, psychotic old man. My roots come from two Spanish countries and i am very well- trained in martial arts, fencing, using any king of machete or knives, can box, and i go with my MILITARY cousin to the shooting range every other week. Xehanort all i am saying is that you better start treating Vanitas like he should be treated or get ready for him to turn, me to kill you myself and you to die. To Vanitas, i hope you do what works for yourself. Like i said you are my favorite character and i hate when you got killed by ventus and i would hate for you to get hurt more than you have to in your life. You matter to someone. I review again after chapter 4. But until then. Bye and consider yourself on probation. Oh and hi to everyone else. P. S. I only want to kill Xehanort and Ansem ( the one who possessed riku ) sooo... buy guys ill review soon.

Xehanort: O_o *trembling*

Auzeri: Serves you right!

Xehanort: I am fearful for my life...

Vanitas: Right now, I want to be evil. We'll see where it goes from there. I will admit that Xehanort is...boring.

Xehanort: WHAT?!

Auzeri: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Xehanort: Stop laughing girl, that's not funny!

Auzeri: It's freaking hilarious! Hahahaha! Oh boy, that was great...thanks Leila! Next is from AkiraYuukiDark again: I have returned! And yes, I'm available. I'm always available for you, Sora. And Kairi... shut up! Okay, here are my questions. The first one is for Naminè... Do you ever dream about Roxas? The second is for Riku. How do feel about you and Sora being paired in a yaoi fanfic? That is all! See you later, mortals!

Namine: Yes. I think so. It's rather hard to tell sometimes if I can dream or not. But I think so. I don't remember them often.

Riku: GROSS! Ew, blech and EWWWW! Everyone should know, I'm STRAIGHT! I liked KAIRI for Pete's sake! She's taken now, but now I like Auzeri!

Sora: Yeah, I agree with Riku.

Auzeri: Next is from Raziel104: Vanitas, do you need drawing lessons? You know what, forget it I'm coming to you to show off its true power. *5 minutes later I come through the door snatch the notepad and pencil and ensues in drawing a detailed picture of Raziel (fomr Legacy of Kain). Raziel promptly comes into existance loking completely confused.* See thats how its done! Oh, sorry Raziel, you can go home now. * I erase the picture and he poofs out of existance.* I'll be over there in the corner if you need help Vanitas. Also I have a question for Sora. Do you intend to marry Kairi and have a family?

Vanitas: How did you do that?! You must teach me at once!

Sora: U-u-uh...I'm just a kid! But...probably. I kind of like her you know. :)

Auzeri: Thank you Raziel104! Next is from MonstersAmongUs:Hi again!  
Hi Vanitas! I follow the dark too. The dark side is awesome. Couldn't be any better. *Turns to Sora.* Come to da dark side... We have cookies and ponies and... And... Oh yeah! We have 1,000,000 Munny!

Sora: COOKIES!

Kairi: Sora, don't even think about it!

Sora: Awww...

Auzeri: Thank you MonstersAmongUs! Next is from Guest: Questions:  
Laxerene : y r u so mean besides people just annoying u  
Aqua: whn u were in the realm of darkness werent u hungry & did u ever see riku,sora,or mickey while u were there  
Ventus: y do u hold your keyblade backwards isnt tht uncomfortable  
Xemnas: r your ''enetheral blades'' u use as weapons just light sabers u stole from dark vader  
Axel: do u consider roxas or xion more important to u (heheh qouting saix there)  
Xion: if u r suppose to look lik kairi why do u have black hair btw I LOVE U YOUR MY FAV CHARACTER  
Vexen:do u have botox done on your face  
For everyone: do i have too many questions XD

Larxene: There's really no other reason other than the fact that people annoy the crap out of me.

Aqua: Um...I wasn't really hungry, kind of like how I didn't really age. It's...hard to describe exactly. It's like time and space don't exist. And no, I didn't see anyone else. It was...kind of lonely.

Ventus: Nah, it's just like how some people are left-handed. I just hold it like that!

Xemnas: Wait, who told you? Crap! Uh I mean...they are mine! Completely mine!

Axel: They are important in different ways. Roxas can take care of himself, I know that, and he's my best friend. Xion, (put his hand on her head) can't do anything by herself and I'm not letting her out of my sight for second!

Roxas: That's just an excuse to spend more time with her!

Axel: It is not!

Xion: My hair style is like Kairi's because I was filled with Sora's memories. It's always been black though. And thank you!

Vexen: HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?! Nobody's supposed to know that! (runs and hides in the bathroom.)

Xion: I doubt it would help any anyway.

Auzeri: Thank you! Next is from : *Knocks on door*  
Hi everybody so excited be here and I'm not alone. I brought my friend GlamBert Gurl (GBG) and my boyfriend with me.  
*they wave*  
Cici: It just go to be me and her asking most questions, he...  
Bf: I have one question.  
Cici: Oh ok! Never mind then. Anyway I'll be asking questions first, then GBG and my bf. First thing is first  
GBG and Cici: DEMYX! *hugs him* Cici: sorry for surprise hug, but we love your show and u didn't deserve to die in second game.  
Cici: For Demyx who taught you how to play the sitar and how do you turn Saix into Saix puppy?  
Lea: I respect you as your fangirl not to call you by your other name. I don't get how you got the keyblade and can I give you hug? Don't worry he doesn't mind. (BF: I'm fine with it.)  
Aqua: Do love Terra? Please be honest.  
Sora: Word of advice don't ruin nice relationship you have with Kairi. You two look great together.  
Kairi: Keep a eye on him.  
Namine: Would you be friends?  
Everyone: If you be anybody besides yourself who would be and why?  
GBG: My turn! Xion: Who do you like?  
Dilan/Xaldin: How feel to owned by Belle? (Cici and BF: *Keep themselves from laughing*)  
Roxas: Do you still think of Pence, Hayner and Olette as friends?  
Marluxia: I'm a fangirl of you. How some people presume your gay? Not that I think you are, just curious.  
And can I have a hug?  
Saix/Isa: Why Saix puppy?  
Vanitas: On scale 1 to 10 how evil you say you are? My friend might be on the same level. (Cici: Me evil don't be ridiculous. GBG: What with the doll? Cici: Nothing. :) GBG: Is that Diz doll with pins on it? Cici: No! O.O GBG: Fine. -_- BF: I still love you through. Cici: *kisses cheek* Thanks sweetie BF: O/O)  
Everyone: What guys think is the worst kingdom hearts yaoi pairing? (Cici: *coughshe'syoaifangirlcough* GBG: What was that? Cici: Nothing. _)  
BF: I'm last so for Zexion/Ienzo: Can you describe what darkness and light smell like? (Cici: I wonder about that. BGB: Me too.)  
That's we got still next time. Bye everybody! *poofs out*

Everyone: HI!

Auzeri: Welcome!

Demnyx: Wow, uh...thanks! (Heck yeah I get more fangirls!) And I basically taught myself how to play. I'll play something for you if you want! (plays random songs). And as for the Saix thing...I have no idea what you're talking about.

Lea: Um...sure! (gets hug) And just like Sora, Ventus, etc, the keyblade just came! I guess I expressed some sort of superior strength or something!

Aqua: As a friend, but he's kind of like my brother. I don't think of him as anything else. He's like that over-protective big brother.

Sora: Got it! :D

Kairi: Waaaay ahead of you.

Namine: With whom? I like most people. Except for the bad guys. They're mean. So is Diz.

Everyone: We like who we are!

Xehanort: Though I do with I was a little younger...

Xion: Lea. *blushes*

Xaldin: She didn't beat me! And she's stronger than she looks for a girl!

Auzeri: Just keep telling yourself that Xaldin.

Roxas: Yes! If they remember me. Which I think they do. So yes.

Marluxia: Most people do not know how to appreciate the grace that I have. However, I see that you are wise. So for you milady, a rose. (hands rose). And a hug too. (hugs)

Saix: What about me being a dog? I am confused.

Vanitas: I would have to say-

Aqua: He's a seven.

Vanitas: Hey! I get to decide what rank I am! I am highly evil!

Aqua: Yes, but not evil enough to use kids against each other to gain your own selfish goals. AKA Xehanort. Just accept the seven.

Vanitas: It'll do I guess.

Everyone: All of them.

Auzeri: I think the worst would have to be Axel/Roxas. I don't know why, I just really don't like that one.

Zexion: Light smells like...I don't know, sunshine, flowers, sweetness. Darkness is...cold. I think.

Auzeri: What does sunshine smell like?\

Zexion: I don't know!

Auzeri: Thank you guys! Next is from GreyfirefoxdA: Xion, who do you like (or love ;).), honest answer gets a kiss from them no questions asked or I breath 2,000,000 degrees flames on yo a** :D

Any one who defies my question has to endure Yaoi/yuri for about the entire session (god I'm evil :D)

NOW DO THIS GOD DANGIT!

Xion: It's Axel. :)

(Axel kisses her on the cheek, but she pulls him into a full-on kiss. He happily obliges.)

Auzeri: Thank you! Next is from L: Hmm, so you didn't get the questions? Meh, have a death note.  
And in case you're wondering, no, i'm not from the deathnote universe, that's my pen name.  
And for the rest of the KH crew, here. *tosses pokeballs with pokemon inside* I know you guys have a lot of animals but meh. Pokemon are better than animals. Nuff said. And have some monster energy (the drink) *gives 3 whole cartons of it*.

Aqua: NOOO! DON'T GIVE VENTUS AN ENERGY DRINK!

Auzeri: Uh oh...too late...

(Ventus's eyes grow huge and he starts riding his keyblade around the room.)

Ventus: WHEEEEEEEEE!

Auzeri: OMG Pokemon! I love them! My favorite is Absol! XD

Terra: A Drilbur? Cool.

Axel: SWEET I GET AN ARCANINE!

Namine: Oh, it's a Ralts! How perfect!

Vanitas: YES! With my Houndoom, I will destroy you all!

Aqua: Ooo, a Vaporeon! Thank you L!

Auzeri: Thanks L! Next is from rageaxe195: Hey yal. I got some cookies ( spiked of course). N9w here is some questions for everyone.

: How did you escape the realm of darkness? Also, do you dig bad boys?  
Yuffie here? If so, will you go out with me?  
3. Riku, are you a tad bit emo  
5. Kairi, how come we have never seen you in a bikini?  
6. If you guys have keyblades, hpw come you don't unlock the d***doors and escape?  
7. If i hacked my KH game, would you guys change with it?

Thats all for now folks. Hope you enjoy the cookies. You won't be high off them or anything.

Everyone: MORE COOKIES!

Auzeri: Oh dear...what are the negative side effects going to be?

(Now everyone is extremally hyper and running around the room. Auzeri uses her mute button to block out their yelling and return everyone to normal.)

Aqua: Auzeri helped me get out, and so I here I am! And yes, I do. What girl doesn't?

Yuffie: HECK YEAH I'M HERE! And I don't really know you, so not today, but thanks for the offer! ;P

Riku: I am not! If you've had darkness inside of you and almost killed all of your friends, would understand why I'm not as...out-going as everyone else.

Kairi: Umm...cause I haven't worn one yet in the games?

Sora: Well that needs to change...

Kairi: Sora!

Vanitas: Wait...why didn't I think of that?!

(He tries to open the door with his keyblade and nothing happens.)

Vanitas: Dang it, Auzeri's magic is too strong!

Auzeri: (Honestly, the doors aren't even locked. I'm so evil...)

Sora: I don't know, would we Auzeri?

Auzeri: Why are you asking me?! I don't know! Something bad might happen! We might all just bleep out of existence! Thank you rageaxe195! Next is from OmegaStarShooter14: LOL. XD

This was really good! Kudos!

-Questions-  
Hello, hello! It's nice to meet you all! :D I don't have anything for you guys, so I'm sorry. Maybe, you'd answer a few questions for me?  
Terra: Psst! You're the best KH guy! I don't care what everyone else says, you rock! You're like my idol. Ahem, how are you so strong, yet so kind?  
Naminé: Nami! Where did you get your magical powers from?  
Kairi: Kai-chan! Was Sora your first kiss?  
Roxas: Hey, Rox! What's it like in Sora's heart?

I'll ask the others on your next chapter. Here, -sends some sea-salt ice cream bars- it's not much, but I hope you like it!

Auzeri: Of course we'll answer your questions! Thank you for sending them in!

Terra: Well...thanks! And I work toward being strong so I can protect what matters to me. That's all that counts.

Namine: Kairi. Kairi's a princess, so I guess since I'm her Nobody I get some of her powers. Instead of getting a keyblade, I have the power of memories.

Kairi: Yes. And my second.

Roxas: It's hard to explain. It's like we're in his memories, so it's all right. I mostly just hang out with Ventus and Xion.

Auzeri: And I think that's everyone! Phew! Good job everyone! Now for some much needed shut-eye! Thank you everyone, and once again from the Kingdom Hearts Crew:

Everyone: GOOD NIGHT!


	8. Chapter 8

Auzeri: Hurray! I'm back!

Everyone: Welcome back Auzeri!

Auzeri: Aw, you guys are so sweet! :D Ok, so let's not waste any time, let's jump too it!

Riku: Sounds good to me.

Auzeri: All right, first is from AkiraYuukiDark!

Sora: Hurray! She's back!

Auzeri: She says: HIYA GUYS! From now on, you can just call me Yuuki. So Sora, I see you've chosen Kairi over me... *Sobs* I see how it is. Anyways *sniffle* I have more questions. Vanitas how would you feel if you had to wear a pink dress for 4 hours? Riku...why are you so emo? BE HAPPY! And Kairi, what would you do... if I shaved ALL your hair? That's all for now guys, bye-bye!

Everyone: HI YUUKI!

Sora: Oh, I'm sorry! Ah man...

Auzeri: Aw Yuuki, it's Ok! You can ask Sora all kinds of questions and get to know each other!

Kairi: Why are you supporting this?

Auzeri: Shush, reviewers have priority!

Kairi: Hpmh! (pouts)

Vanitas: Holy crap I would kill somebody. Brutally. Anybody who saw me would be dead and whoever forced me to do that would die. Painfully. And I would laugh.

Auzeri: Note to self: never put Vanitas in a dress.

Riku: I'm not emo! I'm just...quiet-ish.

Auzeri: Besides, I can make Riku happy! (She kisses him on the cheek, and his faces flushes red and he smiles.)

Sora: Hey! It is possible for him to smile!

(still smiling) Riku: Shut up Sora!

Kairi: EEEEEEKKKK! NOT MY HAIR! NOOOO! (She runs into the bathroom and locks the door behind her.)

Sora: Uh...Kairi?

Auzeri: Eh, she has to come out sooner or later! Thank you Yuuki! Next is from rageaxe195!

Roxas: So you're the one who gave everyone spiked cookies!

Ventus: That was freaking hilarious!

Namine: Yeah Xemnas is much more interesting when he's running around the room with a lampshade on his head.

Auzeri: Uh...he didn't even have any cookies.

Everyone: O_o

Auzeri: Ok, anyways, he says: *Walks into room* Its okay Sora. When you finally hit puberty, Kairi might start wearing a bikini. Now for some questions...(No typos this time)

1. Sora, what is your favorite keyblade?  
2. Riku and Sora: What is flowmotion like?  
3. Xiggy, did you shoot your eye out and thats why you wear an eye patch?  
: Are you gay? Acording to some fanfics you are.  
5. Sora: Answer this. Reward is a picture of Kairi in a bikini. Here it is. Answer truflly yes or no: Is the next thing your going to say be no?  
6. Riku, sorry about the emo thing. Now here is the question. If you had to save either Sora or Kairi from death, who would you save?

Now, i just hacked KH. Mansex now is in a clown suit. Also, here is guitar hero. Person who can beat my high score of 999,999,999 gets one of thoes scribblenaught notebooks from the second game. Now i got to go. Bye guys *after giving Yuffie a very flertty look, leaves yet leaves the door open*

Sora: Kairi's wearing a bikini?!

Riku: He said WHEN you hit puberty Sora. Which actually might have happened some time when you were asleep for like, two years, because your voice has dropped considerably from Kingdom Hearts 1.

Sora: I like the Kingdom Key! And the Ultimate Weapon! They tie!

Riku: I liked flowmotion, it was a HUGE advantage in battle.

Sora: Yeah! It was awesome! Except for that one time I accidentally missed and hit that wall...that just hurt.

Xigbar: Actually, it was TERRA who shot my eye out with darkness!

Terra: You deserved it! You kept trying to kill us!

Xigbar: But that was my EYE! And NO I'm not gay! I feel no emotion one-so-ever except for the occasional joy in seeing others get shot down by me.

Auzeri: But if you COULD love...

Xigbar: NO!

Sora: No! Wait, yes?! Ack! My head hurts!

Auzeri: That was a good one hahaha! Sora actually had to think!

Riku: Hmm...well, both are very likely to get themselves into all kinds of trouble. In the first one I would have said Kairi. In the second one I probably would have said Sora. Now, I have absolutely no idea. They're both my friends, and I would risk my life for either of them.

Everyone: Guitar hero!

(Everyone tries their best, but only gets low scores.)

Auzeri: Namine, would you like to double team?

Namine: Ok.

(They double team and don't miss a single note. All of the guys just kind of stand around slack-jawed, while Namine and Auzeri happily doodle in their new notepads.)

Yuffie: ...well, I'm out of here! Bye! (Follows rageaxe195 out the door)

Auzeri: Aaaand we've lost Yuffie. All righty, thank you! Next is from DreamSeerXIII: I have a few questions!  
Saix: why u so emotionless? I know you're a Nobody, but will you at least TRY to laugh or smile? And why do you hate Xion?  
Marluxia: Are you a pedophile?  
Larxene: Why are you such a b****?  
Xemnas: Why do you talk so slowly?  
Axel/Lea: Can you, like, NOT wield a Keyblade? I like you better with your chakrams. You're more cool with them!  
Roxas: Did you know you're technically not Sora's Nobody? You're actually Ven's Nobody. (SPOILER ALERT)  
Vantias: If you kiss a girl other than Aqua I'll give you the X-Blade!  
OMG THERES A BOMB IN THE ROOM! RUUUUUUUUN!

Saix: Emotion is simply a distraction. Once we succeed in taking over Kingdom Hearts, I will once again have emotion. But for now, it is worthless. And I dislike Xion because she is a mistake, a puppet that shouldn't exist. She is nothing but a road bump in our plan.

Xion: You're wrong! I'm worth more than that!

Axel: Yeah! Got it memorized?

Marluxia: I am not! Just because I have a hobby...and for the record, I did not choose to have power of flowers!

Larxene: Um, EXCUSE ME?! I'm not a &$%# what gives you the right to #^ &$*% ^ & $%*( $^& ^#&^ (!

Auzeri: EEEEK! Mute button mute button mute button! She's probably mean to everybody because she doesn't know how else to feel. When it comes to Nobodies, any emotion they can find they grab onto.

Xemnas: So that I can clearly get my point across to all those below me who may not be able to understand my...intellectual dialogue.

Auzeri: Or maybe you just have to think about every word before you say it?

Roxas: I could never understand anything he was saying anyway.

Axel: Don't worry, I still have them! (I think) And since this whole "learning how to use a keybalde" thing is kind of difficult, I'll be using my chakrams for a long time.

Roxas: WHAT?!

Auzeri: I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

Namine: So then, who is Sora's Nobody?

Auzeri: AND HOW DID YOU COME ACROSS THIS INFORMATION?

Riku: Geez Auzeri, calm down...

Auzeri: *inhale exhale inhale exhale*

Roxas: Holy crap...

Vanitas: Aw come on, I already did that in the love potion chapter! ...fine. I'll do it for the x-blade!

(He randomly grabs a girl and kisses her...it just so happens to be Auzeri.)

Vanitas: ...uh...

Auzeri: ...

Riku: Vanitas, you are going to die.

(Riku summons his keyblade and looks seriously PO'ed. Vanitas is running for his life.)

Vanitas: I could really use the x-blade right about now!

Auzeri: ...

Namine: I think Auzeri's in shock...

Ventus: THERE'S A BOMB?!

EVERYONE: AHHHHHH!

(They all run out of the room and accidentally forget Kairi, who is still locked in the bathroom. After waiting a few minutes and then assuming that everything is safe, everyone walks back in.)

Sora: Phew! That was close!

Auzeri: Ok, I think the shock of almost dieing by a bomb snapped me out of it. Thank you! Next is from DecidedFate13: Hi guy it's Fate again! I got more question so here they are. Vanitas: Thanks for letting me call you Vani! Are you and Aqua officially dating now? Aqua and Xigbar: Did you enjoy my request for you two to have a love potion? Vanitas and Terra: Your reaction to Aqua and Xigbar was priceless! XD Xion: Share the taser with Roxas. Vanitas: I now give you permission to beat Xehanort, , and Ansem SoD senseless. : You do realize that you do sorta have a running gag with the whole "Kingdom Hearts" thing. Lea: Do you like the name Blazing Phoenix for your keyblade? Ienzo: Will you read The Hunger Games please? Auzeri: Could you read my fanfic and give me some advice on it I really want more views? That's all for now and I have a present for you guys! *Gives everybody a cupcake* Enjoy the cupcakes and my OC Fate is still on duty if you guys don't behave for Auzeri!

Everyone: HI FATE!

Vanitas: Eh, hard to say. Seeing as after this I'll probably go right back to trying to kill her, I'd say no, but she's kind of shooting me the death glare right now, so...I don't know.

Aqua: The guys' reactions were, as you so perfectly put it, priceless!

Xion: Aww...(hands taser to Roxas who is now tasing every Heartless he sees. Including Ansem.)

Vanitas: I had to have permission? (shrugs) I will definitely keep that in mind the next time one of them is obnoxious.

Axel/Lea: Ooo...yes I do! I'm putting that on the list!

Ienzo: I already have. I thought they were very...good for mortal books.

Auzeri: I sent you a private message about your Fanfiction! :D Good job!

Axel: And for the record, I do not have gay feelings toward Roxas. Or anybody. *shudder*

Everyone: MORE CUPCAKES!

Auzeri: Hi Fate! Feel free to help yourself to any games, food, etc! Next is from Night Fury Girl: Hi. *grinning angrily* I am mad. The reason I am mad is because Vanitas got a Houndoom and I have wanted one... all my life. Anyways,  
Yuffie: You do know that your style was based in what one of the Gull wings were going to look like, right?  
Sora: *laughs so hard I cry* That wasn't even full power! If it was full power I woulda beat you in ONE second! Wanna let me prove it?! *cracks knuckles* or would someone else like to?  
Everybody: Who like YouTube?! Or specificly Mishka the talking husky?! In case no one know about her I recorded her funniest videos along with Moki and Laika. You guys will love those girls!  
Everybody: You may not know this, but I'm half light half darkness. Which means if I'm very very nice to you then sometimes I will turn on you. And you might not want that to happen. *makes small bubble in palm* But, *sighs and closes eyes* since you are from my favorite game in the world, I will be nice and not do that to you. *opens eyes* But never challenge a fight to the death with my wolf. Since she is invincible that won't turn out well. I hat a guy they that and... well let's just say he went to a better place.  
Auzeri: Here is a video tape so if you tie up Xemnas for hours making him watch it it will make him believe his name is mansex.  
Well that's it for now but... OMG!"! TELE-TUBBIES! *screams and runs out of room*

Yuffie: But...I came from a Final Fantasy game that came before the Gullwings!

Sora: Um...I'll pass...you're scary when you're angry...anybody else want to try to fight her?

Xemnas: No way! I want to live!

Auzeri: Haha, sorry Night Fury Girl, it looks like everybody here is afraid of your power!

Sora: Everyone likes Youtube! And huskies!

Auzeri: MWAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA! Actually, I'm not THAT mean...

Xemnas: Pretty close...

Auzeri: Do you WANT me to lock you in room with this thing?

Xemnas: NO!

Auzeri: All right, thanks Night Fury Girl! And don't worry, the Tele-Tubies are gone.

Vanitas: Yeah, I killed them all.

Sora: Liar.

Vanitas: Well I WANTED to.

Auzeri: Next is from Megafangs101: Hi peoples! Question for : Sora, Roxas, Vanitas, Ventus. Do you guys feel a kinda brotherly connection to each other? As you are all in some way related- Sora and Vanitas, and Ventus and Roxas- as with looks

Vanitas: I feel no connection to anyone. Except partly with Ventus because I need him to form the x-blade.

Roxas: I guess I feel a connection with Sora. After all, I do kind of live inside of his heart now.

Ventus: Yeah same here.

Sora: I definately feel that connection with Ventus and Roxas, and Vanitas...frankly I'm just afraid that that's what I would turn out to be if darkness consumed me.

Vanitas: Yeah you better be scared.

Auzeri: Thank you! Next is from Knight of lightning: (enters through the door) Hey guys knight light back well I think it's time you got of those cookies and here some new food (gives a table with ice cream of all flavors including sea salt ice cream and ice cream cake and more!)

next Sora take this papou fruit don't ask I went to destiny islands myself and for aqua (hands her a potion) use it when you find that certain someone that you love and ventus here have a whole ice cream cake, reason well I just like how your always a constant light so you became my role model and for vanitas don't you dare hurt Kairi, Aqua or Naminè or you will I'll Else my entire army from radiant garden will murder y

Roxas: Hurray! Sea salt ice cream!

Xion: Our favorite!

Auzeri: Cookies! :D

Sora: A papou fruit? Hm...I'll save that for later! Thanks!

Aqua: Oh, ok...what's it do? Because true love shouldn't be from a potion.

Terra: You are such a girl...

Ventus: :D I get a whole cake?! Sweet! Thanks!

Vanitas: *sigh* I can't (sadly) hurt any of them right now anyway, Auzeri wouldn't let me.

Auzeri: Dang right! Thanks Knight of lightning! Next is from Leila: Just read the chapter. You're doing amazing with this story! I love ch. 6 and thanks for using all of my pairings. You were right about Lea/Larxene being hilarious. I in chapter 7 we go back to asking questions. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE use the one from my last review. (You WILL pay Xehanort). Anyways... my next question is for, you guessed it, Vanitas. Vanitas, how are you able to love Aqua and still be completely darkness? Doesn't it take light to love? And my other question is for Lea. Lea, what was it like being a teenager and having to grow up as a nobody in organization 13? And my last question is for Ienzo. Ienzo, i know that you lost your heart when you were at most 10. What was it like going through stuff like growing up and the OTHER version of growing up { puberty} as a nobody in the organization? I mean it had to be really tough right?

Vanitas: I am still completely darkness! Ugh, maybe that "love" thing is because I was a part of Ventus...and trust me, that kid is all light!

Axel/Lea: It was...I don't know, kind of strange. I didn't really focus on it too much, I just focused on the task at hand. I had Saix/Isa, but obviously he's no fun at all as a Nobody.

Saix/Isa: Gee, thanks.

Axel/Lea: You're the one who's opposed to all emotion.

Ienzo: Let's just say having Xemnas and all of the other Organization members as mentors made growing up suck. And as for the puberty thing...Nobodies are just shells of their former selves. So it wasn't too different. However, getting tortured by Demyx and Larxene when my voice started to crack...that wasn't fun. At all.

Xehanort: Is she really going to kill me?

Auzeri: Be nice and she wouldn't have to! Next up is from MonstersAmongUs: Hey, it's me again. I have questions. Serious questions. *Insert serious face here.*  
1.)Ventus- If you were a girl, would you date yourself?  
2.)Vanitas- Can we be Darkness Buddies? I respect you deeply.  
3.) Demyx- How are you so adorable?!

Everyone: Serious face! :/

Ventus: Wait...huh? How can you date yourself? Is that physically possible? Hey Terra, can you date yourself?

Terra: What in the heck are you talking about?

Vanitas: Um...sure. On one condition: Do not. Ever. Call me. Darkness Buddy. It is Master Vanitas!

Auzeri: Well that's what I'm calling you from now on "Darkness Buddy."

Vanitas: I will kill you Auzeri.

Riku: No. You won't.

Demyx: Because musical guys are sexy? Hahah! Just kidding, thank you! (Signs paper and hands it to you.)

Auzeri: Did you really just hand out your signature? (Face palms.)

Namine: *yaaaaawn...*

Auzeri: I couldn't have said it better myself! Thank you everyone for your kind and freaking hilarious reviews! I probably won't be able to post a chapter tomorrow, (though I will try!) so for now, good night and good bye!

Everyone: GOOD NIGHT!


	9. Chapter 9

Auzeri: Yaaaawn...

Riku: Auzeri, it's time to answer questions.

Auzeri: Hm? OH! *sits up so suddenly she almost falls off of the couch.* Sorry sorry sorry! I'm awake!

Roxas: Long day?

Auzeri: Always. Sorry it's been a while since I've posted a chapter, I've been super busy! But, in case some of you haven't noticed, WE HAVE COVER ART NOW! So if any of you want to know what I look like, check it out! :D

Larxene: Why am I not on the cover Auzeri?!

Auzeri: Because you're mean and I only did the ones whose designs I could think of off the top of my head. Now let's get started! First off is from Krowley: Hey, I'm actually The Kanda-chan, but here with a new pen name. Anyways - Vanitas! Larxene! Did you enjoy your love potion? Mwhahaha. And Sexman, why didn't it ever come to mind at how awkward your name is? You don't seem very smart if you didn't figure that out...

Vanitas and Larxene: SO IT WAS YOU!

Auzeri: Yikes! Calm down guys, it was just a good laugh!

Vanitas: Yeah, for YOU!

Axel: I thought it was...

Larxene: Of course YOU would!

Xehanort: I didn't realize it at the time! By the time I realized my mistake...it was too late to change it!

Xion: So, no, he's not very smart.

Xehanort : Watch your tongue girl.

Axel: Threaten her again and I'll kill

Auzeri: O-KAY let's move on before everyone starts to kill each other! Thank you! Next is from L: Hey, it's me again  
No prob for the pokemons, I have plenty (perks of capturing all 654 pokemon) :3  
And here, i ordered seasalt icecream for the trio. For the rest of you.. MOAR CUPCAKES *uses my awesome power from who-knows-where to make it rain cupcakes*  
QUESTIONS! (and random challenges, you do these, you get a rare candy!)  
Terra, try fighting by backhand (ven's style)  
Ven, try fighting like vanitas .  
Sora, WEAR SMALLER BOOTS FOR GOODNESS SAKE  
Riku, here's a gift (tosses soul eater) NOW TRANSFORM IT TO WAY OF THE DAWN  
Sora: How does it feel with 4 people in your heart?  
Larxene: STOP THAT CRAZY LAUGHING  
Luxord: i brought a buddy for you (Twisted Fate from League of Legends teleports in) *note to author: if you have no idea who is he, you can omit this part*  
Lexeaus: SPEAK MORE  
Aqua: don't you feel dizzy while using ghost drive?  
Vanitas: x-blade or void gear?

Auzeri: YOU'VE CAUGHT THEM ALLL? SO JEALOUS!

Riku: Aaaaand she's nerding out on a game that's not ours...

Everyone: SEA SALT ICE CREAM!

Auzeri: OMG it's raining cupcakes! I don't know where you got that power, but you HAVE to show me how to do that!

Terra: Urk...I'll try!

(He tries to do it like Ventus but epically fails. He can't get it right and just ends up turning in circles. Ventus is laughing and Aqua's just shaking her head).

Terra: Hang on, I've almost got it!

Ventus: You're not even close!

Terra: Oh yeah? Then you try fighting like Vanitas!

Ventus: Oh umm...no problem! Ehehe... (He summons his keyblade and just stares at it for a while. He seems deep in concentration, and then, frustrated, scowls.) I can't do it! I just can't be evil!

Vanitas: You are pathetic.

(Smacks the back of his head.) Aqua: Be nice!

Sora: But I don't have smaller feet! :'(

Auzeri: You do have HUGE feet...

Riku: Cool. (He changes it to the Way of Dawn and Auzeri squeals).

Auzeri: That is so cool!

Riku: It is probably my new favorite

Sora: Crowded. And sometimes claustrophobic. And a lot of the time like a total invasion of privacy...

Vanitas: No kidding!

Ventus: Seriously, you think we want to know every time you kiss Kairi?

Larxene: I'm not laughing. I'm watching the idiots. Pass the popcorn.

Lexeaus: ...what should I say?

Auzeri: Well, what do you think of everyone?

Lexeaus: Um...I don't know? Riku's serious, Sora's happy, Namine's quiet, Kairi's clingy, and Auzeri's crazy.

Aqua: Not as much as people would think. You kind of get used to it after a while.

Vanitas: x-blade, every time.

Auzeri: Thank you L! Next is from rageaxe195: *Teleports into the room with Yuffie* So I asked Yuffie out again after she left with me. And guess what. She said YES. I'm so happy. So happy i brought gifts. First off, here is a bottomless fuel zipo lighter for Lea. Next is a bikini for Kairi (uses newlyfound fanfiction magic that sensors Kairi in bikini untill he hits puberty on Sora). Next 8s some hair product for all the GOOD guys. Here is some evil hairproduct of evilness (for evil hair styles) for Vanny. Then here is a portal gun from the game portal (rigged so it works on any surface). Then here is a organisation coat bleached white for Naminè. Now for some questions.

1. Sora: Can you read this *hands him a peice of paper that says please turn over on both sides*.  
: Like being in a clown suit? Well to bad if you dont.  
3. Roxas: You are not Ven's nobody. Sora is your nobody, you just take after ven beaczuse his heart in Sora's.

*starts making out with Yuffie after questions are done*

Auzeri: Aw, congratulations!

Axel/Lea: More fire is always better.

Auzeri: If you set ANYTHING on fire, I'll kill you.

Kairi: Cool!

Sora: Aw come on, I wanna see!

Everyone: Hurray for hair!

Vanitas: I don't really do much for my hair.

Aqua: Just say thank you.

Vanitas: ...thanks.

Auzeri: Did you get that on recording?

Aqua: yup.

Auzeri: OMG A PORTAL GUN! (Creates portal in ceiling and then the floor.) WHEEEEEE!

Riku: Why is it that that's what everybody wants to ever do with one of those things?

Ventus: Oh oh oh! My turn my turn my turn! (He jumps in the portal, laughing)

Namine: Oh wow, thank you rageaxe195! It's beautiful! (She puts it on.)

Sora: Yeah I can read this...wait...

Kairi: Aw man, I think we broke Sora...

Auzeri: Again?

Roxas: Where'd those cupcakes go...maybe that will help...

Xemnas: NOOOO! WHY AM I IN A CLOWN SUIT?!

Namine: Because rageaxe195 put you in one and hacked the game?

Axel: There's not really much of a difference honestly...

Xemnas: THAT'S NOT FUNNY!

Auzeri: Errr...errrrr...

Riku: What's wrong Auzeri?

Auzeri: Er...WAAAHHHHH! (She hides behind Riku, trembling.) Make it go away make it go away!

Sora: What's wrong with Auzeri?

Riku: She's afraid of clowns.

Xemnas: Hmm...perhaps I can use this new image to my advantage...

Auzeri: TAKE A STEP TOWARD ME AND DIE CLOWN!

Roxas: Oh Ok, chaos averted, thank you.

Larxene: EW! GET A ROOM!

Auzeri: Um...Ok, Xemnas is back to normal now so I am too. Phew, that was close...a-anyway! Let's get going with the next set from Spyrofan777:Hi! Just some questionable questions.  
Kairi, Naminé, Xion: Since Naminé is Kairi's Nobody, and Xion us made from memories of Kairi, could the three of you pass off as triplets?  
Sora, Riku: What if it was Sora that fell to darkness and Riku the one to land in Traverse Town with the Kingdom Key? How would you think it would affect your personalities and respective relationships with Kairi?  
Everyone: Gender-swap for the chapter! Let chaos reign! 2. Read my Spyro-Naruto fic and tell me what you think, all if you! Favorite colors?  
Kairi: Pick anyone else beside Sora to be with.  
Naminé: How would you like to be a art teacher to me? All I can draw is a eye.  
Xenmas: Take that stick outta your behind and be erased. The same with your Heartless counterpart and worthless somebody.

Kairi: Hmm...well, our hairs are different, but I think we could pull it off!

Namine: Our personalities are different too.

Xion: Yeah, but we might be able to pass as sisters. :)

Namine: I've never had a sister before!

Kairi: None of us have! Hurray! Sisters!

Sora: I...would rather not think about it...geez, that would change everything...

Riku: Honestly, I don't know how well Sora would have handled the darkness. Even I was barely able to fight it off, I don't know how Sora would have fared. And as for the relationship thing...

Sora: Kairi would still be with me! ...right?

Kairi: I...don't know. Darkness is scary...

Auzeri: AND SO ARE CLOWNS!(P.S. to the reviewer, I think I'm going to save the gender-swap for another chapter. It will probably be another special one like the love-potion chapter, but keep your ideas for later!)

Auzeri: Favorite color time! Mine's purple!

Kairi: Pink!

Namine: Yellow.

Sora: All of them!

Vanitas: Black and red.

Riku: Don't really have one.

Xion: Blue!

Axel: Red!

Larxene: Orange!

Marluxia: Pink!

Aqua: Blue!

Terra: Yellow!

Ventus: Green!

Xemnas: Black and white.

Kairi: Um...hmm...well, if he wasn't with Auzeri, probably

Auzeri: Watch it.

Namine: I would love too! And I can try to help you, don't worry, just practice!

Xemnas: I'm not being erased anytime soon! Auzeri needs to keep me around to answer questions! Besides, if there is no villain, there is no hero, and thus, no story.

Auzeri: I think that's the smartest thing he's said all week. Thank you! Next is from Raziel104: Hey guys, I missed you all, though, its only been like 1 chapter. anway, question time!

Larxene/Xehanort: How did you feel when you took my love potion?  
Sora: I dare you to hug Xemnas, I'll give you homemade cookies if you do.  
Vanitas: Instead of asking my question I'll just give you C4 (high power explosive) and see what happens.  
Ansem Seeker of Darkness: whats your favorite thing besides Kingdom Hearts and darkness?  
Aqua: Another dare, I dare you to kiss Vanitas for 5 minutes. If you do you won't have to hear me ask this sort of thing again.  
Terra: If you could, how would you kill Vanitas and Xehanort?  
Ventus: Why are you the easiest character to play in KH BBS? Afterall, I beat your story like 10 times and I could only beat Terra's and Aqua's once.

Ok thats all of my questions and here is my PS2 with KH and KHII. Have fun!

Auzeri: We missed you too!

Larxene: I swear, I'm going to track you down and MAKE YOU PAY!

Xehanort: I do not wish to think about it...

Sora: ...hmm...cookies...or humiliation...

Xemnas: Touch me and die boy.

Sora: I'll do it for the cookies! (Gives Xemnas a hug and promptly gets blasted into the wall. However, Sora emerges seconds later with cookies, and doesn't seemed to be too harmed.)

Vanitas: I like this reviewer! Hey Terra, come here!

Terra: Don't you even-BOOM!

Auzeri: Did you use an explosive in my LIVING ROOM?

Vanitas:...maybe.

Aqua: *blushes* erk...i-in front of everybody? Oh boy...(Vanitas has not heard this part of the review as he is cleaning Auzeri's living room. Aqua walks up to him, and takes off his helmet. He looks up at her in shock, but she ignores him and kisses him...for a while.)

Auzeri: Um...*cough cough* Uh, Aqua, you're time's up...

(They ignore her.)

Riku: Geez, get a room...

Auzeri: My brother is going to be so sad.

Terra: Xehanort, as quickly as possible. But Vanitas...slowly. Very very slowly...and painfully. I would kill him, then use cure, then kill him again. And again.

Ventus: Cuz' I'm AWESOME! :D

Auzeri: Ok, now that Aqua and Vanitas have (ahem) separated, we will continue. Thank you! Next is from Night Fang the Night Fury: Hey. No questions. Just bored. Here's some cupcakes with extra sprinkles and- AND here is ten gallons of energy drink for ventus! *laughs evilly* My darkness has escaped. Okay, let's see here. *grins evilly* Come with me, Xemnas. *chains up Xemnas and makes him watch the video I gave you* I love my dark side. You have the right to fear me! *takes out staff and twirls in between fingers* Anybody wanna dance? *does back flip in air and lands behind everyone* please? *hits someone with butt of staff*

Ventus: (chugs it all)

Aqua and Terra: NOOOOOOO!

(Ventus starts twitching and then suddenly bursts into movement, literally bouncing off the walls. He shoots outside through the window, and is now chasing random cars.)

Aqua: WAIT! Ventus, come back!

Terra: Hey, don't do that!

Xemnas: NOOOOOOOO!

Auzeri: Dance off! (Everybody dances to every song imaginable, and then promptly collapses in exhaustion.) That was fun...thank you Night Fang the Night Fury! Hope we helped cure your boredom! Next is from DecidedFate13: Alright I'm back! Now here are my questions! Vanitas: Now that I have given you permission to beat up Xehanort, go beat him up for me! Vanitas: How would you feel if you were paired up with Xehanort as a couple? Vanitas: I have one more question for you, does it ever get annoying when Xehanort talks about the X-blade or Kingdom Hearts? Lea: Yay! I'm glad you like the name suggestion! Ienzo: I like the Hunger Games too! Do you like Twilight? Auzeri: Thank you so much for looking at my story! Namine: You get a taser too! *Go gives Namine a taser* Tase Marluxia and Larxene for me because they were mean to you in Castle Oblivion! Xion: Are you and Lea officially dating now? Eveybody: Here is some sea salt icecream *Gives everybody se salt icecream* Alright well that's all the questions I have for today! See you guys soon and Fate says she will take up your offer on food and games!

Vanitas: Well, if I HAVE to...

Xehanort: Vanitas, obey your master!

(Vanitas attacks him, and once again Auzeri's living room is demolished. One black eye later, Xehanort is now helping Vanitas clean up Auzeri's living room...again.)

Vanitas: I would kill somebody. Or everybody. Probably everybody. And yes, to the last part. All. The. Time. I swear, he has NO social life.

Xehanort: Like you're one to talk!

Vanitas: I just kissed a girl for more than five minutes. Straight. I have a life.

Axel/Lea: Heck yeah, that was awesome!

Ienzo: I did like the Twilight series as well, but I was never "Team Edward" or "Team Jacob." I just enjoyed reading them. My new reading material is the series of Daughter of Smoke and Bone...I recommend them.

Auzeri: No problem! Anytime! :D

Namine: (stares at taser for a moment, then tases Marluxia and Larxene. They twitch due to the electricity, and Namine smiles before handing the taser back.) Thank you very much! That was fun!

Xion: Um...sort of. Auzeri doesn't really want to have "official" couples so she doesn't offend anybody, but seeing as how Vanitas and Aqua just openly made out in public...yes, we are officially dating. :)

Everybody: MORE ICE CREAM!

Auzeri: Hey Fate, who's your favorite villain? Next up is from Leila: Yay! i was featured again! That is right Xehanort. Be VERY afraid. My new questions are for Saix, Larxene, Xemnas, Xigbar, and Vanitas.  
Saix: Is Isa in you ANYWHERE?! I mean you cannot be that cruel and mean and be calm, cool, and collected boy's nobody. Right?  
Larxene: Sorry for putting in you/Lea. It was too tempting based on all of the other fanfictions. My question is What is it like living in a castle full of men?  
Xemnas: Ello Man***. What is it like having to pretty much babysit Demyx and make sure that Axel, Luxord, and Xigbar do not get drunk off their butts?  
Xigbar: I don't really have a question. I just wanted to say that even though i do not really like your role in BBS, I have to give you kudos for being able to be a sharp shooter with only one eye. I go to a shooting range like i told Xehanort. It is already hard in the beginning with two eyes!  
Vanitas: You should know by now that in every update I will ask you a question. Vanitas, Congrats with Aqua! I still love you as your character (and who you are now). I just wanted to ask what are you going to do when this is nall over? Stay with Aqua or end up trying to kill her and the others?

Ill update soon. Bye guys!

Auzeri: Of course! As long as you ask questions, you'll be featured! Thank you for your questions too!

Saix: ...I don't know. My heart is gone so...it is hard to say.

Axel/Lea: He's in there somewhere, I know it.

Larxene: It sucks. Do you have any idea what it's like to have to put up with all of those stinky annoying ANIMALS?

Axel: HEY! I do not get drunk!

Xemnas: I hate babysitting...

Xigbar: Thank you. It's not easy, but when you're me...well, I make everything look easy kiddo. But I have to say, if you keep up the shooting range I might have to watch my back...

Vanitas: Probably try to kill her. Sorry babe, but it's just who I am.

Aqua: Oh don't worry, the feelings mutual.

Auzeri: Thanks again Leila! Next is from GreyfirefoxdA: Oi, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack ;) (although I doubt anyone remembers me *sob)

I haaaaaaaaaaz a dare!

Saix and Xemnas! Rap battle, right now. *serious face*

And I decided I want to let my ghost bug u guys for da rest of da fic (my ghost: Pyrokinetic grey fox)

She will possess my character of choice for entire session

And for staters, she wants to posses Riku right now

Bye bye for now! ;D

Auzeri: Of course we remember you! Welcome back!

Saix: Oh boy. **_Xemnas, you dress like a panda and you've got no skills!Your weapons are just rip offs of the old star wars kills!You lie and you cheat and your name spells "sexman"If you ask me, you aren't a Nobody, you're NOTHING!_**

Xemnas: **_You're hair is so blue, you make smurfs look bad!You're nothing but second best, you're my right hand man!You lost to Sora without even putting up a fight,You've never even smiled, you're just wound too tight!_**

Auzeri: **_You guys think you're so special, you're all the just the villains!You're trying to destroy the world while the rest of us just chillin'!You've got no soul and you've got no rap!Your rhythms are so bad, I think I'll go take a nap!_**

Everyone else: ...WHOOOOOO!

Riku: ...Auzeri...

Auzeri: Riku, what's wrong?

Riku: Can't...control...thoughts...this sucks...

Auzeri: ?

Riku: Must...eat...CUPCAKES!

Auzeri: Aaaand now I'm concerned. And scared. But at least it's not clowns. :D (Sorry about the possession thing, I had NO idea what to do. What's the ghost's personality?)

Auzeri: Next is from MonstersAmongUs: From now on, you guys can call me Dark. It's my new nickname from all my friends.  
1.) Master Vanitas, is there anything I can do for you? *Bows courteously.*  
2.) Larxene- You have always been my idol. Can you teach me to be evil?  
3.) Axel- Sorry 'bout what I said. Can we be pyromaniac friends?  
4.) Xigbar- How do you hit your mark every single time?

Vanitas: I like this reviewer. And right now...I want a soda.

Larxene: Ooo, I have a fan?! Ahem. First thing you need to learn; annoying people? Find what makes them tick. Find out how to break them down! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Axel: Sure! The more fire the better!

Xigbar: I can't afford to miss kiddo. Every bullet should count like it's your last.

Auzeri: Phew...I'm tired...all right everyone, that's it for today! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! And don't forget you can ask me questions too! (She's feeling left out) Just nothing about clowns!

Riku: Urk...

Auzeri: Are you back to normal now?

Riku: Yeah I think so...

Auzeri: Ok everyone, it's time for me to get some shut-eye, so see ya!

Everyone: Good bye and good-night!

* * *

**Hey everyone a quick message from LunatheDragonSlayer! Thank you all for being so supportive with this fanfiction! We've reached 80 reviews! I hope that I'm portraying the characters all right, sometimes it's hard! I know that Vanitas, Aqua, and Riku are kind of out of character, but this is supposed to be a funny fanfiction. Anyway, thank you all again and you all rock! (Sorry about all the VanitasXAqua, I'm a big fan of that one...:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Auzeri: Hurray! We're baaaaack!

Larxene: Ugh, you say that every time.

Auzeri: You know what Larxene? You are absolutely right, I'm so sorry I'm so horribly annoying all of the time. I know proclaim you the best girl character in Kingdom Questionaire.

Larxene: Yeah that's what I...wait, WHAT?!

Riku: Did you hit your head?!

Larxene: Are you...are you serious?!

Auzeri: HECK NO! April fools! :D

Larxene: Oh no...oh please no, don't tell me it's that accursed day again...

Roxas: What's so bad about April Fool's Day?

Larxene: It's Axel! He gathers everybody he can and pranks me! I will be on my guard! NOTHING WILL SLIP PAST ME!

* * *

Meanwhile...

Axel: No Demynx, lift it higher!

Demynx: Aw come on man, my arms are tired...

Xion: I can't believe I'm helping you guys be so mean!

Axel: Oh come on Xion, think of all the bad things she's done to all of us!

Xion: Well...when you put it that way...NAMINE! MORE SLIME!

Namine: I'm coming, I'm coming!

Ventus: This might actually be fun!

Aqua: Vanitas, aren't you going to help with the prank?

Vanitas: No.

Aqua: Why not?

Vanitas: Don't want to. Go 'way.

* * *

Auzeri: All right, while everyone is plotting their devious schemes and horrible pranks, we will continue with questions! (Don't worry, you'll see the pranks at the end). All right, let's get started! Oh, real quick, I fixed the previous chapter (for some reason it totally glitched out on me, thank you to all the reviewers who pointed it out for me.) Everything should be fixed now, but if it does it again let me know. Ok, first up is from Night Fang the Night Fury: *face palms* Not THAT kinda dance... forget it. Anyways. I have got to the world that never was and met some of you guys finally hearing your voices in Dream drop Distance! And here is what I have to say.  
Roxas, Xemnas, and Ponytail-Eye patch dude:*points to you* You guys sound weird! ESPECIALLY YOU XEMNAS!  
Aqua, and Terra: *points to you* I imagine the voices and oddly enough, I imagined yours right! (And all you guys said to sora was Ven. Sure he looked like Ven to you but you could have said something else!)  
And that's it. Any who.  
Xemnas: You are hard enough to fight in a video game. I would HATE to fight you in life. (THERE I SAID IT! YOU HAPPY!?) And sadly I beat you once but I forgot to save and died on Riku's side. :"C  
Sora: Hug your worst enemy! Mwahahahaha! (You could get your favorite candy,)  
Everybody: Don't get on my bad side. I can become half demon. (Red eyes, black ripped wings, tint of red in skin, a red tail with a spike on the end, and small red horns and sharp teeth. I learned about the teeth the hard way. I still have the scars. *shudder*)  
Vanitas: I'm thinking of becoming evil. Got any leads? *evil grin* In other words, any space on the dark side?  
Ventas: KILL SOMEONE!  
Vanitas: CAN YOU BE MMMYYY MASTER?! I'll never make you do something you hate again! (If you do become my master then I already know how to annoy people. All I do is poke them continuously!)  
Auzeri: You hate those THINGS too? I hear ya! *shudders*  
Larxene: I'm sorry bout the 'antenna head' thing. I actually like it!  
That's it for now! Bye!

Xemnas: I don't sound weird. Do I sound weird.

Everyone: Yes.

Aqua: Yeah...I heard about that, but it wasn't really us you know. In the game, it was the nightmare eating away at Sora or something taking the place of us to draw him further in. *shudder* I hated that part.

Xemnas: I'm supposed to be evil. If not, who would be good?

Sora: Aw again? Can't anyone just once ask me to hug Kairi? (he winces and then hugs Xemnas again, takes the candy, and then runs off.) That's it! I'm not hugging any more enemies!

Xemnas: Get back here you insignificant boy!

Everyone: ...scary...

Auzeri: Don't worry Night Fang the Night Fury, we won't get on your bad side, we like you!

Everyone: YUP!

Vanitas: There's always room on the dark side...and as for tips...you just have to perfect your evil laugh.

Ventus: WHAT?! Whyyyyyy? I'm nice, remember?!

Vanitas: You know what Auzeri, this fanfiction thing wasn't such a bad idea after all. I will be your master.

Auzeri: RIGHT?! They're horrible...*shudder* Riku will protect me from any mean old clowns! (clutches Riku's hand).

Larxene: Apology accepted mortal. I like your hair too.

Auzeri: Um...we can't see what she looks like Larxene.

Larxene: I'm sure her hair is wonderful!

Auzeri: O-kaaay, next reviewer! Next is from rageaxe195! Hello again! :D He says: Hey Guys. I have officially mastered my fanfiction powers. Now I can unleash my Chaos. MWAHAHAHA-*git hi in the back of head by Yuffie*

Yuffie: Bad Ragey. I told you to be nice  
Me: Aww Maaaaan. I wanted to be evil for the day. Oh well. Here is some questions

1. Auz:(I can call you that right?You know i love nicknames) Sorry about the...incident. I didn't know that you feared them. Here is a anti-clown force-field.  
2. Riku: Take good care of her or else. I look forword to reading these, so if she cries because of you, YOU WILL CRY.  
: I'll be nice. Here is a meow-wow for yoy. Now, here is my question. Do you have ADD?  
4. Darkness buddy: Yeah, I went there. What now b****h?  
è: You like art right? Well here is a art studio.  
6. Lea: I'm just going to leave this flamethrower here*leaves on table*

Now i'm tired so here is some nachos. Now im going to bed. Night.* walks to empty coach and passes out*

Yuffie: How does he do that? Oh well, he looks adorable when sleeping.

Auzeri: Absolutely! I've never had a nickname before! :D And thank you for the force-field! Now I can sleep in peace!

Riku: Got it...geez Auzeri, you're fans are getting violent...

Auzeri: I know, aren't they sweet? :D

Riku: Wait...I don't have ADD! If anyone has ADD it's Ventus or Sora!

Vanitas: I told you that is NOT MY NAME!

Everyone: DARKNESS BUDDY!

Vanitas: I HATE you ALL!

Namine: Oh my goodness...thank you so much! I will dedicate my first new painting to you! Now what to draw...

Axel/Lea: ...

Auzeri: Don't even think about it!

Axel/Lea: ...I'm just going to keep this for later. X)

Auzeri: Oo I love nachos! And feel free to pass out on my couch, it's comfy! And congratulations with you and Yuffie! Next is from DreamSeerXIII: Thanks for answering my questions, guys! Btw Auzeri, since ur wondering where i discovered that information (I laughed at your reaction), i would like to inform you that all I did was do some research on Roxas's and Ven's connection to Sora and came up with a theory that to me makes a WHOLE LOT OF SENSE. Anyway I have a few more questions:  
Master Xehanort: If you were to take over the world (NOT GONNA HAPPEN) would you create the Hunger Games?  
Ansem the Wise: What inspired you to do study the heart?  
Roxas, Axel, Xion: Are there any flavors of ice cream you like other than sea salt?  
Aqua: What's it like in the realm of darkness?  
Sora: How do you feel about so many hearts being connected to you?  
And to everyone: Are there any TV shows you're staying tuned for at the moment? I really love "Touch" and "Revolution"! I recommend these shows to everyone they're AWESOME you just HAVE to watch them both!  
OMG *starts ranting about how sad and shocking it was in "Touch" when Aster Corp shot and killed Lucy right after she found her daughter Amelia AFTER THREE WHOLE YEARS and then goes crying in a corner, begging for Roxas, Aqua, and Xion to make me feel better*

Auzeri: OMG firstly, I love your little-icon thingy! I love Pikachu!

Xehanort: No. They did not rule as...efficiently as one should.

Ansem the Wise: Well, I do not really remember clearly. Auzeri does have a theory though, she has a feeling it has to do with something from me being involved in the Keyblade Wars...

Roxas: Nope!

Axel: Anything spicy.

Xion: In ice cream? I like chocolate. :)

Aqua: Cold. Dark. And lonely. Time passed and stopped and ultimately didn't exist at all. I just walked and walked endlessly...

Sora: Hm...I don't know. I guess, I feel responsible. Like I have to keep living a good life so that they can too.

Auzeri: I started watching Revolution for a while, but then stopped. I like Falling Skies. :D Rock on aliens!

Roxas: Um...I don't know, how do you make people stop crying?

Axel: Food works usually. Here, (hands sea-salt ice cream) does this help?

Xion: We can take you up to the tower in Twilight Town!

Auzeri: Thank you DreamSeerXIII! Next is from tsukunexmoka: *Destroys the front door with oblivion and void gear dual wielding and walks in as the remaining peices fall off while shrouded in a hood up orginization coat*  
*walks up to vanitas afterdispersing my keyblades*  
Master vanitas: hey sorry to disturb u with my presence bu I have brought the completed true x-blade and speackial keyblader armor of darkness foru known as void I ask if u have any more requests my leige?

Auzeri:sorry about the door and also sorry for this but I don't think I can be happy in life if I don't to this at least once*pulls auzeri into a deep kiss*

Riku:enjoyed the view?

*walks out the remains of the entrance and just as rikus about to run out chasing aono with way to dawn aono snaps his fingers and the door materializez slaming his face*

Vanitas: Nope, that pretty much completes my life!

Auzeri: ! *she blushes bright red.* I...I...I...

Riku: YOU ARE SO GOING TO DIE! (Riku runs into the door and falls to the ground.) Ow...

Auzeri: U-u-um...w-w-well, thank you for the reviews! A-and everything else... :)

Riku: He's going to die.

Auzeri: Riku, we can't kill reviewers! Next is from LightXDarknessKH: Alester and LD (LightXDarknessKH) walks into the room. Alester is bouncing around, her silver braids and bangs flying around.

Alester: Hi guys! It's Alester, -Mic gets taken away by a girl with long orange hair-

Vanessa: And Vanessa! -mic is taken back

Alester: Get your own! *indistint mumbling and the shuffling of a new mic-

Both: We are two of LD's OC's! She was busy with her What Love Does to You fanfiction so we came to send the dares for her!

Vanessa: Ok, this one is for Vanitas!

Vanitas' Truth: Does the Unversed hurt you, and you just want the X-blade to sooth that pain?

Alester: I feel for you! Here's a gift card! -hands a walmart gift card-

Vanessa: This is for Sora!

Sora's dare and truth: I dare you to steal Clouds Buster Sword. And i mean THE Buster Sword! Truth: Do you like someone other then Kairi?

Both OC's in background: SAY RIKU! SAY RIKU!

Alester: There is also a note we have to read for this one!: I love you Sora! -hugs and gives a skip a dare pass and cookies- and for you Roxas! -hands a giant tube of Sea-Salt ice-cream-

Both: Bye!

Vanitas: Wait...how could you possibly have know...? Wait, a Wal-mart gift card?

Aqua: Hurray! Let's go shopping!

Vanitas: NO absolutely not- (she grabs his arm and drags him out the door).

Sora: Hehehehe...(he steals Cloud's sword and holds it up proudly. Cloud turns around and sees him, and Sora runs screaming through the house while trying to run away from a very angry Cloud.) AGHHHH! And to answer your question, maybe Namine if Roxas didn't like her! Sorry, not a yaoi guy! AGHHHH!

(Sora gets his hug)

Sora: Hurray! Hugs! AND COOKIES!

Roxas: WHOHOOO! ICE CREAM!

Xion: Come on Roxas, don't hog it all!

Axel: Yeah share!

Roxas: NO! IT'S MINE! (He grabs it and runs out of the house, Xion and Axel chasing after him.)

Auzeri: You know, with everybody running out of my house like this, you'd think the villains who don't want to be here would run for it. But they're too stupid. Thank you both, glad to have you aboard the crazy Kingdom Questionaire train! Next is from DLionHeart: I was honestly surprised about how I enjoyed this fanfic it's great. Here's a few questions for everyone.  
Vanitas: be good to Aqua. We all know she can kick your ***  
Aqua: When did you learn to be snarky?  
Kairi: Your dress is very short, do you ever flash someone by mistake?  
Donald: (I'm surprised no one mentioned you yet) Why are you so hard to understand? Do you not know how to speak?  
Goofy: (Really who forgets the bumbling sidekicks?) What is your head made of? You keep getting whacked on the head and survive.  
Auzeri: (since someone else asked) can you review my fanfic, please? Oh and give Riku a hair cut. It's so long he looks like a lady-man  
Riku: Can you see through your bangs?  
Saix: Why are your powers so lame?  
Marluxia: Did you know you were supposed to be a woman?  
Namine: What do you think of yourself in Dead Fantasy? (It's on youtube)  
Xemnas: Why did you wear a dress in the KH2 final battle?  
Xehanort: Did you make 13 versions of yourself because you were lonely?  
Maleficent: Aqua, Ventus and Sora killed you. Why don't you stay dead?  
Pete: You're just the butt monkey of the game aren't you?

Answer honestly or else my OC Kayla will harm you with her Keyblade and she will use Bladecharge, too.

Auzeri: Aw, thank you! I'm glad you like my story!

Vanitas: She cannot!

Auzeri: Vanitas, she just dragged you out of the house unwillingly. To go shopping. Face it dude, you're way out of your league.

Aqua: (She's back) I beg your pardon?! For your information, I am one of the oldest Kingdom Hearts girl characters. You honestly think Vanitas was my first kiss?

All the guys: O_o

Kairi: I hope not! Sora, have I ever flashed someone?!

Sora:...maybe.

Kairi: SORA!

Sora: April Fool's Kairi!

Donald: I know how to speak! I just have an accent...

Everyone: What?

Goofy: Ac-yawk! I dunno, I just know it works!

Auzeri: Sure, I'll try to get that done next chapter! Review me again to remind me and I'll let you know as soon as possible what I think! :D Oh and about Riku's hair...*sniff* they cut it in Dream Drop Distance! I liked his long hair...

Riku: Yup. I can see perfectly fine. And the reason my hair is short is because Kairi came at me with the kitchen scissors.

Saix: My powers are not lame! I am (was) Xemnas's right-hand man!

Auzeri: They're pretty lame.

Marluxia: Wait, WHAT?! How did THAT happen?! Impossible!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHA!

Larxene: I KNEW IT!

Namine: I found myself very frightening...

Xemnas: It is not a dress, it is not a panda costume, and it is certainly not a clown suit!

Auzeri: AIEEE! DIE CLOWN! (She smacks him over the head with one of her couch cushions. Repeatedly.)

Xehanort: I am not lonely. Haven't you even wanted more than one of yourselves? Send one to do your homework, the other to clean your room, etc.

Maleficent: I cannot die insolent children! My evil powers are ETERNAL!

Sora: You pretty much got eaten by Heartless. My theory is, the only reason you're still alive is because you don't taste good.

Pete: Ah, I am not! I'm gonna be a big bad villain one day, and Mickey and all of them will have to pay!

Auzeri: Thank you for your questions! And Kayla, please make yourself at home anywhere you'd like! Next up is from AkiraYuukiDark: Kon'nichiwa! I'm back with more questions! Okay, the first one is for Xion. Xion, do you prefer cute guys or hot guys? *cough*Vanitas-is-hot*cough* Okay my second question is for Xemnas. Did you know that I hate you? :) Just putting that out there... And my third question is for Axel... How do you get your hair like that?! That's all guys! Arigato and goodbye!

Xion: Hot guys. *cough cough literally Axel is HOT*

Xemnas: I do now. I will add you to my growing list of people who despise me.

Auzeri: Oo oo! Put me down too!

Xemnas: ...

Axel: I just wake up in the morning and it's all spiked up! Cool, right?!

Xion: Only you could make bed-head look purposeful.

Auzeri: Thank you and goodbye! Next is from DecidedFate13: Hi I'm back! Here are my questions. Ienzo: I think I might read those books. For you I highly reccomend the Kane Chronicals. Vanitas: I feel your pain. I want to drive my head through a wall every time Xehanort brings up the x-blade or Kingdom Hearts. Marluxia: Why are you so girly? Lea: Burn Larxene's hair off. Vanitas: Hehe how would you feel being paired up with Terra? Braig: Why are you so creepy? Vexen: You scare me, why are you creepy too? Ok now my OC Matrix has a question for Cloud. Cloud: Do you pet your sword? I know that's a weird question but I'm more concerned on why would he think of that question. OK and my OC Fate says her favorite villian is Vanitas. Auzeri: What's your favorite villian. One last question Auzeri: Read my other story please? Alright bye for now

Ienzo: I have heard of those and they have piped my interest for a while. I will certainly consider it. Thank you.

Vanitas: He's old and annoying...and old.

Marluxia: I am not girly, I just like flowers!

Auzeri: And pink.

Marluxia: ...yes, and pink.

Axel/Lea: SHHH! You'll ruin the April Fool's prank!

Vanitas: N.E.V.E.R. I would rather die!

Xigbar/Braig: I'm not creepy, I'm just psychotic! There's a difference!

Vexen: I don't think I'm creepy. Do any of you?

Everyone: YES YOU ARE!

Xion: He tried to experiment on me...eww...

Cloud: Right now Sora has my sword, so no. Nor have I ever.

Auzeri: Riku when he's evil...

Riku: You liked me when I was evil?

Auzeri: Duh! :D And I will try to read your other story too! Please review me again next chapter to remind me if I haven't done so by then! Next is from DPSS: Vanitas: Why are you still obsecing whit the X-blade?! You must have gotten enough X-blades to fill a broom closet on this fic. But tell you what, if you teach me to harness and control the darkness and teach me how to make unversed I'll give the Ultima Weapon version of the X-blade wich is the strongest version of the X-blade since the one you get from Ventus is the Kingdom Key version, the weakest.  
Roxas: If you could go back in time to the your first day in Organisation, would still disapear into Sora or let Riku and Namine talk Xion into disapearing into Sora (sorry but it's what you two did even if I get why you did it tough I don't aprove it) so he could wake up? And are you really satisfied whit letting him fufill the promise you made to Xion for you?  
Everyone: Do any of you whatch anime? If so, what are your favourite series.

Vanitas: The more the better! And I will gladly teach you darkness! Come, JOIN MY ARMY OF DARK MINIONS!

Auzeri: Aaaaand the power's gone to his head. Fabulous.

Roxas: I would still go into Sora. I realize now that nothing I ever could have done would have changed that. Sora has to live. He's the key to everything. And I'm with Xion now inside of Sora, so I'll just have to do my best from there. It's not so bad really.

Auzeri: Ooo! My all-time favorite series is Soul Eater! And I also like Pandora Hearts! ...does Pokemon count as an anime?

Everyone: Ditto!

Auzeri: Thank you for your review! Next is from GreyfirefoxdA: Blarg, I'm annoyed...

Thank god there is a fic that I can unleash my rage on fictional characters :D

Sooooo,

I say, Axel buddy, want to go burn stuff with me? (Ghost burns stuff with HER MIND! She houners u like a god)

Oh, speaking of ghost, when she possesses someone, she will make them do stupid stuff, burn things, and make them make out with their crushes (hand her a list of your prefered pairings, she will do ANYTHING you want them to do :3) and I say she should posses Vexen.

Ghost: *flips middle paw finger to me* (screw you Grey...)

Grey: yeah, love you too Ghost, bai! *hands Auzuri a gufor no apparent reason*

Auzeri: Oh I'm sorry you're annoyed...whatever it is, don't let it get you down!

Axel: HECK YEAH!

Auzeri: Oh no you don't! April Fool's or not, you are NOT setting anything else on fire in my house!

Vexen: Ugh...this is weird...I don't feel very well...

Xion: Hah! You deserve it!

(Vexen is now repeatedly running into the wall.) Ow ow ow ow!

Auzeri: ...um...what is this thing? O_O Thank you! Hope your day gets better! Next is from L!

Everyone: Hi L!

Auzeri: L says: Nice job! But i would like to ask that you reorganise this chapter, it's kinda hard for me to follow :/  
And MOAR CUPCAKES for you guys! (i swear that you guys are getting fat)  
I SHALL USE MY AWESOME POWER TO eat cupcakes. Jk  
Questions!  
Larxene:why can't yot be nice for a change? :(  
Axel/lea: Axel or Lea?  
Sora: Riku or Kairi? *must answer*  
Vanitas: don't think i've forgotten about you! Try attacking like terra!  
I'll be back :)

Auzeri: Yeah sorry, it glitched up. It's all fixed now!

Larxene: Why? That's no fun...

Axel/Lea: Lea. (Sorry for putting both in the names, I get reviews saying both so I just keep them all up there.)

Sora: Uh...Kairi? I think.

Kairi: You THINK?

Sora: I don't know if he's talking friend wise or what!

Vanitas: ugh, must I? ...fine. But how does one attack like a bumbling idiot? (He tries fighting like Terra, but eventually just gets frustrated and started blasting everything.)

Terra: Try looking in a mirror and obsessing over the x-blade. That's how you become an idiot.

Aqua: Play nice you two.

Auzeri: Thank you! Next is from Leila: Hey guys! Its okay that it took a pretty long time to update. School has been driving me of to Timbuktu. But thats not the only thing. My mom's cousin has been SOOOO extremely annoying. You think Larxene or Demyx is annoying? Well she classifies as their CREATOR! So right now this fanfic is the only thing keeping me on the right side of sanity. Anyways that means that from now until the end of this season my OC Allexi will be stepping in, asking my questions, AND keeping Xehanort straight. Also remember that she has just as much training as me AND can heal herself in Any situation. ANYWAYS onto the questions. i have questions for each member of Organization 13, Namine, and Ansem SoD.  
Xemnas: Why white and black for final form colors and what gives with the dragon?  
Xigbar: If you ever get out of here can you teach how to nail EVERY target like you do?  
Xaldin: Nice weapons! if you could kill one other person in the organization with them who would you kill?  
Vexen: How can you do so many experiments and not die from them? Even WITH your shield?  
Lexaus: Why do you give everyone the silent treatment?  
Zexion: How bad did it hurt when you were incinerated to death by Axel and Repliku?  
Siax: Hi Isa! (The nice teenager one) What is it like being trapped inside that berserko?  
Axel: I dare you to watch ALL Demyx time shows on YouTube and tell me what you think about them.  
Demyx: Same thing as Axel.  
Luxord: Would you rather own a beachfront condo or a bar with endless supplies of everything?  
Marluxia: If you could control something besides flowers what would it be?  
Larxene: If you could would you make Pikachu your pet?  
Roxas: If you could choose in between Ventus and Sora who would be your brother and who your cousin.  
Xion: Kingdom Key, Oblivion, Oathkeeper, or Ultima Weapon?  
Namine: I LOVE to draw. Especially manga. When this is over can we draw together? I could teach you some things and you could teach me.  
Ansem: I DARE YOU to watch Ansem the seeker of darkness is a kitty cat on YouTube. If it makes you feel any better there is also one for Axel.  
Thats it for now! Actually its not! Suprise! I'm gonna ask Auzeri a story since she feels left out!  
Auzeri: If you HAD TO kiss one other person besides Riku who wold it be?  
NOW thats it for me. Now to attend to that idiotic #*&$# . I'll update next chapter. see ya guys later. See ya soon Allexi! Bye Auzeri! Cookies for everyone ( except "Master" Xehanort)!

Auzeri: This is the fanfiction keeping you sane? Probably not a good idea considering who's writing it and who's in it...

Everyone: We heard that Auzeri!

Auzeri: Love you guys!

Xemnas: Black and white represent the colors of Nothing, which I have control over. And dragons are epic.

Xigbar: If I ever get out of this prison that Auzeri calls a living room, then yes.

Xaldin: Larxene. She's calls US annoying...

Larxene: I heard that you big jerk!

Vexen: In a way, I am already dead as I am a Nobody. So I really have nothing to lose.

Lexeaus: Because it drives them insane.

Auzeri: You DO have an evil side!

Zexion: I do not even want to talk about it. *shudder* Fire bad...

Isa: It's annoying. And most of the time BORING.

Axel: As soon as Auzeri completes getting wi-fi in her home, I will.

Demynx: Same thing as Axel hahaha!

Luxord: Firstly, how did you think of that question? Probably the second one. For obvious reasons.

Marluxia: I love my flowers! Graceful and yet deadly...but I would probably say darkness itself. That's always good.

Larxene: OMG YES! IT'S SO ADORABLE AND FLUFFY AND...why's everybody staring at me?

Roxas: Well, Ventus looks like he'd be my brother, and Sora would be the cousin I think.

Xion: Good old Kingdom Key. YA HEAR THAT RIKU? MY KEYBLADE IS NOT A SHAM!

Auzeri: That was pretty harsh Riku...

Riku: So you've told me...

Namine: I would love too!

Ansem: I MUST SEE THIS AT ONCE! Auzeri, hurry up with the wi-fi!

Auzeri: I'm trying, you think this is easy?! And hurray! A question for me! *blushes* oh um...

Riku: Well she's already been kissed by somebody else tonight!

Auzeri: I would have to say...either Vanitas or Terra...they're hot...

Riku: ...

Auzeri: I love you Riku you're the best please don't get jealous I'll cry and then everyone will beat you up so pleeeease don't be mad!

Riku: *sigh* I'm not. I guess.

Auzeri: Yay! AND COOKIES! Thank you! Next is from Bezerker21: Bonjour! Comment allez-vous? Fooled you into thinking I am French! Anyways, this is awesome! Terra, I feel bad for you and hate vanitas so I give you a true love potion! It will give Aqua true feelings for you! Don't say this but it will cause her to never leave him alone. Time for questions!  
Sora, would you like to gave the X-blade?  
Vanitas Here's the question how long will it take you to get out of this? (I put a very Gorky pink dress on him) MUA HA HA HA HA!  
Ventus, who do you like? Answer truthfully you can absorb Vanitas.  
Kairi will you marry me? I already know the answer so (I give her a true love potion and turn sora into a 6 year old kid) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HAH! Xehanort, how long will it take me to kill you? (I pull a Kreia and seventy lightsabers and 100 keyblades and 50 X-blades appear around me. I start a giant battle with him.  
Auzeri, (block one of Xehanorts blows) will you allow a battle of the authors to determine if I take over this fic? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HAH!

Terra: ...so tempting. But...I just can't! (He fake throws it away but secretly puts it in his pocket mouthing "thank you!")

Auzeri: *gasp!* You know French?! Cool!

Sora: Sweet! I wanna turn with the cool-awesome-destructive weapon!

Everyone: NOOOO!

Vanitas: NOOOOOO! (He bursts into flames) IT BUUUUURNS!

Ventus: Uh...everybody? I don't really have a girl crush but Auzeri says something called "prom" is coming up for her, so have any suggestions for me?

Kairi: (Took the love potion) YES!

Sora: WAAAAAAH!

Auzeri: Hehehe...I would say yes, but just so you know, I would win. I don't tell many people this, but my ability (there will be a fanfiction about Auzeri's past later) is to absorb other people's weapons like the keyblade (or in your case lightsaber thingies.) and use them against that person. So...I going to say no. Sorry lol. Next is from MonstersAmongUs: Darkeh is BACK!  
Master VanitasForgive what I'm about to do. AXEL! LET'S GO LIGHT THINGS ON FIRE AND CAUSE MAYHEM AND DESTRUCTION! ANY VILLIAN CAN JOIN SPREADING DESTRUCTION AND MAYHEM!

Axel: YEAH!

Auzeri: TAKE IT OUTSIDE!

(All the villains, including Vanitas, run outside and start lighting random things on fire. Auzeri watches them and then pulls out a giant fire extinguisher.)

Ventus: Hurray! Snow!

Aqua: That's not snow, that the fire extinguisher.

Ventus: Awww...

(P.S. to Knight of Lightning, I'm a little nervous of what will happen if I do that and I don't want to offend anybody. Sorry! :( Thank you for reviewing though and I will try to put your OC in soon! Thanks for letting me use them! If you want to send in a description of them for me, it would be super-duper appreciated!)

* * *

A few hours later...

Axel: Is she coming yet?

Xion: Hold on Axel, I can't see!

Roxas: Do you really think it's a good idea to fill a bucket of slime to pour on Larxene? She's going to kill us.

Demynx: She can try! This stuff is green, sticky, and stains clothes!

Xemnas: Everyone! Places, she's coming!

(Everyone moves into position, waiting outside of a door for her to walk through. The door slowly opens.)

Axel: NOW!

(Demynx pulls a switch and a large tub of green goo falls down...right on top of Auzeri.)

Axel: AH CRAP! Auzeri, I'm so sorry!

Auzeri: ...

Xion: Oh no this isn't good...

Auzeri: ...April Fools!

Everyone: HUH?!

(Auzeri shimmers for a moment, and then the green goo disappears and Zexion is standing where Auzeri was, smiling.)

Zexion: And now, turn around.

Axel: Huh?

(He turns around to see Larxene, Auzeri, Ansem, Riku, Kairi, Sora, and Ventus all holding water guns.)

Auzeri: FIRE!

(And the war begins.)

Vanitas: I told you this was stupid! Now I'm drenched!

Everyone (still ducking and spraying water): Good night and Happy April Fool's Day!


	11. Chapter 11

Auzeri: GOOOOOOOOD evening everyone! How are my favorite reviews, followers, and everyone else who reviews me? The Kingdom Crew and I are all doing fine as usual!

Larxene: Speak for yourself...

Auzeri: Don't make me hurt you...anyways, let's get going right along, shall we? First up is from AkiraYuukiDark:

Woah! *Eats popcorn* That... was intense. Anyways, I have more questions. This first one goes to Kairi... would you ever consider yourself a damsel in distress? The second goes to Demyx... Could I get guitar lessons? And the third goes to Roxas... what would you do if you found out you and Ventus were the same person? O_O Well, buh bye, oh and Auzeri... you're awesome *_* NAOUGH goodbye!

Kairi: *huff* I would like to think that I can handle myself in a fight!

Sora and Riku: No she can't.

Kairi: Meanies!

Demynx: Sure! All you have to do is play!

Larxene: Getting lessons from him might now be the best idea...

Demynx: I heard that!

Roxas: Wait...that's impossible...right? I mean, he's way older than me!

Ventus: Yeah, that's impossible...

Namine: Maybe, maybe not.

Auzeri: Well, thank you AkiraYuukiDark! Hehehe! It's good to know I'm liked!

Sora: We like you Auzeri!

Auzeri: Ok, next is from decode9:

Hi Azurei and company. I have a few more questions I hope you will answer. Oh and Axis is at your door again to help in case of trouble. First question is to Cloud: What is your personal opinion of how they potrayed you in the Kingdom Hearts franchise? Xehanort: You would not happen to be related to a Dr. Wily by chance? After all you both don't know when to quit. Ansem: Why is it you are kinda obssesed with computers? Aqua: Kiss Vantias or Axis will do an ear popping scream. If you manage to survive all my questions then you all get the cookies Axis is keeping under her cloack. P.S.: Chapter 10...I still can't get over. One of your funniest yet.

Everyone: HI AXIS!

Cloud: ...well, I find it a little insulting that I'm so easily manipulated by Hades...but oh well.

Xehanort: I don't even know who that is.

Ansem: Computers hold knowledge, and my quest is for knowledge, to know all there is about everything!

Riku: ...know it all.

Aqua: Uhh...wait what?!

(Axis opens her mouth to scream but before she can Vanitas grabs her and kisses her.)

Auzeri: Eh, close enough.

Everyone: COOKIES! Thanks Axis!

Auzeri: Aw thank you, I think we were pretty funny too. :D Next is from CirciFox81314:

Hey! It's CirciFox81314 here and I have 4 of my OC's here with me to also ask some questions! My OC, Roselyynn has been REALLY wanting to ask Marluxia a question so here is hers: Roselyynn: Yeah, so Marluxia, Why do you have pink hair?! And why do you like flowers?! It makes me feel ashamed because I have pink hair and I happen to be skilled with flowers so...WHY?! CirciFox81314: Okay...? Um so, here are my questions! Sora: Why did you become the Damsel in Distess at the end of Kingdom Hearts 3D? Kairi: I don't see why you have haters because you're awesome. So... You get a cookie! :D Vexen: You seriously creep me out. Why are you so creepy? Ventus and Vanitas: Um...When you two were fighting in your heart, why exactly were your minds combined as one? Larxene: You really are annoying. Don't kill me when I ask this or Penelope will come after you. So... Do you have two loose bangs that naturally stick up like attennas or are they attennas that charge your electric power? And are you immune to electricity because if you are, Yami will be scared. Aqua: Do you like Terra better or Vanitas better? I'd like to know because I'm a Terra x Aqua fan. Roxas: Have you seen the videos "Roxas hates Nyan Cat" or "Roxas dislikes Justin Bieber with great intensity"? I want you to watch them, and don't destroy the Computer! :3 Axel, Roxas (Again) and Xion: You all get Sea Salt Ice Cream! Everyone: Have you seen the video "The Kingdom Hearts cast react to 'Friday'"? Watch it. Those are my questions and here's Yami's! Yami: Demyx? Will you please play the Sitar? I'm kind of one of your non-killing fangirls. And I also wield water! And Larxene, please don't shock me! I'm just a Half-Human Half-Mermaid! Here's Saki's question: Saki: Zexion, what books have you not read? And... the last questions are from Penelope, just don't get her P.O. or she'll come a d beat the crap out of the people in the room she hates. Penelope: So, Riku, you like Auzeri, huh? Well watch your back because you won't know when I'll get payback on you. And Vanitas, do you hate Ventus because if you do, why? Ven is awesome! Oh, and Riku, I'm serious about what I said. You AND Auzeri better watch your backs. Penelope sounded quite scary. Uh... That's all from me but one thing- Everyone gets cupcakes! I mean everyone, even the characters I'm a hater of! Bye!

Marluxia: I did not choose my hair color and flowers and graceful and yet deadly...like me!

Sora: Hey, that wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know that it was all a trap?

Kairi: HAH! I'm not the only damsel and distress now, am I? And thank you! Yay for cookies!

Vexen: Why does every old man have to be considered creepy? Although it probably doesn't help that I experiment on people...would you be willing to be a test subject for my latest experiment?

Auzeri: Vexen! No experimenting on reviewers!

Vanitas: Ugh, I don't want to think about it...*shudder* can you get anymore obnoxious Ventus?

Ventus: I don't know the answer to that question, maybe because we were originally one person? It's hard to say.

Larxene: My hair is just naturally like that, it doesn't have any special powers. However, I am immune to electricity, but for some reason Namine's taser worked just fine in a previous chapter...

Aqua: Well, it honestly just depends on who's more annoying at the moment. Terra is my best friend though. But, I don't know.

Roxas: Sorry, Auzeri's wi-fi is still being weird and won't be up until and working until the weekend, so no Youtube until then. Sorry, I'll be sure to check them out when it's working though!

Xion, Roxas, and Axel: Hurray, ice cream! Thank you!

Everyone: That video is HILARIOUS!

Demynx: Sure, I'd be happy to! (he starts to play his sitar happily and water forms and starts dancing around.)

Auzeri: Ok, I just need a force field that will protect my furniture from water, fire, etc.

Larxene: Hmm...well all right, you don't seem to be annoying, so I guess I won't.

Zexion: Well, I haven't read a lot of books, but I can't really name any off the top of my had.

Riku: Uhh...sorry?

Vanitas: Um, because he's annoying and hyper and just...happy!

Auzeri: Um...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend anybody! Please don't hurt me!

Everyone: CUPCAKES! THANK YOU!

Auzeri: Ok, next is from rageaxe195:

*Wakes up and yawns* Hey guys, what i miss?  
Yuffie: Read Chapter 10  
Me:*reads it* Hmmmm...Well things are getting interesting. Now for dem questions.  
Kairi: Congradulations on getting engaged. To bad i found out. *waves hand and Kairi forgets all about chapter 10*. So Kairi, do you love Sora?  
Riku: You are lucky she did not cry.  
Auz: How is my favorite hostess doing? I'm fine. So i was wondering if i could be a security gaurd here?  
Now im getting sick of the heartless and nobodies (exept for Namine, Roxas, Axle, and Xion), so im making my own group called Trinity. The goal of it is to use our powers to fing epicness and pure amusment. All who want to join tell me. Then i will decide who gets in. Oh yeah, you also get some fanfiction magic on top of your regular powers.  
Yuffie: So join now!

Kairi: Wait...what just happened? Of course I love Sora!

Riku: Yeah I've had several people threaten me...you're becoming quite popular Auzeri!

Auzeri: Ehehehe...making friends, everywhere I go! :D And I'm your favorite hostess?! Sweet! Thanks! I'm doing super, thank you very much. And I would love it if you would be security here! YAH HERE THAT XEHANORT? YOU BETTER START BEING NICE! And that sounds so cool! I want to join!

Riku, Sora, and Kairi: Us too!

Namine, Roxas, Axel, and Xion: Hey, don't forget us!

Aqua, Ven, and Terra: That sounds cool!

Auzeri: Thanks for another review Rage! (Can I call you Rage?) Next is from ItsHimiChanTteba:

Too lazy to log in :p /shot  
This is a funny fic, i'm glad I found this fic :'D Ok, question  
To Riku ; marry me? :'D /killed Sorry for being a freak, lol, but you are amazing ;3  
To Axel ; can I kill u?! Bwahahahhahaha :D i dunno why, i like to make you suffer xDD  
To Xemnas ; Hello gayman alias mansex :3 I'm sorry to call you with rude nickname, but I'm your fan XD keep being you, okay? So, umh, you are not gay right? ;D /shot  
That is all. Ganbatte for your school work okay? :D eat well, sleep well, and dont overdo stuff /Isoundedlikeaparanoidmothet,sorry-u-"

Auzeri: Hey, I'm glad you found it too!

Riku: Uh...sorry, I don't think Auzeri would approve haha...

Auzeri: Dang right.

Axel: Wait what, no! I'm a good guy!

Xemnas: No I'm not gay, I feel no emotion...though I admit it is nice to actually have a fan.

Auzeri: Hehe, thanks about the school thing, I'll try. :D Next is from Raziel104:

Bwahh hahahahahaha *cough cough hack wheeze*! (Everyone stares) Hey so what if I can't laugh like an evil maniac I can sing both of Sephiroth's themes and Hymn of the Fayth from FF10 as well as do what ever I want via drawing. Anyway, my questions:  
Vanitas: Why have you been slacking on your drawing lessons? Sora: Xemnas is yor worst enemy? What about Master Xehanort, Ansem Seeker of Darkness, and Marluxia? Donald and Goofy: Does Sora have any bad traits? I mean, serously, he is depicted as the almost perfect good guy in the game. Riku: Be honest, can Sora be annoying at times? Cloud: Do you want help getting the buster sword back? Cid: Where do you keep your airship? Auzeri: What is your favorite thing to do? Everyone: Which would you prefer: cookies, cake, or muffins? I'll give you whichever you want.  
Like before, I'll be over there in the corner if you need me.

Auzeri: That is so cool! I love both of those songs!

Vanitas: I have not! I can now draw anything I want! Observe! (he holds out a piece of paper).

Aqua: It's a stick!

Vanitas: It's a PERSON!

Sora: I don't really any of them, but Xehanort started it all, so maybe him most of all.

Donald: He doesn't take anything seriously at first!

Goofy: Ah nope! Sora's a good friend!

Donald: Yeah, he is...

Riku: Yes.

Sora: Hey!

Riku: Sora, you hid my sword on top of the seagulls nest on Destiny Islands when we were kids. How did you even GET up there?!

Cloud: No I've got it NOW after (with help from Kairi) distracting Sora and tieing him to a tree.

Cid: Underground. Pretty clever, huh?

Auzeri: I love to play video games, read, write, sing, and surf the internet. :D Thanks for asking!

Everyone: All of the above!

Auzeri: You don't have to be in the corner you know, you can join the party! Thanks! Next is from Tsunami the Hedgehog:

*the hedgehog from the pic come to the door and knocks. Nobody come so she knocks harder. She eventually gets mad that no one is answering the door and busts it down... with her feet. Then she comes in chewing gum with everyone staring at her* What? Nobody came. Anyways. Axel: Sorry the prank didn't work. Woulda been cool! *pats back* You get an A for effort! Terra: *coughyoulooklikeyourwearingaskirtcough* Everybody: Don't get on my bad side either. I know Shadow the Hedgehog's number. He could kill you in a second flat. Hmm. Not to many things and no questions... WE WILL FIX IT NEXT TIME! (P.S I am also a were-hog along with my twins)

Auzeri: Aw cool, a hedgehog! Rock on Sonic fans!

Axel: Yeah, it was still fun though haha. And there's always next year!

Terra: I am not!

Vanitas: HAHAHAHA!

Auzeri: Dude OMG you have Shadow the Hedgehog's number?! That's so cool! And werehogs rock! :D Next is from DreamSeerXIII:

Auzeri: I Love your Fanfics! Can you read mine? (Note: Some of them are unfinished so those ones are not worth reading LOL, so just read my short ones!) Namine: Seriously, I really suck at drawing, especially drawing people. Can you teach me? PLEASE? Sora: Why haven't you eaten a paopu fruit with Kairi yet? Xehanort and Vanitas: Have you ever heard of the Amelia Sequence? It's a code, a roadmap that leads to the heart of all worlds and all that lives. It's what connects everything and everyone! I even hear it's stronger than the X–Blade! (hehe...) Luxord: I challenge you to a game of SPEED (it's a card game I'm really good at) Terra: Can you be my big brother? Ven: What do you think of Roxas? Roxas: What do you think of Ventus? Marluxia: Here, roses. This is my apology for calling you a pedophile. Xigbar: What do you think of the NRA (National Rifle Association)? Also, GIVE ME GUNS. I WANNA LEARN TO USE THEM. Cloud and Tifa: I would just like to tell you that Cloud/Tifa is my favourite pairing! I LOVE YOU GUYS. GET MARRIED. Demyx: Do you like the Goat Remixes? It's on Youtube. Everyone: Got any favourite Youtube channels? I have given you a computer with a big screen. And now I want each of you to try playing Slender while everyone else watches you. I have just hacked. Slenderman is now standing in the middle of the room. And I have hacked into the author's computer, edited this fanfic, and changed Xemnas's name to Mansex. And everyone is stuck doing the Harlem Shake. Me and my friends Jake, Irieth, Michael, and Amelia are watching you while eating ice cream, amused.

Auzeri: Aw thank you! And I started to read the one with Namine and Roxas, and I have to say I'm liking it so far! I think it's unique and cool! I'll have to keep an eye on it!

Namine: I would love too! The first thing you should start with is picking something you see a lot of, that way you can work on sketching it. Then draw it out in simple shapes, like squares and circles, and then add in details as you go. :)

Sora: Well...

Kairi: We have. :)

Xehanort: I must have this thing at once!

Vanitas: Seriously!

Luxord: You're on! (He loses.) WHAT?! Are you kidding me?!

Auzeri: You just got beat at your own game!

Terra: Uh...sure.

Ventus: It's like looking in a mirror, it's so weird!

Roxas: It's like looking in a mirror, it's so weird!

Marluxia: Why thank you. See? SOMEBODY is nice around here.

Xigbar: I secretly started that organization. And I don't have any other guns to give, sorry kiddo.

Cloud and Tifa: Um...ok? :D

Demynx: Youtube's broken on Auzeri's computer. :(

Auzeri: OMG SLENDER'S BEHIND US!

Riku: Why can't I stop dancing?!

Mansex: Well this sucks.

Everyone else: (Still running from Slender) AHHHHHHHH!

Auzeri: All right, that's enough. (Auzeri sticks her foot out and Slender trips and then vanishes.) Thank you! Next is from DecidedFate13:

Hi everyone! I got more questions! Everybody: Have you ever watched Dragon Ball Z? If so, who is your favorite character? Lea: I still want you to burn Larxene's hair off. Xehanort: You are old, creepy, annoying, and have no life. Could you at least have a social life! I mean seriously your group is consisting of a werewolf, a pirate, a younger you, your heartless and nobody, and the dark half of your old apprentice! Xemnas: You can totally add me to the list of people who hate you, btw your dress is totally a panda suit. Everybody: Did you guys ahve a good easter? (I know it's a little late to ask) Vanitas: I want to join your dark army you're my favorite character! Braig: Can I call you lord of the pirates? Vexen: How do you feel about the MarVex pairing? Vanitas: Do us all a big favor and go beat up Xemnas. Vanitas: Can you make your unversed all different colors? Saix: Ever heard of Saix puppy? That's all for now and Fate says hi!

Everybody: Nope, sorry...

Axel/Lea: Always so tempting...one day...

Larxene: I'll kill you.

Xehanort: Well I'm sorry I'm old and creepy, I can't help it. One day I will rule the world and you WILL ALL BE SORRY!

Everyone: Never gonna happen.

Xemnas: I AM NOT A PANDA!

Everybody: YUP!

Auzeri: I was going to put up an Easter chapter, but unfortunately I ran out of time. We all had lots of fun though!

Aqua: I don't find Ven hyped up on chocolate and sugar "fun" but sure, whatever.

Vanitas: MORE REQRUITS! Soon, with my army of fans, I WILL RULE THE WORLD!

Braig: No. I'm not a pirate. That was TERRA'S fault!

Terra: You had it coming.

Vexen: Ugh, I find it disturbing. How can you people find that intersting?

Vanitas: All right. (He started toward Xemnas, and Xemnas summons his lasers. They both start to fight, but Auzeri breaks them up.)

Auzrei: I WILL PUT YOU TWO IN TIME-OUT!

Vanitas: Yes I can, but I don't often do so as it requires more concentration.

Siax: No I have not, what is it?

Auzeri: Thank you and hi Fate! Next up is from DLionHeart:

Hey again. I thought long and hard and decided to bring you people cake. It's chocolate. Don't forget to take a look my story, Auzeri and thanks. Maleficent: Don't act strong. Compared to Sexman you're as scary as saint Theresa. Sexman: It's a dress. Get over it. Pete: At the Timeless River, you got beat up, BY YOU! You are the butt monkey. Kairi: Can you beat up Pete? Vanitas: Why must you keep bragging about your strength? Aqua, Ventus and Terra practically took turns beating you up. Xehanort: You did you make 13 of you because you have multi personality disorder? Aqua: I asked when did you become snarky. As in sarcastic and sassy. Saix: Why can you only smash stuff in your boss fight? Luxord did more and he fights with a deck of cards. Sora's pretty skinny and he knocked you around with your own claymore. How did you become number two? And I use the term "number two" in more than one way. Larxene: Were you born crazy, or did you hit your head or something?  
Remember: Kayla's watching you! And she'd be more than happy to put most of you in a headlock.

Auzeri: Ooo, I love chocalate cake! Thanks! And as for your Fanfic...WOW! I read the Kingdom Hearts one and it was really cool! I'm definately going to read more of this! I started freaking out at the beginning, I thought Riku had died! But then he fell off the bed and I almost laughed out loud, so it's all good. :D

Maleficent: Pitiful humans. You know nothing about true power!

Riku: How many times have you died?

Maleficent: Silence fool!

Xemnas: It. Is. Not.

Pete: Aw, come on! I'll get stronger!

Kairi: Yup! In fact, just the other day I beat him up for coming into my room without my permission.

Vanitas: I LET them do that.

Terra: Sure you did.

Xehanort: No, we are all evil and all going to RULE THE WORLD!

Auzeri: Why is everyone waying that today?

Aqua: I don't know. Auzeri says I'm a hard character to write, whatever that means. I just keep being myself.

Siax: Luxord is NOT stronger than me. I cannot release my power any other time because it is exhausting afterwards...seriously, one time I passed out after using that much energy and Axel and Roxas drew on my face with marker! It took a week to get off! And my swords give the user power, so Sora's strength was all me! And I became second in command because I am the most loyal member in the Organization and do not let my emotions cloud my judgement.

Larxene: I'M NOT CRAZY! *twitch twitch*

Everyone: She's crazy, always has been.

Auzeri: Hi Kayla! Feel free to help yourself to anything you'd like! Thank you! Next is from L:

ooh lookie, a battle between authors! *grabs popcorn* And yes, more cupcakes! :D And what will happen if i give sora, roxas, and vanitas a lot of energy drinks? Hmm. QUESTIONS! Aqua, describe Vanitas in one word. Riku: *gives him a lot of soul eater blades* can you change all to way of dawn keyblade? Terra: what if you had a command style called light impulse..? Vanitas: get your remnant over here, i wanna see you two fight :D And that's it. Oh yeah. MORE POKEMON *tosses pokeballs to the KH crew* Peace out.

Everyone: CUPCAKES!

Auzeri: PLEASE DON'T! At least wait until I get a force field to protect my house!

Aqua: Um, phycotic?

Vanitas: Love you too babe.

Riku: Sure. (changes them all over and over again)

Terra: That would be cool, but I don't quite think it would work...I don't do light well.

Vanitas: But...I AM my remnant! How can I fight myself?

Terra: You can punch yourself in the face!

Auzeri: More Pokemon! :D Lucario, Galvantula, Ninetails, Absol, Zekrom, Darkrai, and Shiny Umbreon, that's my team! :D Thank you! Next is from hopedreamer1991:

for sora, i have a paddleball, riku a gift card to american eagle to get some clothes that fit, lea a giftcard to yankee candles (put the fire to good use and make your room spell good), kairi a complete DVD set of the show Nashville (because you and Juliet sound exactly alike), and i have water balloons for everyone in org XIII. for anyone else that may feel left out, i have pushpops, poptarts, sweet tea (a specialty where i live), and mcflurries (m&m and oreo)  
riku: how to you feel knowing that sora is portrayed as the hero even though you've saved him more times than he's saved you? kairi: can you sing as well as juliet barnes? axel, roxas, demyx, terra, and kairi: could you start a really cook rock band? eraqus: seriously, could you have not just hidden ventus in a safe place instead of trying to kill him? you might still be alive? terra: seriously, how could you not have seen that xehanort was evil? seriously, he irks of creepiness all playable characters and org XIII: what is your favorite DISNEY world that you have visited?

Sora: Paddleball! I love these things! (bounces it over and over again.)

Riku: ...what's wrong with my clothes?

Auzeri: Hey, if you don't want it, hand the gift card over!

Axel/Lea: All right! Fire that doesn't destroy Auzeri's furntiture!

Kairi: Ooo, I've heard of that show! Cool!

Everyone: WATER BALLOONS!

Larxene: Axel, if you throw one of those, I'll-

(He throws one and Larxene is drenched. The water starts to crackle with electricity, and she lunges toward Axel, who yelps and darts out of the way.)

Auzeri: Mmmm, pushpops!

Riku: Sora needs to be the hero. He can handle the light. I..don't think I can be that...chipper.

Kairi: I don't know, I don't really sing much.

Roxas: Except loudly when she's in the shower...

Kairi: That doesn't count!

Demynx: Well we could! I'm the leader! We will be called DEMYNX'S TSUNAMI!

Everyone else listed: How about...not.

Eraqus: I couldn't take that risk. I had to do what was necessary to protect the world order. I see now that I was wrong. I am sorry.

Terra: Eraqus trusted him, that was good enough for me! Then I learned the truth of course and realized how stupid I'd been.

Xemnas: Ugh, I dispise the Disney worlds...I choose Radiant Garden.

Siax, Axel, and Xion: Tron's World.

Larxene and Luxord: Pride Lands. Most of the time it's dead and decaying.

Demynx and Marluxia: Atlantica!

Braig, Zexion, Lexeaus: Halloween Town.

Roxas, Vexen, and Xigbar: Port Royal.

Auzeri: I thnk that's everybody. Thank you everyone! Now if you excuse me, I'm exhausted and need to catch up on some sleep...bye everyone!

(She leaves, and everyone waits to make sure she's gone. When her door closes, Riku stands.)

Riku: All right, how are the preparations going?

Namine: The decorations will be ready pretty soon Riku.

Riku: And the food?

Axel: Aqua and Terra and going to the store later to buy everything we need.

Riku: Ok, that sounds good. Well, if you guys haven't noticed, we're throwing a surprise party for Auzeri since it's about the time of her birthday (we're not giving the exact date for security reasons). We really want to make this special for her, so be sure to help out! As a special treat, Auzeri is letting people send in their OC's and letting them have one scene doing something they want! (Keep it PG people, and no character deaths.) The next chapter won't be put up until Saturday night, so get ready! Send in gifts, characters, whatever you want! See you then!

Everyone: BYE!


	12. Attention!

Attention all reviewers and viewers of Kingdom Questionaire!

This is LunaTheDragonSlayer. I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to postpone the next chapter. I was writing it, had almost finished it, and my computer glitched up and deleted TWO AND A HALF HOURS of work. To avoid smashing my laptop to the ground in anger and frustration, I'm going to take a break and take some deep breaths to calm down before coming back in and re-writing EVERYTHING.

So, I'm sorry you all are going to have to wait longer, but it's already really late and now I'm super depressed that all that work was for nothing.

Hopefully the next chapter with Auzeri's birthday party will be put up tomorrow.

Once again, I'm really sorry.:(


	13. Chapter 13

Riku: Is everybody ready?

Namine: We're all set Riku!

Sora: Food, decorations, and party guests have all arrived!

Ventus: Auzeri should be arriving home any minute now!

(Suddenly the door starts to be unlocked. You hear the keys hit the ground and Auzeri mutters under her breath from outside the door.)

Aqua: Places everyone!

(Everyone hides as suddenly the door swings open. Auzeri looks exhausted).

Auzeri: You guys would not _believe _the past couple of days I've had…my computer crashed, everything was gone….man, why today of all days…

Everyone: SURPRISE!

(Everyone jumps out, and pops confetti. Balloons fall from the ceiling and Auzeri jumps.)

Auzeri: W-what?! What is this?!

Terra: It's a surprise party!

(Swings her around) Riku: Happy birthday Auzeri!

Vanitas: Yeah, and we even brought in everybody's OC's. You would not believe how hard that was….

Auzeri: You guys…thank you all so much! Let's see…first on the list is Knight of lightning: (opens door)  
hey guys I'm back with a lot to give first off  
For ventus: kiss naminè! (my teammate asked that)  
For sora: if you got affected by six your old magic well here (gives potion)  
For Naminè: a gift for your art studio (gives all required painting materials, drawing materials and paint) if your still traumatized on what marluxia almost did to you don't worry!  
For Marluxia: you'll pay for what you did! (starts to shoot magic then makes him pass out using the sword)  
For everyone else have some ice cream cake while I pass out!  
(faints then sleeps on the floor)Oh and happy birthday! (riku as part of my contribution here have our handmade birthday cake)

Oh another thing for Luna/Auzeri's birthday!

For Roxas and naminè: I'm giving you guys hearts so now you guys are finally somebodies!

For larxene: I am giving you one heart too! apperently I dont hate just your other friend!

For my oc:(which is myself) just make him do anything you wish he is a friendly yet protective dude!

For Kairi: um yeah during chapter 10 someone made you engaged but don't worry I have beaten that dude up and I cast a special spell that no one can marry you unless you love them back (love potions wont work true love only will work!)

Ventus: Wait….what?

Larxene: Reviewers demands Ventus.

Ventus: Well…Ok….(he grabs Namine and kisses her softly. And then, of course, Roxas walks in.)

Roxas: What the heck are you doing?!

Ventus: Wait, Roxas, wait a second, it was a reviewers….

Roxas: Just because you look like me does not mean that you can kiss my girl!

Sora: Thanks, I'm going to save this for a day when Kairi isn't very happy with me, haha!

Namine: Oh wow, thank you! I'm glad that I have more supplies than my usual crayons and chalk! :D

Marluxia: Hey hey! Owww! (Passes out)

Namine: Anybody mind if I do a drawing of Marluxia like that so I can torture him with it for future refrences?

Auzeri: Go right on ahead!

Everyone: CAKE AND ICE CREAM!

Auzeri: Hurray! It's chocolate!

Knight of lightning: Yup, I knew it was your favorite!

Roxas and Namine: Thank you!

Knight of lightning: No problem, I'm glad that you guys can finally be Somebodies!

Larxene: Um…thanks I think….ugh, is this kindness and gratitude? They suck…actually, I really don't feel all that different, and you're all still annoying.

Kairi: Thanks for taking care of that!

Knight of lightning: Anytime!

Auzeri: Thank you Knight of lightning! Please, help yourself to cake and ice cream! Next is from Tsunami the Hedgehog: *comes in laughing so hard I forgot to bust down the door. (You bettah be lucky!)* O-okay! Braig: Thank you Fate! I am soooo calling you Lord of the Pirates now!

Xemnas: *when he can't see me I sneak up behind him and tapes a sign to his back that says 'My name is Mansex' but he never knows and wear's it for the rest of the chapter*

Marluxia: Is it offensive that I did not used to know how to pronounce your name?

Xion: Same for you.

Xehanort: *walks over to him thumps his head then hands him a list (that goes all the way out of the door) of name calling to him. (Old, fat, creepy, etc.)*

Everybody: Oh, I almost forgot! Do you guys like the song Wide Awake, Bring Me Back To Life,and Part Of Me the songs?

Xehanort: *comes back over to him dragging a giant bag that has something in it* I am giving you this mad (by mad I mean MAD) kangaroo so it can beat your butt. *hands him bag*

Terra: *coughacuallyallthepicturesihaveseenofyoumakeitloo klikeyouhaveonaskirtcough*

Larxene: *throws multiple water balloons at her*

Everybody: MEET MY TWINS! *brings in 2 hedgehog, one boy one girl, named Cougar and Puma (Cougar: Girl, pink, looks like me. Puma: Boy, black, looks like sonic) Cougar: Hey! Puma: Sup.

That it for now! Except for *tapes piece of paper to Braig's forehead that says 'My name is Lord of the Pirates* BYE! Cougar: Buh-bye! Puma: Peace!

Maleficent: 1: YOU are ugly. 2: YOU are mean. 3: YOU are weak. (At least compared to me Cougar Puma Shadow you are!) 4: YOU are ugly. (Have I said that already?) 5: YOU are dumb. 6: I'M SERIOUS! GET A SALON TREATMENT!

7: GET a life! 8: IF you don't, I will kill you... and no 'Coming back to life.' 9: LEARN not to hurt little kids *pats Sora's head* 10: TAKE this! *kicks her where the sun don't shine* 11: LEARN to love!

Oh! And happy b-day! *hands cake playing the birthday song and when it finishes a hamster pops out holding a sign that says happy b-day on it* Keep the hamster. Unless more things pop into my head, this will be my last review for the chapter!

Braig: Oh joy, more kiddos humiliating me for their enjoyment. Yay.

Mansex: Hm? Did someone tap me on the back?

Roxas and Xion: Pfffttt….

Mansex: What is so funny?

Marluxia: It is all right, most people don't. It is pronounced Mar-loo-sha.

Xion: Same with me, I don't mind. My name is pronounced She-on. I hope this helps!

Xehanort: Ow! It is not nice to hit people or to make a list of rude things about them!

Vanitas: (picks up list) Can I keep this? Just for future refrences? Please?

Aqua: Oh my squash, did he actually say PLEASE?

Everyone: YES!

Auzeri: Speaking of which, Demynx, turn on some tunes will you?

Demynx: With pleasure! (He pops a CD in the music player and some music starts planning)

Xehanort: What is in this bad-AHHHH!

Terra: Ooo…that's gotta hurt….I almost feel sorry for him….

Aqua: He possessed you and tried to kill us all.

Terra: I said ALMOST. And it's not a skirt; do you need a cough drop?

Larxene: Ugh, my hair, my clothes! I'm soaking!

Auzeri: Nice to meet you guys!

Cougar and Puma: Nice to meet you too!

Braig: Ugh, why won't this thing come off?!

(Malificent stands in shock with her mouth open while everyone else laughs hysterically.)

Auzeri: Thank you for the cake and hamster! I love pets! :D Next is from Raziel104: Raziel104: Here is my OC Fai (Has gold eyes, black hair, 8 black wings, is female, and duel wields keyblades). You can have have her in this fanfic for as long as you like, just so you know, she can summon an over-powered Bahamut (from FF10) at the snap of her fingers. So, have fun.

Fai: Hi.

Everyone: Hello.

Fai: So... Who wants to play Hide-n-Explode. (Yes, I know its from Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Lea: Heck yeah!

Vanitas: Why not?

Everyone else: ...

*An overdramatic voice says* A few minutes later...

(Almost everyone is covered in soot and lying on the floor.)

Vanitas: GET DOWN HERE NOW!

Fai: How 'bout, NO!

Braig: As if. Its not lik-.

(Braig is exploded by Vanitas who is then exploded by Lea and Xion.)

Lea and Xion: TEAMWORK ROCKS!

Fai: Yup, we're the only ones left. Not even Mansex stood a chance. Though, the game is pretty much over since you guys can't fly. Sooo Auzeri has the ball in her court again.

Sorry, I almost forgot to say happy soon-to-be, is, or already-passed birthday. I hope its a good one.

Auzeri: Hello Fai! I love your wings, they're so cool! And don't worry, I love Avatar: The Last Airbender too.

Axel/Lea: We are so playing this game again in the future!

Auzeri: Thank you Fai and Raziel104! Next is from hopefuldreamer1991: ok i have more sweet tea, plus oreos, warheads for sora, more waterballoons for org XIII, and shocktarts for larxene

riku: if you like the 90's grunge style they're ok (i love you anyway, you're still my fav). ienzo: which is your favorite harry potter book & why? auzeri: here's my OC Krissa from Destiny and Dawn i took a 3 month hiatus in writing that story so now i'm having trouble getting my viewers back :( she's sweet and won't hurt anybody, but she wants you do recreate the scene where she and riku first meet eraqus: ok so you're the dumb one, how could you trust xehanort AFTER he PHYSICALLY SCARRED YOU! mickey: seriously, how were you never able to connect xehanort the apprentice to master xehanort, xehanort isn't a very common name roxas: have you ever watched roxas hates jesse mccartney on YouTube? it's funny bc you hate yourself (hopefully the wifi will be available soon). sora: was being a pirate everything you dreamed about? goofy: what is it like being a turtle in 2 worlds? riku: what is your halloweentown costume? sora, riku, kairi, aqua, terra, ven: what are your fav disney worlds?

Auzei: Hurray! I love oreos!

Sora: Wahhh! Sour!

(Namine eats five warheads at the same time.) Namine: Pretty good.

Larxene: These are actually good! It's like people named a candy after me! And it's good to have a reviewer who isn't trying to torture me, so thank you.

Riku: Hehe, thanks.

Ienzo: I like the third one the best, for some reason the werewolves have always been interesting.

Auzeri: Hi Krissa, welcome! (Note to the reviewer: I will try to read your fanfiction so that I can understand Krissa more, but for now I'm afraid I'm going to have to postpone the scene where she and Riku meet, I'm sorry! I will try to remember to read it though, it seems very interesting! Sorry!)

Krissa: It's Ok, I understand.

Eraqus: Yes, as Aqua, Terra, and Ventus have made very clear, I've very gullible. I thought that perhaps my old friend Xehanort had changed, but apparently I was wrong.

Mickey: Aw shucks, they just didn't look alike and I never made the connection…I wish I had….

Roxas: Oh my gosh, yes! It was so funny!

Sora: Even better than being a pirate is knowing Captain Jack Sparrow! He's more famous than I am!

Goofy: Hm…doesn't really feel much different actually….

Riku: Well, I haven't actually been, but I assume it would be my Halloween costume from last year, which was a vampire knight.

Auzeri: And now fangirls everywhere are going crazy. :D

Sora: I like them all, but Pride Lands was fun because I was a lion!

Kairi: I like the Land of Dragons, it was just always cool.

Riku: The Grid, because the Games were awesome.

Ventus: I liked Neverland, it was so much fun flying!

Aqua: I liked Enchanted Dominion, it was just beautiful.

Terra: I thought they were all pretty nice; though I honestly didn't pay much attention since I was just trying to complete my mission.

Auzeri: Thank you Krissa! Next is from decode9: I'm back! Hehehe...Oh and sorry about CH11 Aqua. No hard feelings? Now on to my questions. Riku: Where in H*** did you get Kairi's keyblade?! And can you still summon your sword soul eater?

Kairi: What would your honest opinion be if you where made a playable character in the next KH game?

Aqua, Terra, Ventus: Do you fell everything has come full circle due to DDD?

Mansex: ...What is your IQ? Because it doesn't take a genius to know if you swarmed him in the castle with the heartless, Nobodies, and The remaing members you would have beat him.

Azurei: What is your favorite dreamworks movie?

Vantias: What do you think of the fics where you're potrayed as the hero?

Riku: How's training Kairi going?

That's all my questions. Axis will be there with a giant cake for everyone (You do NOT want to know what I had to deal with to make it...Stupid XANA.) Bye for now.

Aqua: No hard feelings. :D

Riku: Well, it's kind of the same thing when Sora or I complete a world and get a new keyblade. It just came when I needed it. And yes, I can still summon Soul Eater.

Kairi: Ugh, I hope that happens! I'm sick and tired of being the damsel in distress!

Aqua, Terra, and Ventus: Yes!

Mansex (Still hasn't realized the note on his back): I am constantly in the pursuit of knowledge; it is what I strive for above all else. I do believe that my IQ is high enough for me to be considered "smart."

Sora: And how many times have you been defeated in the Kingdom Hearts games?

Mansex: ….none of your business.

Auzeri: I like How To Train Your Dragon best, but Rise of the Guardians and Megamind are close behind.

Vanitas: I just have to wonder what the authors could be thinking. I'm a VILLIAN. I KILL people, for crying out loud! (Although LunaTheDragonSlayer thinks otherwise in BBS High School: The Road Isn't Easy).

Riku: I gave up. Sora's taken that job, haha!

Axis: Here's a cake Auzeri!

Auzeri: Thank you Axis! Please, help yourself!

Axis: Don't mind if I do. Thanks!

Auzeri: All right, next is from LightXDarknessKH: The room breaks open in an explosion as Vanessa and Alester appear, this time, both having mics.

Alester: Hey girl! *hands a giant cake* I made it out of chocolate and oreo cookies! -interrupted by Vanessa-

Vanessa: Hey, I helped also!

LD: Hey, since I'm here, ill stop them. *Throws a giant grenade and they dive, shutting up as the room explodes again.*

Ok, now since thats done, Sora, I heard about the lotion ! JK! I read you liked Namine sorta... what would Roxas' reaction be, hmm? hmmmm?

Alester reads out loud: Zexion; I hate when people call you emo, but be honest, do you really have to be that quiet?

Demyx: Why do you act like Sora? I mean, we have one nutball and we have another now!

Vanesaa reads out loud: Xion; Did you know you are quite popular in FanFiction as a character? *hands a cake to Xion saying *we wove wo!* Yes, yes we do Xion.

LD: For you Auzeri! *hands a bunch of boxes and cake, along with a bunch of sea-salt ice-cream* Happy birthday? Any chance my OC's can come? :) Cant wait!

Alester & Vanessa: Lastly to Ventus! Can we hug chu?!

LD: Bye! And happy writing!

PS: I didn't think my dares would be written, yay! Thanks!

Auzeri: Wow, thanks you guys, it looks great!

Alester: Of course girl! Made it all by myself-

Vanessa: You did not Alester, I helped!

Sora: Well…he'd probably hurt me. Or try to.

Roxas: Oh I would, no doubt about it.

Zexion: It is simply my personality. Would you like me if I was different?

Demynx: Hey, I don't act like Sora! Sora has no musical talent one-so-ever!

Xion: Thank you! I like reading those stories, I'm glad most people don't think that I'm just a puppet. And the cake looks great!

Auzeri: Oh wow, thank you! And of course your OC's can come!

Alester: Whoohoo! Party-time! Party-time!

Vanessa: Oooh, look at all the decorations! Hey hey hey, can I pop this balloon? This is so cool!

Ventus: Uh…yeah you can have hug!

Alester and Vanessa: YAY!

Auzeri: Thanks you guys! Next is from Miwasaki Yuki: Hello everyone!

I'll ask questions now! :3

Sora, how do you feel towards the people that pair you up with your best pal?

Namine, did you love Riku-Replica? Were you sad that he...disappeared?

Riku, how did you get Destiny's Embrace in the first place before giving it to Kairi? Did you meet Aqua in the Realm of Darkness or something?

Ventus, how would you feel if Vanitas came up and said "I love you, Aqua!" ...and you're his other half so...does that basically mean you feel the same as him and vice versa?

That's all, arigato gozaimasu! :3

Sora: Ugh…it's kind of wrong…me and Riku are just friends! I love Kairi!

Namine: I don't know if I loved him, but I pitied him for sure. I do wonder what ever happened to him…

Riku-Replica: Uh…I'm right behind you.

Namine: Oh! Hello again!

Riku: No, like I said earlier, I just thought of a keyblade that would suit her and there it was. I did not meet Aqua in the Realm of Darkness.

Ventus: I would be concerned that the world was ending, because Vanitas would NEVER say that without a good dose of love potion I don't think. And Vanitas and I are opposite emotion wise. For example, I see Aqua as my good friend, and he wants to kill her.

Vanitas: Or kiss her, depending on how much love potion I've had from reviewers recently….

Auzeri: Thank you Miwasaki Yuki! Next is from DreamSeerXIII: Amelia: D*** IT DreamSeerXIII! Why did you tell Xehanort and Vanitas about my sequence? Now I'm in danger again!

DS13 (DreamSeerXIII) : LOL hey guys the Amelia Sequence is 318529632879522— *gets blasted into the wall by Amelia's dark beam* 9...75...6...1188...16...04...55124...

Amelia: Anyway, I have questions of my own! I really like you guys!

DS13: *still talking to everyone* 2545... 221743702452275001075...599188772989210262000...

Amelia: Please everyone, ignore her. So, moving on,

Master Eraqus and his students: Um... Are you guys the only ones who live in the Land of Departure? And why is it called the "Land of Departure"?

Lexaeus: What is that big hammer thing you use as a weapon?

Vexen: Why so obsessed with experiments? FYI, if you're thinking of using me as a test subject at this moment, I swear I will KILL YOU

Zexion: Can I read your Lexicon? I mean that book you use as a weapon. It's so cool! *snatches the book from Zexion and finishes reading it within three minutes* Thank you!

Aqua and Kairi: Please teach me how to make Wayfinders!

Axel: If you're gonna be using a Keyblade from now on, give me your chakrams! I promise to take good care of them!

Larxene: On behalf of my friend I apologize for calling you a b****.

Xehanort and Vanitas: Don't—touch me! I refuse to give you something you have no right to have! But DreamSeerXIII told most of the numbers in my sequence but didn't tell you the last six vital numbers so YAY—

DS13: —187948! Get that memorized! :) *flees*

Amelia: Never mind, she just did... Well, before I run for my life again, I brought everyone something better than cupcakes... CAKE POPS! I decorated them myself! Aren't they cute? I even have a special batch of cake pops all for Auzeri, for her birthday! Hope you enjoy it!

Oh, and FYI, I was seeing a vision of the future just now. The moment I walk out of this room, Xehanort will order Van to bring me back here, but I just use my dark powers to send him flying through the air and Van will crash into the wall, leaving a big hole in the wall. I will stay behind a little longer after that and voluntarily clean up and fix the wall. Then I'll spend time drawing with Namine, far away from the bad guys. BYE! *begins to walk out of the room and everything that was predicted to happen, in fact, happens*

Xehanort: Vanitas, are you writing those numbers down?

Vanitas: Should I be?

Aqua: Yes, we are. Most people come and graduate rather quickly as keyblade wielders, so that's why it's called the Land of Departure. I do wish that there were other girls every now and then though…being around guys all the time gets boring…

Lexaeus: Um….it's a giant hammer that I use to control earth.

Vexen: Experiments provide knowledge, so that is why I like them. However, I am no longer allowed to experiment on reviewers thanks to Auzeri, so I will not do anything.

Zexion: Well that was fast…

Aqua: Sure!

Kairi: Stay after the party and I'd be happy to teach you!

Axel: Sorry, I'm going to still need these since learning to wield a keyblade takes time.

Larxene: Apology accepted.

Everyone: CAKE POPS!

Auzeri: They're adorable!

(Amelia walks out of the room)

Xehanort: Vanitas, after her!

Vanitas: On it!

(Vanitas gets blasted through the wall just like Amelia predicted).

Namine: Here, I have a sketchbook ready for you! :D And don't worry; Auzeri gave me a room that's bad-guy proof.

Auzeri: Thank you everyone! Next is from Ramise: Hey everyone, can all of you just call Xemnas Sexman or Mansex. Please?

Everyone: Will do!

Mansex: WHAT is so funny today?!

Auzeri: Next is from CirciFox81314: Roselyynn, Yami, Saki and Penelope will come to the party and Roselyynn, Yami, Saki will hang out and talk to Auzeri while Penelope is quiet and doesn't say anything. And Auzeri will get an I-Pad from Roselyynn, a Music Disc with all of Auzeri's favorite songs from Yami, and I-Pod Touch from Saki to upload the songs and Penelope will just give Auzeri her favorite book.

Yami: Hi Auzeri!

Roselyynn: Happy birthday!

Saki: Yeah, glad we could make it!

Penelope: …..

Roselyynn: Here, I got you an I-Pad!

Auzeri: Oh my gosh, thanks! I really wanted one of these!

Yami: Here! I got you a Music Disc with all of your favorite songs!

Auzeri: Ooo does it have 30 Seconds To Mars?

Yami: Yup!

Saki: I got you an I-Pod Touch!

Auzeri: Oh thank you, finally I can replace my dinasour of an MP3!

Penelope: ….*hands book*

Auzeri: Thank you Penelope! I've been looking all over for this book!

Penelope: …..

Auzeri: Thank you everyone! Next is from GreyfirefoxdA: Hi

I haz some questions

Marluxia: why are u so FABULOSLY GAAAAY?!

Auzuri: U! HAZ SOME PIE!

Xigbar: *steals eyepatch and Ghost burns it* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Whatcha gonna do now Xiggy?

Axel: can I haz chakrams? *pulls adorable look out*

Hey! Ghost! Posses Axel!

Ghost: *is knawing on Saix's head* *eyes get sparkly* (YEEES!) *glomps me*

Oooookay Ghosty, *chuckles* I say Bai *Gives Xion a shotgun*

Marluxia: I am not gay! I simply like flowers!

Namine: And pink.

Auzeri: Hurray! PIE! Ohh, and it's strawberry! :3

Xigbar: Hey! That wasn't cool!

Axel: Aw man…adorable face..can't resist…aw, I'm sorry, I just can't, I still need them!

Saix: GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!

Axel: Can't….control….movements…..must….LIGHT THINGS ON FIRE!

Auzeri: Hey hey hey, take it outside!

Xion: Axel, don't make me use this….*grabs shotgun*

Roxas: Do you even know how to use that?

Xion: Nope.

Axel: MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Axel/Ghost is now running around in circles leaving trails of fire everywhere she steps.)

Larxene: Hey watch it!

Axel: ….I DON'T LIKEYOU!

(He sets Larxene's hair on fire and she runs screaming into the bathroom).

Auzeri: Ok Ghost, that's enough.

Ghost: Aw…..

(Ghost leaves Axel and he faints to the floor.)

Auzeri: All right, thank you guys! Next is from DLionHeart: Me again! Glad you liked the story and don't worry. I would never dream of killing off Riku. Besides, if he died, Kairi and Sora would have died too. Anyway... Kayla's here!

Kayla: What? Do I finally get to talk to them?

She's snarky. I would like to see Kayla try to teach Kairi martial arts. Careful though, she's more about, teaching by experience and is probably gonna teach you by attacking you with fist jabs, swift kicks and grappling holds.

Kayla: Hey Kairi. Do you know why Roxas was in your bathroom while you were showering?

See you later! And happy early and/or late birthday!

Riku: Phew, thank goodness I'm not actually dead…

Auzeri: Yeah, the last time I thought that didn't end well….

Riku: No spoilers for your story Auzeri!

Auzeri: Hehehe! I know. :D

Roxas: Wait, I wasn't in the bathroom with her, I was just passing by the bathroom door, walking down the hall!

Sora: You are SO dead!

Kayla: All right Kairi, time to teach you simple flip. You grab the wrist like this…twist like this…

Kairi: OW OW OW!

Kayla: Oh don't be a baby! Next, you just turn and…HIYAAAA!

(She flips Kairi over and Kairi yelps, then is knocked unconscious.)

Kayla: Yeah, so if you can remember that then you're pretty much good….(Sees Kairi) Oh come on, really? *sigh*

Auzeri: Thank you Kayla! Next is from MonstersAmongUs: *Pouts.* You're no fun. Master Vanitas, how did I do? I lit lots of things on fire, and even spread some darkness! *Sits, eye bright and ready for praise. Darkness swirls about me, looking like wagging tails.*

Vanitas: Um…good job. *pats head hesitantly*

Ventus: Holy crap, is that KINDNESS?

Vanitas: NO! It is admiration for a member of my army of dark legions!

Auzeri: Thank you! Next is from rageaxe195: *looks up from polishing a katana* Um hey guys. Dont mind the sword. I wont use it unless i need to. I am a security gaurd here now. Now i would like to say all you made it into Trinity. My first order is to rain hell onto Mansex. Have a nice day. And Happy Birthday Auz *gives cake of birthday epicness*

Auzeri: Oooo cool sword Rage!

Rage: Thanks Auzeri.

Everyone: Hurray!

Mansex: NO!

(They all surround Xemnas with their weapons and tie him up. They now suspend him from the ceiling.)

Riku: Aw look Auzeri, they got you a piñata for your birthday!

Mansex: NO NO NO!

Auzeri: Thank you Rage! The cake looks yummy!

Rage: No problem Auz!

Auzeri: Next is from DecidedFate13: Hi, here are the questions! Auzeri: Happy birthday, here is a slice of cake! *Gives Auzeri cake* Saix: To answer your questions Saix puppy is like a comic. In it you act like a real dog and Demyx is your owner/caretaker. Xehanort: You are never going to rule the world. Name one movie, book, or video game were the bad guy wins. Hey there might be one but I can't think of any on the top of my head. Braig: I don't care I'm still calling you Lord of the Pirates. Xemnas: I'm now calling you Panda Man! Everybody: Aw man, Dragon Ball Z is the best! Vanitas: Now I want you to go beat up Larxene! If you haven't already noticed I like asking you to beat up characters I hate! Eraqus: Dude I'm so mad that you tried to kill Ven! Terra: Good job defending Ven! Ventus, Aqua, and Terra: Here is a taser! Go tase Xehanort as much as you want. *Gives all three of them a taser* Xehanort: As much as I hate you, I have to say thanks for Vanitas because he is an epic character! Larxene: My taser that I gave Namine worked on you because of my magical author powers. Well, that's it bye for now! For the OC scene I'm sending in Fate! Fate and Vanitas are going to get into a fight about whose power over darkness is better! They eventually call it a draw but then get into a fight about whose keyblade is better. Vanitas's Void Gear or Fate's Two Become One! Eventually Lea and Ienzo come in and break the two up from their arguement before it turns into a fight.

Auzeri: Hurray! More cake!

Saix: Yes…I finally found it…*shudder*

Xehanort: Um…Wreck It Ralph? Megamind?

Auzeri: Those don't count. Face it Xehanort, you're going to always lose.

Braig: *sigh* everyone else does!

Mansex: So now I'm Panda Man?!

Everyone: Sorry!

Vanitas: I have an even better idea. (He summons a dark portal and pushed her inside. Faintly in the background you can hear screaming).

Ventus: Where did you send her?

Vanitas: Teletubby Land.

Aqua: You are evil….

Vanitas: Chicks like it.

Eraqus: I know…I made a mistake. I thought that I was doing what was right for the balance of all worlds, but….

Ventus: You failed. It's all right.

Terra: No problem, Ven is like my little brother.

Ventus, Aqua, and Terra: TASER!

(They all tase Xehanort until he starts twitching with electricity.)

Xehanort: Well I'm glad at least one reviewer is at least slightly pleased by my actions.

(Suddenly Fate bursts through the door.)

Fate: Vanitas! I challenge you a battle!

Vanitas: You think you can beat me? I am the master of darkness!

(They start to fight. Fate charges forward but Vanitas teleports and slips out of the way. He appears behind Fate and starts to attack, but then Fate rolls to the left and evades. They continue to fight for a good ten minutes before they come to a standstill, facing each other out of breath.)

Fate: Not….bad….

Vanitas: Not bad…yourself…..

Fate: …I bet my keyblade is better though.

Vanitas: Fat chance!

Lea: Hey hey, that's enough!

Ienzo: Yeah guys, you don't want to ruin Auzeri's birthday party by destroying her house do you?

Fate: No..I guess not.

Auzeri: Thank you guys! Next is from Leila: Awesome chapter! Allexi has chocolate brown hair with golden tints in it and green eyes that are a mix of Lea 's and Larxene's. She wears dark blue jeans and black boots with gray fuzzy lining. Her top is a mix of black and red and has a dark blue Jean vest on top. She has white skin and her cheeks get really rosy when she laughs. She is sassy outgoing and sarcastic. She is the almost complete definition of a female Lea. She is 15 years old and has the ability to make anyone her friend along with my own abilities already stated that she has the extra ability to make anyone she wants like her no matter what . She also likes to play around with her favorite characters. They include. Axel Vanitas Riku Roxas Ienzo Larxene ( pretty much the rest of orgy 13. X3) except. for Xion and Leon and Cloud. That is exactly what she will do instead of questions ch. 11. See yaz! Hey guys! I get that you won't give the exact date of her birthday. Sooooo ( Allexi buts in) - Happy Birthday Auzeri!- Hey! Anyways I am Sending in any kind of ice-cream that anyone and everyone wants. Because its Auzeri's birthday i will let Xehanort have his flavor too. I also will be sending in a puppy of any kind to Auzeri and a $500 gift card to get supplies for it. For Allexi's scene (Allexi buts in...AGAIN!) - I can choose what i want! I've been leaning on this wall long enough. I will use my powers stated in the last review to make all the people i mentioned in the last review my friends and Xigbar if I didn't mention him. We will also all team up as an army against Xehanort and chase him and prank him and battle him until he goes unconcious. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! That will be fun.- Okaaaay. You finally evolved your evil side! I am so proud! Anyways Just follow her idea. I like it! Well That is it for the next chapter. Until next time. SEE YAZ!

Allexi: Hey guys!

Auzeri: Hi Allexi, nice to meet you! I love your hair!

Allexi: Thanks! Hey, can I have some food? Is there cake?

Auzeri: Loads of it.

Allexi: Sweet! (She gets a piece but then stops when she sees Axel) Oh my gosh, will you light something on fire? Aw you know what? Too slow! Larxene! Can you power a house with your electricity?

Larxene: Why the heck would I want to do that?

Allexi: Hmph! Meanie! (Uses power to make Larxene like her)

Larxene: Sorry, that was mean!

Riku: That's a cool power!

Roxas: Yeah, you have to teach me how to do that!

Allexi: Hehehe, not a chance! I can't give away all my secrets!

Xion: She really is just like a female Lea….

Allexi: Now that I have made everyone that I like my friend…LET'S GO PRANK XEHANORT!

Xehanort: NO!

(Everyone brings out their weapons and chases him around. Larxene shoots her knives, Vanitas randomly pops out of dark portals to scare him, etc. Finally, Xehanort trips and passes out.)

Allexi: Ooo..that looked like it hurt…HAHAHA!

Auzeri: Thank you Allexi! Make yourself at home! Next is from Namine031898: After a long time, I thought of more! :D These are kind of more serious ones compared to all the other questions.

QUESTIONS:

Sora: Where did you get your necklace. From Kairi? That's my guess

Sora: What is your favourite Keyblade? (Mines Oathkeeper. I don't care about power. SOKAI FOREVER!)

Zexion: In Castle Oblivion, were you trying to help Riku? I was CONFUSED on what you were trying to do. :/

Axel: What were you trying to accomplish by capturing Kairi in Kingdom Hearts 2?

Terra: WHY ARE YOU SOOO EASY TO TRICK?! You were tricked by like, every single bad guy in BBS. O_o

And Vani, I know there's SOME good in you… Deep down, you must have some kind of light telling you right from wrong, right? *Hopeful stare* And you do realise that almost every reviewer has asked you a question at least once. You're very popular and very right about the bad boy thing. (Not that I don't love you, Sora! :3)

And I always wondered what would happen if Sora became a Nobody? I mean, Roxas doesn't really count. He was made out of Ven's heart. Like, what would Sora control and all that good stuff? And since I was lazy and only read the beginning of chapter 11 before reviewing last time, (It was 3 A.M and I was tired) I never realised that it was you B-Day soon, so Hapy Birthday! :D

And I always have wanted to do this: *Comes in and hugs Roxas, Ventus, and Vanitas, then kisses Sora and leaves before Kairi can do anything* :)

Sora: Yeah, it was a present from a while ago. I really like it! And my favorite keyblade is probably the original Kingdom Key. It was my first, after all.

Zexion: No, I was trying to confuse him by sending out illusions. Unfortunately, he saw through them….

Axel: I wanted to do two things; one, protect Kairi, and two; draw out Sora. It worked.

Terra: I don't know! I can't help it!

Aqua: Terra may be strong, but he doesn't think too many things through.

Vanitas: See? Told you guys, girls love bad boys. And there is no light in me! ….Ok, maybe a little, but it is within the deepest, darkest recesses of my soul!

Ventus: He has a soul?

Sora: Hmm….I would probably have control over light itself, like how Xemnas (I mean Mansex) has control over nothingness.

(She comes in and hugs her favorite characters and then kisses Sora)

Kairi: HEY! Get back here!

Sora: What was that about bad boys Vanitas? I think girls like me juuust fine.

Kairi: Sora….YOU'RE SO DEAD!

Sora: O-Kaay, time to use that love potion!

(He uses it and Kairi calms down)

Auzeri: Thank you! :D Next is from L: sending in my OCs Leo and Xeol :D

Xeol's number XV btw.

They crashes in the party and throw cupcakes after doing so xD

Dialogue after they crash in

Xeol: SO.. I see we made it.

Auzeri: Glad that you could make it guys!

Leo: You were the one who had to do his hair for 2 hours..

Xeol: ANYWAY... Auzeri, L sent us here coz he's too busy fighting the final boss in God of War: Ascension.

Auzeri: Wow sounds intense…glad you guys could come!

Leo: AND WE BROUGHT GIFTS!

Xeol: ..seriously leo, cut down on the coffee. It doesn't help.

Auzeri: Hahaha!

Leo: *not listening* Now, according to the list that L gave us, birthday girl Auzeri's first!

Xeol: Your gift. *Gives a force field*

Auzeri: Oh THANK YOU! Finally I don't have to worry about my stuff getting blown up…

Leo: L also commented that you asked for it.

A/N: AUTHOR WAR! AUTHOR WAR!

Auzeri: Um…I don't like author wars…

Xeol: next on the list.. Sora, have a hair shampoo "to calm down your hair" L's direct quote btw.

Sora: What's wrong with my hair?

Leo: here, Riku. *tosses two big bags full of soul eater blades to riku*

Riku: Cool, more swords!

Xeol: Kairi gets a.. handbag.

Kairi: Whohoo!

Leo: *throws shurikens at larxene*

Larxene: EEEK! (She ducks just in time).

Xeol: Demyx gets a brand new electric guitar.. *jealous*

Demynx: Heck yeah! *starts jamming out*

Leo: ABRA KADABRA

*xemnas aka sexman now wears a clown and panda suit*

Auzeri: WAHHHH! MORE CLOWNS!

(She hides behind Riku, trembling.)

Xeol: Axel, Xion and Roxas gets an unlimited sea salt icecream supply. (for this chappie only)

Axel, Xion, and Roxas: ICE CREAM!

Leo: Ven, here. *gives ven no name keyblade*

Ventus: Woah…

A/N: Ven is awesome. Nuff said.

Xeol: and the last gift apparently. Namine gets a whole lotta art stuff.

Namine: Oh thank you both!

Leo: AND THAT'S IT!

Xeol: ..really leo, lay off from that caffeine.

*clock strikes 12*

Xeol: oh *censored*, we gotta go. L expects us to be back at this time.

Auzeri: Aw…really?

Leo: Twas fun meeting you guys!

Auzeri: And you!

Xeol and leo: Ciao.

*xeol leaves via dark portal*

Leo: why does he always have the good stuff..

*leo leaves by jetpack, leaving a hole in the roof as a result.*

Oh, and you can add in lines to which suits it best :3

Ciao.

Auzeri: Ciao! Thank you! Next is from Armily29: Hello! Happy Birthday Auzeri-chan! My gift for you is to have a long and happy relationship with Riku and by any chance you two broke up, Terra or Vanitas will be there. My thing gift for you is a cute australian shephered puppy. Now let's go to the questions Shall we?

Auzeri: If you and Riku broke up, who you want to be your next bf?

Sora:Why are you so dense in KH1 like Ash from pokemon?

Kairi:I understand why you have haters because they read in the story its like your the slut of the story and here some cookies!

Zack:Do you have feelings for Aqua since you two met?(I support Zaqua!)

Mansex:*gives him the finger* I hate your f****** guts to be the truth.

Xehanort:*gives him the finger but both hands.* I hate your guts and I want you to get f****** killed by my Oc Kurami. *Summons Kurami*

Axel: Why did you join Organization XIII in the first place?

Riku:Do you like being paired up with a male?

Cloud and Leon: When everytime I search your names seperately in the fanfic all I saw was CLEON! What's your reaction to it and here some cookies to cheer you up!

Vanitas:If its okay that I'm joining the dark side? "slowly grins evilly*

Ventus:Why your heart stay at Sora's for like 12 yrs? I mean your heart is already healed!

Everyone(Except for Xehanort, Mansex and Ansem seeker of darkness): Ice cream!

Okay that's for all! I had the powers of an authoress! Auzeri happy birthday once again and I wish you have a happy happy birthday!*Note: Kurami can destroy your furniture srry bout that.* Tell to Ienzo and Cloud that I love them! Also to Leon! And also I want to be in Trinity tell that to rage okay? I love your fic to be the truth

Auzeri: Thank you. I hope nothing ever happens between Riku and I.

Riku: We've had a few close calls…

Auzeri: Yeah, but that just makes it even better. And thank you for the adorable puppy! And if Riku and I broke up….well….I don't know. Whoever would have me. (Probably Terra.)

Sora: Who's Ash?

Auzeri: You need to get out more Sora.

Kairi: Thank you! I'm glad you understand!

Zack: Yes I do! And it's good to have a supporter! See Aqua? Are you suuure you don't want to go on a date?

Vanitas: Back off kid.

Zack: Make me!

Ventus: Man, how many guys are after Aqua?

Xehanort: Why do so many people hate us?

Xemnas/Mansex: We should probably run now. (They take off running).

Axel: I don't remember….but I plan to find out.

Riku: Heck. No.

Cloud: Firstly, thanks for the cookies.

Leo: And secondly, WE HATE IT!

Vanitas: The more the evillier.

Aqua: I don't think that's word.

Ventus: Until I wake up, that's where I have to stay. I don't mind.

Everyone: ICE CREAM!

Auzeri: Thank you! Next is from ArmyofLight29: Happy Birthday Auzeri-chan! My gift for you is a pokemon egg which it is contains a legendary pokemon from a region. Now let's get to the questions shall we?*smiled evilly*

Auzeri:What will you do if Riku was cheating on you without drinking the potion? You will slap him or kiss Terra?

Riku:What's your reaction about my question?

Sora:I don't know why on the opening of KH3D you were so cute on your 14 yr old self! Here's a cookie for celebrating 11 yrs in your game.(based on the japenese one)

Zack:Why do you asked Aqua out?

Aqua:Why do you declined Zack's offer? I support Zaqua since I saw the video!

Vanitas:Why are you so uber hot and sexy?

Ventus:Your so cute! I hope you can awake from you comatose.

Xehanort: Oba san go to dark realm with out any keyblade nor portal and suffer what Aqua had suffer in dark realm for 12 yrs! I hope you feel lonely! *Laughs crazily*

Tifa,Yuna,Rikku,Kairi and Namine: What's your reaction on Dead Fantasy?

Okay that's enough for today! I wish you had a happy happy birthday Auzeri chan! I will be honoured if you let me as your girl bodyguard. Tell to Zexion, Zack, Cloud and Leon that I love them! I want to join the trinity as well tell that to Rage-sama.

P.S.:I'm a girl! And her is your ice cream cake which is flavoured cookies and cream

Auzeri: Oooo! I hope it's a Zekrom! And to answer your question, both. Except I would do more than _slap_ Riku.

Riku: *gulp* That would NEVER happen.

Sora: Hurray! A cookie! And thank you!

Zack: Uh…'cause she's hot?

Aqua: I was in the middle of a very important mission, dating was the last thing on my mind. Besides, he's from another world, and I didn't want to get him involved.

Vanitas: Two words; Darkness. Rocks.

Ventus: Thank you! Me too!

Xehanort: No, wait! (Gets sucked into dark portal)

Auzeri: I hope he stays down there for a while.

Tifa, Yuna, Rikku, Kairi, and Namine: *shudder*

Auzeri: You can absolutely be my girl bodyguard.

Zexion, Zack, Cloud, and Leon: Thank you!

Auzeri: Thank you! And last but not least is from tsukuneXmoka-

(h*** yeah! thx for the invite)*cuts down door again and pulls Auzeri into a tight hug*

Auzeri: A-aono!

Aono: Auzeri:happy birthday ,i brought you a gift this locket is apiece of the true kingdom hearts and it can grant you one single wish with no limitations.

Auzeri: Oh my gosh…it's beautiful….

(He clasps it around her neck for her)

Riku: I'm gonna kill him…

Aono: Also do you mind if i live here now?

Auzeri: Oh well, we have lots of rooms, I don't see why not-

Riku: Absolutely not!

Auzeri: Riku, be nice! Of course you can stay Aono!

Aono: Riku:still want to kill me?how bout a match,winner gets to dance with Auzeri!

Riku: You're on!

Aono: *Kicks Riku's ** dual wielding than traps him in a reflega sphere.

Riku: Hey! Let me out, no fair!

Aono: *dances with Auzeri and kisses her again*

Auzeri: I don't know about this Aono…

Aono: It's your birthday, remember?

Auzeri: That's true…Ok. J

(They dance for a while, but then Auzeri gets tired and yawns.)

Auzeri: I'm going to sit down for a little bit…I'm suddenly really….sleepy….

Aono: .Zexion:i brought you a gift of sorts its a book called Zcripter its pages are blank until you ask it something it can answer any question.

Zexion: Wow! That's awesome!

*Auzeri falls asleep and i carry her bridal style to her room and set her down on her bed and kiss her forehead*

Aono: Auzeri:goodnight and have wonderful dreams

Auzeri: Hmm…..zzzzz….

*quietly shuts door and walks to the living room*

Aono: everyone:hey no one tell Auzeri that im the one who made !*creates a non-meltable ice sculpture of Auzeri in a dress.*snaps finger and the barrier around Riku disappears and Riku tries to attack Aono only to ram into a rematerialized door again*sighs*:he never learns does he

Kairi: Oh my gosh, that's SO romantic….

Riku: Kairi, don't encourage him! Ugh, I'm going to go guard the door to Auzeri's room!

Sora: Well, I think that went pretty well!

Aqua: Thank you everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

(All of the characters are lounging lazily in the living room. Auzeri, Kairi, Aqua, Namine, Xion, and Larxene are nowhere to be seen.)

Roxas: WHAT is taking them so long?

Riku: I'm still PO'd about the fact that there's a giant ICE SCULPTURE of my GIRLFRIEND in the living room!

Vanitas: You're just mad because Aono has kissed Auzeri more times than you have and he's not even her boyfriend.

Riku: Shut up Vanitas!

Sora: Jeez, I'm going to go in and check on them, they've been in their FOREVER.

(Sora starts toward the door to Auzeri's bed room and knocks.)

(From behind the door)Kairi: Don't come in!

Xion: Just be a little more patient guys!

Terra: What are they doing in there?!

Namine: Hold still Auzeri, you're going to rip it!

Auzeri: Aw COME ON! I am NOT wearing these heels!

Riku: ?

Larxene: Auzeri, it is not that difficult to walk in heels! Stand still!

Auzeri: OW! Larxene, that HURT!

Larxene: Well your hair is a mess!

Aqua: I do have to say Auzeri, I love this dress!

Auzeri: Yeah! Now I just need to fix my hair and-OW! Larxene's QUIT IT!

Xion: All right all right, we're almost done!

Vanitas: WHAT are you girls DOING in there?!

Larxene: None of your business now shut up and go away!

Namine: You don't have to be so mean Larxene; they're just asking a question!

(Finally the door opens and the girls walk out like nothing happened.)

Riku: Care to explain?

Auzeri: Nothing important….:)

Kairi: Auzeri just had to try on her dress for prom.

Auzeri: KAIRI!

Kairi: Oh what? He was going to ask you sooner or later, you already had a dress!

(Smirking) Vanitas: Besides, if he didn't ask her I'm sure Aono would be happy to with her.

Riku: Auzeri, we're going to prom.

Auzeri: Hurray!

Namine: Shouldn't we be getting on with questions?

Auzeri: Oh that's right, sorry guys! First up is from Knight of Lightning: Knight of lightning:

Hey Auzeri if your wondering aono carried ya in bed and made some sort of sculpture (I support you and riku only!)

Riku: take good care of her all right? I cast a spell to make sure no body gets between you two!

Ventus i am really sorry my other friend griffin wanted to see

Griffin: sorry dude.. Here have some ice cream..

Knight of light: Aqua are you sure about liking vanitas?

Marluxia dude you are a great fighter you just can't beat me though! So I challenge you again!

Ventus there are actually twelve dudes who are in love with aqua in my stronghold!

For everyone else let it rain ice cream!

Oh yeah and one more thing...

(aono then comes in screaming why did you tell her!)

Knight light: Hey take it easy!

Aono: never! After what you did I'll never forgive you! I'll kill you!

Knight light: fine but just stop butting in relationships!

*battle sequence* (aono tries to destroy my block but instead he got a deflect then a Ars solsis after that gets a solar plexus flying straight in to the sky never coming back)

Riku if want your relationship to stay take it up a notch!

oh yeah my request: Rikiu, kiss Auzeri in the lips for 20 whole minutes!

Marluxia still want to fight me?

Auzeri: What…is THAT why there's an enormous ice sculpture of me?!

Riku: Thanks Knight of lightning. She's not going anywhere! (Puts arm around her shoulders.)

Ventus: Eh, it's all right (I didn't mind as much as Roxas did, hahaha!) And hurray! Ice cream!

Aqua: Absolutely not. After all, he has tried to kill me. Several times.

Marluxia: Again? Fine, come! (They fight, constantly going at it. Marluxia attacks with his scythe, but it ends in another tie.)

Ventus: Well…all right then. Aqua's popular.

Terra: Really? That many?

Vanitas: Competition sucks doesn't it Terra?

Terra: Vanitas, I will kill you.

Everyone: It's raining ice cream!

Auzeri: (has her mouth open and is facing upward) This is SO cool!

Axel/Lea: Aw man, another author fight? Jeez guys, let it go!

Larxene: Why, Auzeri's furniture is no longer in danger.

Riku: (Smiles and comes up behind Auzeri when she isn't looking. He grabs her and kisses her deeply, and she smiles against him.)

Xemnas: Get a room!

(Breaks apart for a moment.) Auzeri: You're just jealous Mansex.

Marluxia: Frankly I'm still too tired from our last fight…

(Auzeri and Riku are still kissing and Namine clears her throat, trying to get their attention.)

Namine: Um…guys? …hello? HEY GUYS!

Auzeri: What?!

Kairi: Um, the questions?

Auzeri: Oh, hehe….sorry about that. Reviewers request! :P Next is from DLionHeart: This gets funnier by the chapter. I wish I had the attention span to read it all at once though...

Anyway...I forgot your present! Wow, I felt pretty stupid for that so here's a whip. Use it on Riku if he does something stupid. I'm out of questions, but Kayla has plenty.

Kayla: I've been waiting to ask these.

Auzeri: Do you think you'll actually need the whip?

Kairi: Have you considered wearing pants, because, as weird as it is, anyone can look at your panties in the second game.

Sora: How did your parents handle the fact that you left on some crazy adventure?

Riku: Have you ever met someone who's still mad at you for helping Maleficent?

Namine: Have you ever kissed Ventus because you thought he was Roxas?

Ventus and Roxas: Have you two ever switch places to mess with people?

Aqua: Are you the strongest between you, Ventus, Terra and Vanitas? You did tell Zack you didn't need help beating Hades and his Ice colossus

Vanitas: You're helmet is pretty dark, do you ever have trouble seeing and then walk into something?

Terra: Xehanort's a mind rapist. Kick his *** to next week!

Xehanort: You're CREEPY! Are you some sort of pedophile? You did enjoy screwing with Terra, Ventus and I guess you messed with Vanitus to some extent. Go die!

Sorry, Kayla has no manners.

Kayla: I'm YOUR OC. You said nothing about having manners...

Sorry about what I unleashed in your story.

Kayla: Hey!

Auzeri: A whip?

Larxene: Hey, if you don't want it I do!

Axel/Lea: Why do you need a whip?

Larxene: Why do you of all people have to ask?

Auzeri: Haha, no! Riku's a good guy, he truly wants what's best for me I think.

Kairi: You can WHAT?!

Sora: WHAT?! What part?!

(Kairi slaps the back of Sora's head.)

Sora: I mean…that's horrible! How dare any of you look up my girlfriend's skirt!

Kairi: Well I'm going to wear pants NOW!

Sora: Weeeeellll….they were kind of furious. But I think they knew about other worlds and what happened. After I explained everything, they were proud.

Riku: Auzeri gives me crap about it all the time, but really no. Besides, I/Ansem was only using her in the first place.

Namine: U-Umm…..maybe….

Roxas: Wait, WHAT HAPPENED?!

Namine: I-I-I thought it was you! It was only afterward that Ventus explained….and he promised he wouldn't tell anyone and knew that it was an honest mistake….

Ventus and Roxas: All the time.

Roxas/Ventus: In fact, how do you know we're not doing it right now?

Ventus/Roxas: We look exactly alike; it's fun to do stuff like this!

Aqua: Yes I am.

Ventus, Terra, and Vanitas: NO SHE'S NOT!

Vanitas: Nope, I can see fine.

Terra: But he has run into a tree before when Aqua was walking by.

(Vanitas leaps from his chair and slams into Terra) Vanitas: You said you wouldn't tell her!

Auzeri: BREAK IT UP!

Terra: *cracks knuckles* With pleasure…

Xehanort: I am still your master! And I am not a mind rapist or anything that you mentioned! I'm EVIL there's a difference!

Auzeri: I don't mind Kayla; she's welcome here any time! Next up is from darkamp007: *walks out of darkness* I am amp, hello every one and lord vanitas I want you to know that I live to serve you. I would also like to beg for forgivness *kisses aqua for 2 min* I have been wanting to do that for a long time. I will take any punishment you want. Now for my questions. Xigbar can you teach me how to be a god at gun-fu?

Every one who do you think would win in a fight? My lord vanitas or roxas?

Terra what was it like when xaonort took over your body?

Ok that should be it oh ven take this extra power energy drink*gives drink*. And happy late birthday my beautiful host*kisses hand*untill next time goodbye*turns into darkness and is gone*

Auzeri: Hello!

Vanitas: I am glad that you…wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

(Aqua blushes, but then quietly smiles.)

Vanitas: Grr…punishment time! Fetch me the hearts of a thousand warriors! (The kind from Kingdom Hearts, not the actual bloody things.)

Xigbar: Gun-fu? Sure! You simply aim like this….(He aims at the book in Auzeri's hands) Make sure that you have your target in your sights….then fire! (He pulls the trigger, but Auzeri jerks to the left at the last second without even looking up from her book.)

Auzeri: Watch it Xigbar.

Xigbar: You're no fun kiddo….

Bad guys: Vanitas.

Good guys: Roxas.

Terra: It was…strange. It's hard to explain. It was like I was asleep, but at the same time I could feel everything happening to me.

Riku: I'll second that too. It's just….hard. And dark.

Ventus: YES! *He drinks it at starts shaking. He starts bouncing up and down and then finally shoots around the house, jumping on top of tables and eventually swinging from the ceiling lamp.)

Auzeri: O-oh! *blushes* T-thank you!

Riku: All right, that is IT. (He grabs Auzeri and tugs her into his lap, locking his arms around her.)

Auzeri: R-Riku!

Riku: You're not going out of my sight from now on. So stay put.

Auzeri: Ok!

Larxene: Ugh, really? You guys are like some corny TV show….

Demynx: Jealous?

Larxene: Of course, now shut up.

Auzeri: Ok, next up is from Markusmiless: Hello...I'm Markusmiless, I have 1 question I can think of. OrgXIII: Who is the most intelligent, brave and most Good-looking member of OrgXIII?

OrgXII: ME!

Vexen: Well it's obvious that I'm the most intelligent!

Larxene: Well I'm the most attractive!

Zexion: Oh I'd challenge that.

Axel: Well I'm the bravest! I practically took you all on single-handed!

Roxas: I think we have a tie winner.

Xemnas: Oh yeah? Who's that?

Roxas: Axel, Xion, and I!

Auzeri: Thank you! Next is from hopefuldreamer1991: it's ok, i can wait :)

here's more sweet tea (we have wayyy too much of that here lol), more shocktarts for larxene since she liked those so much, a gift card to charlotte russe for kairi (because that dress is way too short to fight in honey, and there's too many zippers), a lifetime supply of red bull for ventus, tickets to the braves game for sora and riku (ps, it's baseball), and more pushpops for everyone else?

roxas (and everyone else really): why do you still remember xion? sora, riku, kairi: do you have any cool armor like aqua, ventus, and terra? if so, what does it look like? larxene: what made you so mean? lea: did you make the connection between ventus and roxas when you met roxas? xemnas: why trick all of the organization 13 members? that's just not cool at all. saix: don't you remember what it feels like to be friends with lea? xigbar: i'm taking your guns and replacing them with a super soaker so you don't hurt anyone. have fun. demyx, riku, terra, lea, and sora: can you give everyone a fashion show?

Auzeri: Oo more sweet tea!

Larxene: Heck yeah! Thanks again!

Kairi: Thank you, we were just talking about how I needed pants.

Ventus: YES. O_o

Aqua: NO!

(Grabs them) Terra: I'm just going to keep this away from him for a while, I don't exactly want Ven to die of a heart attack.

Sora and Riku: Sweet!

Riku: Can the girls come too?

Everyone: Push-pops!

Roxas: Because LunaTheDragonSlayer wrote it that way haha! Just kidding, we're just like that for this story.

Xion: I'm not complaining!

Sora, Riku, and Kairi: Not yet, but hopefully in KH3!

Larxene: I live in a castle full of "emotionless" men. Wouldn't YOU be a little mean too?

Axel/Lea: Not initially, no. It was only later that I remembered the resemblance.

Xemnas: I'm evil, and I needed members. They were all too easy to persuade, like the fools that they are.

Xaldin: Ah hem. *cracks knuckles*

Marluxia: Yeah why don't you say that again?

Saix: I remember. But unfortunately, I can no longer go back to those days unless I get my heart back.

Axel/Lea: You never LOST your heart!

Xigbar: Hey, what the- that's not cool!

Roxas: Water fight!

Demynx, Riku, Lea, Terra, and Sora: What?!

Auzeri: All right, let's do this! Demynx is first!

(Demynx stumbles forward on a stage that practically appeared out of nowhere. He walks forward.)

Auzeri: Kairi, Namine, and I will be the judges! I give you a….six.

Kairi: Five.

Namine: Five-and-a-half.

(Riku walks out next.) Riku: I cannot believe your making me do this…

Auzeri: TEN!

Kairi: Eight.

Namine: Seven.

(Axel/Lea walks out next.)

Auzeri: Eight.

Kairi: Eight.

Namine: Eight-and-a-half.

(From behind stage) Demynx: Oh come on, HE got a better score than me?!

(Terra walks out next, looking bored). Terra: Do I really have to do this?

Aqua: Come on Terra!

Terra: *sigh*

Auzeri: Eight!

Kairi: Six.

Namine: …..ten…..:)

(Last is Sora, who comes out with his shirt off. He smiles widely, raising his arms up in the arm.)

Auzeri: Sora, put your shirt on! Seven!

Kairi: NO! YOU'RE FINE! TEN!

Namine: well…oh all right, nine.

Auzeri: And there you have it! Next is from DecidedFate13: Hello everyone I got more questions! Lea: Ha, you finally set Larxene's hair on fire! Even though you were possessed... Vanitas: Haha, teletubby land pure genius! I am super proud! Everybody: Does anyone else feel creeped out by the baby sun in teletubby land? Xehanort: You do realize in those movies they become good guys. Master Eraqus: I forgive you for trying to kill Ventus. Xehanort: Don't push it I still don't approve of HOW you made Vanitas! Lord of the Pirate(Braig): Here is a parrot! *Gives him a parrot* It will match your eyepatch! It can also shoot laser beams out of it's eyes. Panda Man(Xemnas) and Saix: What do you think about your guys couple pairing? And don't give me i don't know because I don't have a heart crap! Because you tend to do that! Aqua: Wow you have a lot of guys who love you, but I think you made the right choice with Vani! Terra and Repliku: What's with the skirt? Vanitas: Send Panda Man (Xemnas) to teletubby land now, don't worry no one will miss him! Vanitas: Fate says you're a pretty good fighter, what did you think of her fighting skills? Vanitas: Fate says if you ever want help with the darkness she will gladly help? Auzeri: Sorry if Fate destroyed anything with her fight with Vanitas. Vanitas: I am now calling you Lord of Void! Alright that's it sorry if this was long and sorry Matrix and Destiny couldn't come to your party Auzeri, but I couldn't trust Destiny she is such an evil child that she would make Saix and Vanitas run away in fear and go cry in a corner.

Axel/Lea: Hey, whatever works.

Vanitas: Yeah I thought I was a stroke of brilliance!

Terra: That's a first…

Everyone: YES.

Xehanort: …still counts.

Eraqus: Thank you. The others seem to have as well.

Xehanort: Yeesh….

Braig: WHY would I want these!? I AM NOT A PIRATE!

Braig's Parot: SQAUWK! Yes you are!

Xemnas and Saix: GROSS!

Xemnas: I don't care what my name is spelled backwards, that's not true!

Saix: I agree! I do not feel anything toward Xemnas! Ugh!

Aqua: Thank you, haha!

Terra: IT'S NOT A SKIRT!

Repliku: I didn't choose this! I was made like this!

Vanitas: Ok. (pushes Xemnas through portal.) Any other requests? Oh, and Fate was a good fighter too, I'll admit. I will gladly accept her strength within my army. And Lord of Void… I could get used to that…

Auzeri: Anybody else noticing that Vanitas has more people following him than Xemnas ever did? And you're fine. Thank you! Next is from Tsunami the Hedgehog: *sighs* Okay. The jig is up. Haven't seen Night Fang for awhile? Well... I'm her. I made another account and this is it. So, I guess I won't be using her account for awhile and will be on this one. So whenever I review, I will have both of them k? I will say which one is which so you will know! Anyways,

(Night Fang the Night Fury)

*comes in... but she is a tired, white wolf with blue eyes and she yawns* Hey guys! Long time, no see! *turns into a human* You should be able to guess what I am by now. *grins tiredly then yawns again* I just woke up from a nap. So I'm just gonna... *falls asleep on Auzeri's couch*

(Tsunami the Hedgehog)

*pats Night fang's back while she is asleep* She has had a long day.

Terra: Those were the coughs people do when they are trying to cover up a laugh or something they said.

Maleficent: NOW do you think everybody you see is weak, too kind, or non-evil ?! *balls fist up under her nose* But I'm serious! Start to learn to be nice to little kids. *pats Sora's head again*

Vanitas: Yes. Yes you can keep it. AND I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU REALLY SAID PLEASE! *fistbumps and Night grows a ghostly black and white tail while I grin and hold up three fingers. When the third goes down, she wakes up grinning evilly*

(Night)

*wakes up and grins evilly with the ghostly tail and ghostly ears that are black and white*

Mansex: *jumps up from couch at tapes him up (like that dummy in the Last Friday Night music video) and then REALLY makes him a piñata*

Everybody: *smiles walks out then brings in a girl who looks like me and wearing an Organization hoodie* Everybody, meet Assylax! Assylax: *chewing gum* Hey.

(Tsunami)

Maleficent: *looks at nails* That's not ALL I have to say about you either. *looks up from nails*

(Night)

*growls at Maleficent showing wolf-like fangs*

(Tsunami)

*softly hits back of Night's head* No! You can't eat her... yet... *Night mumbles under breath while glaring at Maleficent* Oh and Maleficent? I don't understand you. I mean... your a GIRL but the first 4 letters of your name spell MALE!

(Night)

*turns into a wolf, curls up on floor and howls in agreement* I may be a wolf, but that don't mean I don't have manners... sorta... LETS JUST SAY I HAVE ENOUGH NOT TO GET WOLF HAIR ON YOUR COUCH! *goes to sleep on the floor with paws twitching slightly and a black heart appears in my fur on my back* (dreaming) That's..zzzzzz... it for... zzzzzz... now...zzzzzzz...

(Tsunami)

She can hear what's happening around her, and sees it in her dreams, yet she is still asleep. Well that IS it for now! See ya! *I pick up night who is a sleeping furry bundle in my arms and leaves, with Assylax staying behind* Assylax: Mind if I stay over for a while? *looks over to Auzeri*

(Tsunami)

*I grin evilly,make Roxas and Ventus forget about each other and put a glass wall in between them making it like they are looking in a mirror and we all see what they do to see if they think they are looking in a mirror*

Auzeri: *gasp* I was wondering where Night Fang the Night Fury had gone! Well, I'm glad to know the mystery's solved!

Terra: Yes I know, I was trying to be sarcastic…it's not a skirt….

Malificent: You ignorant children, you will soon feel my wrath!

Auzeri: SECURITY! Rage, mind taking care of her for me?

Rage: No problem. (Malificent panics and runs out of the room, Pete chasing after her.)

Vanitas: Ugh, don't remind me….Terra and the others have it on recording….

Xemnas: NOOO!

Everyone else: PINATA!

Auzeri: Hello Assylax! It's nice to meet you! Of course you can stay as long as you want! And thank you Night for not getting fur on my couch!

(Auzeri snaps her fingers and Vanitas and Ventus are now trapped in a room like Tsunami described. They have temporarily forgotten about each other.)

Vanitas: What the…..(He reaches forward at the exact same time that Ventus does.)

Ventus: This is so…weird….(he reaches up to touch his hair at the exact same time Vanitas does, and they stare at each other. Everyone else is laughing hysterically as the two make funny faces and stare at each other at the exact same time.)

Auzeri: Hahahaha! All right, I'll let them out! *she snaps her fingers and the two return to the living room and have their memories back.

Vanitas: Ugh…I can't believe I actually thought I looked like a goody-two-shoes….

Auzeri: Thanks you guys! Next up is from LightXDarknessKH: A bunch of fireworks and sparkles explode in the air, as a bunch of random people play trumpets, the leaders being Vanessa and Alester as they walk into the room.

"Hello!" They said together, throwing the trumpets behind them. This time, they took mic headpieces as they attached it to their ears.

Alester: Oh. My. God. I can't believe we hugged Ven! *Fan-girl squeal*

LD: Geez, wannabees... *tries to play it cool, but ends up fangirling anyway*

Vanessa: As these two fan-idiots continue to squeal, lets go to the truths and dares!

LD reads to Sora: How. The. Fluff. Do you keep your hair spiky? Its awesome.

Vanessa reads to Roxas: I feel like your not in the storyline enough. What is your opinion?

Alester reads to Kairi: I dare you to steal Tifa's diary, make a video showing you reading it, and then post the video online.

LD reads to whole cast: Do you all believe in the Saix/Xemnas theory? (If you dont understand read bottom)

The Saix/Xemnas theory is when fangirls (or guys, we don't judge) believe that Saix and Xemnas are having some type of relationship dating wise.

Everyone: Thank you so much for letting us be apart of your B-day edition! Happy casting!

Room fades-

PS: Sorry i didnt review earlier, was on my tab, which messes all my typing up

Everyone: Fireworks!

Auzeri: Hi guys!

Ventus: Um…want another?

Sora: Bed-head! And the beauty of being a Japanese game character!

Riku: Amen to that.

Roxas: Yeah, I agree, but I think I play an important enough part that it's Ok.

Kairi: Do you WANT me to DIE?! (She sighs and does what Alester says. Approximately five seconds later Tifa kicks open the door.)

Tifa: What. The. SQUASH?!

Kairi: I-I…it was a dare!

Tifa: You really think I wanted the world to know all the stuff in my diary?! Like the fact that I find Cloud's eyes gorgeous?

Kairi: Well they know now….

Everyone: Hmmm….

Xemnas and Saix: IT'S NOT TRUE!

Auzeri: Of course you guys! You're both welcome any time! And don't worry about the time thing, I totally understand. Next up is from Namine031898: Back again with a lot MOAR! 8D

Questions:

Sora and Kairi: Since Roxas and Nami are supposed to be inside you right now, are they still there, talking to you in your head sometimes, or are they just gone? :(

Sora: Give Kairi a hug! Cause I remember you saying you wanted too. :)

Roxas and Naminé: If you really wanted too, could you briefly take over Sora and Kairi to make them do what you want? : (Since you guys are supposed to be inside them)

Roxas: If Sora were to kiss Kairi, would it feel as though you were kissing Naminé? Or would you be in his head going 'AHH! NO! THE HORROR!' XD

Ven: Hug Vani! He deserves some love! :3 And NO, Vani, you CANNOT attack Ven. :

Mansex: Who do you like more? (Or should I say, hate less?) Sora or Roxy? And I dare you to say something nice to Sora! :D (Wow I really am evil! *evil grin*) And you hurt Sora. I hate you for that. :)

Xehanort: I just realised you used to live on Destiny Islands! :O And I hate you too for the same reason. :)

And to everyone: What is your favourite quote from the KH games that you yourself did NOT say? And YOU BETTER ALL BE NICE TO VANI! Or I will find you! : (I'm looking at YOU, Terra)

In case you're wondering, yes, I did have a lot of sugar today. I get like Ven whenever I have some :V

and yes, I do love hugs! :)

Sora: I feel him sometimes, like passing emotions, but he doesn't talk in my head.

Kairi: Same. Though I have found that drawing is strangely easier…

Sora: Ok! (gives Kairi a hug and also gives her a quick kiss)

Roxas and Namine: …maybe…..*evil smiles*

Sora and Kairi: :O

Roxas: Hahahaha! It would feel like I was kissing Namine, don't worry.

Ventus: Ah…do I have to?

Auzeri: Yes.

Ventus: Erk….(He quickly gives Vanitas a hug while Vanitas is distracting. Vanitas turn around abruptly.)

Vanitas: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING YOU SICKO?

Ventus: It was a reviewers order! And they said you couldn't kill me!

Vanitas: To heck I can't! (He tried to summon his weapon but it fails.) COME ON!

Xemnas: Probably Roxas since he was part of my Organization, but I despise them both. And….fine. Sora….*mumble mumble*

Sora: I'm sorry, what was that?

Xemnas: *grumble mumble*

Auzeri: Speak up please!

Xemnas: I SAID YOU'RE A GOOD FIGHTER!

Xehanort: Indeed I did.

Everyone: "Once there was light, and people fought over it and darkness was born in their hearts."

Auzeri: Well…I like that one too, but unfortunately…*cough cough can't say it because it's my own cough cough* (At least in my future fanfiction) But my favorite is "I walk the road to dawn!"

Larxene: Gee, I wonder who said that….

Auzeri: I like sugar too! Except I don't get as hyper, I usually get easily annoyed and blow things up, so that's why I don't eat sugar hahah! Thank you! Next is from DreamSeerXIII: *walks into the room* Hey, everyone! It's Amelia again. Unfortunately DreamSeerXIII is still recovering from my dark magic attack from last time. That's what she gets for revealing my secrets to the bad guys. Speaking of bad guys, why am I NOT killing any of them right now... Or at least running away from them? Anyway... I brought more cake pops! And I also have sugar cookies with cookie dough frosting on them! I also have more questions:

Auzeri: I have news from DreamSeerXIII! Once she recovers she'll be more than happy to fix the wi-fi for you so that you guys can use the internet and watch all those videos a lot of reviewers wanted you to watch in the past few chapters!

Xigbar: Was it you that shot my mom and killed her? *adds Xigbar to her "Things that have ruined my life" list*

Mickey: Why two Keyblades? I'm talking about the Star Seeker and the gold Kingdom Key. Which one do you like more?

Eraqus: I need a new Keyblade Master, because my mom use to be my master until she died. *fights back tears*

Terra: Are you proud of Riku for becoming a Keyblade Master, after everything he's been through?

Vanitas: You can't write those numbers down. That's my job.

Sora: Do you have a clue what a "Mary-Sue" character is? If you don't, I'll tell you. It's a term used in writing stories when creating and developing original characters. A Mary-Sue is basically someone who is just WAY TOO PERFECT. The reason I'm telling you this is because a lot of your haters believe you're a Mary-Sue, which unfortunately...is kinda true. But unlike those evil haters, I think you're really cool!

Now, if you excuse me, I need to run away. *gives every single bad guy in the room the "touch-me-and-die" glare and walks away*

Auzeri: Don't worry; I won't let the bad guys attack you. And COOKIES AND CAKE POPS! :D And that's awesome! I actually just got it fixed, but I can't get on Youtube unless it's the weekends because of schoolwork, sorry.

Xigbar: No. I don't kill random people…usually.

Auzeri: I'm so sorry about your mom…

Mickey: I like the golden Kingdom Key more, but Star Seeker was my first. And I like two, any more is just too complicated!

Eraqus: I would be happy to help you. I'm sorry too.

Auzeri: We'll all help! After all, Riku is a Keyblade Master himself. :D

Terra: Yes. The kid's stronger than I am to resist that amount of darkness.

Vanitas: Dang it.

Sora: I'm not perfect! I'm childish and the keyblade wasn't even sure if it wanted to choose me at first! And let's not forget that I was supposed to be one of the vessels for Xehanort….

Kairi: I think you're perfect in the good way Sora!

Auzeri: Thank you! Next is from Sorasonic: Hey you guys! I am a huge KH fan and Sora fan. Question time!

Sora: Why are you so awesome?

Roxas: Why are you so awesome?

Kairi, Naminé, and Xion: If the Sora, Roxas, and Axel relationships don't work out, ;)

Luxord: You are my favorite Organization Xlll character, just had to say that.

All the good guys: Which Organization Xlll character do you want to kill the least?

Vanitas: You are awesome.

Aqua: I am sorry for everybody making you kiss Vanitas so much.

Terra: I always preferred Ventus, no offense.

Sora, Roxas, and Axel: Sorry about the thing about Kairi, Naminé, and Xion, they are just so pretty.

Vanitas: Do you think you are strong enough to take on Roxas and Sora at the same time?

Mansex: It's a panda suit. Get over it.

Saïx: Have you ever been worried that Mansex will betray you?

Vanitas: Do you enjoy it when people make Aqua kiss you?

Sora: Because I have spikey hair and am a freaking keyblade wielder!

Roxas: I don't know, because I'm Sora's nobody and have cool hair?

Kairi, Namine, and Xion: Good to know.

Axel, Roxas, and Sora: HEY!

Kairi: Come on guys, you know nothing's going to come between us.

Luxord: Finally somebody who has good taste.

Good guys: Roxas, Xion, and Axel.

Vanitas: Once again I will say it. Bad. Guys. Rock.

Aqua: It is what it is.

Vanitas: You know you like it.

Terra: Humph. Everybody likes the happy kid…

Sora, Roxas, and Axel: We agree.

Kairi, Namine, and Xion: Aww…thanks guys!

Bad guys: BLECK!

Vanitas: Absolutely.

Everyone else: NOT.

Xemnas: ….I'm not a panda….

Sora: Hey, I thought you were still in Teletubby land!

Namine: Or was that Xehanort….?

Aqua: I don't know, they all look the same….

Saix: No. I've known about his true plan from the beginning to tell the truth.

Vanitas: Would you like it if you "had" to kiss a beautiful girl over and over again and got away with it? Question answered.

Auzeri: Thank you! Next is from Leila.

Everyone: HI AGAIN!

Auzeri: She says: OOOH MYYY KINGDOM HEARTS! THIS was the BEST chapter BY FAR. I love what you made Allexi and everyone else do. Larxene and Vanitas made me laugh SOOOO hard that my mom asked if I was okay. Thanks for letting Allexi stay. She REALLY appreciates it. Now it will be even more fun asking questions. I will now ask questions to the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee and the Dream Drop Distance Traverse Town.

Neku: What songs are on your ipod? Any I like?

Joshua: How the heck did you get angel wings

Shiki: Why the stuffed cat?

Beat I love how protective you are of Rhyme. What WOULDN'T you do for her?

Rhyme: HI! How are you? I feel SO bad for what happened to you! Here. Have a chocolate chip cookie!

Leon: Cool Gunblade! You are so quiet! Why?(please don't have the same reason as Lexaus)

Cloud: You reminded me of Zack during KH1. Why and how were you manipulated so easily by Hades.(stupid Hades)

Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. tell me how to get those outfits!? (from Allexi except for Tifa's)

Cid: Can you please show me your plans for Hollow Bastion or at least how to do that stuff on a computer?

and lastly Auzeri!

Auzeri: How did you like your birthday? Do you know what Aono did?

I do not know whether or not you got my last review with questions because ( whether or not you jinxed it) MY COMPUTER CRASHED LLLLLIIIITEEERRRRAAALLY right after I posted my review for this chapter. AND my mom needed to get onto my computer to go shopping. Didn't work out for you well did it mom. :) Anyways like I said last time thanks for letting Allexi stay. She told me that this time she wanted to use her powers in this chapter on Terra, Xigbar, Lea, Zexion, Riku, and Neku iif they don't like her already. (Be careful. If she makes someone like her twice they LOVE her. Three times they return to normal. If they already like her it is the same thing as if she made them like her twice!) Besides that I have another question for Auzeri. Auzeri: What puppy did you pick? That's it for now guys. Till then. SEE YAZ!

Auzeri: No problem! We were glad to have you guys!

Neku: Eh, I've got a little bit of everything, mostly techno music.

Joshua: No idea. They're pretty cool though!

Shiki: Isn't he just adorable?! And I have a stuffed cat 'cause Neku wouldn't let me have a real one…

Beat: There's nothing I wouldn't do!

Rhyme: Hello, I'm good thank you. Everybody here is really nice. And thank you for the cookie! *Bites it* Mmm! Yummy!

Leon: I don't know, I think I pull of the "mysterious and quiet" look pretty well.

Cloud: Apparently the god of the Underworld is also the god of persuasion. He offers you some deal, and the next thing you know he's controlling your thoughts, your actions, everything.

Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie: We bought them at the moogle shop! We have spares though! *hand spares*

Cid: Absolutely! You just take this doo-hickey and put it to this thingy-majig and press this little red button right here…and that should do it!

Auzeri: My birthday was a blast; thank you to everyone and all who submitted their characters and presents, it was so much fun! And know about the ice sculpture thing…wait, there was more?!

Larxene: He carried you to your bedroom and kissed you.

Auzeri: He-he did? I-I don't remember that!

Riku: You were asleep. And as of today you are never leaving my sight. Ever.

(The guys you listed): We already like you! You're funny!

(P.S. if there's any character you want to "love" you for one scene, send it in! I'm going to do something like this for the "prom" chapter coming up, but if you want to send one in that's fine!)

Auzeri: I got a Shibu Inu puppy! And he's adorable and his name is Boo!

Boo: Arf arf!

Auzrei: Thank you! Next is from GreyfirefoxdA: Wait, IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY?!

IM SOOOOO SORY *bows head In shame*

H-HERE! HAVE A GIANT PIECE OF CAKE *is sweating uncontrollably*

*coughs*

...

So, I haz a question

Saix: u scared of Ghost now?

Ghost: *waggles eyebrows suductivly*

Ghost, who do wish to posess now?

Ghost: (the beserking cutie with the claymore *points to Saix*)

Oh dear (spiritual beastiality? Why ghost why?...)

Bai...

Auzeri: Oh you're Ok! Thank you for the cake! I don't mind, really!

Saix: She was gnawing. On my HEAD. Of course I'm scared of her! And now she…oh….man….can't…control…thoughts….I don't…..ugh…..

Auzeri: Um…Saix, are you Ok?

Saix: hehe….hehe…

Axel/Lea: Uh, dude, you all right?

Saix: hehe…hehehehehehe…..MWAHAHAHAHA! (He pulls out his sword and starts swinging it around wildly.)

(ducks) Demynx: Hey watch it!

Saix: You…you….YOU SHALL DIE!

Demynx: AIIEEEEE!

Larxene: MWAHAHA! Run Saix run!

Auzeri: Oh dear…this is getting out of hand rather quickly….Ghost, I think you better let him go now please.

Saix: Awww…One more thing! (Saix runs head into a wall and Ghost pops out right before he hits it.)

Saix: Ughh….my head….I don't feel so good…..

Auzeri: Thanks! Next is from DPSS: Master Vanitas, I wish to thank you for teaching me how use darkness, how to create unversed and for teaching me the ways of the dark keyblade. I would also like to join your dark army. Roxas, (summons end of pain keyblade from 3d) would you fight me? I want to test myself and I consider you the most bad*** kh character after Master Vanitas and since Auzeri has a force field protecting ber house there shouldn't be any problem (really should have been you insted of Sora). Also, for those who disagree whit Masters bad***ness, I'll have you know when an unversed is destroid it's creator feels pain like he himsel is being destroid. So yeah, during bbs unversed from multiple worlds were finished and Master didn't even flinch! Now tell me THAT'S not bad***! Also Diz... (fires a dark cannon at his face point blank, killing him whit no chance of revivel) ... F YOU YU BLOODY MUMMY (don't know if I spelled that right). I also want to ask you to read the fanfic The Twilight Will by demonabyss and tell me what you think, specially Roxas, Namine and Xion.

Vanitas: Accepted. Welcome to the dark side.

Roxas: Um…sure! (They fight head to head and Roxas summons his two keyblades. DPSS jumps upward and leaps downward, preparing to fight. Roxas blocks and uses the momentum to slam into DPSS, but that just ends up creating a shock wave of power. They stare at each other for a moment longer, and then smile.) Nice job!

Vanitas: This reviewer knows his stuff. See? He's definitely allowed in my army.

Diz: AHHHHHH!

Auzeri: Yeah I don't like Diz either. There's just something…off about him. I don't trust him. Of course, I didn't fully trust Kairi to be 100% good either, so who knows.

Roxas, Namine, and Xion: We'll be sure to do that! Let you know what we think next chapter!

Auzeri: *yawwwnn…* I think that's everything…

Sora: Yup! And Ventus is still bouncing around crazy on sugar….

Auzeri: Thanks…everyone….we have….so many views and reviews…you guys are all….so wonderful and nice….thanks…..zzzzzz….

Kairi: Did she fall asleep on Riku again?

Aqua: Yeah accept this time Riku's asleep too. That's so sweet….

Axel/Lea: …I'll get the permanent marker.

Terra: I'll grab the duct tape.

Everyone: See ya!

* * *

**I wanted to real quick thank you all for being so supportive. We have over 4,000 views now and over 100 reviews! You guys are just awesome! I hope you're all enjoying this Fanfiction as much as I am!**


	15. Chapter 15

Auzeri: Hello everyone! We're back! Sorry about the break, but we were all super busy.

Axel/Lea: Correction, YOU were super busy.

Auzeri: Details details. Everyone, let's get on with the show! First up is from rageaxe195: Hey guys. Im back with my OC Isamu.

Isamu: Hey. How about Phil

Me: No, now he will-

Phil:*appears next to me* Heya guys!

Me:*sigh* This is Phil, my conciounce in solid form. Isamu and Phil are going to help today RIGHT?

Isamu: Umm...Yeah

Phil: Yup

Now no questions today. I do have a PSA. All authors who wish to join trinity must PM me.

And Yuffie, I am sorry for spazzing out. Can you ever forgive me and be my girlfriend again?

Yuffie: Yes! I'm sorry! It's Isamu's fault!

Auzeri: Well guys, it's good to have more to the group. And I'm expecting you ALL to help with security. Next up is from Yuffientine210000: Hello everyone! I would like to ask a few questions to a few people. I'll bring my OC sometime.

To Xehanort (and everyone): You do know that Kefka from Final Fantasy VI actually succeeded in destroying the world and becoming a god, right?

To Riku: What happened to your Soul Eater?

To Vanitas: You're like the dark side of Ven, right? So does that mean that when Ven dies, you die as well?

To Saix: How did you and Axel meet when both of you were still Somebodies?

To Terra: Same question with you and Aqua.

To Everyone: Do you think that any one of you (excluding Sora) can beat Sephiroth in a fight?

To Xemnas: What caused you to fight Sora, Donald and Goofy in Hollow Bastion? BTW, you're awesome! I always had fun fighting you, Xemnas-sama!

To Xigbar: Did you even notice that Roxas looks a lot like Ven?

To Axel: How would you feel to Meet the Pyro from Team Fortress 2?

And to Everyone: How do you feel about KH Fans cosplaying to in Magic Kingdom in Disney World at around Halloween just to show Disney that KH needs to be a part in Disney World (or any other Disney themed Park)?

That's all my questions for now. And I'm giving everyone Cotton Candy, Sea Salt ice cream for Xion, Axel/Lea and Roxas, two plush models of the x-Blade and Kingdom Hearts for Vanitas and Xehanort, and a chainsaw for Riku and Terra just so you can attack Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and Xehanort respectively. :) See you soon!

Xehanort: So…someone beat me to it?

Larxene: Xehanort, it's official, you're like the WORST villain EVER!

Marluxia: Coming from the one whose weakness in the manga was water.

Larxene: Don't push your luck flower boy.

Riku: I still have it. *summons Soul Eater* I just prefer other weapons some times.

Vanitas: I sure hope not, 'cause one day I'm really going to enjoy killing that kid. We're separate beings, so I don't think it works like that.

Saix: We've been childhood friends since forever.

Axel/Lea: Yeah, we kind of just ran into each other one day.

Saix: Literally. If I recall you almost knocked me over you were running so fast.

Terra: We met at the school. I'd transferred when I discovered that I was a keyblade wielder, and she was already there.

Cloud: I could!

Everyone: NO! HE'S IMPOSSIBLE!

Xemnas: I thought I would test the skills of Sora and his friends. And thank you, it's good to see that someone finally recognized my skills.

Xigbar: As if! I knew the resemblance, and Xehanort also had a play in filling me in on everything.

Axel/Lea: ….wait, what's that? I'm sorry, I don't know that. But pyro anything is good!

Vanitas: I'm insulted when people try to act like me! There's only one Vanitas!

Sora: I disagree, I think it's cool! At least people like us!

Namine: Vanitas is just a downer and he's afraid that somebody else can pull off black hair better than he can.

Vanitas: I am not afraid!

Everyone: Cotton Candy!

Xion, Axel, and Roxas: Sea salt ice cream!

Vanitas: ….*takes toy*

Aqua: I saw you hide a smile Vantias!

Vanitas: You saw nothing!

Riku and Terra: ….

Ansem and Xehanort: We're dead.

(Riku and Terra chase after them with a chainsaw until Auzeri intervenes.)

Auzeri: How many times do I have to tell you guys not to kill other characters?! Anyway, thank you! Those were some great questions! Next is from darkamp007: Hey guys I'm back*looks at aqua and blushes a little*lady aqua*bows then looks at vanitas*my lord I have the 100 hearts you asked for*shows bottle with 100 hearts ment for kingdom hearts and not the organ ones cramed in it*. I would also like to ask you two things.1 What is my next task and 2 my I um*gulp*go on 1date with aqua please ill do any thing.*looks at the others* oh and xigbar I almost forgot I want to give you this gun called the patriot it has a bottomless clip so no reload at all. I also want to ask sora what was it like to be a lion in the pride lands? Well that's all my questions untill next time*winks at auzeri*good bye

Vanitas: *stares at darkamp007 for a while and then shrugs, clicking on his visor* I don't recall ever making her my official anything, so I don't know why you're asking permission. Do whatever you want, but your task is to find as many dark hearts as possible and "convince" them to join us.

Aqua: *rolls her eyes* You don't need his permission to do anything! Let's go!

Xigbar: Thank you random reviewer!

Sora: It was awesome! And kind of furry….

Auzeri: *blushes and turns around quickly* U-u-um thank you darkamp007! Next is from MoonLitSparklesofTwilight: A bunch of sparkles fly everywhere, as a red carpet appears out of thin air, and your three random fan-girls walk into the room, wearing gowns.

Alester: Hi guys! Before we start, were forced to do this for ad-

This review is brought to you by:

Serinaba (Etiamdeteriorantin) :

Depression hurts.

Serinaba can help.

WARNING:

Do not take this Clinical Depression medication if you are nursing or pregnant. Side affects may include:

Nausea, pain in your upper stomach, itching, loss of appetite, dark urine, clay-colored stools, jaundice, feeling like you might pass out, agitation, hallucinations, fever, fast heart rate, overactive reflexes, very stiff muscles, high fever, sweating, confusion, fast or uneven heartbeats, tremors, easy bruising, unusual bleeding, painful or difficult urination, headache, trouble concentrating, memory problems, weakness, feeling unsteady, loss of coordination, fainting, seizure, shallow breathing or breathing that stops, severe skin reaction, fever, sore throat, swelling in your face or tongue, burning in your eyes, skin pain, followed by a red or purple skin rash that spreads and causes blistering and peeling, dry mouth, drowsiness, tired feeling, mild nausea or loss of appetite, or constipation.

Ask your doctor about taking Serinaba. Because…

Depression hurts. And We can help.

Vanessa: Alright! So, here is everything!

Truths read by both OC's: Yes! Yes we want another hug Veni! *squeals*

LD reads: Sora, you dont need bed-head, your just that awesome to have gravity-defying hair. have some candy -hands a bunch of candy-

Vanessa: If they have a problem listening, heres a mallet -hands a mallet-

Alester: Vanitas, why do you look just like sora, but are the exact opposite? is it genetics?

LD: Auzeri, how. da. fluff. do you control these cast members?

All: Thats all we got, due to us being on a 2 minute type limit. Cya!

-a bunch of trumpets play Dearly Beloved as the march out-

Ventus: Is that the medicine Vanitas takes?

Vanitas: I'm not on medication you moron!

Ventus: Hurray! I get another hug! *looks up at Auzeri* Auzeri, I like them! Can they stay? Pleeeease?

Auzeri: If they want to, of course.

Sora: CANDY!

Kairi: Yes, because you definitely need MORE sugar in your system.

Vanitas: Just like Roxas is Sora's other half, I am Ventus's other half, and that's why we look similar. Except I'm actually hot, but you know.

Auzeri: With candy, tender love and care, and the constant knowledge that if they disobey me I will kill them. Bye bye! Next is from hopefuldreamer1991: sora and riku: of course you can bring the girls! let me know how it goes!

no questions today, just a challenge: sora, riku, kairi, aqua, ventus, terra, namine, and everyone in org XIII: i challenge you do create your own dream eater. pick out what animal it looks like, what power it has, then have them battle each other. whoever has the last dream eater left standing wins!

krissa: mine is a dolphin with electric speed :)

more sweet tea, push pops, and red bull!

Sora and Riku: All right!

Auzeri: Movies AFTER the chapter guys, we're running behind.

Sora: Oh! I choose…hmm…a tiger with power over earth!

Riku: A wolf with teleportation abilities.

Kairi: A bird with power over ice!

Aqua: A leopard with power over water.

Ventus: A griffon! That can fly as fast as the wind!

Terra: Hm…something impressive, like a bear or something.

Namine: I think I'd like a friendly little mouse type one.

Organization XIII: Anything EVIL!

Axel: I'd want some sort of fast hawk I think, like a phoenix.

Xion: A cat that can talk!

Roxas: I think I want a lion. Something like that anyway.

Auzeri: Battle time! (they battle and slowly everyone's is defeated until one is left standing. The dust clears to reveal…)

Axel and Roxas: NAMINE?!

Namine: Good job Dreamer!

Auzeri: Sweet tea!

Everyone: Push pops!

Ventus: RED BULL!

Auzeri: Thank you! Next is from Tsunami the Hedgehog: (Night)

*a dark cloud of black smoke appears on the floor and when it clears, I'm sitting there, eating a glazed doughnut*

Hey! *licks glaze on doughnut* Anybody want one? TO BAD! THIS WAS MY LAST! Any who,

Maleficent: *growls at her, VERY wolfishly* You. Will. Not. Hurt. ANYBODY. As. Long. As. I. Am. Here. Do. You. Under. Stand. Me?!

Joshua: When I first seen you had angel wings, I was like, "What da HECK?!" And then I just when crazy. *rocks back and forth while sitting cross-legged and eating doughnut and Mario, SOME HOW, popped into the room and only you noticed* I mean... WHAT TEENAGER HAS WINGS?! *pokes him, still rocking while you try to get Mario out of the room*

Everybody: YES! I HAVE BEEN HERE, ALL ALONG, AND YOU HAVENT NOTICED!

(Assylax)

*smiles, un-emotionaly* Thanks. Sorta. *leans against wall, makes a snake out of water, and Demyx starts to hit on me until I softly push him away* Not now, Lovah-Boy. *softly smiles, looking at him from the corner of my eye*

(Tsunami)

*does the same thing as Night* Huh? Did she say that doughnut was the last one? Oh we have a lot mo- *Night covers my mouth not letting me say anymore* Uh, I mean, um, no no, THIS was the last one. Urm, no more! *chuckles nervously*

(Night)

Auzeri: Me, Assylax and Tsunami are staying her, as bodyguards. OK?

(Assylax)

*grins softly and splashes water in Demyx's face, him not expecting it*

Demyx: Like me? Come and get me. *runs out of the room, him chasing me*

(Night)

*watches Assylax run out of the room still eating doughnut* Guys hit on her a lot. But, she always runs from them saying that. She has only had ONE boyfriend. I think his name was... *looks up as if thinking* Isa? *everybody looks toward Saix, who is sweating nervously and walking out of the room* She makes the guys she likes chase her. If they catch her, she dates them. If they don't catch her... *takes last bite of doughnut* then she don't. She kinda takes that after me. Since she IS my Nobody. But I don't make them chase me. I play Hide-and-Seek, and since I am a master at that game, nobody barely ever finds me.

(Tsunami)

*looks toward Saix, grinning while he is walking out of the room*

(Assylax)

*Demyx finally catches up on me, grabs me, and drags me back to the room with a squirming Assylax in his arms* C'MON! LEMME GO!

Maleficent: I want to torture you now. So... *thinks* SING AND DANCE TO 'DROP IT LIKE ITS HOT'!

All the girls: SING 'WHAT YOU WAITING FOR?' TO YOUR FAVORITE GUYS! *laughs evilly* My dark side has awakened.

(Tsunami)

Some two people (1 boy, 1 girl) sing Scream and Shout by Will. and Britany Spears, only change up the words, and instead of saying Will. and Britany, britany' (I changed the b-word to a repeat of her name) and say your names. I WANNA SEE THIS!

(Night)

Shiki: Do you REALLY want a real cat? Here then... *hands box with holes poked in it and a kitten is inside with a ribbon tied around its neck softly*

Larxene: *sits there and blinks* You really should have seen my face when I looked up on YouTube Larxene kh because I haven't heard a lot of your voices, (I only have kingdom hearts: Dream Drop Distance) and I heard your voice. *keeps blinking*

Vexen: *laughs* I also heard your voice... *face turns red from laughter* and you sound like the Joker from Batman!

Larxene: I have been wanting to ask this for awhile but... do you ever frown? Every time I have seen you, you are smiling evilly.

Everybody: *still laughing at Vexen* DOES ANYBODY ELSE THINKS HE SOUND LIKE THE JOKER FROM BATMAN?!

Namine: Like I said about Larxene. You should have seen my face.

Marluxia: O.o ...I heard your voice too... I don't understand it...

Xion: I am hearing a lot of voices... from different videos... I heard yours... AWWWWW. I JUST WATCHED CUT SCENE NUMBER FOURTEEN OF 358/2 DAYS AND I DONT THINK OF YOU AS, your direct quote, 'Nothing more than a puppet'! You are sweet. *tear* That cut scene is sad.

Saix: *blinks* You sound kinda like Axel to me. And you are mean. You said 'Why would you save the puppet?' (Mocking voice) *punches Saix's nose*

Roxas: *snickering* You should have seen yourself on cut scene 12. *the laughter bursts out* Y-YOU WERE LIKE... *mimics what Roxas was doing while trying to get Xion and Axel to stop fighting*

Axel: My emotions changed. (I am watching a little bit, then when I see something interesting, I give feedback) You *truck noises block out the next word I say.* YOU LIKE... HIT HER IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD, MADE HER FAINT, AND THEN YOU CARRIED HER OVER YOUR SHOULDER... WHILE SHE WAS KNOCKED OUT! I MEAN.. SURE, ROXAS' PLAN DIDNT WORK REALLY WELL... *pauses ranting snickers, then gets back to fussing at him* BUT YOU COULDA FOUND SOMETHING BETTER TO DO, THAN THIS! *does what he did to Xion*

Roxas: *tries to hold back laughter, but cries at the same time* Okay, dude. 'Who else will I have ice cream with?' *pinches bridge of nose shaking head, laughing, and crying at the same time*

Xion: *stops laughing and keeps crying* That was sad. I just watched the scene where you... start... I don't know how to explain it, but you should know what I mean.

Everybody: WATCH HOW SAD THIS IS! *pulls out laptop, goes to YouTube, looks up 'The saddest scene in ALL kingdom hearts, and makes them watch how sad it is*

Roxas: Okay. I feel sorry for you now. You shed one SINGLE tear about xion. I am sorry for laughing at you.

Axel: O.o Let ,e give you advice. Opening letter in front of an open window? BAD IDEA.

Okay, that is enough feedback.

Demyx: I think this song suits you best. *pulls out laptop, looks up 'Demyx's Sitar Song' (The Sitar Song-Dr. Bombay) and makes him listen to it*

Axel: I think THIS song suits YOU well. *after Demyx is done listening to the sitar song, I looks up 'My songs know what you did in the dark' (by Fall out Boy) and makes him listen to it*

Org. XII: Okay, I'm gonna have to say this quick, so I can flee afterwards. Try to understand me. *clears throat and talks very fast* AllofyouguysacuallyhaveheartsbutXemnasandXehanortw ereplanningtoturnallofyouintoXehanortexceptyou,Xig bar,becauseyouarehalfXehanortalreadyandsoifyouarew onderinghowsomeofyoufeelangeritisbecauseyouareallt urningintoXehanort! *takes deep breath, before I see Xemnas and Xehanort yelling at me for telling them their plans and I flee, quick*

Malificent: ….fine.

Joshua: Haha! I like my wings, thank you very much!

Auzeri: I wish I could fly…..

Kairi: Oooo, Demynx has a crush!

Demynx: *blushes* s-shut up Kairi!

Sora: Are you holding out on us? I want a donut!

Auzeri: Sure! Rage is head of security since he asked first, but the more the merrier!

Demynx: Hey! Come back here! *chases her*

Axel/Lea: *to Saix* You actually had a girlfriend?!

Saix: *scowls* Don't act so surprised!

Malificent: I shall not!

Auzeri: *glares*

Malificent: ….but I don't know the dance….*does her best but just ends up tripping on her dress and falling on her face. Sora, Kairi, and Namine appear like judges, all giving her zeroes.*

Girls: What are you waiting fooooor?

Riku: Are we actually getting serenaded by girls?

Vanitas: Sweet.

Namine: I vote Auzeri sing the song for the girl part.

Auzeri: W-what?!

Larxene: But Riku can't rap!

(Vanitas smiles evilly and shoves Terra onto the stage. They sing the song and then Auzeri bolts off of the stage.)

Auzeri: You guys! I told you guys I have stage fright….

Shiki: *squeal* he's adorable!

Larxene: What's wrong with my voice? Have you HEARD Marluxia's?

Vexen: I do not sound like that clown!

Everyone else: Yes you do.

Xion: Thanks. Glad someone understands.

Saix: Ow! Don't punch me!

Roxas: I-I tried my best!

Xion: And failed.

Axel: I had no choice!

Roxas: *face flushes red* yeah not my best one-liner….

Xion: I was sad too. Obviously, haha….

Everyone: :'( poor Xion!

Roxas: Thank you. See? Nobody's have emotion.

Axel: …yeah probably not.

Demynx: ….cool!

Axel: I love that song.

Auzeri: OMG it's my favorite song EVER! *she starts humming it under her breath happily*

Org XIII: …

Axel: Did you understand a word of that?

Xigbar: Nope.

Auzeri: Thanks! Next is from DLionHeart: Kayla: I told you she wouldn't need it!

Okay, fine. You were right.

Kayla: Here's a better gift. Someone as awesome as you deserves your own X-blade.

Vanitas: You are NOT allowed to use Auxeri's new X-blade to cause the Keyblade war. But you can use it to murder Xehanort.

Where'd you get the X-blade?!

Kayla: (evil grin)

Anyway... I managed to come up with more questions.

Larxene, Demyx, Marluxia, Luxord: Who are your somebodies?

Sora: You had to fight your own darkness before. Have you ever considered controlling like Riku can?"

Aqua, Terra and Ventus: Have you three ever considered training Sora, Kairi and Riku? (Kayla: And Roxas!) and Roxas

Riku: If you had a nobody, how would you react?

Kairi: What would you do if you had a Heartless?

Xanitas: If Aqua was in danger, (Kayla: Aqua's too smart to be that reckless) Whatever! If Aqua was in danger, would you work with Ventus and Terra to save her? (Kayla: Yeah...Obviously Xanitas would need help to save someone who would never be in trouble.)

Kayla! Geez, when did she become so chatty?

Well that's it. Awesome chapter.

Kayla: Well, duh! Remember who the writer is.

What on earth am I gonna with this one?

Auzeri: Oooo! Thank you!

Vanitas: No fair! Auzeri, let me see it!

Auzeri: No way! You have, like, a billion that people have sent into you! This one's mine!

Larxene: Don't know.

Marluxia: I believe Demynx's is from Atlantica.

Demynx: That's not true and you know it Marluxia!

Luxord: No idea.

Sora: No, light is better suited for me. Riku can handle that kind of thing, but I can't. I don't know if I'm strong enough.

Aqua, Terra, and Ventus: We are, actually!

Sora: Yup! We just have to do it outside, because even though Auzeri has a force field now, we still need lots of room…

Riku: I don't know. I might have one. It would be….weird. Honestly, Repliku is more like my Nobody.

Kairi: *eyes widen* OMG do I? That would be so freaky!

Vanitas: She should be able to fend for herself but…..*sigh* probably not. Maybe. Ok, yes.

Auzeri: Hehe! Thanks Kayla! Next is from decode9: *There is a knock on the door then a boy walks in wearing all blue with hair simmilar to Sora and blue eyes. Axis is beside him*

D9: Hi guys its me. Glad to see everyone.

Axis: On with the questions decode.

D9: Fine...

Azurei: Do you like any series besides KH?

Sora: If Xehanort succeded in hus plan do you think you would end up like Vantias?

Marluxia: What is with the giant angel of death in CoM?

Larxen: I have a theory I want to test from reading the manga...care to be the test subject? *evil grin* *Ties her to a chair and begins throwing water ballons at her*

Vexen: Are there any experiments you made no one knows about?

D9: I believe that's all...Axis...What are you doing?

Axis: *Walks up to Siax and gives a punch* That's for the bunny incident! *Goes over to Riku and kisses him* And that's from me to you. *Runs out the door and slams it closing it in Azurei's face*

D9: ...Sorry about her...Next time I'll bring Star. As payment to make up for that I've tied up Vantias so you guys can use him as a pinata. Bye *Leaves*

Auzeri: Nice to properly meet you! And yes, I also like Pokemon, Skyrim, Final Fantasy, Phantasy Star, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tales of the Abyss, etc. I like a lot of games, haha!

Sora: *shudder* I have no doubt….

Marluxia: No idea what you're talking about. What's CoM?

Auzeri: seriously Marluxia? Geez, sorry about him….

Larxene: Eeeeek! *she shrieks and gasps for breath as she is drenched in water* Stop it stop it stop it! I don't melt in water because of Auzeri's powers, but that doesn't mean I like it!

Vexen: …..maybe.

Riku: What the- *gets kissed*

Auzeri: What the heck do you think you're- *gets door slammed in face* Ugh! *stalks away as Riku tries to reason with her* Not in the mood!

Riku: Come on Auzeri, how many times have you been kissed by reviewers, huh?

Auzeri: How dare you?!

Larxene: Ooo, fight fight fight fight!

Auzeri: Whatever! *crosses arms* Moving on, thanks you guys. Next up is from Namine031898: More! I hope I'm not getting annoying ._.

Qs:

Sora: Try summoning darkness… :)

Vanitas: Try summoning light! :D

And what do you think about being paired up with Xion? I think it's really cute. :)

Everyone: Who did you see Xion as? I know what Roxas and Braig saw, but who else?

Sora: What is your worst fear?

Naminé: If you're from Kairi, does that just simply mean you're a Nobody of Light? And here's more drawing things! :D I drew you once, and I put aloooot of time into it to make it look really good cause you're pretty :)

And I made brownies! (Literally) All the good guys plus Vanitas get one for no apparent reason! :D

Auzeri: Of course you're not annoying!

Sora: Umm…..ok! *he tries but his light rejects it and he ends up getting blasted into the wall* That was cool! Let's try again!

Vanitas: Ugh…fine….*he tries but nothing happens. He scowls and tries again only to cause the lights to burst out* Great…. And as for the me and Xion thing…I'd never really met her before now, but I do have to admit that I understand her.

Kairi: She looks like me.

Roxas and Axel: She's our friend!

Villians: Puppet.

Heroes: Awesome!

Sora: ….hurting my friends or not being able to save them.

Namine: I guess so. Thank you very much for the supplies.

Everyone except for the villians: BROWNIES!

Auzeri: Thank you! Next is from Tyber Zahn: Oh wow, I failed. Happy VERY late birthday, sorry I didn't say it sooner... Anyway, here's my OC that may or may not be in a fic that I may or may not write to ask the questions and things I just want to say! His name is Uria (pronounced yer eye), and he's promised NOT to kill anyone!

Uria appears in a white flash glances around the room and stops on Aqua and Vanitas, "Thank Kingdom Hearts for AU... Anyway, on with the questions..." He takes a note of his pocket and starts reading.

Auzeri: I actually have a late gift, here's a 3 layer cake. (hands her the cake)

Xehanort: You have earned the award for the "Most convoluted plan in history". (hands him a trophy with a bunch of spirals on it.)

Xaldin: How is it YOU are a harder boss than Xemnas, does that mean you're stronger?

Axel: Here's a lighter? (hands him a generic lighter)

Sora: With three other people in your head, how hard is it to tell which emotions are yours?

Auzeri: Oh your fine, it's Ok. Thank you! The cake is delicious!

Xehanort: Yes!

Everyone: Let him have this one victory….

Xaldin: I put more of my strength into my final attack than he did so….no, but I am strong.

Axel: Sweet!

Sora: It's not hard! Sometimes I just feel…I don't know, odd sometimes, but usually I'm myself. Roxas is just another part of me after all, so it's Ok.

Auzeri: Thank you guys! And Uria, you're welcome to stay as long as you like! Next up is from Markusmiless: Third best chapter yet... After Love Potion chapter that is after the 13th chapter...

Well sorry I missed your birthday Auzeri but I have a present to make up for it...kinda...anyway congratulations but a little too late...

*Gives present to Auzeri*(containing voodoo dolls of all Organization XIII members)

I have a few questions...

Axel: How could you get problem with the dusks before you died?

Sora: Why are you worthless in battle without your keyblade?

Zexion: Why are you the best member in the Organization? (he is my favurite after all so he is the best in my opinion)

Axel: Do you love Roxas?

Terra: Why are you more naive than Ventus even though Ventus is younger than you?

Well that was all but one more thing before I leave...

Demyx: Use your water element/magic on Axel/Lea!

Auzeri: Aw, why thank you! And thanks for the dolls! I think I'm going to use these any time I get angry….hey Larxene-

Larxene: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

Axel: Eh, don't know. Some things happen I guess.

Sora: Hey! It's like Xigbar without his guns…and I'm not worthless! Just…not as strong…

Zexion: Because I'm devilishly handsome and can create illusions at will?

Everyone else: *rolls eyes*

Axel: Um as a friend, but nothing more than that….

Terra: I focus more on physical strength, not mental strength! And Ventus is smart for a kid…

Ventus: *he's watching Spongebob and randomly bursts into laughter*

Aqua: Oh yeah, he's definitely a genius all right….

Demynx: Ok! *blasts Axel with water. Axel scowls and shoots fire at Demynx, who yelps and ducks out of the way. The fire hits Larxene, who zaps everyone with lightning.*

Auzeri: Ok, that's enough! We are not having an elemental battle, thank you very much! Next up is from ArmyofLight29: Hello again Auzeri-chan! I know its not your birthday but I want you to have another pokemon egg which it has cream colored and orange.(The first one is really a Zekrom but this one is another legendary which starts in letter V.) Now let's go to the questions

Sora:Why do you had defying gravity spiky hair?

Kairi:Many fans were shocked because of your appearance in Dead Fantasy. I hope you can be bad ass like that!

Axel:Some theories said that your being gay towards to Roxy-kun, Is that true?

Demyx:Why do you had the 90's hairstyle?

Auzeri:You can summon me if something bad happens oju-sama. *Gets my katana*

Terra:Why do you have a girl's name?

Vanitas:I'm only kidding on my question. The truth is why are you being an a******?

Riku:Why did you let the dude kiss Auzeri and carried her in bridal style? Isn't that your job as her boyfriend?!

Roxas:Many of the fangirls portrayed you as cute and shy. What's your reaction to it?

Xehanort,Ansem the seeker of Darknesz and Mansex:I will sent my Oc Jukia to assasinate you all! Becareful she can be anyone!

Xehanort:Did you enjoy your stay at Dark Realm?*Smiles evilly*

Saix:Where did you get that scar?

Thank you Auzeri to feature my questions on the last chapter. Bye*She waves cutely*

Auzeri: *squeals* Is it a Victini?

Sora: Because I'm Japanese!

Kairi: I'll do my best, haha!

Axel: N.O.

Demynx: Why not?! I rock it!

Auzeri: Ok! You can just pop in whenever if you want!

Terra: Um…Terra's a girl's name?

Auzeri: Well technically in this old TV show Teen Titans there was a girl named Terra….

Larxene: She's nerding again.

Vanitas: Because I'm evil.

Riku: Ugh, we just had an argument….I can't help it….reviewers hold all the power in this fanfiction and he trapped me in a reflecta sphere…..

Roxas: Um…I have fangirls?

Auzeri: Of course you have fangirls!

Roxas: …*blushes* sweet!

Xehanort: What?!

Ansem: We must trust no one…

Xemnas: Look who's talking…..

(they all glare at each other, and ready their weapons)

Auzeri: Easy guys, nobody's killing anybody.

Xehanort: I do enjoy a good visit to the darkness every now and then.

Saix: *looks at Axel/Lea* It's a long story.

Auzeri: Bye bye! Thank you! Next up is from Armily29: Hello Again! The last chapter is really good! I squealed at the last part. Here some books that you really like! Now let's go to the Questions!

Auzeri: What would gonna happend if Aono keeps living in your house? Your relationship with Riku is still on the line or You had a messy break up?

Sora:Seriously Sora, You don't know Ash?!

Namine:I have an art studio to give you and some art materials!

Marluxia: what's wrong to like Pink and Flowers but I think its pretty sweet!

Vanitas:Did you really go to school? Bcuz the word evillier is not in the dictionary.

Me:Kurami!

Kurami:*appeared in smoke* What is it master?

Me: I want you to eliminate them forever. Here's the list. *Gives the list which include Xehanort, Ansem seeker of darkness amd Mansex.*

Kurami:Yes Master*She bowed and disappeared*

Zack:If Aqua doesn't like it! Then I will! *I have black hair and black eyes.*

Everybody: If anyone insults my name, I will send Kurami there! Except for you Auzeri Chan!

Xehanort:Do you like being Dark Realm that my sister send you in? *she smiles evilly*

P.S: I'm a girl too like ArmyofLight29! I will send Kurami just to make sure that no one will messed up. Bye!

Auzeri: Well, we had an argument but…*she smiles* I tend to forgive and forget when I can, so we're good.

Riku:

Sora: No…..

Auzeri: It's time I introduced you to the wonderful world of Pokemon.

Namine: Hurray! Thank you!

Marluxia: See, I like this reviewer, they understand me!

Vanitas: According to Luna I did in her story-

Auzeri: VANITAS NO SPOILERS!

Xehanort, Xemnas, and Ansem: Is everyone trying to kill us?! *they run and hide behind Auzeri's couch*

Zack: All right! Let's go on a date! *winks*

Auzeri: I would never insult you!

Xehanort: I like occasional darkness.

Auzeri: Well I'm glad that you guys like this fanfiction! I'm sorry I didn't get your reviews in my previous chapter, my computer glitches up every now and then…anyway, thank you! Next is from KHbatmanAA2: BOOOOMM ! so... yeah!

everyone:watch xion's death scene from KH days

then read vanitas's FULL backstory from the BBS novel

me: hey Xeno !(my OC).

Xeno : WHAT!

me: you and Alixis(another OC) are going to KINGDOM QUESTIONARE

Xeno : Alixis is sick. (Xeno is laid back but serious and is a warrior from the future created from the DNA of sora riku roxas and vanitas. he can control shadows soldiers dusks and creepers [look them up] and can use weaker and smaller versions of the kingdom key way to the dawn and void gear [void gear is the remenant's version and is normal sized] alongside his own keyblade, The Blade Of Nothing. he usually uses just the BOD but can go legend form to use all four [with void gear in his other hand and the other two floating behind him like sora's final form]. he holds the BOD in his left han and usually uses it in eraqus's style but some times uses sephiroth's. SPEAKING of sephiroth Xeno killed him. for good. blindfolded. yeeaaah. oh and he makes stupid jokes alot)

Everyone: *everyone is crying except for the guys, who still look sad*

Everyone: *after reading Vanitas's backstory* O_o

Auzeri: Hello! It's nice to meet you! Make yourself at home!

Cloud: And thanks for taking care of Sephiroh!

Auzeri: Thank you! Next up is from DecidedFate13: Hi here are my questions! Lord of the pirates(Braig): Dude even your parrot thinks you're a pirate... Panda Man(Xemnas): Even though I hate you more than anyone else in the game, I pity you because you have a hilarious name, a panda suit, and you got beat by a talking duck and dog, and a boy with an oversized key. That's pretty sad. Lord of Void(Vanitas): Yes I have another request go beat up Xehanort again and i'm glad you like tha name! Vanitas: Why did you appear with young Xehanort in Dream Drop DIstance? Also where the heck is your heart right now because you were destroyed and everything? Xehanort: IT DOESN'T COUNT ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU ARE GOING TO LOSE ALREADY! Terra and Repliku: Ok I will agree that it's not a skirt when you tell me the actually name for it. Vanitas: Now that I think about it don't you have a skirt too? Xion: Go put Saix in a dog costume, tie him up, and then beat him with your keyblade. All right well I th-

*I get shoved out of my chair* Fate:Hey guys it's me DF13 OC Fate! I just wanted to say I will glady join your army Vani! Also we need to have rematch and this time I won't hold back anything! Me: Great Fate are you done now?! Fate: Oh yeah bye everyone! Me: Bye from me too!

Braig: I'M NOT A PIRATE!

Xemnas: …I'll accept pity.

Vanitas: All right. *beats the crap out of Xehanort, who is now groaning in the corner* and to answer your question…I guess you could say it's because we are one in the same so to speak. My heart is my own, but in the games it is now in Ventus…or Sora I guess.

Xehanort: Ow….

Terra and Repliku: ….but we don't know what it's called…..

Vanitas: Don't start with me.

Xion: Um….can I just skip to the beating him with my keyblade part? *wacks Saix upside the head with her keyblade*

Saix: OW!

Vanitas: We shall have a rematch soon, and I'm glad that you're working for me now. You are strong.

Auzeri: Hi again Fate! Thank you guys! Next is from DreamSeerXIII: IT's DreamSeerXIII GUYS! Glad to be back! Holy crap, I swear I will get Amelia back for nearly breaking my neck with her dark magic. I still feel sore and numb.

To all the bad guys (Org XIII, Xehanort, Van, and Ansem SoD): Yes, in case you were wondering, my friend Amelia uses the darkness as her source of magic. Don't underestimate her. She's as powerful as thirteen Organization XIIIs combined into one. If you want to find her and use her, I'm afraid she's traveling, but I did see her in Radiant Garden earlier today... Who wants to check if she's still there?

Hayner and Roxas: Twelve laps around the whole room, starting from the entrance. SKATEBOARD RACE, NOW! Winner gets homemade cookies... FROM ME!

Namine: Give both Marluxia and Larxene a big hug. Reward is a new sketchbook including pencil crayons to make drawings look really pretty!

Ventus: You're really cute. Here, have GoGo Juice (super powerful energy drink).

Donald: Why do I find your accent so hard to understand?

Hades: WHY DO I FIND YOU SO FUNNY

Kairi: Are you mad at the creators of your game for making you the damsel in distress?

Roxas: I know this may sound crazy, but every single time I hear your name or see a picture of you, I scream... because I feel so happy! Why do you think this happens? (Maybe it's because I love you...?)

Auzeri: Glad you're back!

Org XIII: She sounds powerful….

Vanitas: Well…I'm going to Radiant Garden if any of you need me-

Auzeri: *grabs him* Oh no you don't, you have to stay here and answer more questions…..

Hayner and Roxas: YOU'RE ON! *they race and Roxas wins barely*

Roxas: WHOHOOO! COOKIES!

Namine: Ok. *She gives them hugs and Larxene gags*

Larxene: Ugh….

Namine: Thank you for the art supplies.

Ventus: Hurray! *starts to chug the drink but Terra tackles it from his hand*

Terra: NO. WAY.

Donald: I don't know! I'm perfectly understandable!

Everyone: What?

Hades: Hey, kid, I'm the god of the Underworld, what do you expect?

Kairi: I'm just glad I'm in the games!

Roxas: Uh…..cool! ….wanna hug? Only if Namine doesn't mind!

Namine: I don't mind.

Auzeri: Thank you! Next is from Raziel104: Fai: Hi everyone! Unfortunately Raziel104 couldn't come because she passed out after homework and cramming for her Japanese exams. Anyway, questions and such are to be said after this period.

Terra: Your one of my favorite characters, so don't feel bad about Ventus getting more attention , cuz', your awesomely bad***.

Riku: Why do you make everything you do epic?

Mansex: You are f***ing pedo-panda, how many times do we need to tell you.

Xehanort, Ansem Seeker of Darkness, and Mansex: I will never forgive you and I hope you die (permanately) horrible deaths.

Vanitas: Why do you SUCK soooo badly at art? You're named after it.

Well thats all, but here, have free boxes.

Auzeri: That's Ok, I hope she recovers soon! It's nice to have you here Fai!

Terra: Uh…thank you!

Riku: Because I am one of the few characters who can control darkness?

Auzeri: Because he's hot?

Xemnas: No NO NO NOOOO!

Everyone: Yes.

Xehanort, Ansem, and Xemnas: O_o

Vanitas: I don't suck that bad! Look, I can successfully draw a house! And I'm named after art?

Namine: That's a house? I thought it was a dog.

Auzeri: Hurray! Boxes! Next up is from GreyfirefoxdA: *blood gushing from nose while staring at the snow IN FECKING APRIL*

Ghost: (sorry, Grey's having a blood loss issue, so I'll do today's questions *looks at list* oh, I'm liking this ;).)

Kairi: (Grey says you should haz epic make out session with Sora)

Naminé: (sames wit u and Roxas *devil wink*)

Ven: (haz some chilie sauce (extra hot) *cue devil cackle* you haft to drink it all too)

Axel: (*sparkly eyes* can we set everything ablaze, PWEEEEEZ?!)

Ghost: (Kai, list done, now I go cuddlez wit Saix)

Grey: *walks in room* DA FUQ U DOIN GHOST?!

Ghost: *ferociously hugs Saix tighter* (SCREW U BEEATCH, DIS IS MY CHAPTER!)

Grey: ugh, u forgot to posses Terra!

Ghost: (oh... SHIAT! I'll go do that!)

Ugh, sorry bout that

Bai

Kairi: Ok. *she pulls Sora into a deep kiss*

Ventus: EW! Get a room!

Namine: Hehehe! *she kisses Roxas*

Everyone: LOOK AWAY!

Ventus: Yay! *he chugs it all then starts coughing* WATER!

Demynx: *he shoots water into Ventus's mouth*

Ventus: …..THAT WAS AWESOME!

Axel: SURE!

Auzeri: NO! On second thought, I have a shield, so there's nothing to burn….eh, go ahead.

Axel: YES! *he starts setting everything on fire*

Saix: *gulps*

Terra: Ugh…not….me….too…

Ventus: Terraaaaa? Are you Ok?

Terra: …..DIE VANITAS! *he charges after Vanitas, who yelps and runs away*

Vanitas: AUZERI! MAKE HIM STOP!

Terra: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Aqua: This Terra is far more entertaining.

Auzeri: Sorry Ghost, that's enough for now. But you're welcome to go snuggle with Saix again!

Saix: W-what?!

Auzeri: Thanks you guys! Next is from L: Wait, what?

D***, i forgot to check out the new chapter :

Alright, as an apology, you guys get an infinite amount of cookies!

Which reminds me, Leo and Xeol said hi. (They refused to tag along coz they've been sparring. A LOT.)

Questions (and statements)!

Xemnas: I don't give a *disney brand censor* about what you think. You shall stay as a pandaman.

Xenahort: Try standing up straight.

Sora: If you're Japanese, then what's your surname ?

Roxas: Try triple wielding (being the nobody of sora, and linked with ven and vanitas and all)

Auzeri, use that force field i gave you for good :P

Out.

Everyone: COOKIES!

Auzeri: Well tell them I said hi too please!

Xemnas:Grr….

Xehanort: I have a bad back! Mostly from you reviewers sending in requests for me to get beaten up!

Sora: Um….still Sora?

Roxas: Ooo, Ok! *he tries it and it works and his eyes grow huge* THIS IS SO COOL!

Namine: Hold still Roxas, I'm trying to draw you!

Auzeri: I have been! Thank you! Next up is from DPSS: Master Vanitas, I just wish to inform you that, since you already control control the heartless becauase your army is now the most powerful dark organization in existence and the unversed cause you create them, I'm currently researching a way to get the nobodies on our side but it seems hopeless unless we get OXIII on our side. The best solution I can find is to get partial control by getting the loyalty of the Organization members that are not allied to neither the good guys nor Xehanort like Demyx, Luxord, Larxene and Marluxia.

On another note, I'm having a lot more luck whit the Nightmare Dream Eaters. They were hostile at first but once I summoned the unversed they became incredibly obidiant. My theory for this is that nightmare DE are born from real nightmares that are basically negative emotions reflected by dreams so they are basically the unversed of the dream world and can be manipulated by those who control the unversed. This theory was supported when I was sufessful in merging an unversed whit a Spirit DE. Because of this not only do you have the support of most nightmares but the spirit population is at an all time low; and sure, it turnes peoples dreams into nightmares but that is a small price to pay for your army to become more powerful.

I would also like to sugest the name "Battalion of the Black Void" for your army.

Finally I would like to everyones opinion (specially Roxas, Namine and Xion) on the fic I askef you to read.

Vanitas: You are officially promoted. And I like the name.

Everyone: What was it called again? (sorry, I'm a failure as an author right now, super busy…)

Auzeri: Thank you DPSS! Next up is from Bezerker21: (I walk in with many cuts and bruises and a black eye) to the reviewer who beat me up, I thank you. I've thought about everything, and I've come to a conclusion. If you love someone, it's best to let them love who they want. If it happens to be you, good for you. If not, let them be together and feel happiness for them, don't feel jealous and try to male her love you. My first question goes to Kairi and Sora: Can you ever forgive me for what I've done?!

Second goes to Sora: Do you promise to make Kairi happy for the rest of your days?

Third goes to Aqua: can you search your feelings and find out who you really love? If it's Vanitas, find out if his feelings for you are actually faked, and if they are beat him up with Terra, call me, and beat him up again.

Vanitas! (I run up to him and summon a keyblade with crosses for the teeth) My question for you is this: Is your love real or faked? I swear if you lie and I find out I will use the power of Christ and completely obliterate you, being of darkness!

Auzeri, I am going to leave you my OC William fir the rest of this fanfic. (I summon a man with Hazel eyes, brown curly hair, and slightly muscular dude) He is from a future fanfic and has a keyblade like Riku'sin the sense that ut doesn't look like a key. It is a sword with a cross as the keychain and is called Saving Grace. My last question is that you help him out, he was killed in a shooting at Litwak's arcade, and has since found out no one remembers him, and that his girl loves someone else now. Please help him out, and if you can make an OC who can fill that hole in his life, I'll put her in my fanfic. Until next time my friends, I must go and ponder what do with my life now that the girl I love loves another (for real, she has a boyfriend). Au revoir!

Auzeri: That was a very sweet thing to say.

Kairi and Sora: Yes.

Sora: Always.

Aqua: It's hard to say. But….gah, I just can't choose!

Vanitas: …..(pulls them into corner) Yes, Ok? Just don't tell her!

Auzeri: I'm so sorry about what happened William. You know what? I'm going to work super hard with Luna to develop the perfect OC for you! Next up is from Leila: Hi again! Isn't Boo from Facebook a Shibu unu whatever the name is puppy? If so, lucky you. He is SOOOO adorable. I love him too. I actually do have love requests that you can pick who Allexi chooses to date. The choices are: Neku, Cloud, Joshua, Lea, or Zexion. Whichever one you choose i am fine with. If you're confused on cloud then check out the stry sucked into a world i never knew existed on . That story is NOT BY ME ON ANY LEVEL so don't get mad when you see who I end up with. And for the prom chapter i would love if you put Allexi in a mermaid style dress check some out on Google if you dont know what they look like. Just nothing pink. Anyways, onto the questions. My questions are for orgy 13 and Vanitas.

Xemnas: do you ever feel a connection between you and Terra

Xigbar: WHY WHY WHY did you have to die in KH 2? You were actually awesome in that time frame! - starts to cry-

Xaldin: are you British or Australian

Vexen: Is Zexion like a son to you

Lexaus: Which do you like better, being a castle guard or a member of orgy 13

Zexion: your hair is awesome! Is it natural

Saix: Why are you so mean to YOUR OWN BLEEPING BEST FRIEND?! Isa: can you kick him in the ****** in your heart or would that hurt you to

Lea: how is my male other doing? Would you set on fire and kill Saix Larxene Xaldin Xemnas or Xehanort if you had the choice

Demyx: do you really like David bowie

Lea and Demyx: have you seen Demyx time and Axel time yet

Luxord: The bar stated in your last question or a casino with a bar

Marluxia: Pink or red roses

Larxene: can you Please stab Xehanort repeatedly for me then kick him the same way you kicked sora. And kick sora too for me

Roxas: Twilight Town or the world that never was

Xion: why did you let siax push you around like he did

Vanitas: you know that i really admire you. Could allexi and i please join your army? You have always been super super awesome. I will even call you Master Vanitas if i have to.

Well that is it for now. I will update later. Until then, Leila.

Auzeri: I totally didn't even notice that! Hah! I just made that name up! And don't worry, I'll get on that for the prom chapter!

Xemnas: Does darkness count?

Xigbar: Umm…if it makes you feel any better it hints that I might still be alive in DDD…..

Xaldin: Japanese.

Vexen: No, that boy is odd.

Zexion: look who's talking gramps!

Lexeaus: Castle guard, I felt like I had more of a definite purpose.

Zexion: yup.

Saix: I cannot help it!

Isa: Bad self!

Axel: I would prefer all of the above, but if I had to choose…Larxene!

Demynx: Eh, from what I've heard.

Axel and Demynx: Not yet, but we'll put it on our To-Do lists!

Luxord: Um, I'm not an alcoholic…is this because I decided to appear in Port Royal?

Marluxia: Red. They are infinitely more romantic.

Larxene: Sure! *she starts forward but then is stopped by Auzeri*

Auzeri: let's not do that to them please, but you can take it out on these dummies I made!

Larxene: But they're already dummies….*pouts*

Roxas: Twilight Town

Xion: I couldn't stop him! I wish I was stronger!

Vanitas: Welcome to the darkness.

Auzeri: Thanks! Next is from tsukuneXmoka: knight of light:u honestly thought a spell could keep me from Auzeri?plz ive been practicing spells since i was three and frankly its not that powefrul

Riku:youre not able to beat or even challenge me in a fight so i cant trust u to protect Auzeri as is, as much as we may hate each other i think we should spar to improve our skills

Auzeri:thanks for letting me stay here and since people seem to love trashing your house ive brought everyone a gift

everyone:its been hand programed and constructed by me after analyzing trons a virtual reality machine that will send you asleep and you'll wake up in a virtual reality space designed for combat and training where youll settle all disputes so that you dont trash Auzeri's home which would be rude since your guests here, it can also be used as a relaxing escape from all the madness of keeping you all here and since you can change the virtual layout you can be any where from twilight town to the beach since u cant very well go on vacation.

Auzeri: wow, you've been practicing spells that long?

Riku: ….fine, but only for her.

Auzeri: Of course you're welcome here! And that gift is INCREDIBLE! It can take people anywhere in an illusion?! OMG this will be perfect for prom! *squeals in excitement* Thank you thank you thank you! Next up is from CirciFox81314: Hey! CirciFox81314 here to bring in some more questions! But first...

Roselyynn, Yami and Saki: Thank you for inviting us to your Party, Auzeri! Penelope was happy to go too but she won't admit it!

Penelope: I'm still P.O. at Riku though.

Saki: Well Riku, Penelope has a crush on you.

Penelope: *BLUSHING* Shut up, Saki!

CirciFox81314: Well today, it' s just me and Penelope asking questions.

Penelope: And I'M going first so... Auzeri, do you hate me for liking Riku? Xemnas, I have enough respect to call you by your name, and I still hate you like everyone else with me but, do you have an obsession with hearts or something? And Sora, are you always super hyper or something or is that just me? Bye from me! And Riku, Auzeri, if I sneak in the place you're in and attack, don't blame me. I'm currently having a war with my emotions.

Yami: Okay...? Well I know CirciFox81314 said just Penelope and herself were asking questions but, I want to thank Demyx for playing a song in a chapter a while ago! I love you Demyx!

Saki: Yep, don' t mind Yami. I think she even recorded the song, Demyx, so don't blame her.

CirciFox81314: AND... Here are my questions! Larxene, are your knives in one set that are together and can't be broken apart or can they be seperated? Lea, have you named your new keyblade yet or are you unsure what to call it? Saix, can you turn into a wolf or something? Sora, I have nothing to ask you so here's a cupcake! Namine, do your drawings have special attack powers or is that just me? And finally, Riku, why did you cut your hair?! I liked it when it was longer!

Penelope: Agreed. I wish I could actually come in and visit you guys sometime. And I've changed my mind about attacking so yeah. See you all later!

CirciFox81314: And that is all from us! For now... BYE!

Auzeri: Oops…sorry Penelope…. And no I don't hate you!

Xemnas: It's not…obsession….

Sora: I'M ALWAYS HYPER!

Auzeri: Eeek! Don't attack me please!

Demynx: Thank you Yami!

Larxene: They can be broken apart, so they're separate.

Axel/Lea: still unsure, but I've had some pretty cool suggestions from reviewers.

Saix: Um….no….? Wait, is this because I'm stronger in the moonlight? I'm not a werewolf!

Sora: CUPCAKE!

Namine: No they don't. My drawings do channel my powers though.

Riku: Kairi attacked me with scissors.

Auzeri: I liked it long too….*sniff* Anyways, thank you all for everything! Once again, I'm sorry it took me so long to post a chapter, I think from now on to relieve the pressure I'm only going to be posting a chapter to this once a week. Sorry, but this will help me focus on my other stories too! So from everyone…

Everyone: GOOD NIGHT!


	16. Chapter 16

Auzeri: *humming happily to herself*

Larxene: *to Marluxia* she's in an awfully happy mood today…what do you think she's got planned this time?

Auzeri: I can hear you Larxene, and I'm not planning anything. Can't I just be in a really exceptionally good mood? All of my reviewers were really nice to let me take a break, but now I'm back and ready! And I'm just really happy!

Kairi: Aw, did something good happen with you and Riku?

Auzeri: Umm….no, I'm just in a good mood.

Riku: Uh huh. And it would have absolutely nothing to do with the fact that prom is the next chapter,

would it?

Auzeri: I'M SO EXCITED I CAN BARELY STAND IT!

Namine: Well, that explains that.

Auzeri: You heard right everybody! The next chapter will be PROM CHAPTER! For the most part everything will continue as normal, BUT you all are allowed to send in your OC's to dance with ONE Kingdom Hearts character! :D You will have to write the description yourself of what happens (like in my birthday chapter), and please keep everything appropriate.

Riku: I'm guessing people can also dance with you if they want?

Auzeri: maaaaybe.

Riku: *cracks knuckles*

Auzeri: Be nice Riku! Ok, now that THAT is out of the way, let us continue with the questions! Fiiiiiirst up, is from CirciFox81314: Hey! CirciFox81314 here to bring in some more questions! But first...

Roselyynn, Yami and Saki: Thank you for inviting us to your Party, Auzeri! Penelope was happy to go too but she won't admit it!

Penelope: I'm still P.O. at Riku though.

Saki: Well Riku, Penelope has a crush on you.

Penelope: *BLUSHING* Shut up, Saki!

CirciFox81314: Well today, it' s just me and Penelope asking questions.

Penelope: And I'M going first so... Auzeri, do you hate me for liking Riku? Xemnas, I have enough respect to call you by your name, and I still hate you like everyone else with me but, do you have an obsession with hearts or something? And Sora, are you always super hyper or something or is that just me? Bye from me! And Riku, Auzeri, if I sneak in the place you're in and attack, don't blame me. I'm currently having a war with my emotions.

Yami: Okay...? Well I know CirciFox81314 said just Penelope and herself were asking questions but, I want to thank Demyx for playing a song in a chapter a while ago! I love you Demyx!

Saki: Yep, don' t mind Yami. I think she even recorded the song, Demyx, so don't blame her.

CirciFox81314: AND... Here are my questions! Larxene, are your knives in one set that are together and can't be broken apart or can they be seperated? Lea, have you named your new keyblade yet or are you unsure what to call it? Saix, can you turn into a wolf or something? Sora, I have nothing to ask you so here's a cupcake! Namine, do your drawings have special attack powers or is that just me? And finally, Riku, why did you cut your hair?! I liked it when it was longer!

Penelope: Agreed. I wish I could actually come in and visit you guys sometime. And I've changed my mind about attacking so yeah. See you all later!

CirciFox81314: And that is all from us! For now... BYE!

Auzeri: I'm glad you all enjoyed yourselves! Thank you for the gifts! And I'm sorry Penelope…if you want, you can dance with him during prom! And of course I don't hate you. I understand why you like Riku. He's a pretty cool guy.

Xemnas: It's not an obsession! …..Ok, maybe it is.

Sora: Eh, kind of. I'm just a happy-go-lucky kid, but Ventus is more hyper than I am.

Aqua: Yes he is.

Riku: Umm…attack?

Auzeri: *gulp*

Demyx: I LOVE YOU TOO!

Larxene: ?

Demyx: I love all my fans.

Larxene: They can be broken apart, but I prefer to throw them all at once since it is stronger that way.

Axel/Lea: Still deciding…stupid SquareEnix hasn't decided either.

Xion: Don't call SquareEnix stupid, they created us!

Saix: Why would you think I could turn into a wolf?!

Axel/Lea: Hahaha! Here doggy doggy!

Saix: Auzeri, do I have permission to kill him? Brutally? Slowly?

Auzeri: Saix, no you don't, Axel, be nice.

Axel: IT'S LEA! Got it memorized?

Larxene: I thought we'd overcome this!

Axel: Yeah well, I haven't said it in a while.

Sora: Ooo, cupcake! Thank you!

Lexeaus: Nobody ever asks me questions and I don't get cupcakes!

Demyx: You speak like, three words in the entire game!

Namine: No, they do not. My drawings help me focus and concentrate, but altogether do not really have any special powers.

Riku: Kairi + kitchen scissors + three Monsters = me with short hair.

Auzeri: I liked it when it was long too….

Riku: So…we're not getting attacked?

Auzeri: Hurray! Penelope, you can visit whenever you want! Just…don't try to kill me please…..Ok, next up is from DreamSeerXIII: I have completely lost track of Amelia. Sorry... The last time I saw her was when she bought a bar of soap from a store somewhere in some city, I don't know what world it was... Anyway... I have thought of some great questions today!

Ventus: Oh no! Terra spilled the energy drink I gave you... Oh well, here's another one! I have also cast a spell so that absolutely no one can stop you from drinking it. LOL

Seifer: If you're always mean to people (especially ROXAS) what the f*ck are you doing in Twilight Town's disciplinary commitee? Also, do you have a crush on Kairi like you did in the mangas?

Luxord: How often do you gamble? You must be poor by now.

Marluxia: Just because a man likes pink and flowers doesn't mean they are "gay". Please ignore every reviewer that calls you gay. Society is just twisted and retarded like that.

Hayner, Pence, Olette: How did you find the usual spot?

Aqua, Terra, Ven, Sora, Roxas, Xion: You guys are the only ones in the games to wield different kinds of Keyblades, so I would like to ask each of you: Which Keyblade, other than your first keyblades, best describes your personality?

Everyone in OrgXIII: Same for you, but with your cool weapons.

Ventus: YESSS! *he drinks it and waits for a moment.*

Namine: I don't think anything's happen-

(Suddenly Ventus shoots forward, kisses Namine, leaps off of the couch, grabs Demyx's sitar and hits Axel with it, then charges outside screaming at the top of his lungs "I'M GONNA FLYYYYYYY!")

Aqua and Terra: VEN!

Everyone else: O_o

Seifer: those idiots had it coming! A-and as for the Kairi thing, y-you're crazy!

Roxas: Then why are you stuttering?

Seifer: Shut up!

Luxord: The only time I ever gamble is when I'm against a worthy opponent, and I never gamble with money. I only gamble with my life or other's lives.

Marluxia: Why thank you. I like this reviewer! *gives a rose*

Hayner: By being awesome!

Ollette: We found it by accident actually. Seifer was being a jerk, and I wanted to find some place alone. I was running away and stumbled upon it, so that's how it came to be.

Pence: It's awesome!

Aqua: Fairy Stars.

Terra: Mark of a Hero.

Ventus: ULTIMATE WEAPON!

Roxas: Oblivion.

Xion: Oathkeeper.

Sora: ULTIMATE WEAPON!

Kairi: Ventus already said that!

Sora: Well, it's awesome!

Everyone in Org XIII: O_o But there's so many!

Auzeri: Thank you guys! I hope you can locate Ameila soon! Next is from Ramise: To Cloud: Why do you have the buster sword if it rusted and cannot be used anymore? Wouldn't you have the Fusion Blade?

To Roxas: Why are you so cute!?

To Sora: What's it like to travel to lots of diffrent worlds?

Thats it.

Cloud: Nothing beats the original weapon.

Tifa: AKA you can't bear to part with any of them.

Roxas: Um…cause I'm a blonde?

Namine: You're just adorable.

Roxas: :3

Sora: It's great! I get to see so many new things and places and meet all kinds of new people!

Auzeri: Thank you Ramise! Next is from Yuffietine210000: Hey, I'm back. I promised to bring my OC so...

?:*snores loudly*

*sigh* Zack... Wake up...

Zack:... I love you man...

O_o He's drunk again... *Kicks Zack*

Zack:*wakes up* Eh, wha?

Finally... Now introduce yourself to our hosts.

Zack:Host? *looks at Auzeri and the KH gang* Oh! Hello, laddies and lassies! My name is Zachary, but you can call me Zack! I love to drink my bottle of Scrumpy (Beer) and to make things go... KABLOOEY! *bombs explode in the background*

Zack! What are you doing? Are you trying to kill everyone in this room?

Zack:Oy! *glares at me* Who's the demolitions and explosives expert here?

... You...

Zack:Exactly. Now before we ask our questions *Drinks his bottle of scrumpy* Ah, that's the stuff! *Zack's face turns neutral*

Um... Zack?

*Zack faceplants to the floor unconscious*

Ugh... Not again... Anyways, here are our questions since Zack won't wake up for a few more hours...:

Sora: Here, share this with Kairi. *Gives Sora a Paopu Fruit*

Roxas: Do the same thing with Namine.

Riku: Do the same thing with Auzeri. :)

Xemnas: Do you know that you are the currently Strongest version of Xehanort besides his younger incarnation? You are the only one who was able to merge with Kingdom Hearts. (An artificial one) Props to you, Master Xemnas.

Vanitas: I dare you to eat this. (gives Vanitas a Ghost Pepper)

Ventus: Do the same thing that vanitas did (Gives Ventus a Ghost Pepper)

To Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, and Vanitas: Ok, I understand a lot of you not being able to defeat Sephiroth. But the four of you not being able to do it? Seriously?! I always thought that the four of you were able to defeat Sephiroth in a battle...

Saïx: Why do people call you Siax? At least I respect you as much as I respect Xemnas that I spelled you name right.

Xigbar: Wanna do some target practice with me? (Gives Xigbar an AWP Sniper Rifle)

Axel/Lea: Meet the Pyro is a trailer for the game Team Fortress 2. The trailer shows how insane the Pyro is. BTW, I love burning and exploding stuff to oblivion.

Everyone: Watch the sustained cruelty of "Meet the Pyro" (Shows them the trailer)

Auzeri: Skyrim? At least I'm not the only one here that loves the game... FUS RO DA!

Lea: How do you feel about people thinking that Square reviving you in DDD is pointless?

Everyone: How do you feel about people ranting about the Keyblade not being rare as it used to be in KHI?

Sora: (mimics Sora) "Kairi... Kairi's inside me?" (Laughs hysterically) Just what were you thinking back then? Very lewd thought of you and Kairi doing- Nevermind...

And Xion: was it really you whom Sora encountered in DDD in The World That Never Was?

That's it for today! And I apologize for Zack's behavior. (Looks at Zack) Zack, wake up. (Kicks Zack on his backside)

Zack:(Wakes up) Oy, What just happened?

We're leaving now. It's because you were drunk a while ago that you weren't able to ask your questions

Zack: Sorry, mate.

It's ok. Now before I go, I'm giving Naminé a lifetime supply of drawing and art materials, Lifetime supply of Espresso for Ventus, Roxas, Demyx and Sora, Jewelry for the girls (including Larxene), A gaming PC for the Good guys (Including Vanitas and Saïx) , and as for the villains (Excluding Xemnas, Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion and Saïx since I like them)

...

...

...

...

...

RAINING JARATE! (Rains jars full of piss that shatter on contact on the villains excluding the ones mentioned above) I'm so sorry about this... (Me and Zack leaves while me and Zack are laughing hysterically to the distance.)

The last zero doesn't fit...

I forgot one question to Marluxia: Did you know that Cherry Blossoms (the pink flower petals that appear when you use your powers) mark the symbolism of Life and Death in Japanese Mythology? And when paired with the scythe, here's the formula:

Cherry Blossoms Scythe The Embodiment of Death itself

Which is why you're such a BAD***!

Sora: Ok! *he shares a poupu fruit with Kairi*

Kairi: Awww….:)

Roxas: U-um…here Namine….*they share one*

Namine: Thank you Roxas.

Riku: I'm surprise no one's asked this sooner.

Auzeri: Oh stop complaining! *she takes a bite and chews.* Hm…sour….yet sweet….

Riku: *takes a bite too* It's good.

Xemnas: THANK YOU!

Larxene: You just screamed right in my ear….

Vanitas: *pops the whole thing in his mouth* Not bad…..kinda hot…need water…..HOT HOT HOT! *he runs into the kitchen and chugs a whole gallon of water.*

Ventus: MY TURN! *he eats it and swallows* …..

Aqua: Well?

Ventus: ….CAN I HAVE ANOTHER ONE?

Terra: *face palm*

Villains: Have you SEEN his sword?!

Sephiroph: You guys are pathetic.

Saix: Thank you, I'm glad that someone around here has appropriate grammar.

Xigbar: All right kiddo, let's see what you can do!

Axel/Lea: COOL!

Everyone: O_o ….FIRE!

Auzeri: HECK YEAH SKYRIM! I've even got a Fanfiction I'm working on with Skyrim! It's not up yet though; I want to get further in it first. JOOR ZAH FRUL!

Axel/Lea: I think they're crazy! I'm alive aren't I?

Xion: Thank goodness for that.

Everybody: It's still rare!

Namine: It's sad when people say bad things about us….

Sora: ? I'm confused….wait…..OH. Aw, SO not what I meant!

Xion: Yes it was. Although his memories were being twisted by Xehanort, it was me.

Namine: Bye! Thank you so much!

Guys: EXPRESSO!

Auzeri: Ooo, this necklace is so COOL! Thank you!

Girls: THANKS!

Good guys: HECK YEAH GAMES!

Bad guys: EW!

Marluxia: See? Flowers are awesome.

Auzeri: Well that was disgusting. Anyways, thanks guys! Next is from Tyber Zahn: Heh, something I said appeared in a story for the first time so I don't mind waiting for the next chapter. :) And I forgot about the prom chapter, Uria's going to come back for the duration though. Otherwise, he may end up attacking a certain darkness wielder. For reasons that are fairly obvious...

Uria: "Thanks." Glances at Vanitas, and vanishes.

Anyway, he'll come back after. No questions, just a gift for all the characters. Have some ice cream of your choice.

Everybody: ICE CREAM!

Auzeri: Thank you! Can't wait for prom! Next is from Tsunami the Hedgehog: (Assylax)

*gets dragged in the room while pouting and being dragged by a happy Demyx* Okay... someone... help?

(Tsunami)

Xigbar: You ARE alive in DDD.

(Night)

Curse you, Tsunami! You said that there WERE more doughnuts! I wanted them all myself!...

(Assylax)

*tries to struggle out of Demyx's grip* SERIOUSLY! LEMME GO!

(Night)

Xion: *eye twitches and I crack my knuckles while growing wolf fangs and a wolf tail* Do you WANT me to make Saïx pay for pushing you around? *growls at him*

Larxene: NOTHING IS WRONG WITH YOUR VOICE! I MEANT THAT IN A GOOD WAY!

Orgy XIII: Really? Nothing? *throws little tape recorder with the message I said on it, only this time you could hear it because it is slower*

Axel: Yeah MAYBE not? Uh, the letter could fly out the window before you opened it!

Everyone: Hey,

(Okay, this is a THIRD account i made. *sigh* I know. That is alot, but this goes along with Tsunami's review K? I pressed the post review button by mistake) watch this! *summons key blade that is just a mixture of all the other weapons* Isn't it cool?!

*I start grinning but a few seconds after my eyes get wide and I start to sniff the air* I... smell... something... like... *starts to sniff the air again, but then my eyes start to drift toward Demyx sniffing in his direction and the I gulp* Well... I know what I smelt... Demyx?... focus on wolves... *he does before he starts to slowly sparkle and turns into a wolf and he freaks out* Yup... definitely, what I smelt... *tries to calm Demyx down, and happily calms him down... by 50%* Well, since that is over, I volunteered to do this after this one review. *takes a deep breath, snaps, and I appear in a beautiful, pink and blue dress, with a tiara* Hit it. *Tsunami comes up, gives me a microphone, and the tune to Stand in the rain by Super chick comes on and I sing the song*

Okay, 'A Nobody's Fate' gave me an inspiration for doing siblings for a couple of characters, so, here are some new OCs!: Lara/Aralx: Lea/Axel's little sister. (Not LITTLE little, but a couple of years younger than him) She is 18 years old. She has reddish-blueish hair and the bangs cover her left eye. Her hair length is the same as Aqua's. Her weapon is also Chakrams, like her big brother, and her element is also fire. She is like the gender-swapped Axel, so she has the same personality.

Luna/Nalux: Saix's twin. (Also, since A Nobody's Fate had a sister for him, Luna/Nalux is also her sister) She has the same color hair as Saïx. Her hair goes to her waist, but she keeps it in a ponytail so it looks like it goes to her stomach. She has a scar, also in the shape of an X, going from her cheek, to her neck. She has bangs covering her right eye. Like Lara/Aralx, she is the gender-swapped version of Saïx. Her and Saïx were separated when she was playing in the forest with her friends when she was 4 and she got lost, but she is finally back after all these years.

And then, Marley/Xarlymé: Marluxia's big sister by one year. Like Her little bro, she has pink hair and likes flowers. She is never seen not wearing her hair in pigtails. She hates it when Marluxia gets picked on and wants to have people stop. Her hair is slightly curled at the bottom of her pigtails but other than that it is straight. Like the other two, she is the gender swapped version of her brother.

Now that that is done, they want to ask their brothers some questions.

Lara/Aralx:

Axel: How is my big bro doing?

Luna/Nalux:

Saïx: How has my twin been doing without me?

Marley/Xarlymé:

Marluxia: Have more people been picking on my little brother about his hair and liking of flowers? Well, here is something to make you happy, that I brought for you. *gives Marluxia a plant that blooms into beautiful bright pink roses* Like it?

A Nobody's Fate: Sure you can use her! Just make sure that you give me a little bit of the credit!

Oh, and, uh, Kairi? Lara/Aralx has a gift for you.

Lara/Aralx: Here. *gives Kairi 5 pairs of pants* I have heard about you needing some. Oh and they might be a little big

Another thing about Luna/Nalux. When she got lost, she scraped her neck against a tree. (Thus telling the story of how she got the scar) Luckily for her, Aqua found her and nurtured her back to health. She still has the scar, and when she sees it, it reminds her of that day. Since she nurtured Luna back to health, Aqua is a good friend to Luna. Ven and Terra are also friends of hers. The only other friends she has are my other OCs. (Lara and Marley) You pronounce her Nobody name like Na-lu-cks. You pronounce Xarlymé like Shar-la-mae. Xarlymé is very protectful over her little brother Marluxia. If you look closely, she has a small scar on her cheek from protecting Marluxia from a Mountain Lion. She fought fought it with bare hands, and surprisingly won. She has headaches every now and then because the lion got a luckily blow on her head, and she has a minor con cushion. And then, Lara is currently learning a lot from her brother. She has successfully burned down 6 houses and 4 building companies. On the other hand, she tried to burn down 1 house, but she ended up getting in jail and her brother had to bail her out. I have ONE last OC for now. Her name is Larneax. She is Larxene's twin and has a crush on Axel. Her hair is the same style as larxene's but her hair has pink streaks in it. Her original name is unknown. She also has Kunai and she also controls electricity. She often washes the streaks out of her hair, and her and Larxene, like Roxas and Ventus, swaps places a lot.

Like me and Demyx, who else believes the Organization XIII have hearts? I am going to make a list, and who ever believes we do, will get added to the club/list.

(Aralx)

Larxene: *hold Auzeri back, pours water all over her, makes her angry and sees what happens* LET ER RIP! (No I do not like beyblade) ... EVERYBODY! RUN! *everybody finds random hiding places*

Auzeri: I hope I got all of your reviews in! I'm really sorry if I didn't!

Xigbar: See? As if I'd be dead.

Demyx: Nope!

Xion: Hm….very tempting. *sigh* Nah, it's Ok. He'll get his soon enough.

Larxene: Oh. Well, then thank you.

Auzeri: Did you just THANK somebody?

Org XIII: O_o

Axel/Lea: That's true.

Auzeri: OMG I love that song! :D And it's nice to meet you all!

Axel, Saix, and Marluxia: WE HAVE SISTERS? COOL!

Axel: Pretty good sis, how bout you?

Saix: Well, as good a Nobody can be I guess.

Marluxia: Thank you my wonderful sister.

Kairi: Um…thank you.

Everybody: WE DO!

Auzeri: I think that SOME of the members have hearts. While some members I can never tell….*glares at Xemnas and Xigbar*

Larxene: AIIEEEEEEEE! YOU'RE ALL DEAD!

Auzeri: EVERYBODY RUN!

(Lightning shoots around the room, zapping Demyx and sending him sprawling across the living room.)

Demyx: WHAT THE HECK LARXENE?

Auzeri: Well, thank you guys! Don't forget to review in for the prom chapter! Next up is from A Nobody's Fate: Hey hey hey! My name's Dani and I've got my OC's Aiva (Isa's baby sister whom Vanitas left on Destiny Islands to protect her from Xehanort's darkness) and Lexena/Nelena (Vexen/Even's Daughter who played with Ienzo as a kid and fell in love with Zexion as a Nobody) with me. I've got to say, this is pretty entertaining so far, and probably the first fanfic to really make me laugh. Sea-Salt ice cream for everyone (except Xemmy, Xehanort, and Ansem)!

Okay, me first.

Kairi: why would you attack Riku with scissors?

Auzeri: Why did you let her cut off his gorgeous hair?

Roxas: What was your first day in Organization XIII like?

Xemmy: Here's a heart *gives heart*

Demyx: How do you feel about being paired with Axel?

Axel: Same as Demyx's question.

Aiva's turn:

Namine: did you used to have a thing for Sora?

Roxas: I love you Roxas! I like Twilight Town too

Isa/Saix: Hi big brother!

Xigbar: What's with the ponytail?

Vanitas: Thank you for saving my life. I was only five at the time, but I remember you. *kisses his cheek before flipping her blue hair and leaving*

And finally, Lexena/Nelena:

Vexen/Even: Daddy why did you betray the Organization? You were supposed to protect me :'(

Zexion: I love you Zexy. I wish you hadn't left too.

Axel: Why did you kill my dad and love? I forgive you, but why?

Sora: Do you remember me? I guess you wouldn't since we met in Castle Oblivion.

Riku: Same as Sora.

Auzeri: You're awesome. As sad as my life (and death) was, you make me laugh. Here's a fog horn *hands fog horn* noise canceling headphones *hands headphones* duct tape, a tickle machine, an oversized shuriken, and Chakram shaped cookies! *hands over everything else*

Everyone: Love ya! *blows a kiss and leaves*

Everyone: NICE TO MEET YOU AIVA!

Vanitas: Nice to see you again.

Auzeri: Ooo ice cream!

Kairi: Well, I was sort of hyped up on Monsters that day and got ahold of the kitchen scissors. Energy drinks are scary….

Namine: Yeah they're super bad for you.

Auzeri: I was gone when it happened! When I got back home, it was too late….

Roxas: I don't really remember much of it. It was all just a blur.

Xemnas: Finally, a reviewer who is using their fanfiction powers to do something worth while! *takes the heart* I…actually don't feel that different.

Demyx: EW!

Axel: EW!

Namine: N-no! Well…Ok, maybe a little bit….

Roxas: T-thanks! I like Twilight Town too!

Saix: Hi….sis.

Larxene: *gasp* he's actually showing human emotion!

Xigbar: Really? You're asking about my hair? *he points to Sora and Roxas, who's hair is very spikey today*

Auzeri: Your hair is really long.

Vanitas: …..*starts to follow her, but then Xehanort holds him back*

Xehanort: You have no self-control.

Vexen: I apologize, but I felt that rebelling against the organization would be the best way to further my experiments.

Zexion: I'm sorry. At the moment, I didn't think I had any choice.

Axel: They betrayed the Organization. I'm sorry. I couldn't let them kill Sora.

Sora: We did?

Riku: I kind of remember, but everything's a blur…

Auzeri: I'm glad I could make you laugh. AND THESE HEADPHONES ARE AWESOME! *puts them on and starts jamming out to Sail by Awolnation.* AND COOKIES! Ok, you are welcome here whenever you want! You rock! Next up is from MonstersAmongUs: Dark ish back...

*I begiin to scratch Vanitas' back, then massage it.* How does this feel? *I ask, smiling.*

Vanitas: I-I really don't need…mmmm…..a little…to the left…

Aqua: You are ridiculous.

Vanitas: Oh shut up.

Auzeri: Thank you! Next up is from hopefuldreamer1991: i hope the ballgame was a success boys! anyways, here are my questions: riku: you had a lot of epic one liners in 3D. which was your favorite? all of xehanorts apprentices: do you regret your past actions against ansem the wise? everyone: if you could pic any animal to be your patronus, what would it be? krissa's is a dolphin :) riku: was it distracting to fight in the symphony of sorcery with the nutcracker playing in the background? did it make you think of christmas the entire time you were there? sora: why did you keep following the dreams when riku was telling you not to? zexion: have you read 50 shades of grey?

more red bull for ventus, shock tarts for larxene, barrel of monkeys for sora, oreos, and of course sweet tea

Riku: "I walk the road to dawn."

Xehanort(s): NOPE!

Larxene: Cat.

Auzeri: Bird.

Riku: Wolf.

Sora: LION!

Kairi: Leopard.

Sora: Mmmmrrreow.

Xemnas: ANYTHING EVIL!

Axel: Phoenix.

Riku: O. M. G. YES! It was so annoying…..especially since every time I hit something drums clashed together!

Sora: I…I don't know. I just felt like I HAD to follow them….

Zexion: *face turns red* no.

Larxene: Liar.

Ventus: RED BULL!

Larxene: Mmmm!

Sora: What the heck is in here-OMG MONKEYS!

Auzeri: thank you! Next up is from Razeil104: Yes Vanitas your named after art. The type your named after usually is very dark and is associated with death.

Riku: Was it tramatic when Kairi attacked you with scissors? I was upset when my mom attacked me and killed my hair about 7 years ago. thankfully its back to normal again.

Sora: Are you stupid or do you just pretend to be?

Xehanort: If you try to conjure Kingdom Hearts ONE MORE TIME I WILL have my OC Fai KILL YOU.

Ventus: How did you get so fast? I'm jelly. Oh, and can I hug you?

Auzeri: Heres a repellant that will keep reviewers from kissing you and other such things.

Vanitas: Can I hug you too?

Thats all my questions, here is See's Candy for everyone. If you need me to help with security I'll be somewhere in the room with Fai.

Vanitas: Sweet.

Riku: I was probably going to get it cut soon anyway, it honestly didn't matter much to me.

Sora: I'm not stupid! What makes you think I'm stupid?

Kairi: You just freaked out over a barrel of monkeys.

Xehanort: O-O yes ma'am.

Ventus: Lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of caffeine. And of course you can hug me!

Auzeri: Thank yo-

Riku: *Grabs it from her* I'll take that! Thank you very much.

Vanitas: Sure, don't see why not.

Everyone: CANDY!

Auzeri: Thanks for the security and such! Next up is from DecidedFate13: I'm back and here are my questions! Roxas: I am just wondering why the heck would you tell Xion when she was dying who else would I have icecream with? Did you forget about Axel? Lord of Void(Vanitas): I'm not trying to start with you I'm just saying you, Terra, and Repliku can all be matching with your skirts. Terra and Repliku: Then I'm still calling it a skirt since you don't know what it's called. Panda Man(Xemnas) and Larxene: I forgot to ask how was your trip to teletubby land? Vanitas: I would let you beat up Ventus but I like him so beat up the Lord of the Pirates(Braig)! Saix: Why do you have to be so cold and mean? Why can't you be like yourself in Birth By Sleep? Ok my OC Destiny asked me to ask Larxene two questions Larxene: Why are you so creepy and she wants to know why you have those hand thingys (She means Kunai)? Now back to my questions Lord of Void(Vanitas) and Ventus: Have an epic rap battle! Larxene: Why is you laugh so weird and annoying? Vexen: Same with you, your laugh is creepy and annoying! Auzeri: So what is the prom chapter about? That's it bye!

Roxas: It was the only thing I could think of with my memories slowly dissolving into nothing. Not one of my brightest moments, I'll admit. And no, I didn't forget Axel.

Vanitas: It's. Not. A. SKIRT! And even if it was, I at least make it look good!

Terra and Repliku: …..

Larxene: *shudder* Never. Again.

Xemnas: I actually didn't think it was that bad.

Everyone else: :O

Vanitas: All right. *punches Xigbar*

Xigbar: WHAT THE HECK?

Vanitas: *smiling evilly* I have to obey the reviewers!

Saix: I have no heart.

Larxene: I'm not creepy! I'm just annoyed by the incessant idiots around me. *glares at Demyx and Axel* And they're knives and they're awesome.

Auzeri: RAP BATTLE!

Vanitas: **So here it goes, I'm back, and I'm picking up the slack.**

**Ventus aint got no crap if he thinks he'll win this rap.**

**I am the master of darkness, the king of the Unversed,**

**If you think you can top this, you need a new verse!**

Ventus: **You talk all trash and act real tough**

**But when it comes down to it your life just SUCKS.**

**From being freak to being heartless, you're an absolute LOSER.**

**I beat your butt in BBS, so did Aqua, you couldn't ever beat her!**

Vanitas: **You goody-two shoes kid, you don't know how to rap**

**You stole your look from Roxas, and that's a fact.**

**I may look like Sora, but I make him look good.**

**And if you think I'd lose to Aqua, I never would!**

Aqua: **Both of you shut your mouths**

**Neither of you know how to rhyme!**

**Now stop this pointless arguing,**

**You're wasting my time!**

**Ventus is a kid, though a cute one at that.**

**And Vanitas may be hot but he's lost this rap!**

**Now both of you sit down 'cause you just got served**

**By a blue-haired girl who's got a lot of nerve!**

Everyone: YAY!

Larxene: My laugh isn't annoying!

Everyone: Yes it is.

Vexen: Everyone assumes that just because I am old my laugh is creepy!

Vanitas: Dude, kids run away at the sight of you.

Auzeri: Oh I'm so excited! Basically, it's going to be a giant dance for everyone! Music, food, hot guys, and of course, reviewers sending in their OC's to dance with characters! It's next chapter, so be ready! :D Next up is from MoonLitSparklesofTwilight: *Alester and Vanessa walk into the room simply, grumbling in annoyance*

Both: We have to cut the entrances, due to having to pay a bunch of guys to help us set it up.

Alester: Hey! By the way, its LightXDarknessKH, we pen-name changed!

Vanessa: Alright, before we do anything...

Both: CAN WE STAY! WE LOVE YOU VENI! *Gives him a bear hug and a giant bear

LD: Yes, I kept my nick-name LD. Anyway, this is for Sora.

Sora: Why nu you be Keyblade Master in 3D? It's kind of obvious you have a stronger heart then Riku.

Vanessa reads to Riku: No offence, but can you NOT be evil, then come back and cause more trouble, and THEN take Keyblade Master name from Sora?

Alester: Like, seriously. Your the guy in the group thats all dark and keeps screwing up. Sasuke from Naruto, Terra from BBS, I love you guys, but i hate you also at the same time.

LD: Stop bagging on my Riku! -smashes Alester's head in with a vase- But i do hate you Terra, I only like you when your with Ven as a pairing! Yay crack pairings!

Alester reads to Aqua: Ok, this is a reasonably good question. Your trapped in the Realm of Darkness for like, what, 12 years? Riku and Sora out out THE SAME DAY THEY GOT IN! Ansem got out! How have you been there for 12 FLIPPING YEARS when your a KEYBLADE MASTER? -end rant-

Vanessa: Woah, good point there. -sweat drops-

LD reads to Kairi: Why do you think people bag on you, and have a Anti-Kairi group? I mean, i get your the damsel all the time, and I hate that, but its not like your a bad PERSON!

Alester reads to Axel: Axel, i'm sorry, but... I FREAKING LOVE YOU! -hands a giant mountain of Sea-Salt Ice Cream- Make sure to share with my Roxy T_T (Roxas)

Vanessa: Well, before we overload this review, well go. Bye!

Alester: Oh, and if you don't mind or don't care, you can let our OC's in here for a chapter, LD said she doesn't care! Bye Veni!

-both girls hug Ven-

Auzeri: Oh wow! It's good to see you guys again!

Ventus: Yeah Auzeri, can they stay? Pleeeease?

Auzeri: Of course they can.

Sora: Well, even though we both took the test, Riku ended up having to save me, so in a way I "failed" the test. I'm still strong though, so it's Ok, I really don't mind.

Riku: Um….sorry? I can't control the darkness. And hey, Sora almost got controlled by darkness too!

Sora: Yeah, but I didn't.

Riku: Because _I _saved you!

Terra and Ventus: NO WAY!

Aqua: Sora and Riku were able to get out because Kairi, being a princess of light, unknowingly opened up the way out for us. Ansem got out the same way Heartless do. I guess….I just got stuck. But I WILL get out.

Kairi: Thank you LD. I don't know, I guess that's what happens. But I'm NOT helpless anymore.

Axel: Thanks! And….do I HAVE to share with Roxas?

Roxas: YES! *he grabs for the ice cream, but Axel laughs and pushes him away*

Auzeri: Thank you guys! Don't forget to send in stuff for the prom chapter! I'm sure Ven would love it if you guys came! Next up is from Goblin Girl: Hi guys! Nice to meet you all! *hands out sea salt ice cream to everyone* I would like to say something before I ask the questions.

ORGANIZATION XIII RULES!

Sorry, I just had to say that.

Anyways,

Xemnas: Do ever have any fights with Darth Vader? Is it true that you have a secret gameroom in your room? Do you have a crush on Aqua? Can I join the Organization?(say yes or I'll set my goblins, their king, and my elf that NEVER loses a fight on you. J.K.) (Your my one of my favorite characters) But I DO want to visit The Castle That Never Was.

Xigbar: Why do you like giving people nicknames? Do you have a grudge on Terra for losing your eye? Also, why do you say 'as if' alot?

Xaldin: How bad would it be if you went to Beast's Castle WITHOUT and the said beast saw you? Do you use a specail shaving cream for your sideburns?

Vexen: Have you heard of the 'Golden Rule'? If so, maybe you should apply it in your life. It just might be worth it:).

Lexaeus: Who would you consider your best friend? Have you ever solved a rubix cube? If not, here. *gives rubix cube*

Zexion: What books have you read? Are you scared of the Riku Replika?

Saix: Are you jealous of Axel\Lea's friendship? Do you want be friends with him again?(I WILL set my goblins, their king, AND elf on you if you don't answer truethfully. No joke.) Are you really a softey underneath that armor?

Axel\Lea: Do you have a way to get to Twilight Town? Maybe we can meet up at the clocktower sometime. Anyways, do you sometimes miss the friendship you had with Isa? Why WERE you two planning to take over the Organization? What was the plan anyway? And what did you two do together when you were kids? Do you think that one day that you, Roxas, Xion, and Saix could be best friends?

Demyx: Do you have a crush on Larxene, but are too scared to admit it?(Answer honestly if you know what good for you) Are you friends with Axel, Roxas, and Xion? Why are you scared of Saix?

Luxord: Have you ever played Pokemon cards? Why do you not make sense half of the time? Which world do you prefer? Wonderland? Or Port Royal?

Marluxia: Why do you like roses so much? Is your hair dyed? Do you hate Axel because he pretended to be an ally? And you surpised that he, too, tried to take over the Organization? Doea Xigbar call you 'Pinky'?

Larxene: Do you have a crush on Demyx, but you are too proud to admit it?(Answer truethfully, or else I will set the Goblin King, my the elf, and the ENTIRE goblin army on you). Also, what are your thoughts on the Organization? Do you go shopping alot? Which Team are you?

Roxas: Why do you like ice cream so much? Have you ever played a prank on anyone? Why do you think that you and Ven look so much alike?

Xion: Would you beat up Saix if you could? What do you like to do, besides eating ice cream?

Axel\Lea, Roxas, & Xion: Are jealous of Terra, Aqua, and Ventus because of the fact that they get cool keyblade armor and can turn their keyblades into awesome space boards\bikes?

Anyways, love ya all! See ya soon! *disappears*

Org. XIII: HECK YEAH WE DO!

Xemnas: Who's Darth Vader? No I do not (yes I do). And no, I do not have any emotion. And yes, you can join!

Xigbar: Why not? Yes I do, and why does Axel say 'got it memorized' a lot? It's just something we do!

Xaldin: I have no idea, and no I do not have a special shaving cream. I naturally look this good!

Org. XII: *rolls their eyes at Xaldin*

Vexen: AUZERI! I REQUEST THE USE OF YOUR COMPUTER TO RESEARCH THIS SAID "GOLDEN RULE"!

Lexeaus: Hm….maybe Zexion. We get along all right. And as for the rubix's cube….*he fiddles with it for a while, and then solves it*

Zexion: Let's see….well, I think a shorter list would be what HAVEN'T I read. And no, I am not scared of Repliku.

Saix: I do at times wonder what it would be like if Axel/Lea and I were friends again. However, I no longer "feel" anything, so it is difficult to determine.

Axel/Lea: Sure! We can go anytime! I'll bring the ice cream! I do occasionally miss Isa…the REAL Isa. We wanted to take over the Organization because we started to figure out the truth about Xemnas. Our plan was to take everyone out, one by one. But then….Isa changed. When we were younger, we got into all KINDS of trouble. And yeah, I think that maybe we can all be friends eventually.

Demynx: N-no! She's scary! *whispers* ….Ok, maybe she is a LITTLE hot. And yeah, I'm friends with those guys! Saix scares the crap out of me though…he's all business, no fun!

Luxord: I'm not necessarily a fan of Pokemon, but Auzeri is, so I do know of the cards. And everyone can understand me perfectly fine!

Everyone: WHAT?

Luxord: I would choose Port Royal.

Marluxia: They are beautiful, but deadly, much like myself. No, my hair is not dyed, and no, I did not see Axel's rebellion coming. And unfortunately, yes, Xigbar calls me Pinky.

Larxene: I don't have a crush on anybody! And I think the Organization is something useful for my goals. And yes, I go shopping a lot. And I'm not quite sure what you mean by "Team."

Roxas: Ice cream tastes good, and yes, I play pranks on Axel, Demyx, and Larxene all the time! And the reason I look like Ven is kind of complicated. When Ventus's heart was split, Vanitas was formed. Vanitas looks like Sora. When Sora's heart was split, Roxas was formed. Understand a bit better?

Xion: No, I don't really want to beat anybody up. And I like to collect sea shells.

Everyone besides Aqua, Ven, and Terra: WE WANT COOL ARMOR TOO!

Auzeri: Thanks for stopping by! Next is from GreyfirefoxdA: *giant fireball comes and destroys house*

Ghost: (AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSHITAHAHAHAHAAA!)

*starts zipping through the debris like mad*

Grey: *walks over calmly in only a bath robe* by the way, sorry bout the house, I'll fix it after questions and possessions *grabs ghost by scruff* quit spazzing and say your questions

Ghost: (O-OH KAY! I'LL TELL SOME QUESTIONS HONNEY!)

Ventus: (HOWDJA LIKE THE CHILE SAWCE?!)

Larxene: (SHOCK GREY, WILL YAH?!)

Xemnas: (WHY DO YOU HAZ WHITE HAIR?!) *cackles like maniac*

Sora: (ARE YOU AS HYPER AS MEEEEE?!)

Ghost:(KAY IM DONE! WHO DO I POSSESS NOW?!)

Grey: Auzuri's choice.

Ghost: (KAY!) *goes and possess specified person*

Ghost: (WHAT NOW?!)

Grey: this *knocks ghost unconscious with a frying pan*

*plops the fox ghost in Saix's arms* happy birthday

*fanfiction magic repairs house* Kay,I'm goin to crash on the couch, good night *falls asleep on couch*

Auzeri: MY HOUSE! Oh wait, I have a shield, it's all good.

Ventus: IT WAS YUMMY! WHY ARE WE ONLY TALKING IN CAPITAL LETTERS?

Larxene: Ok. *she zaps Grey*

Xemnas: White is devoid of all color, kind of like nothingness itself.

Sora: IT DEPENDS ON HOW MUCH CAFFIENE I'VE HAD FOR THE DAY!

Auzeri: I choose Larxene!

Larxene: WHAT? *she is possessed. She starts to shake and then starts laughing like a maniac* EVERYBODY GETS ZAPPED! *she shocks everyone, and the lights all die out. She runs over, kisses, Marluxia and Demyx, and then shatters the windows*

Auzeri: Well, after all of that chaos, thank you! And feel free to crash on the couch! Next up is from Guest: PREPARE YOURSELF FOOLISH MORTALS! FOR I HAVE THE ULTIMATE WEAPON! BEHOLD!

(unknown heartless walks in)

WHAT IS THIS YOU MAY ASK!?

ONLY YOUR DOWNFALL! MUUHUHAHAGFVNNZ43KJR8/3RGYJMECGD81NHAAAAAAAZAAZZ

(heartless walks up to namine and stares at her for 8 seconds)

heartless:FALCON...

namine:wait is it gonna...?

sora:TAKE COVER!

heartless:PUNCH!(namine goes flying through the roof and 5 seconds later the moon explodes)

heartless:yes!

YES THIS IS CORRECT I HAVE CREATED... ANTI-CAPTAIN FALCON!

anti:show me ya moves!

sora:EVERYBODY RUUUUNNNN!

Everybody: AAAAGHHHHHH!

Auzeri: Auzeri…..KICK! *she kicks anti-captain falcon and he shoots through the roof. Namine falls back down into Roxas's open arms.*

Riku: Well that was….random.

Auzeri: Y-yeah….all right, let's move on, shall we? Next is from olimar pikmin: hey just reminding you...

xemnas is mansex,

marluxia is a transvestite,

roxas sora and axel got their asses handed to them on a silver platter by namine in halo,

vanitas kissed aqua,

and riku is boring as hell.

just bringing up old scars and making new ones!

(singsong)HEY VANITAAASSS!

ventus says you look and fight like a girl.

sincerely (not):the ****** in 4-B

oh and roxas? sora?

tell kiari and namine i had fun last night will ya?

Mansex, I mean, Xemnas: I AM NOT!

Marluxia: I. Am. Not.

Namine: Hehehe!

Vanitas: And I'm going to do it again. *he grabs Aqua and kisses her, only to get punched by her*

Aqua: Don't just kiss me whenever you want!

Riku: Hey!

Auzeri: You're not boring baby, just ignore him.

Vanitas: HE SAYS WHAT?! *Vanitas punches Ventus*

Roxas and Sora: Wait…..WHAT?!

Namine: What is going on?!

Kairi: I don't even know this guy!

Auzeri: *she is clutching her sides, and laughing hysterically* Oh man, this guys's great….thanks! Next up is from Guest (different one): Hey!*Waves my hand with Armily29* As you can see that armily29 is with me now.

Armily29:Yep! I decide to collaborate with her account instead of being alone!

Anyways lets go to our questions!

Armily29's questions:

Everyone:If everyone had a problem with us being collaborated, I will put them on my eliminate list.

Vanitas:Why are you such an a**?

Ventus:Ven-kun!*hugs him* I don't know why your so freaking cute! Its like you and vanitas the yin yang symbol.

Demyx:Sroiusly dude, why do you have a sitar? Its not like a guitar! Its plays during a bellydancing!

Tifa,Rikku and Yuna:Why are you scared? I mean, You look bad*** at Dead Fantasy!

Neku:Why are you so cute with cute cat ears?

Auzeri:Do you know B.A.P? Try listen to their music. I recommend you Warrior

Aqua:Why dyou have likes for bad boys like Vanitas? I mean if he goes out with you, you would feel happy? No, So I recommend you to go find your kind of guy who treats with respect and love and also protection.

ArmyofLight's questions:

Xehanort, Ansem seeker of darkness and Mansex: here's a cakefor being mean with you.*told jukia to disguise a delivery guy and pretending that she will give the cake and assinate them.*

Ven:I almost cried when I saw you in your comatose state and I knew that you make the right decision to fight.

Xehanort:You b******! Why did you do that to little ven?!*gives him the middle finger*.

Shiki:Can you teach me how to make a cute doll? I want to make one because i like to snuggle a doll Cloud or doll Leon! *Fangirling*

Auzeri:How many years did you and Riku been dating?

Okay that's for all! Bye Bye!*Waves cutely with Armily29*

Vanitas: It's fun being evil.

Ventus: Thank you!

Demyx: *grins mischievously* hence why I like the sitar.

Larxene: Pervert.

Tifa, Rikku, and Yuna: We're not scared of anything!

Neku: Cat ears are awesome!

Auzeri: Hmmm…they sound REALLY familiar. I'll look them up next time I'm on Youtube!

Aqua: Y-you…..are probably right.

Terra: *looks up hopefully*

Bad Guys: We're getting cake?!

Auzeri: Or assassinated, not sure yet.

Ventus: Oh…don't cry! I'll wake up!

Xehanort: I'm evil. And I needed his darkness.

Shiki: Sure! My kitty one is adorable, isn't he?

Auzeri: Hm…..well, it's been about a year since I escaped from the Realm of Darkness…..I don't know, less than a year I think. Funny, it feels longer. Thank you guys! Next up is from darkamp007: Hey every one I'm back that was a great date aqua we should do it again some time*turns to vanitus*my master I was wondering if you know any good teachers that can help with my training in the dark arts. Now to the questions...

Xemnas,Xanort,and Ansum SoD: How do you guys keep coming back from th dead?

Lea and Saix:What happend to you two? Why are you at each others necks in DDD?

Xemnas:Have you asked Sephiroth to join the organization?

Everyone:Am I the only one that gets tierd of all the singing in Atlantica?

That is all of my questions now a gift to the host*hands Auzeri a rose*untill next time good bye.

Vanitas: Actually, believe it or not, Auzeri would be your best bet as a teacher. She's a dark like us.

Auzeri: *sigh* Vanitas, that isn't necessarily something I wanted the reviewers to know….but I'm willing to help however I can.

Xemnas, Xehanort, or Ansem: We're all the same guy technically, and he keeps coming back through us though.

Lea: He lost his heart and turned into a fun-sucker?

Saix: He got useless emotions and turned into a prankster?

Lea: Actually though, I'm going to try to save him.

Xemnas: Yes….he said no….

Auzeri: I HATE THE SINGING!

Sora: I think it's cool!

Everyone: IT'S ANNOYING!

Auzeri: Thank you darkamp007! Next up is from Leila: Hola again! My mind has skyrocketed so i have questions for org. 13, Sora and co., H.B.R.C., and Master Vanitas.

Xemnas: Why the light sabers

Xigbar: Yay you live! Sniper or bazooka

Xaldin: If i gave you a spear who would you aim it at ( no Larxene)

Vexen: who was harder to make Xion or Repliku

Lexaus: Do you like puzzles

Zexion: Why!? Why was your heart taken so young?! Anyways manga or novel

Saix: Be nice to Xion or i will sick Allexi on you when she is REALLY mad

Lea: Hi! Out of respect here is a flamethrower and some flaming torches lets see what you do with them

Demyx: waves or bubbles

Luxord: No the reference is from comics, cosplay and fanart. Are you British

Marluxia: Why the petals when you flip your hood

Larxene: COULD you power a house with your electricity

Roxas: Do you skateboard? If not would you like to learn

Xion: I don't have a question so here is a Saix voodoo doll. Bwahahahaha.

Master Vanitas: Hello. How are you? What is my first assignment

Sora: Why so hyper? It makes you look stupid

Kairi: Why so girly... AND PUT SOME PANTS ON! That skirt is way to short

Riku: I dare you to read Sucked Into A World I Never Knew Existed and I Thought Dreams Were Supposed To Take You To La-La Land Not Back In Time on then look up Lilydragon16's profile. I found the story very suprising too.

Auzeri: like i said before don't freak out when you read the complete ending. But same as Riku.

Leon: Who would you rather fight Sepiroth or Cloud when he makes you mad

Cloud: Same as Riku and i LOVE you in Final Fantasy

Cid: Do you smoke? It looks like you do in the manga

Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie: out of you three who is girly tomboy and kick- butt lets see if your opinion matches mine.

Welp. That is finally it. I know but my mind just had a lot of questions to ask. So i will update next chapter. Until then. See yaz!

Xemnas: They're not lightsabers!

Everyone: Then what are they?

Xemnas: …

Xigbar: Sniper, I prefer long-distance.

Xaldin: Demyx for his insolent playing….

Vexen: Xion, because I had to make her hold some of Sora's memories.

Lexaeus: Not really.

Zexion: I like both, but probably novels.

Saix: …..fine.

Axel/Lea: FIRE! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Demyx: Bubbles!

Luxord: ….maybe.

Marluxia: Because it's awesome.

Larxene: I'm NOT a generator, but yes, as Axel and Roxas once proved by tying me up with power cords while I was sleeping.

Roxas: I do a little bit.

Xion: Hmmm….*she stares at it for a long time, and then just tosses it into some mud. Immediately Saix's clothes are filled with mud.*

Vanitas: Go chase Ventus around.

Sora: I'm only hyper when reviewers give me caffeine, so it's not my fault entirely haha….

Kairi: I already have pants on, and I'm a girl, I can be girly!

Riku: I'll right, I'll put it on my to-do list.

Auzeri: Me too.

Leon: Cloud, because Sephrioph looks impossible, even I'll admit that.

Cloud: Oh….thanks.

Cid: It's a toothpick.

Aerith: Girly.

Yuffie: Tom boy.

Tifa: Kick-butt.

Auzeri: Thank you! Next is from decode9: *Mad knocking on door and I come in. Wearing same thing except have armor on chest and wearing a headband and holding a Z-Saber.*

D9: Hi guys. Don't mind me. I just have a couple questions, and gifts.

Azurei: Here is a star necklace to summon my OC Star. She is an Eevee.

Vantias: I have sent you replica's of Roxas Oblivion and Oathkeeper keyblades. Try using them, but after I leave. *Smiles evily because dynamite is strapped to one invisible.*

Marluxia: ...You don't recall the game where your the main villan?

Xehanort: I have sent you a Wii system with the games Megaman 1-11 installed on it. Give it a try and see if you realize something.

D9: Now if you would excuse me I have to escape all the Serpiroth fangirls I made mad and also the Kolossus from Code Lyoko. Bye. Oh and that necklace I gave you might come in handy.

*Disappears into Azurei's computer before a lot of fangirls come into the room, and a giant rips off the top of Azurei's house*

Auzeri: Oh wow it's beautiful! *she summons Star* Oh my gosh! She's adorable! I love Pokemon!

Vanitas: Ok….*waits til she leaves* HAAAAAHHHH! *he starts to attack but it blows up in his face, leaving it black from ash.* Reeeeeal mature.

Marluxia: Of course I know that game.

Xehanort: YAY! …..I don't get it.

Auzeri: MY HOUSE! …..AGAIN! Oh wait, shield again…..next up is from Namine031898: This is the one fanfic that I actually can't wait to be updated :D

Sora: What do you think of being paired with Naminé? (Writing a fic which I CAN'T DECIDE WHAT TO DO WITH yet) And what is your favourite Keyblade? (Mine's Oathkeeper! Remember teh promise! :))

Kairi: Don't you dare break Sora's heart, mkay? , *Pats head*

Vani: can I join your army? :) And I don't get why people call you phsyco you're awesome! *coughcough*ILOVEYOU*coughcough* :3

Everyone: anyone hurt my little Sora, and I KILL YOU! Got it memorized? Good. :) *Kisses Sora on the cheek and hugs him while giving death glares to the bad guys (except Vanitas of course! :P)*

And has anyone heard "The Nightmare" from the Dream Drop Distance Soundtrack or whatever. It's bleeping CREEPY! T_T

Sora: Well….I like Kairi of course, but I do think that Namine and I make a cute couple because of our promises. My favorite keyblade is the original Kingdom Key.

Kairi: Ok! :D

Vanitas: Yes you may. *he winks*

Everyone: Ok!

Auzeri: Thank you! Next up is from DLionHeart: Hey Auzeri. Great job. Your chapters are always funny.

Kayla: I'm glad you like your X-blade. Could you use it to beat up Xehanort?

I would actually like to see that. Well, here are the questions.

Sora and Vanitas: Which one of you two is stronger? (Kayla: It's Vanitas. No contest)

Namine: Do you own a Keyblade?

Aqua: Which element is your specialty?

Terra: Why did you trust Xehanort?

Kairi: Kayla, wants to know if you want to try learning martial arts again. (Kayla: I'll be nicer this time.)

Roxas: Is it possible that you're actually Ventus's nobody?

Riku: Do you think you're stronger than Terra? (Kayla: He is...)

Xehanort: There are too many of you. One is too many. Can you get rid of some of the others?

Kayla: I'll give $8000 to whoever beats up the most people in organization 13. Except, Zexion, Axel, Roxas and Demyx, because they're cool. There's an extra $100 to the ones that beat Xigbar and Larxene. $200 for Xemnas and Marluxia.

Auzeri, you might need a new house when they're finished.

Kayla: Oh! Oh! If Riku wins make him pay for it!

Auzeri: Oh, thank you!

Vanitas: HECK YEAH IT'S ME!

Sora: No way, it's me!

Namine: No I do not.

Aqua: Water, hence what I am named after.

Terra: Because I thought that since he was a master I could trust him.

Kairi: ….eep. I don't know….

Roxas: I don't think so, we just look alike.

Riku: Yeah I am. I beat the darkness.

Xehanort: Well, Sora kind of already beat me too it…

Everyone: CHARGE! *Everyone starts to fight the Organization members. Eventually, it ends with this finally score.*

Sora: 200

Roxas: 100

Auzeri: 800, which I'm using to buy new furniture. Although it would be funny if I made Riku pay….all right, I'm giving the money to Riku so he can buy me new furniture and go shopping with me!

Riku: Wait, what?!

Auzeri: Thank you! Next up is from Markusmiless: Hello it is Markusmiless (Again) (Not sure if double posting)!

I have a few questions (Again):

Terra: How does it feel to be the most stupid and naive out of you, Ventus and Aqua?

Data-Sora: Did you ever get problems with the Eliminator? (I'm sure no one has asked him anything)

Org XIII: Who is the laziest member of the organization?

Xion: Are you a girl? If you are a girl then are you sure about that?

Well that was everything...BYE!

Terra: *sigh* I guess my brawns overdoes my brains sometimes….

Data-Sora: Yeah, sometimes.

Org XIII: Demyx.

Demyx: Gee thanks guys.

Xion: OF COURSE I'M SURE I'M A GIRL!

Auzeri: Haha! Next up is from Bezerker21: Thank you sora and Kairi for forgiving me. Now then I ASHK ZE QUESTIONS!

Terra, would you like to vanquish Vanitas?

Aqua, Hypothetically, if Vanitas was faking his feelings what would you do? So do it to him now. I'll let you figure out why. (Smiles evilly at Vanitas)

Vanitas, how does it feel to be pure darkness? To have no good emotions like love? (looks meaningfully at Aqua)

Ventus, I just want to make sure, you have no feelings for Aqua? If you want to answer privately, it's okay

Sora I have a private question for you. It's been a year since DDD came out, so you and Kairi are of legal age. If I gove you the ring, will you propose to Kairi at prom?

Lea, do you like Xion?

Yuffie, who do you like?

Roxas, same question as Sora

Azeuri, I really didn't explain how William lives if he was killed. So here's-

(William speaks) I'll tell her.

(Bezerker21) Oh my... He hasn't spoken since he found out! He may be coming to terms with it!

(William) I was playing Pac-man when I felt a lot of pain and before I lost consciousness my vision pixelated. When I woke up i was actually in the arcade games. That's all I know because SOMEBODY (looks at me) is still writing the first chapter!

(Bezeker21) Sorry anyways that's it, I'll see you guys later!

Terra: YES. Times a million.

Aqua: I would kick his *beep beep beep beep* and then *beep beep.*

Vanitas: O_o What did I ever do to you people?

Vanitas: I don't know. It's all right I guess. Can't really tell.

Ventus: Not really. She's like my older sister.

Sora: No, we're still kind of kids.

Axel/Lea: Yup.

Yuffie: Umm….well, rageaxe195 and I were getting along pretty well….I don't know, hehe!

Roxas: No, I'm still a kid!

Auzeri: You got sucked into Pac-man? Dude, that is so much cooler than me getting trapped in the Realm of Darkness! Well, I'm glad you got out. :D That's everything for tonight guys! I know I missed a few people and I'm deeply sorry, but I promise I will get them up next time during the prom chapter! Good-bye and….

Everyone: GOOD NIGHT!

* * *

**Sorry about how long it took me to post this chapter guys! My school year is nearing its end, so things are crazy. I appreciate you all being so patient and supportive! Can't wait till the prom chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

Auzeri: Ok…but the lights a liiiitle higher….

Riku: Auzeri, I can't put them any higher! I can't fly!

Xaldin: I got it, I'll use my wind.

Auzeri: Thank you! Ok, lights, food, dress, hair, guests accounted for…let's get this party staaaarted! Demyx, KICK IT!

Demyx: Allll right! I'm the DJ! And first up is Evacuate the Dance Floor by Cascada!

Auzeri: One quick thing, for this chapter and this chapter only, all relationships between characters are OVER for a night! I don't want people holding grudges for dancing with OC's.

Riku: Does that mean-

Sora: Yes. She just broke up with you for the night.

Auzeri: Ok, without aaaaaany further ado, let's get in with those reviews! First up is Goblin Girl: Hey again. How's it going?

I have a few quick things to do.

*glares at Vantias**sets elf on him**elf beats the crap out of him*

*sets army of goblins on Xainort*

*gives hugs to all of the Organization members*

Okay, I'm done. Questions:

Xemnas: So how about it? Am I in? If you think about it, I am a good ally to have. What with my good friend the Goblin King, elf, and goblins. I'll be just as good as a member as any of them. If that won't convice you than how about this? *summonds keyblade* Want me now? And I don't blame you for your name. It was just one of those honest mistakes. If you want me to, I'll hunt down the people who came up with them and throw them in the Bog of Eternal Stench(name says it all):).

Xigbar: You're not a pirate. But you have to adimit that the parrot's a little cool:). Also, do yourself a favor and beat up Xainort. He is after all the reason that you lost your eye and people thinking that your a pirate.

Xaldin: Did you ever think that the blue haired boy that you'd use to throw out would someday be bossing you around? That's a little mini revenge right there :). Also, why did you hurl one of your lances at Axel? He' one of the coolest characters in the series!

And you pretty much told them who your crush is on. G.K.(Goblin King)

How in Kingdom Hearts did you get here?!G.G.(Goblin Girl)

Just because you are my friend\boss doesn't mean you control my actions.G.K.

That goes for me (my elf)

...Moving on.

Vexen: Are you paranoid? Beacause you seem to think that every one in the Organization either hates\disrspects you. And I don't think you're creepy. In fact, I think your pretty awesome :). You can add me to your people-who-respects-you list.

Lexaeus: Did you ever talk or hang out with Xaldin when you 'lost' your heart? Are you enjoying the Rubix Cube?

Zexion: Which of the Organization members would you conster a friend? Why do you seem so emoy all the time? Here's a kindle. :)Enjoy!

Saix: Do you enjoy dishing out missions to Xaldin? Do sometimes feel(don't give me that we-don't-have-hearts crap) like you're surrounded by idiots like in the manga?

Axel(if you okay with it): Now that you know that I have a crush on you, will you go out on a date with me? If it's alright with Xion that is. I know that Saix has his own revenge on Xaldin for throwing him out, but how about you? Did YOU ever get revenge on Xaldin? If you did, tell!

Demyx: Were you Larxene's boyfriend before you became a Nobody? And you still in love with her? Don't deny it.:) Denile is the clinger!:)

Luxord: Do from you like riddles? If so, answer this. A girl was playing with siccors before she went to bed. In the morning, she was found dead. How did she die? Good luck:).

Marluxia: What's your relationship with Larxene? a) friend b) best friend c) crush. Did you somehow know Larxene before you became Nobodies?

Larxene: Were you Demyx's girlfriend before you became a Nobody? If so, don't deny it! Here's a little gift from the Cast. *hands her a credit card* This card will give you an endless amount of money. Perfect for shopping:). :)Enjoy!

Roxas: Who do you perfer? Xion or Namine? Beacause if you think about it, you knew Xion for almost a year and Namine less than 30 minutes! Not that I don't think that you and Namine make a cute couple. I'm just pointing out the logic in it.

Xion: Can you please let me date Axel? I promise I won't put a love potion on him. And here *hands her a magic credit card*. Please enjoy!:)

Axel, Roxas, and Xion: Will you jion my cast? We have ice cream.

Bribbing, G.G.?*tisks* That's not really your style, G.G.G.K.

Will you please be quiet before I make a certain wish!G.G.

...G.K.

Oh, that' another thing about the Goblin King. He can grant wishes.G.G.

Okay, you Non-Organization XIII members. Don't think I didn't forget about you!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: Have you ever read any of the Kingdom Hearts mangas?

Kairi: Yes, you do need pants. Here, have a magic credit card.

Namine: You are one with of my favorite characters. In fact, in pretty much all my stories that I am writing, you are my sister! *gives her a magic credit card* Use it to buy all the art things you need.

Aqua: I feel so bad for you for all your love drama(although I think I might have given Larxene some:)). And I think Xemnas has a crush on you too. You maybe expecting more love drama in the future. (I think you two make a better couple than you and

Vanitus)

Aqua and Terra: *hands them a potion* This will either calm down Ventus' suger hyperness. Or stop them all together. Hopefully, it won't have the opposite effect.

Auzeri: *secretly hand a different potion to her and a magic credit card* *whispers* Here's a potion that can turn anyone in Kingdom Hearts into babies\kids. I sugest that you save it for another episode. Enjoy.

That's all for now! See ya soon! Oh, and here's all the Kingdom Hearts mangas so far. *gives everyone the mangas*

Vanitas: OW!

Xehanort: Stop it stop it stop it!

Org. XIII: Yay hugs!

Xemnas: You're in! Everyone, please welcome Organization member number fifteen! Goblin Girl!

Org. XIII: HI GOBLIN GIRL!

Xigbar: I can't do that! I'm half Xehanort kiddo!

Xaldin: No, I didn't expect that, and I threw a lance at Axel because he's constantly getting on my nerves.

Vexen: AH-HA! ANOTHER NAME ON THE LIST! ….and maybe I'm just a bit paranoid.

Lexeaus: Yes and yes. I finished the Rubix's cube. *sets it down on the table and it's completely finished.*

Zexion: Eh, Lexeaus is kind of my friend. And thank you for the kindle.

Saix: It doesn't "feel" like it, I AM surrounded by idiots.

Axel: Well Auzeri said that all relationships are over for the night, so I don't see why I can't go on a date with you! And…I lit his closet on fire.

Xaldin: My cloak still smells like smoke….

Demyx: Uhhhhh….maybe….

Luxord: How do you think? She cut herself by accident and died!

Marluxia: Well I don't really have a "crush" on anyone, and I certainly don't consider someone I use to gain my own power in the Organization a "friend." Um…possibly entertainment when I'm bored and it's fun to make her mad?

Larxene: I'll shock your flowers.

Roxas: Um, probably Namine. I feel a connection to her like Sora does to Kairi.

Xion: *shrugs* You can go on a date with him, but I get him back as soon as the night's over. Thanks for the card though!

Axel, Xion, and Roxas: We'd love to!

Sora: I did! The one with me!

Donald: Sora, they ALL have you!

Goofy: Awk-yawk, not in the Birth By Sleep one! Oh wait…he was in that one too….

Kairi: Oh thanks! *takes the card* XION! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING TOMORROW!

Namine: Cool! Kairi, Xion, I'm coming with you and we're stopping by the art store!

Aqua: Yeah sometimes I think that Terra and I are better than Vanitas and I. I'm kind of torn. (seriously, I have NO IDEA who I think she's good with anymore!)

Aqua and Terra: VENTUS!

Ventus: WHAT?!

Terra: drink this.

Ventus: OK! …..awww…now I'm all calm…..

Auzeri: *takes the potion and card* OMG THANK YOU! Mwahahahahaha…..Aaaaall right, next up from Dark-Wing-Blader: only read so much when i came up with these questions sorry if repeats.

luxord xaliden/dilean xigbar/braig: what is the stangest black mail you have on the others from the orgnsation?

vexen: if you could turn anyone here into a giraffe who and why?

roxas: if you could see tinkerbell again what would you say?

siax: why a banana?

xemnas: why did you alow the joke weppons any way?

lea or other if they have a good story: have you ever confused ven and roxas?

vanitas and ventus: since vani can make unverse from the pure negitev emotions then shouldnt ven be able to make some from possetive emotions?

sora: how much contrrol over your anti form do you have and what are the others apions about anti?

riku: what was i like to be able to 'fuse' with deameaters

since you all being good sports *hands out homemade seasalt icecream*

Luxord: I bet Axel's life in a card game and lost it, so Axel, your life belongs to Larxene.

Axel: WHAT?!

Xaldin: I don't really have anything.

Xigbar: I let Roxas try to fire my gun one time and he broke the top window in the Organization's tower. Xemnas doesn't know.

Vexen: Auzeri, because she's constantly going on about how her favorite anime is a giraffe.

Auzeri: GIRAFFE GIRAFFE! (anyone who has seen Soul Eater will know why a giraffe is my favorite character)

Roxas: Um, can I get pixie dust to go? So I can fly anywhere!

Siax: I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't even like bananas.

Xemnas: I thought it would be nice to lighten the mood every now and then. Why do you think I let Axel light everyone's clothes on fire every now and then?

Axel: I stuck them in the same room and then put up a window in place of a mirror. They kept looking at each other and thinking it was their own reflection. It was hilarious!

Vanitas: He's not as strong as I am, so no-

Ventus: I'M GOING TO TRY! *he holds his breath and focuses, but nothing happens*

Vanitas: *scowls and flicks his wrist, creating an Unversed that leaps onto Ventus's head.*

Ventus: GET IT OFF GET IT OFF! *he flails around helplessly*

Sora: I don't really remember what happens when I'm in that form. At all. It just feels angry and weird.

Riku: *shrugs* Pretty cool. Dreameaters are fun little guys.

Everyone: ICE CREAM!

Auzeri: Thank you! Next up is from CirciFox81314: Hi! Thank you for answering my questions! It's me CirciFox81314 here once again to bring...MORE QUESTIONS! But today, it's only Yami, Penelope and I.

Yami: Uh...well Penelope and I both have a question that is shared and CirciFox81314 has the other questions so... CAN PENELOPE AND I PLEASE VISIT YOU GUYS?! PLEASE?!

Penelope: *Blinks* Yeah...I won't attack you, Auzeri and Riku. I promise! I might attack Xemnas though...But I might not.

CirciFox81314: So here are my questions. So, everyone, HAVE YOU LISTENED TO THE LEGEND OF ZELDA 25TH ANNIVERSARY SOUNDTRACK?! IT SOUNDS AWESOME! Uh...Sorry for my ourburst.

Yami: I know I said I had one question but, Demyx, how many songs have you played on your sitar?

CirciFox81314: And...Saix, I know you're not a werewolf, but, rumor has it that you have a tail. Is this true? Xemnas, are you sure you're not obsessed with hearts? Sora, what is your favorite Keyblade?

Penelope: That's all from us! And I hope Yami and I can visit! Bye!

Okay. Yami is going to dance with Demyx and talk to him and Penelope will tag along but she'll apologize to Riku and Auzeri for her rude behavior. Yami will talk to Demyx about stuff such as his awesome music and that's really all I have!

Auzeri: Yeah you can visit us!

Everyone: Nope. But youtube has the answer to everything!

Demyx: Uhh…..I lost count. A lot.

Saix: What the..? NO I don't have a tail!

Xemnas: Nope. Absolutely not.

Kairi: Xemnas, look! Kingdom Hearts, over there!

Xemnas: WHERE?!

Sora: I like the Kingdom Key the best since it was my first one. Or the Ultimate Weapon.

Demyx: All right, I'll dance with you! So…what kind of music do you like? I like everything! *he dances with her to fast songs and slow songs* Do you sing? You should sing while I play!

Yami: I love your music!

Auzeri: Thanks everybody! Next up is from DreamSeerXIII: HELLO TO YOU FACTORING HECTOPASCALS. I actually have a few more questions and stuff...

Joshua: Are you like some kind of god? Also, my friend Holly is here. She loves you and would like to dance with you for this whole chapter.

Lea: Who would you say is more happy-go-lucky, Sora or Ventus?

Auzeri: Have you seen "Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared"?

Ven: Team Terra, Team Zack, or Team Vanitas? :) I'm sure you know what I mean. Hee hee hee... Here's another energy drink!

(My OC Irieth enters the room. While Irieth hands out cake pops and says nice things to everyone, Amelia arrives but hides under a table.)

Amelia: Only a few people could sense that I'm here... Why do they all have to be villians? But the probability of one of those people attacking me, despite Auzeri warning him not to hurt reviewers, is 92.85%. I'll just kick him... Where it's the most painful ;)

Irieth: Enjoy your treats! Oh, and Roxas, will you dance with me? PLEASE?

(Larxene and Van agree that the cake tastes awful, but Irieth uses her power to make them like her and apologize. Amelia tries to reach a cake pop from under the table but she is caught by Vanitas who tries to hurt her, but she kicks his groin and screams and curses, telling him to not f*cking touch her. Irieth challenges Aqua to a magic battle, and then Terra to a Keyblade duel. Amelia hesitantly gives Marluxia the soap she had bought before and tells him it smells like roses and honeysuckle flowers, which he likes a lot. Amelia then picks up a taser and tases Master Xehanort.)

OMG Auzeri I apologize for this madness... Bye!

Joshua: No, I'm not a god, I just have awesome wings. And I'll be happy to dance with her! *he takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor*

Axel: Sora. Ventus is just hyper.

Auzeri: No, should I?

Ventus: *blank stare* Uh…no idea…oh, is this about Aqua?! Um…I don't know! Whoever makes her happy! Oo an energy drink! *he chugs it*

Aqua: Not again….

Roxas: Sure! *dances with her for a slow song* Irieth, thank you for dancing with me. You look very nice tonight. And thank you for the cake pops, they were great!

Vanitas: I thought they were horrible…

Larxene: Agreed.

Irieth: *uses her power to make them like her*

Vanitas: On second thought, can I have another? Please?

Larxene: Yeah! You're cool! We're sorry!

Vanitas: Look, I found Amelia-*she kicks him and doubles over*

Amelia: DON'T TOUCH ME!

Irieth: Aqua, magic battle!

Aqua: Um…all right. *She uses Fira.*

Irieth: Blizzarda!

Aqua: Gravity!

Irieth: Aera!

*the battle continues for a while, but eventually ends in a tie.*

Ireith: Terra! Keyblade dual!

*they fight for a while, parrying and blocking, and Ireith beats him barely*

Terra: I demand a rematch!

Ventus: Ooo, Terra got beat by a GIRL!

Amelia: …Marluxia, here's that yummy smelling soap.

Marluxia: It smells great! Would you like to dance? *grabs her hand and pulls her close to a dance*

Amelia: TASER! *she tases Xehanort, who collapses onto the ground twitching.*

Auzeri: …..*she bursts into laughter* You guys are hilarious! Next up is from Raziel104: Man, school sucks doesn't it. I'd know I'm still stuck in the middle of high school. Anyways questions:

Everyone: Have you guys ever watched evangelion? If you haven't you should, its more messed up than your game. (specifically the scene where eva unit 1 fights Bardiel in evangelion 1.0 rebuild)

Data-Sora and Data-Riku: What exactly happens to you guys after Re:coded?

Kairi: What about Sora makes you love him?

Ventus: What the most hilarious memory you can recall?

Vanitas: Its decided, after this fan fiction is finished I'm shipping you off to art school. No ifs, ands, or buts, otherwise, I'll sick Fai on you.

That's all my brain-that's-been-fried-by-evil-homework can come up with right now. I'll be around here somewhere thinking about how screwed up and epic evangelion is.

Auzeri: Yeah school sucks.

Everyone: Nope. Haven't heard of it.

Data-Sora: I don't know. Are we even still alive?

Data-Riku: The real question is, did we even exist before?

Data-Sora: O.O

Kairi: Well, he's always happy and caring and just carefree! But…he's gentle and kind and will do ANYTHING for his friends. He never gets angry at me, and is just altogether a good person.

Ventus: When Terra tripped and fell on top of Aqua and she blasted him with so much Fire magic his hair smelled like smoke for a week.

Vanitas: But I don't want to….*gets an evil glare from Fai* Fine fine!

Auzeri: Ok! Good luck with the homework! Next up is from hopefuldreamer1991: ok auzeri, don't be mad, but krissa really wants to dance with riku. she is coming with wavy curls in her blonde hair, and she is wearing a pink one-shouldered dress and the sleeve and the one shoulder is bedazzled with bling. she is excited because she hasn't been to prom in 4 years (though riku and krissa is 22 in my fanfiction). for the dance, she wants to waltz to the final orchestrated piece that was played in the first princess diaries

anyways, time for the questions!

sora, riku, marluxia, axel, larxene, lexeaus, zexion, and vexen: how the heck to you fight with playing cards in castle oblivion?! do you play a card then make a hit based on whoever played the higher card?! why not just drop the cards and just hit each other?! yuffie: you look and sound like kim possible. are you two related?! kairi: look up undermine by juliette barnes from the tv show nashville. you seriously sound just like her, so now i want YOU to sing it! (stage appears in the middle of the room, as does the background music and chip esten to do the backup singing). auzeri: do your parents, like, not live at home?! how do they feel about all of your 'house guests'?! i know you have a brother, but sheesh, either they're really cool, oblivious, or absent. sora: can you reenact the 'i see dead people' scene from the sixth sense with riku playing bruce willis' part?! now can you sing the jungle rhythm song from the jungle book 2?! ventus: i'm sending you to bikini bottom so you can go jellyfishing with spongebob

ok that's all for now, more oreos and sweet tea for your prom!

Auzeri: That's fine.

Riku: O-Okay…

*Krissa walks in and Riku's eyes widen*

Riku: U-um…just for the record, I have NO idea how to waltz, but I'll try my best. *he dances with her*

Everyone: THE CARDS SUCK!

Sora: It was just impossible! I don't even remember how I did it!

Yuffie: Kim who?

Kairi: I'm supposed to SING? Um….*she sings the song as best as she can* That…was kind of fun.

Namine: Whoo! Go Kairi!

Auzeri: Oh I don't have any parents, as it will explain in my soon-to-be backstory. And Glyph isn't really my brother, he's LunaTheDragonSlayer's, but since Luna and I are kind of the same person it counts.

Sora: OK! *changes into kid Sora.* I need to tell you something…

Riku: …

Sora: I see dead people….*changes back* TA-DA! And now for the jungle book! *he starts singing the song and dancing, and Kairi face-palms.*

Kairi: Maybe it's better that we're all single for this chapter…..

Ventus: SPONGE-BOB!

Auzeri: Ooo, thank you for the snacks! Ok, now it's time for-

Riku: *still happily dancing with Krissa.*

Auzeri: a-hem.

Riku: *he spins her and then catches her in a dip.

Auzeri: A-HEM!

Riku: WHAT?!

Auzeri: We're moving on. Next up is from my good friend, tsukunexmoka!

Riku: Oh no….

Auzeri: Here's what he said:

*bust through the door with keyblades in hand as is his usual fashion*

Aono :up until now ive only showed you all small displays of my power however its time i get a bit more serious *cracks knuckles*ANDATA!

*everyones transported to the moon surrounded by a huge bouble*

Auzeri: Oh. My. Gosh. THIS IS SO COOL!

Riku: *mutters something under his breath*

Aono: this bubble is a pocket dimension ive created surrounding us that has the same atmosphere as the one on earth so you dont have to worry about blowing up or flying away since the bubbles cut off from our own dimension you wont go out of the moons gravity range and the temperature will remain constant also as you can see i took the liberty of transporting all our hously conveniences here from auzeri's house so without further ado please enjoy the view of the earth and your time on the moon however plz refrain from pestering me to much as its difficult magic to maintain however you need not be concerned for your safety as i can easily transport us back were any problems to arise.

Sora: This is so cool! Look! I can see Earth!

Ventus: HI EARTH!

Aono: *grabs auzeri*well we may not be a couple due to a certain silverhaired nuisance-

Riku: I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE-

Aono: however that doesnt mean we can be the first people to kiss on the moon*pulls auzeri into a deep kiss while embracing her*

Auzeri: *her eyes widen in surprise, but then close*

Riku: *his hands clench into fists* I'm gonna kill him….

Larxene: *smirks* Don't forget Riku, you're not really dating tonight.

Aono: and riku if u try anything remember u and auzeri's lifes could be indanger and if you think i wont kill u off by having u blow up outside this dimension in space cuz auzeri would be sad your wrong im capable of memory removal spells so i can completely erase you from her mind.

Riku: What?! You wouldn't do that to her!

Aono: *dances with auzeri for a while**chats with demyx about music for a while**brings vanitas a tux and some punch**pushes aqua lightly so that she falls into a kiss with vanitas while acting like it was an accident before walking a way and letting them have a moment**slips energy drink into ventus's punch and watches the craziness with amusement** lights the villains clothes on fire with lea's more than willing cooperation**chats with zexion about forbidden grimoirs on magic**uses magic to manipulate a nearbye solar storm so it looked like fireworks**smashes larxenes throwing knife collection with keyblades and leaves roxas's keyblade as evidence there to set him up*well goodbye everyone its been fun but im tired from maintaining this dimension so i need to return !*teleports everyone and everything back*

Auzeri: Oh my gosh, that was amazing! Thank you so much!

Aono: i hope you had fun!everyone of you are like the family i never had.i love u auzeri thx again for letting me stay here. hey lea demyx xion can yall help me move my stuff into my room here?oh and by the way riku i was bluffing before even for a master mage such as myself manipulating memories that precisely is insanely dangerous as you could easily wipe a persons entire mind right up to when they were im heading to my room to sleep so i can recover my magic. BYE EVERYONE!

Riku: YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Auzeri: Riku, chill. Thanks Aono! Ok, next up is from A Nobody's Fate: Aiva is wearing a scarlet strapless mermaid dress with embroidered black onyx flowers and her feathered blue hair falling down to just below her shoulder blades

Lexena is wearing a strapless imperial purple empire dress with a black bust and amethyst hearts on the black and her platinum blonde hair curled in corkscrews.

I'm actually really blank with what to do for Aiva and Lexena's because I'm bad at this *sweatdrop*, Uh...maybe you could come up with something? Please? I really loved seeing my questions answered and I laughed really hard, and I'd love it if you could come up with something for them :3 Btw, Aiva and Vanitas are a thing, as well as Lexi and Zexion, like I said in my question thingy (I'm just so good with words, aren't I?) Anyway, maybe I'll come up with something before you finish the prom chapter! I love this fic and I can't wait for more! Have some more chakram cookies!

Auzeri: Oh wow guys, so look great!

Aiva: Thanks!

Vanitas: *stares at her*

Ventus: *nudges him* Hey Vanitas? You Ok?

Vanitas: U-u-uh yeah…great…*gulp*

Ventus: *grins* ask her to dance!

Vanitas: ….wanna dance?

Aiva: SURE!

Zexion: My turn. *he approaches Lexena and outstretches his hand in a gentlemanly manor* Shall we dance?

Lexena: Of course!

Everyone: COOKIES!

Auzeri: (I hope this was Ok, I wasn't really sure what to do either) Thank you Aiva and Lexena! Please enjoy yourself! Next up is from Markusmiless: Letter:

I'm back and kickin (well not really kickin but...anyway)

I just want to ask a few things...

Terra, Aqua and Ventus: What is or do you think is your IQ?

Xemnas: What made you think you could beat Sora and Riku in the world that never was?

Axel/Lea: Why are you so short?

Larxene: Why are you so annoying?

Chip and Dale(s?): When Data-Sora lost his data-keyblade why didn't you just make a new one to him?

Ventus: When you was 'inside' of Sora, was it scary there? (In KH 1 was he inside Sora as a heart!)

Xion: Are you really sure you isn't a guy and how does it feel that other persons can see you as a guy? (Her ever changing Appearance referense in Kh days)

Well that was everything from me, have it nice on the prom...

Terra: I don't know, I think about 105…

Ventus: 110!

Aqua: It's 134.

Xemnas: It is MY world, I assumed that the knowledge of its strengths and weaknesses would be enough.

Axel: I'm taller than Roxas!

Larxene: Ditto.

Auzeri: That was mean! I don't think you're annoying Markusmiless!

Chip and Dale: ….we never thought of it…

Ventus: No way! I don't really know how to explain it, but it wasn't scary.

Xion: *starts tearing up* I'm a girl! I look like Kairi! People only think I'm a guy because of those stupid cloaks they make everyone wear!

Auzeri: Thank you! Sorry you couldn't make it to prom…..next up is Yuffietine21000: *a brief, loud cry of "INCOMING!" is heard in the distance and breaks the wall down. The dust clears, showing me*

Hello, it's me again! Sorry about the wall...Zack isn't here because of... well, it's obvious why... So, I'll stoart asking the questions!

To Xemnas: Your weapons are called "Ethereal Blades" Just saying...

To Xigbar: I have 3 Rules for Sniping. Be Polite, be efficient, and Have a plan to kill everyone you meet. This will save your life, trust me.

To Xaldin: Man you're such a hard boss! And because of that, I respect you as a boss. XD How do you even hold those 6 lances at once?

To Vexen: Do you consider the Riku Replica a failure?

To Lexaeus: Are you an introvert? If you are, we would be very similar.

To Zexion: Who's your favorite author? Mine is John Green.

To Saix: Why is it that some people call you a werewolf?

To Axel/Lea: Here's an axe made out of sharp volcano fragments that ignites enemies on contact.

To Demyx: What's your favorite music genre? I like pretty much everything, expecially OSTs. But I hate Heavy Metal.

To Luxord: I can't really think of a question for you. So I'll just give you a pack of gambling cards as a gift.

To Marluxia: What kind of hobbies do you usually do?

To Larxene: Since you're a sadist... I give you an Iron Curtain, a Brazen Bull, and a Judas' Cradle as a gift to you. BTW, I have a crush on you... :3

To Roxas: Do you eat anything besides Sea-Salt Ice Cream?

To Xion: I dare you to dance (a slow dance) with someone whom you like very much.

To Vanitas: What would happen if you were Ventus' light instead of darkness?

To Ventus: Since you like the Ghost Chili very much, here's a lifetime supply of it.

To Aqua: Between Ventus and Terra, who has the best "I didn't do it" face? and if Roxas and Ven switched identities, would you tell the difference?

To Terra: You know that you have a high possibility of being one of the Thirteen Darknesses in KHIII, right?

To Everyone: Are any one of you Doctor Who fans? If you are, who's your favorite Doctor? Mine is the 10th Doctor, no contest.

To Auzeri: Good luck with your Skyrim fanfic! BTW, do you use bows, one-handed weapons, two-handed weapons, or magis as your main weapon?

To Xehanort: You are a very, VERY clever villain. You're one of my favorite villains.

That's it for now! and I'm giving Vani-chan (Vanitas :3) A Vanitas Plushie (that talks!) and a X-blade keychain, A Kingdom Hearts plushie for Xemnas, And Cake for everyone! As for the villains (Except Xemnas, Zexion, Saix, Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene and Vanitas)... Well... Let's just say that I wish you luck that you would survive a "playing session" with the Pyro from TF2... Again, I'm really sorry about this...

*I teleport away just to avoid the Pyro's wrath.*

Auzeri: *waves happily* Hi there!

Xemnas: …I knew that….

Axel: *cough cough did not cough*

Xigbar: …I like this kid! He knows what's up!

Xaldin: Thanks. And the wind holds them for me, since that is the element/ability that I control.

Vexen: Absolutely.

Repliku: Gee thanks I feel loved…

Lexeaus: Intro-what?

Larxene: You used too big of a word.

Zexion: I like all authors. Myself included.

Saix: I DON'T KNOW BUT IT'S ANNOYING!

Axel:…..arf arf…..

Roxas and Xion: *hold in laughter*

Axel: SWEET!

Demyx: I love all music! Especially mine! *he starts jamming out on the sitar*

Luxord: …thanks. I just lost my last deck gambling it.

Axel: You gambled your deck of cards?

Xion: *grins and holds up his old cars* Yup. And lost.

Marluxia: Gardening, flower arranging….

Larxene: Thank you for the gifts….*sees him staring and sighs* Fine. Want to dance? *she dances with him*

Roxas: Of course! Sea-salt ice cream is just my favorite.

Xion: *grabs Axel by the back of his shirt collar and drags him to the dancefloor* Ok! *she dances with him happily*

Axel: Best dare of the night.

Vanitas: It would suck.

Ventus: YES! *eats a whole bunch of them*

Aqua: Ventus has the best I-didn't-do-it face, and I would be able to tell. Ventus is more hyper. And he can't hide ANYTHING from me without laughing.

Terra: Uhh…..crap.

Auzeri: I LOVE DOCTOR WHO! Doctor 11 for the win! And I use bows. *smiles widely and then pulls out her Nightingale Bow* Awwww yeah!

Xehanort: Why thank you.

Everyone: CAKE!

Villians: O.O RUUUUNN!

Auzeri: *rolling on the floor laughing* That was great…thank you! Next up is from rageaxe195: Isamu: Do i need to wear a tuxedo?

Rage: Yes! This is prom!

Isamu: But I have no one to dance with...

Rage: Then find someone!

Isamu: But what will you do...

Rage: Someone needs to be security...

Isamu: Oh yeah...

Rage: Cheer up... You can always dance with Auz...

Isamu: WHAT?! NO NO NO NO NO!

Rage: *snickers* Well i am going to chat with Luna... Bye *walks off*

Isamu: *notices the empty stage with DJ set* Well if i'm not going to dance, might as well provide the music for others...

Luna: Hey Rage!

Auzeri: *blushes* Hi Isamu.

Everyone: ? She's BLUSHING?!

Auzeri: ….*walks up to Isamu* let's dance! *she grabs him and dances with him*

Riku: *he's steaming mad* That's TWO guys now who have danced with her!

Larxene: And you haven't yet. I've said it once and I'll say it again…*sarcastic voice* You ROCK as a boyfriend!

Auzeri: Thanks guys! Next up is from Raven From Teen Titans: Hey! It is night with another pen name change!

(Night)

*black smoke surrounds a spot on the floor and me and Tsunami are there when it clears* Hi guys!

(Aralx)

*walks in looking around cautiously for Larxene*

Axel: Hey, bro! Guess what?! I burned down another house!

(Assylax)

*gets dragged in by Demyx again and I sigh* I love you... but I could easily get out of your arms if I wanted to...

(Larneax)

*lightning hits the floor and she is there with a Pikachu* Hey, Larx. Everybody, meet Lightning! *pets the Pikachu, who is named Lightning*

(Xarlymé)

*is sleeping on the floor* zzz... Mar-Mar isn't... zzz... gay... zzz... he just... zzz... has... zzz... pink hair and... zzz... likes flowers... *wakes up suddenly, drooling a little* HUH?! Oh... hi!

(Night)

As you can see by my pen name... I am a GIANT fan of Skyrim!

(Nalux)

*bursts through the door, hair looking messy and a mad look on her face* ARALX! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO WITH MY BRUSH?! *Aralx slowly slides something behind her back*

(Aralx)

Hehe... nothing... *Nalux glares and yanks the brush from behind Aralx's back and brushes her hair*

(Nalux)

Aralx... stealing my brush... 'Hehe... nothing...' she says...

(Night)

... oh-kay! Well here we- *hears Aralx screaming* go!

Auzeri: hey, Auz! I made a new story, called 'The Destiny Islands Show!' I hope you check it out!

Kairi: How do you like the pants Ar gave you?

(Nalux)

Saïx: *slightly grins* You act like you have no emotion, but ALL that changes when you see me or Aiva huh?

(Night)

Well that is all us girls have for now! Bye! *black smoke surrounds me and Tsunami and when it clears we are gone*

(Xarlymé)

Xoxo! *throws flower bomb and poofs away*

(Nalux)

Bye. *walks out door*

(Larneax)

*shocks everybody and her and Lightning leave*

(Aralx)

Bye! *fire surrounds her and when it goes out she is gone*

(Assylax)

Who says I am leaving?! *leans against Demy's arm and kisses his cheek*

(Host voice)

CONGRATULATIONS TO THE FOLLOWING: Saïx, Axel, Auzeri, Zexion, Xion, and Roxas for being in Alyssa the Dovahkiin's Sims 3 game as the KH family! *confetti blows all over the place as trumpet sounds and clapping is heard*

(Aralx)

*comes back in chewing gum* (oh yeah... Aralx kinda has a crush on Xigbar )

Xigbar: Don't push your luck, kitten. *puts finger on chest* You tried to hurt Sora. I'm stronger than I look. *starts circling him* Oh, and that red wolf with spiky fur you seen while hunting that one day? *stops in front of him and whispers to him* That was me. So don't push your luck by saying "See? As if I'd be dead!" Cause you might be dead within the next hour if your not careful. Oh and I wanna show you something I can do. *looks deep into his eyes summons a weapon, but it isn't hers. It is Xigbar's guns* See that there? I can summon other people's weapons just by a little effort. *throws them in the air before dismissing them* Look! *summons Night's Key blade (she calls it the Slash-Slayer)* See? *dismisses Slash-Slayer* So, Kitten? Don't push ya luck. And yeah... like you call people poppet or kiddo, I call people Kitten. Xarlymé calls people Sweetheart. Nalux, she doesn't call anybody anything. But don't push your luck. *walks away from him, and he is just standing there gaping and staring at Aralx*

Saïx: Now, Saïx, I'm surprised at you! Calling Xion a puppet, pushing her around, and then throw her away like she is nothing! Oh, she is something. She is a girl, not thing, who can kick butt! Don't you dare hurt her ONE last time, or you will regret it. I will be MUCH worse than you in your berserk mode. I go into Death Mode, where my eyes go white, I will destroy everything in sight besides friends or family, I have 5 jagged scars, and sometimes... I just plain turn into all that PLUS being in wolf form... *shakes head* Hopefully that one thief who tried to pickpocket me, is in a better place. So, Kitten? Watch your back. *walks away from him and he has a scared look on his face*

Auzeri: Hey, Kitten, no lecture for you, but I wanna tell you about our story. Check out The destiny Islands Show, will ya?!

Xion: Hey, Xion! I wanna tell ya, I gotcha back for ya! Run into any trouble at all call me! I already talked Saïx about him being so mean, treating you like trash. I don't think its gonna happen again. You have luck with my bro. But anybody hurts ya? I'll burst em to flames.

Everybody: Kittens ands Kits... watch ya backs. *growls playfully, bites the air playfully, flips hair, and leaves*

Today I don't feel like doing anything.

I just wanna lay in my bed.

Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone.

Cause today, I swear I'm not doing anything.

I love that song. *shakes head realizing what I came here for*

Oh, yeah!

Xemnas: Last night, after a freaking million times trying, I finally freaking beat your freaking butt! And I want to let you know *clears throat and my eyes start flaming* I HOPE YOUR FREAKING LITTLE TINY HEAD FALLS OFF AND YOU GO DIE IN A TINY HOLE WITH A MILLION SNAKES CHOKING YOU!¡! *I go calm again, but still violent (ex: How Eva was in Alpha And Omega, how she said things like "or so help me, I will shove your eyes down your throat!')* And is what I think. And I freaking, SAVED the first chance I got! ... but know, I can't get past that Anti Black Coat Nightmare on Riku's side! And yes... just trying to beat you gave me the rage of doing that. M'kay! That's it!

Gonna kick my feet up, and stare at the fan.

Turn the TV on, So You Think You Can Dance.

Nobody's gonna tell me I can't.

Ill, be lounging on the couch, chilling in my snuggie.

Put on MTV so they can teach me how to dougie.

Cause in this castle, I'm the freaking thang.

Yes I said it, I said it, I said it cause I can.

Today I don't feel like doing anything.

(Tsunami)

*while Night is asleep on the couch I come in while a shiny Jolteon (green not yellow) who is holding a note* Hey, guys! *Jolt (the jolteon) hands me the note* K, well... let's see... OK, Night want to dance with Axel (no surprise there), Assylax wants to dance with Demyx (obviously), Xarlymé with her brother (Marluxia), Nalux with her twin (Saïx), Aralx with Axel, and Larneax with... AXEL, I'M SERIOUS, YOU ARE LOVED! (Obviously, Axel) , oh yeah, and I'll just sit out. I have a date with somebody that day, so I won't be there... (Guess who the date is... Shadow... ;D) *Jolt jumps into my arms, rolls her eyes, and shocks Night awake*

(Night)

*jumps up when Jolt shocks me* I'M UP! *eyes go calm* Oh... its only you, Jolt... *she jumps into my arms and I pet her* You scared me! *I look around to see Xarlymé asleep on the other couch, Assylax sleeping on Demyx (and he finally let her go, but she decided to date him, so she stays around him), Larneax scratching her Pokemon (Jolteon, Raichu, Ampharos, Emolga, Shiny Pikachu, and Raikou) and Tsunami just standing there* Oh, hey, Tsu. You tell her who we wanna dance with? *Tsunami nods* Thanks.

Larxene: WHY IS MY HOUSE BURNT DOWN?!

Auzeri: OMG a Pikachu!

Everyone: Wrong game again Auzeri….

Auzeri: It sounds funny! I'll have to check it out!

Kairi: I like them a lot, thank you.

Saix: *face flushes red* I hate women….

All the Girls: LIAR!

Saïx, Axel, Auzeri, Zexion, Xion, and Roxas: SWEET!

Auzeri: I'm in an actual game?! AWESOME!

Xigbar: *his mouth is open wide in shock* What the heck just happened?

Roxas: You like Xigbar?!

Everyone: EW!

Xigbar: Gee thanks guys.

Saix: *blinks* I guess I do have some emotion. Fear is one of them.

Auzeri: Okey dokey! Putting…on my to-do list….NOW! Ok! It's on there! :D

Xion: Oh…um, thank you! *smiles happily*

Xemnas: O.O

Axel: Ok Night, let's dance! *leads her to the dance floor and starts dancing to Fire Burning for obvious reasons.*

Demyx: *throws off his headphones* I'm taking a DJ break! *takes Asslyx to the dance floor*

Marluxia: Shall we sister? *he dances with Xarlymé*

Saix: Nalux, we're twins, so let's dance. *dances with her*

Axel: *finishes dancing with Night* Ok, Aralx's turn! *dancing with her to My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark. Or Light 'Em Up for short.* Thanks! *next he dances with Larneax to Phoniex*

Roxas: Aw cooome on! How come Axel gets to dance with the most girls?

Auzeri: Thanks guys; that was fun! Next up is from Namine031898: But I can't choose just one ;_;

Okay, I'll go with...

Sora or Vanitas? Sora or Vanitas? Sora or Vanitas?

?: JUST CHOOSE ALREADY!

Fine! I must dance with Sora. We'll just talk... (and kiss...)

?: I would have picked Vanitas...

Of course you would! :D

Oh yeah, this is Kyoko, she just moved in :)

Kyoko: ...:(

Stop being such a downer all the time and just say hi

Kyoko: ...hi

Wow! You actually listened to me! Anyway onto the questions:

Sora and Riku: How were you guys just magically younger in DDD? Yeah, I'm like Sora, I don't get most things XD (Kyoko: No doubt...)

Sora: Now you hug Vani Just because your good at giving out hugs And no Vani, You cannot attack him, either :)

(Kyoko: You're obsessed with hugs aren't you?)

Yup! Speaking of which *Comes in room and hugs Vani* Because I sadly cannot dance with you, too :(

Wow, I never used to like Vani this much

Anyway,

Anybody: Whose flying machine thing was that at the end of KH2 that Sora and RIku used?

Well, that's all I could come up with because I'm lazy XD

And my school is getting soooo crazy too. I got like a five page packet from every class and they're all due on Monday TT_TT

But for now, BYE! :D

(Kyoko: BYE! :D)

0_o

Sora: *turns to Vanitas* HAH! *turns back to Namine031898* Hello! *they dance for a while, and at the end of the song he kisses her on the cheek* Thanks for dancing with me!

Sora and Riku: We don't know!

Auzeri: I wondered that too! I think since everything is distorted in the world of the dreams, they went back to younger versions of themselves. But I honestly have no clue.

Sora: …..do I have too? He's creepy…. *he gives Vanitas a hug and Vanitas's hand twitches into a fist*

Vanitas: I'm going to kill- *gets interrupted when he's hugged by Namine031898* U-u-uh…*hugs her back* T-thanks.

Demyx: It was mine! Cool, huh? (I have no idea, I just thought Demyx might be the one to have the most fun with one of those things.*

Auzeri: Good luck with your homework! Next up is from MoonLitSparklesofTwilight: Special Message before we begin our rant: Your back! -huggles- WB, I've been waiting :D

*Vanessa, Alester, LD, and a brand new OC Hanako walk into the area, a bunch of people carrying prom stuff walking behind them as they hold clipboards*

Hanako: Ok, place that disco ball in the center of the dance floor. Oh! And maybe those balloons can go at the entrance...

Vanessa: I hope you realized by now the clipboards have nothing on them...

Alester: Mine does! I'm playing Tic-Tac-Toe on my IPad. *cheers* I got one!

LD: Really? You have to play Tic-Tac-Toe right now? In the middle of a review?

Alester: *sticks tongue out* Meh!

Hanako: I can't wait till prom! LD is letting us bring a bunch of stuff!

Vanessa: Yeah!

LD: Ok, lets start with the dares before she gets bored.

All: Alright!

Vanessa reads to Terra: Sorry dude, I'm starting to like you a little, thats a start! Still hate you for not listening to Ven, inevitably CAUSING EVERYTHING! *ahem*

LD reads to Sora: Uhm... what can I say thats not mean... oh yea... YOUR FLUFFIN' AWESOMEEEE! -huggles- Have some cake! -hands cake-

Hanako reads to Ven: You have a new fangirl! *Everyone super hugs Ven* Sorry, we can't help it, your the best! Eep!

Alester reads to Kairi: -puts up respect sign- I hope we get to play you in KHIII :D That would be awesome. Here! -hands another random keychain- For Destiny's Embrace!

Vanessa reads to Auzeri: Can we come to the Prom chapter?

LD: Duh, why did she say OC's can be in it if we cant? -troll face-

Hanako: You guys are random... O.o.o.O' Ok, here is a bunch of stuff!

*Suddenly, a giant plane falls from sky, dropping off a bunch of food, tables, and decorations for the prom, including Sea-Salt slushies and ice-cream*

All: We had to add Sea-Salt somewhere in here... :D

Hanako and Alester: We love this story, cant wait till Prom chapter!

Vanesssa and LD: You just said that!

LD: Cya! *throws confetti as they dance around to a random song playing O.o.o.O*

Auzeri: Ooo, decorations! And thank you, it's good to be back. Sorry again for the continuous delay.

Terra: ….sorry again.

Sora: Thanks! *takes a big bite of the cake* IT'S DELICIOUS!

Ventus: Can't…breath….too many…hugs…Aw, who am I kidding? I love hugs!

Kairi: Ok thank you!

Auzeri: Of course you can! :D And thank you for the decorations and snacks! We were starting to run low. And thank you for all of the compliments! You guys rock!

Ventus: I want to dance with them! *starts dancing with them*

Sora: No fair, my turn! *grabs a girl and starts dancing with her*

Auzeri: All right boys, break it up! Next reviewer is smileynyankurocat: uh... Hi there... I just wanna ask lea a simple question... Will you date/marry me?

Axel: I don't know about that since I just met you, but we can dance! *dances*

Auzeri: Next up is from MonstersAmongUs: Anymore scratches/massages? They're free!

Vanitas: I'm good right now, but thank you very much. You're very helpful. I like this reviewer, she is staying.

Auzeri: *laughs* Ok. Next up is from DecidedFate13: I got more questions! Vexen: Dude I have heard your laugh it scared people. Braig: Sorry about Vanitas beating you up but sometimes you annoy me. Vanitas: I will admit it you look good in a skirt. Xehanort: I have a message from Fate it says "Dear Xehanort, If you ever try to take over the world I will skin you alive and let the unversed take care of the what's left of you." For such a cheerful child she is really violent. Vanitas: You know Fate can control the unversed too. Larxene: It's ok I would be mean too if I lived with them so I pity you like I pity Xemnas. Saix: Having no heart is a really bad excuse take Demyx for example he has no heart but he is still really nice and cool. Orgy 13: You know Xemnas really wasn't going to give you back your heart he was going to turn you guys into Xehanort vessels to create the X-blade to control the world and he is lieing if he says otherwise. Orgy 13: All of you go beat up Xemnas for what he has done and make sure his beating is brutal. Aqua: You win the rap battle! Repliku and Terra: Got nothing to say now huh? Vanitas: Beat up Saix for that lame excuse he gave!

For prom I want my OC Fate to dance with Vanitas and when they stop dancing Fate kisses him on the cheek and say my dark powers are still bettter than yours and walks away leaving Vanitas there shocked and then a little angry yelling back keep dreaming. (I don't really care what they say or do before they stop dancing so you can decide.)

Vexen: ….well then I just won't laugh anymore!

Roxas: Don't worry about Braig, he annoys everybody.

Vanitas: IT'S. NOT. A. SKIRT.

Xehanort: *look of horror*

Vanitas: WHAT?!

Larxene: Thank you, SOMEBODY understands what it's like to put up with this insanity!

Saix: Ok, then new excuse. I just don't like people.

Axel: Killjoy.

Org. XII: *cracks knuckles and summons weapons.*

Xemnas and Xehanort: ….RUUUUUUNNN! *they run from the room, Org. XII chasing after them and leaving a trail of dust behind them.*

Aqua: Thank you. :D

Repliku and Terra: …..no…..

Vanitas: *nonchanalantely* Ok. *flicks his wrist and a giant Unversed appears and sits on Saix, preventing him from moving.

Saix: VANITAS THIS ISN'T FUNNY! VANITAS!

Vanitas: Hey, Fate, wanna dance?

Fate: Sure.

Vanitas: *he dances with her to Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson. When they're done, she kisses him on the cheek*

Fate: My dark powers are still better than yours! *walks off*

Vanitas: HEY! They are not! Get back here!

Ventus: Ooo, Vanitas, how come you're smiiiiling?

Vanitas: Shut up Ventus!

Auzeri: Neeext up is from L: Yo.

Leo and xeol said they don't want to dance at the prom(they're still obessed with sparring), but they WILL be arriving at the prom per my orders.

(As usual, you can add any replies to this convo :) )

*Door opens*

Leo: ALRIGHT, WHO'S READY FOR A

Xeol: *smacks leo in the face with a newspaper(no idea where he got it from)* shut it. We're in a prom, NOT in a bar.

Leo: owwie.. *rubs where xeol hit him*

Xeol: anyway, auzeri, L was planning to come, but due to unexpected stuff, we had to come in his place.

Leo: Didn't he had that.. OW *xeol smacks him again*

Xeol: really, just let me do the talking. Auzeri, we aren't gonna do much, since we were ordered to just come here.

(Psst! L here, get Leo with namine, and xeol with xion! They really need the break from sparring too much)

Auzeri: *laughs at their crazy entrance* Good to see you guys again! And I'm sorry L couldn't come….well, enjoy yourselves! *whispers something to Xion and Namine*

Namine: Ok Auzeri. *she walks up behind Leo and taps his shoulder* Since Roxas is busy, can we dance?

Leo: um….sure!

Namine: *grabs his hand and pulls him to the dance floor and slow dances with him*

Xeol: *laughs, but then Xion come up and smiles*

Xion: My turn! *she grabs him and take him to the dance floor to dance.*

Auzeri: *she giggles*Thanks guys! Next up is from GreyfirefoxdA: Crap, I'm in middle school, I don't know s*** about prom...

Okay, I'll attempt to describe somefim.

I request my O.C Screltxan, a black haired, yellow snake eyed nobody, to have a nice time hanging out with Zexion(I dislike shipping cannon with OC). In the background Anthro-Ghost is trying(and failing) to molest Saix. Then, I APPEAR! Pulling some sick dance moves in the middle of the dance floor to the song If I had you by Adam Lambert, and then Gangnam style. Noticing the two nobodies in the middle of Gangnam style, is start to "playfully pelvic thrust" towards the two, only earning a confused stare and a murderous glare. At the end of the song, I state "Place gon burn down!" As I flip the bird on everyone and disappear. And then Anthro-Ghost's angry gene activates and she burns the place down. And everyone dies (JK! The power of fanfiction brought them back)

Well that's it for now

BAI

Zexion: *to Screltxan* So, what kind of books do you like? I prefer things that question reality, since that's all illusions are.

Ghost: Saaaaaix…don't be meeeeean….

Saix: GET AWAY FROM ME!

Auzeri: *laughs when GreyfirefoxdA appears and starts dancing*

Roxas: She's got some moves!

Ghost: *she gets PO'd and burns everything*

Larxene: HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!

Axel: WHOHOOO!

*everyone is revived through the power of Fanfiction*

Auzeri: Neeeext up is from Goblin Girl again! Sorry I didn't get all these question earlier, here are the ones I missed from her: Hi again! Thanks for anwsering some of my questions! Sorry here is some more of them!-G.G

*snorts* Like you are sorry about that.-G.K.

...*glares at him for several moments* Moving on.

Xemnas: How do you not know Vader?! You and him, like, have the same weapon! Thanks for letting me join the Organization. I won't let you down! (If you want me to arrange a meeting with Darth Vader, concider it done)

Xigbar: Since you like your nicknames so much, I am going to call you Xiggy. *smirks*

Xaldin: To clarify my first question, How bad would it be if you went to Beast's Castle WITHOUT your weapons? In the manga you eat a lot. Is that true? And are you the cook for Organization XIII? A lot of fanfics say you are.

Vexen: The Golden Rule is "do unto others as you have them do unto you". In short, if you want respect from other, YOU must respect them. Got it memorized?

Lexeaus: Challenge: Talk to people more often. You can do it!

Zexion: Have a magic credit card. *hands him one* To buy all the books you want to read.

Saix: Challenge: Be more nice to Roxas and Xion, and go to the Clocktower with Axel, Roxas, and Xion after work and become their friend. If you give me that "we don't have hearts" crap, so help me, I will set the army of goblins, my elf friend, G.K., and Darth Vader because I feel like it. And don't think you'll be able to 'berserk' your way out of it, because I WILL turn it off with my magic button.

Axel: Please help Saix out with Roxas and Xion. If anyone can get through to him, it's you. *puppy eyes* Please? You'll get 100000 free ice creams if you do.

Demyx: Dare: I dare you to confess your feelings to Larxene and ask her out on a date. You know the consquence if you don't. (I reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaalllllllly don't want to hurt you, but if I have to I will.)

Luxord: Do you play anything besides card games? Have you ever read the part in Hobbit where Bilbo and Golem have that riddle contest?

Marluxia: Do you have a rose garden? And does it have those big scary flytraps? If they do... *keeps distance*

Larxene: What I meant by 'Team' is what Twilight Team are you on? Are you friends with Xion since she's the only girl besides you that's in Organization XIII?(Not counting me of course)

Roxas and Xion: How did you react when you found out that Axel was BFF's with Saix?

Free Ice Cream! *throws ice creams*

Also, here are some Star Wars movies. Please watch them in the order they were made.(starting with episode IV-VI, then I-III)

Hope you enjoy! Goblin Girl Out!

About time.-G.K.

*poofs away*

Hey, it's me, Goblin Girl. I got an account! Yay! You guys should read my stories some time.

Anyway, question/dares

Xemnas: I dare you to challenge Vader to a fight.

Xigbar: I dare you to join the Black Pearl's crew in the 3rd Pirates of the Caribbean and tell us your experience.

Xaldin: I dare you to have an eating contest against Cookie Monster.

Vexen: Have you tried the Golden Rule yet?

Lexaeus: What is your opinion of all the Organization XIII members?

Zexion: Have you read Cirque Du Freak?

Saïx: I dare you to be nice to Xion and Roxas as well as the other members.

Axel: Can dance with you at prom?

Demyx: I dare you to kiss Larxene.

Luxord: I dare you to have a duel with Yugi.

Marluxia: I dare you to have a sing-off with the Phantom of the Opera.

Larxene: I dare you to read all the fanfics of you and Demyx.

Roxas: What's your opinion of the Organization members?

Xion: Same as Roxas.

Azeruri: Please read and review my stories!

That's it for now! See ya guys later! *disappears*

Xemnas: I need to meet this "vader" that has stolen my weapons!

Roxas: It's kind of the other way around….

Xigbar: ….that one's not that bad actually.

Axel: So we can call you Xiggy?!

Xigbar: NO.

Xaldin: I never go anywhere without my weapons, but if for some reason I didn't have them, it probably wouldn't have ended well. And yes, I like food, but no, I'm not the cook ,we leave that to Dusks or other meaningless Nobodies. Like Larxene.

Larxene: *punches him*

Vexen: Ugh that seems quite pointless if you ask me.

Lexeaus: Um…..hi everyone..I don't know what to talk about…..

Zexion: *takes it* Thank you! *smiles*

Saix: WHAT?! Why do I have to hang out with those idiots…*sees Goblin Girl crack her knuckles* ALL RIGHT! *sigh* Fine…I'll try to be "friendly."

Axel: Come on Saix, it will be just like the good old days!

Saix: ….Ok.

Demyx: U-urk….*walks up to Larxene* All right…um…wanna go out?

Larxene: No.

Demyx: Please?

Larxene: Still no.

Xion: You're mean Larxene!

Auzeri: *slips an extra dose of love potion into Larxene's drink*

Larxene: I changed my mind! Let's go dancing! *grabs Demyx, laughing and smiling and starts to dance with him*

Everyone else: *turns to Auzeri, and she smiles sheepishly*

Auzeri: What?

Luxord: I'm not much of a reader. I play some gambling games involving dice!

Marluxia: Of course I have a rose garden, and while I do have venus fly traps, they are not in my rose garden, I keep them separate.

Larxene: I don't really watch the Twilight series much, but I do like Jacob. He's sexy. And I wouldn't exactly say I'm "friends" with Xion, but I can put up with her better than the other members.

Roxas: It was odd.

Xion: I didn't expect it for sure.

Everyone: ICE CREAM!

Xemnas: First I must meet this Darth Vader. Then I will.

Auzeri: You don't stand a chance.

Xigbar: I'm not a pirate!

Captain Jack Sparrow: Just keep tellin' yourself that mate.

Xaldin: Why would I-

Auzeri: Cookie Monster versus Xaldin, GO!

Cookies: COOKIES!

Xaldin: GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIES YOU COOKIE-STEALING FREAK!

Everyone: O.O Xaldin wins.

Vexen: I still do not see the point….*sigh* Hello Sora. How are you today?

Sora: Um….good I guess…*edges away from him* CREEPER ALERT!

Vexen: SEE?!

Lexeaus: Um..Xemnas is power-hungry, Xigbar's a pirate, Xaldin doesn't really both me, Vexen is creepy, Zexion's pretty cool, Saix is a werewolf, Axel's a hothead, Demyx needs more practice on his sitar, Luxord has a gambling problem, Marluxia needs to get a new hobby, Larxene's annoying, Roxas looks like Ventus, and Xion looks like Kairi.

Zexion: yes I have and I like them.

Saix: I'm still trying to be nice to Axel!

Axel: Yes you may! *dances with her* The honor's all mine. *spins her and then catches her in a dip*

Demyx: Ok! *kisses Larxene just as the potion wears off and she electrocutes him*

Luxord: Who?

Marluxia: All right then I-

Auzeri: NO CONTEST! PHANTOM OF THE OPERA FOREVER! *secretly (and by secret I mean not so secret) Phantom of the Opera Fangirl.*

Larxene: Ugh…I'm stuck in one right now, I have to read them too?!

Roxas: I pretty much second everything Lexeaus said.

Xion: Oh um, I only really hang out with Roxas and Axel.

Auzeri: OK! I'll do that later when my computer isn't acting so weird…that's part of why it's taken me forever to post this story, lol! Thank you for coming! Next up is from ArmyofLight29: Hello! My oc Claire wants to dance with Cloud. She will be there with a blonde hair held in a ponytail and a pair of blue eyes. She wears a blue prom dress with a blue skirt. The skirt with blue beads like the water droplets and under top with blue beads beads and wears blue ballet shoes. A star pendant clasped around her neck.

Armily29: My oc Mia wants to dance with Zack. She will arrive with ArmyofLight29's oc. She has platinum blonde wavy hair with a pair of blue eyes. She wears a white dress that shows her back. It was decorated with sakura petals under top. Black ribbon knoted at her hair. White ballet shoes. A heart pendant clasped around her neck.

Mia: Claire! Is my hair look fine?! *she brush her hair crazy*

Claire:*she just smiled at her sister and grab a brush* Calm down, just let me brush your hair. *Starts to brush her hair*

Mia:I'm really nervous in prom especially the one who you like.

Claire:Don't worry I'm sure that you do fine.

Mia:I wonder if Jukia nee chan has already Mansex, Ansem seeker of darkness and Xehanort.

Claire:*giggles* We may never know. *Puts down the brush* There! Your done!

Questions(Combine)

Zack, Vanitas and Cloud: What do you think of Claire and Mia?

Marluxia: Can I have a this dance?*Armily29 requested same look as Mia but black hair and black dress*

Saix: Don't worry I had time to listen at what happend at the scar.*grabs popcorn*

Mansex, Xehanort and Ansem seeker of darkness: prepare to be assinate!*sends Jukia*

Vanitas: If you think my Ocs hot and you dare to hit them, I will definetly put you in my elimination list.

Aqua: Why do you like Vanitas? I support Terqua and Zaqua since I watched walkthroughs in youtube.

Auzeri: Do you had any pet peeves involving Kingdom Hearts?

Yuffie: We dare you to play Amnesia: The Dark Descent.

That's for all! Thanks by the way at the last chapter though

Cloud: *his face turns red when he sees Claire* U-uh….*quietly* wanna dance? *he dances with her* You look amazing….

Zack: Hey! *he grins and runs over to Mia* Let's dance! You look great! *he grabs her, laughing, and starts to dance with her*

Zack: Hot!

Vanitas: *grins*

Cloud: *blushes*

Marluxia: You may. *he gives her a rose and dances with her*

Saix: (note from the author, I really have no idea what happened, I'm gonna make it up lol) Well, when I first became a Nobody, I was attacked with a keyblade. Lea was attacked first, and I tried to get him out of the way and got slashed on the face. That's what happened.

Xemnas, Xehanort, and Ansem: RUUUUNN! *they dart out of the room just as you see Jukia chase after them*

Vanitas: *he gets a look of terror*

Aqua: I don't know if I like Vanitas. I'm kind of open to pairings now. (I don't know who I like with her anymore! :O )

Auzeri: YES. When people say Riku, Axel, Sora, Roxas, or any other character is gay, or when people say it's childish to play them.

Yuffie: I have no idea what that is but OK!

Zack: *gives Mia a quick kiss*

Cloud: *kisses Claire on the cheek*

Auzeri: Thank you! Next up is from Leila: Hi! Its fine that you had your break. You deserved it. Anyways, I wanted to let Vanitas know before-hand that I have already chased Ventus around, battled him, and ended up knocking him unconscious. The person that Allexi and I want to dance with are: Allexi and Joshua, and me and Vanitas. I want the end result for both to be kissing. You decide completely on what Allexi and Joshua will do. But, for me and Vanitas, I do want Vanitas's mischevious, evil, prankster, crazy yet funny side to definitely show. I also want to be involved in it. Allexi is going to wear a dark lavender, knee-length, sleeveless dress with glittery, 1 inch heels and a set of silver jewelry with a pendant of a heart on the necklace, heart charms on the bracelet, and heart earrings. Her hair will be up in a bun with some of her hair flowing in the back, curled. She will also be wearing powder pink lip gloss. I will have on a fire red mermaid dress on with black diamonds embroidered in the chest area bordering the top and scattered across the rest of the area and outlining the bottom. I will also have the same jewelry set on as Allexi except mine will have diamonds in the hearts. My hair will be loose and soft curled flowing down my back. I will have on the same makeup on as Allexi. I can tell that the prom chapter will be plenty of fun. Welp. Until the next chapter is up. I bid you Adios Amiga! ( Goodbye friend that is a girl.)

Joshua: I will happily dance with you Allexi! *he dances with her, spinning her in a pirouette and then kisses her* You look great!

Vanitas: *grins again and whistles* I call dibbs.

Auzeri: You can't call dibs on girls!

Vanitas: Just did. *takes her hand and dances with her, pulling her close to him. Then he kisses her* If you get lipstick on me, I'm gonna be mad. Just FYI.

Auzeri: *laughing* You guys both look great and I love your dresses! Thank you! Next up is from Knight of Lightning: Hello everyone sorry for my absence!

I have been busy but that's enough of me and now more question and favors!

For bad guys: I dare all of you to take me on! *unsheathes Dawnbreaker and Chillrend*

For Auzeri: sorry I have been away how's your relationship? And yes I have been to skyrim.

For Riku: I am watching you...

For Sora: here have a Starbucks espresso!

For Auzeri (again): pair me up with any one! (Girls)

Bad Guys: O.O Do we haaave too?

Vanitas: I can take this guy! *takes one step forward and is blown back.* Ow…..

Auzeri: I'm glad you're back! And….it's going Ok. We're not really "together" tonight, but it's going pretty good. *smiles over at Riku*

Riku: *anime sweat drops* It's not like I'm going to try to hurt her!

Sora: Ooo coffee! *chugs it*

Kairi: yes because that's JUST what you need….

Auzeri: Spinning my random wheel….and the winner is, NAMINE!

Namine: *happily* Ok.

Roxas: Hey woah woah woah, Namine's MY girl!

Larxene: Not tonight!

Namine: *dances with Knight of Lightning, smiling happily*

Roxas: That's it, IT'S ON! *sees his swords and takes a step back* maaaybe later….

Auzeri: Thank you! Last but not least is decode9: *I appear out of Azueri's computer wearing the same thing as previous chapter*

D9: Hi again guys...well at least you handled that problem

?: Hey what about me!

*The door knocks and an Eevee walks in. Instead of the usual white on the tail there is a white 8 point star*

D9: Hi Star...

Star: Just move on with your questions...and if any of you say something about me being a talking Eevee I will have you know that I was human.

D9: Anways here are my next questions.

Xehanort-You didn't notice that the main villan in the megaman games is always failing yet always seeming to have a brilliant plan?

Azueri-What is your opinion of the new kingdom hearts game due to come out (1.5)?

Orgainization Member that were eliminated at C.O.-What do you think happened to you after CoM (Chain of Memories)? And do you think Square Enix will end up bringing any of you back?

Braig-I feel bad for you...getting your eye shot by Terra had to shoot. No wonder everyone calls you a pirate.

D9: Well I gotta go, and Star has to get back to Wigglytuff's guild before Kina and Kari get to worried about her.

Star: Or do something stupid and reckless. Well it was nice to meet you all, but I gotta go now.

*A weird light covers Star and she vanishes and I jump into Azurei's computer*

Auzeri: OMG YOU'RE ADORABLE! *picks up Eevee and gives her a hug*

Riku: Auzeri, put the Pokemon down.

Auzeri: Awww…..*puts Star down*

Xehanort: So he's just like me?

Auzeri: OMG I'm so excited for it! My old PS2 is on its last legs, so I'm excited to have all of the games for the PS3.

Marluxia: I don't think so. We weren't really main villains anyway, and we can't serve Xemnas because we were "traitors" anyway.

Braig: …

Auzeri: Say hi to Groyvle for me!

Everyone: ? Who the heck is Groyvle?

Auzeri: Oh, it's a Pokemon thing, you wouldn't understand. ;)

Riku: Well…that's the last of them.

Auzeri:*groans* and now the ever strenuous task of cleaning…..Hey guys, wanna help-

Everyone: *runs out of the room, leaving dust behind them*

Auzeri: *anime angry eye twitch* Well, looks like I'm going to be here a while. I hope you all like it! So I guess it's just me today, but for now, thank you and GOOD NIGHT!

* * *

**Thanks for being so patient everyone! Since more and more people are starting to review, it's taking me longer and longer to post the chapters. But this is a good thing! Besides, posting them farther apart allows me to really focus on everyone's reviews and making the best reactions to them that I can. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the prom chapter! See ya later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**(Heads up people, I'm going to start bolding the stuff from reviewers. It just helps me keep track of everything better lol)**

Auzeri: CANNONBALL! *she jumps off of a diving board, flips, and lands in the water, creating a huge splash.*

Ventus: Ten!

Vanitas: Three.

Riku: Twelve.

Auzeri: *gets out of the pool* Hello all of you readers and reviewers! Auzeri here! Where we are in the world, it's SUMMER VACATION!

Everyone: WHOOOHOOO!

Auzeri: I hope wherever you all are you are having fun, whether it's summer or not. :D Without any further ado, let us get on with the reviews! Ahem. First off is from **Project Deathstar: Terra, Aqua, and Ven: where's Ignis?**

**Braig: Why do you work for someone who cost you an eye?**

**Riku: If Sora ever got ahold of a Death Note, do you think he would use it (your answer ONLY)**

**Kairi: Who do you prefer to be paired with, Namine, Xion, or Aqua? You HAVE to answer!**

Terra, Aqua, and Ventus: Who?

Braig: I'm half Xehanort, don't really have a choice. *whispers* I'm secretly planning on making him pay for it…

Xehanort: Um…I'm right here….

Riku: No I don't think so. Sora doesn't really want ANYBODY dead. Me on the other hand….I'd use it on anybody who thinks they can flirt/mess with my girl-

Auzeri: Riku, sit. Stay. Good boy.

Riku: *glares at her*

Kairi: I'M NOT A LESBIAN! I love Sora, I won't be paired with any of them! I'm sorry if I offend someone, but Namine is basically me, Xion is basically Sora AND me, and Aqua could be my MOTHER. Plus, THEY ARE ALL GIRLS!

Auzeri: Allllll right, thank you for that, next up is from **Tyber Zahn: *Dodges explosive energy ball* Sorry, I forgot to tell Uria how the prom chapter was going to work, and now he's, less than pleased.**

**Uria: Less than pleased?! Now I can't show up that pathetic excuse for a dark wielder!**

**Uria, put down that, how did you get an RPG? Anyway, Here's my questions:**

**Larxene: If you don't have emotions, how do you enjoy pain?**

**Xemnas: Which of the Org. came up with your, "modified" name?**

**Aqua: What's it like having so many characters paired with you?**

**Sora, Riku, Kiari and Roxas: Same as Aqua.**

**Ansem the Wise: Why were you so cruel to Namine in KH2?**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I have a keyblade wielder to take care of.**

Auzeri: Ooooo RPG!

Everyone: NO!

Auzeri: Aw….you guys are no fun!

Larxene: Well I guess that WOULD count as an emotion….well, I just don't like emotions like "happiness." It's so corny and ANNOYING!

Xemnas: …..I came up with it myself….

Aqua: A bit odd. *shrugs* I guess it's just because I'm the only Kingdom Hearts girl so far who's been able to fight back.

Larxene, Xion, Kairi, Namine: HEY!

Sora: Hahaha! I don't care at all….*sees Kairi glaring at him and he panicks* It's absolutely horrible. Hehe….love you Kairi….

Kairi: I'm normally paired up with Sora or Riku, so it's all right I guess. Sometimes I'm paired up with Axel though, that's…odd.

Auzeri: Hey, I kind of like that pairing!

Riku: Vanitas said it, I'll say it. Girls like dark guys.

Auzeri: Amen.

Roxas: I dunno.

Ansem the Wise: In my mind she was nothing more than a Nobody, a being who should never had existed in the first place. Obviously now I realize the error of that, but too little too late. I apologize, Namine.

Auzeri: Bye bye! Next up is from **Sunlit Shadows: (Aralx)**

***rolls eyes, but still looking cautiously for Larxene* I said kinda! *holds up fingers and squinches them as close together as the will go* Like ttthhhiiisss much. And Larxene... um... your house is burnt down for... GOTTA GO! *runs so fast out the door, that a trail of flame follows her***

**(Night)**

***comes in, only her hair is covering one eye* Hey guys! I am changing my "Name" so now call me Ka$h! (Pronounced like 'Cash') **

**Auzeri: Um, I just realized... You were talking about Terra from Teen Titans... I FREAKIN' WUV TEEN TITANS! So that made me think... *gives biggest puppy dog eyes EVER... so big that they made it it the book of world records! :)* Can Waven (Raven) come? Se is my favorwite charactew fwon Teen Titans... OH! And the reason it said "As you can see, I am a GIANT fan of Skyrim!" Is because my pen name was Alyssa the Dovahkiin. I changed... again...**

**Xemnas: *twitches angrily* Yeah... that is what I think... I DARE YOU TO GO DIE! AGAIN! AND THEN KILL YOUR GHOST! *hair flames, I don't feel anything, and my eyes are red and orange while my fists are also flaming* I REALLY WISH YOU DIE! *hair goes pink and calm, my eyes turn pink and I turn hyper* SHUT UP FLAME! *I full go normal* SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!**

**(Two voices in my mind)**

**(Sugar, the happy Emoticlone) SORRY! (Flame the rage Emoticlone) NO, THANKS!**

**(Kash)**

**Hehe... sorry bout those two... they are always getting on my nerves... THAT'S IT FOR NOW!**

**(Assylax)**

***is sleeping against Demyx's chest***

Larxene: MY HOOOOOUSE! *starts sobbing* MY CLOOOOTHES!

Auzeri: Uhhh…..I don't see why not! And yes, I do like Teen Titans.

Xemnas: …..e-eep…..

Demyx: *grins* I'm not moving!

Everyone else: *rolls eyes*

Auzeri: Next up is from **hopefuldreamer1991: i have to say thank you, krissa is STILL beaming over her dance with riku! she wants to know if they can hang out again, is that ok auzeri?**

**sora and riku, i'll explain why you are younger in DDD: master yen sid sent you guys in time to the destiny islands right before it fell to the darkness (and thus became a sleeping world). based on this, they were each able to access the other sleeping worlds. really boys, you want to be keyblade masters, but do you not listen to anything master yen sid says?**

**yuffie: kim possible was an old disney channel cartoon, and you sound just like her. like you, she kicks butt, but by fighting crime. check it out!**

**aqua and terra: what is it like seeing sora, riku, and kairi so grown up?**

**master xehanort: have you read my collection of stories titled 'bored?' how do you feel about terra always knocking you unconscious? **

**riku: have you ever watched 7th heaven? you seriously sound exactly like simon! and if i do say so myself, your characters are pretty similar as well. if you haven't, i command you to watch it now! (a tv falls into the living room, along with a dvd player, dvds of seasons 6, 9 and 10 of 7th heaven, and a lounge chair).**

**kairi: did you ever read which organization XIII member is the best? how do you feel about how crazy and demented the author made you?**

**sora: no questions, but since you enjoyed the barrel of monkeys so much, here is some gak (if you don't know what that is, look it up, sorry if you're too young to know what it is lol)**

**vanitas: i found your secret diary, i didn't know you liked sesame street so much! as a treat, i sent big bird, grover, oscar, cookie monster, elmo, ernie, bert, tellie, kermit the frog, praire dawn, baby bear and snuffy to come hang out at the house for the rest of the chapter**

**auzeri: i'm curious, where did you bring everyone? is it in the US? if so, which state?**

**zexion: which was your favorite 50 shades of grey book? don't lie, it was pretty obvious you liked that book?**

**larxene: why do you style your hair like that? you look like a bug with antennae!**

**aqua: do you know aqua from the cheetah girls? it's not exactly a common name.**

**ventus: i like you, so i brought you a bunch of orange soda. i want to know if you like it as much as kel from kenen and kel (look up who loves orange soda, it's only about 20 seconds)**

**that's all for now! here is some more sweet tea, red bull, my homemade oreo and marshmallow balls, KH1 and KH2 for org XIII (just to see the good guys point of view) and a coupon from everyone to trade in for anything they want from krissa. ta ta!**

Auzeri: *starts to say something but Riku interrupts her*

Riku: I think that would be absolutely fine.

Auzeri: *huffs* Yeah I guess….

Sora: Ohhhhhh….

Riku: Now it makes sense…

Yuffie: Ok!

Aqua: They're still so cute!

Terra: They're certainly older.

Xehanort: Everyone is so mean to me….

Riku: *ducks as the stuff falls near him* Okaaaaay….*starts watching it.*

Kairi: *pouts* I'm not crazy! What did I ever do in the games to portray that I was insane, demented, obsessive, or crazy?

Sora: You DID jump off a balcony….

Kairi: *glares at him*

Sora: WHOHOOO! Gak! *he runs around the house playing with it*

Vanitas: The h***?

Big Bird: Heya!

Vanitas: *pulls out his keyblade and kills of them*

Auzeri: VANITAS! NO CHARACTER DEATHS!

Vanitas: ….*he's silent and then slowly points the keyblade toward himself*

Auzeri: Don't even think about it….and the place that I took them isn't exactly in the US, since I am an OC, I don't live in the US, I live in Radiant Garden. So it's a home-away-from-home for these guys.

Zexion: …Auzeri won't let us read them….

Auzeri: Dang right I won't let you read some porno book….

Larxene: We've been over this! I LIKE MY HAIR! IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE ANTENAS! *runs into the bathroom to try to fix it again*

Aqua: Um….cheetah girls?

Ventus: I LOVE ORANGE SODA!

Auzeri: Thank you for everything! Bye bye! Next up is from **MoonLitSparklesOfTwilight: *Hanako, Vanessa, Alester, and LD walk in***

**Vanessa: I am not Vanessa, I'm A FANGIRL CAUSE VEN WANTED TO DANCE WITH US! **

**All: -Squeals-**

**Hanako: Anyway... you guys are sooooo awesome... and we compliment what we like. So no need to thank us!**

**Alester: I'm bored. *Takes out a bunch of random bacon***

**All: O.o.o.O**

**Vanessa: Alright, can we say something?**

**LD: *sigh* If it's stupid, say NOTHING.**

**All but LD: One of LD's next fanfictions are about you, Ven!**

**Hanako: *giggles* I already love reviewing... its epicly fluffin' awesome!**

**LD: To the dares!**

**Vanessa to Terra: Ok... I gotta say, Arcawolf has made me sort of like you now. *hands a sea-salt* Still hate you for ignoring Ven! But... we're getting used to you!**

**Hanako: For the record, I like you, Terra. THEY, hate you. *points at all of them***

**Alester: Meanie!**

**Alester reads to Kairi: If people say you are weak, use this. *hands a giant GIANT mallet* Destroy them with this. BTW, love the hair, girl!**

**LD reads to Auzeri: How... in the world... do you live with these people? I know I asked before, but... How! Also, how do you get inspiration in writing?**

**Hanako reads to Xehanort: Hey, Xehanort! We love you! Here is a special cake for you trying to kill everyone! (secretly has explosives, that when he bites into cake, he explodes into a million pieces and Ven gets a harmless cupcake)**

**Vanessa reads to Riku: I feel as if I don't talk about you enough... HUGGLE TIME GIRLS! *attacks him with hugs***

**LD: Alright, we have more, but if we say all of them we won't have anything for next chapter!**

**Hanako: Just a note, we added this story to our community! You can check it out at Fade The Lights, a Kingdom Hearts community!**

**All: Bye! *dances to Titanium as room fades***

Ven: BACON! And SWEET!

Terra: Um…thank you. *eats the ice cream* And thanks Hanako. *smiles*

Kairi: Thank you! HEY SORA! COME HERE!

Sora: You're proving the psychotic comments right again Kairi!

Auzeri: Living with these people I can handle. Blackmail, potions, and tasers help with that. And inspiration for writing comes from several things. I put myself in the shoes of the characters, almost like acting them out in my head, and they "come alive" in a way. I also listen to music while writing to help me.

Xehanort: Um…thank you! *takes a bite and explodes*

Larxene: EW.

Ventus: CUPCAKE!

Riku: ACK! Too….many….hugs!

Auzeri: Bye guys! Next up is from **TerraxAqua: Aqua: Why do you love being barefoot and did you ever receive a foot massage by Terra? :P**

**Terra: Could you describe the feeling when the darkness consumes your heart(in a fight ?)**

Aqua: I like being barefoot because shoes are overrated. And n-no! I never received a foot massage from Terra!

Terra: It feels like a horrible cold coming over me. Suddenly I can't breathe, I can't move, I can't think, and everything just gets colder and colder.

Auzeri: Thanks! Next up is from **VHS vs Betamax: Axel: why did you come back in Dream Drop Distance? I mean your character was done you had your arc where you became a good guy so what's the point of coming back?**

**Mickey: how'd you get out the realm of darkness?**

**Riku: why did you fight Roxas? Weren't both of you wanting the something basically Sora to live or something I mean Roxas did say he was amazing for some reason so it's clear he admired him so why did they have to fight if they wanted the same thing.**

**Yen Sid: what is the point of the mark of mastery? **

**Goofy/Donald: its the NBA Finals who you got Miami or San Antonio? :-D**

**Sora: at hollow bastion and Riku gave your toy wooden sword why did it come with magic like your Keyblade? I mean did riku know it was a magical stick? And yes most of my questions are plot holes.**

**Cloud/Leon: who was made first Leon or Cloud so who ripped off who?**

**Xemnas: why was your heart base on the moon? And why did you need so many hearts for only 13 people?**

**Diz: what was that green laser you shot at the heart shaped moon? **

**Joshua: if you could dream up different Traverse towns why didn't you stop the game and save your friends? Also why does J-pop music play there I know it ain't you who's responsible for that but I really miss the old KH1 music for that world.**

**Another one for Sora: how do you carry your potions? Are they in your Keyblade or do you hold them.**

**Namine: if you had enough time back at Twilight Town to tell Roxas you'll see him again then why didn't you just tell him what's going on in simple quick terms?**

**Kairi: when Namine came to save you and she teleported you out of the cell why didn't see just teleport you back to Destiny Island or anywhere else for that matter also why didn't you tell her to do that? **

**Another one for riku: you said they're can only be one Keyblade master... There's 500 of them now so...what the f***?**

**Another one for riku: why'd you wear a blind fold?**

**Leon: it seems the heartless surrounding your construction building wasn't that big of a problem to deal with all you needed to do was get everybody to fight so my question is why did you just do that before?**

**Also for everyone here what's the deal with the Sea Salt Ice Cream why doesn't anyone try chocolate or vanilla.**

**Auzei: I can't find your that picture of your character on deviart anyway I can find that cause I'm curious.**

**Also what KH characters name sounds more like a celebrity?**

**For me it's **

**Axel-Nick Van Exel (basketball player)**

**Demyx-DMX (rapper)**

**Terra- Jason Terry (basketball Player)**

**And that's it.**

**If you can't answer all these questions that's find I just wanted to get my opinion out and also your a great writer for putting this together somehow and continuing to update your great keep up the great work (what's an emoticon for 2 thumbs up?)** **Ohh and one more.**

**Axel: when you say "got it memorized" what if someone says "no I forgot already" oh and in this situation you need them alive.**

Axel: Square Enix needed another twist and a Keyblade Wielder? I don't know….

Mickey: I found the Door to Light with Riku!

Riku: Because I knew that Roxas had to come with me in order to awaken Sora, but in the process he would disappear. He wasn't going to come willingly, so I had to fight him to knock him out.

Roxas: And I fought back because I still didn't like the idea of joining with Sora.

Yen Sid: Not everyone can be a Keyblade Master, for it is a great amount of responsibility and power. The Mark of Mastery exam is to prove that a Keyblade Wielder is ready to receive the duties that a Keyblade Master must.

Goofy: Awk yawk, I could care less as long as everybody does their best!

Donald: Miami.

Sora: It's just the magic of Disney! AKA I have NO idea.

Cloud: Um…I don't know, who's older?

Leon: Got me.

Xemnas: As it is revealed in Dream Drop Distance, Kingdom Hearts was never intended to create hearts for the Organization, but in reality to create a new Keyblade Wars, so that was a lie.

Diz: I was trying to seal Kingdom Hearts to prevent Xemnas from reaching his goals, but it malfunctioned and exploded.

Joshua: That would be too easy. If everything was easy, then everything would be boring. And the music was a nice change I thought!

Sora: They're in my pockets! It's why I wear such baggy clothes!

Namine: Unfortunately I'm not quite as strong as other Nobodies, so my portals can only travel to different places in one world. It's why I never left Twilight Town but could frequently travel to-and-fro from it.

Kairi: And I trusted Namine to know what she was doing. Besides, if I left for Destiny Island, I wouldn't have been able to find Sora or Riku!

Riku: They're five hundred Keyblade Masters that were alive previously. Only one Keyblade Master can come from the Mark of Mastery Exam that Yen Sid gave us.

Riku: If I saw the darkness around me it would be accepting it within myself and thus releasing my darkness. It's why I looked like Ansem.

Leon: Getting everybody in one place is hard to do unless you have a dire problem to fight for, such as the swarm of Heartless where we all fought together.

Everyone: …we don't know!

Auzeri: I like chocolate better.

Everyone: *GASP* BLASPHOMEY!

Auzeri: The reason you can't find it is because I drew it myself and didn't upload it to DevientArt. I'm flattered that you looked though! But yeah, the picture is just scanned from my printer, so that's why you can't find it lol.

Everyone: Hmmm….we like them all!

Axel: Well seeing as Auzeri AND Roxas have done that to me before…I kind of just face-palm or glare at them.

Auzeri: Thanks! I tried my best to answer your questions lol, sorry if I couldn't get all of them exact. Anyways, thanks for the review! Next up is from **Markusmiless: A tennager comes out of a light corridor (basicly opposite of dark portal thingy the organization used...)**

**Hello it is me Mar(k), sorry Markusmiless is busy...**

**(His hair looks like Zexion's hair but Mar(k)'s hair is black, he is slightly taller than Axel(/Lea) and looks weak, he has blue eye colour and is tan skinned, just describing him quickly)**

**Well I was going to handle the questions, talking and challenge today, instand of Markusmiless...**

**Axel/Lea: You are short compared to me and also being taller, than Roxas, the second shortest member in the organization doesn't make you taller.**

**Xion: It wasn't because of the hood Markusmiless wonders if you are sure about your gender, it is because that you look different depending on who is looking at you.**

**Now to the questions.**

**Sora, Roxas and Ventus: if you could get anything, only one thing though, what would that be?**

**Chip and Dale: If Data-Sora now is a program why couldn't you two hack him into being invincible or something else to assist him further? (they helped twice in Re:coded scan the journal and gave the data-keyblade...that's pretty much it...)**

**Marluxia and Demyx: Why do you have so useless powers/element?**

**Xemnas: Why can no one in the Organization use darkness as element?**

**Riku: Why did you have Sora's toysword with you when you left your homeworld? (only logical time he could have got it is before the island was destroyed...)**

**Challenge:**

**Mar(k) walks up to Axel and whispers, 'apparantly Markusmiless wants you to beat me up...'**

**(well that was pretty much it)**

Auzeri: Hello! It's nice to meet you face-to-face!

Axel: …I'm not used to looking up at someone….

Xion: Y-yeah sometimes….b-but trust me, I'm a girl!

Roxas: Are you sure?

Xion: Um, YEAH! I can tell every time I go to the bathroo-

Auzeri: OKAY NEXT QUESTION.

Sora: Um…a way so that Kairi, Riku, and I can travel safely between all the worlds to visit our friends whenever we want without Heartless appearing and trying to kill us.

Roxas: An infinite supply of Sea Salt Ice Cream.

Ventus: ENERGY DRINKS!

Chip and Dale: ….why didn't we think of that?!

Marluxia: Imagine this. Plants, specifically thorns, wrapping around your neck and strangling you. Imagine toxic poisons and deadly spikes scratching you and rendering you paralyzed in seconds. Plants are NOT weak.

Demyx: Dude, water makes up 75% of your body. I wouldn't call it useless….

Xemnas: Because Nobodies are neither light nor darkness, it is very hard for a Nobody to be in control of that element. That is why only Keyblade Wielders can do such, like Roxas and Xion.

Riku: …I don't really know. I guess I just grabbed it out of habit because Sora is always leaving it somewhere….

Axel: *punches him before he can even finish the sentence, sending him sailing across the room* Boundaries dude. Don't cross them.

Auzeri: *laughs* thanks for coming Mar(k)! Next up is from **The10thDoctor1964: *Zack teleports to your place.***

**Zack: Heyo! Zack here. Ulqui isn't here because... Well... He's sick.**

***A loud shout is heard at the distance.* I'm not sick!**

**Zack: D-don't mind him. He's really sick. So anyways, here are the questions.**

**Auzeri: If the Doctor teleports his TARDIS right now and asks you to be his companion, how would you react?**

**Sora: What do you like about Kairi?**

**Kairi: What makes Sora so cute?**

**Riku: Did you know that most fans call you an Angsty version of Sora?**

**Riku Replica: I'm suprised no one asked him a question. Are you in heaven?**

**Terra: Will you try to control your darkness, just like what Riku, your apprentice did?**

**Ventus: Here's Roxas' clothes that I just stole from himself! XD**

**Aqua: What are you firt and current impressions of Vani-chan!**

**Vani-chan (Vanitas): No question for you. Just gonna show everyone else a video of you singing "One Way or Another" by One Direction while taking a shower.**

**Old Man Xehanort: What will you do to the x-blade when it's yours?**

**Ansem, Seeker of Darkness: Do you wield or embrace the darkness?**

**Xemnas-sama: How do you make your hair so shiny?**

**Xigbar: Is it hard to see with only one eye?**

**Xaldin: Here's a mini sculpture of you weilding your lances.**

**Vexen: You remind me of Szayel from Bleach. Except you're less insane, you're smarter And you have cooler powers.**

**Lexaeus: How close are you with Zexion?**

**Zexion: Do you watch any movies?**

**Saix: Were you always so heartless?**

**Axel: How's the axe? Try it on anyone you choose.**

**Demyx: Here's an invitation on my do nothing party. It's a party where you absolutely do nothing except lying down on the couch and listen/play music.**

**Luxord: Want to play some Texas Hold 'em?**

**Marluxia: If you could pick something other than a scythe, what would it be?**

**Larxene: Thanks for dancing with me! And how do you like my gifts to you?**

**Roxas: Did you have a crush on Xion before meeting Namine?**

**Xion: Did you experience any... Changes... To your body?**

**Everyone: If any of you could pick a class from Team Fortress 2, what would it be? Here are the classes:**

**Scout - Very agile,can double jump. Very low durability. Uses a scattergun, a special type of shotgun. Uses a bat as a melee weapon.**

**Soldier - Uses a Rocket Launcher, can rocket jump, slow movement. Uses a shovel or a katana as a melee weapon.**

**Pyro - Uses a Flamethrower, can reflect projectiles (Grenades, rockets, arrows). Ises an axe as a melee weapon.**

**Demoman - Uses a Grenade Launcher that shoots in a arc. Can use a sword or a bottle as a melee weapon.**

**Heavy - Very Slow movement, very high durability, Uses a Minigun and his fists as a melee weapon.**

**Engineer - Very low durability, can build Telepprters, Sentry guns and Dispenser to aid in battle, Uses a Shotgun and a wrench as a melee weapon.**

**Medic - Uses a special gun specialized for ealing only, slightly agile, uses a syringe gun and a bonesaw as a melee weapon.**

**Sniper - Very low durability, has the ability to headshot enemies, uses a sniper rifle and a kukri/machete as a melee weapon.**

**Spy - Very low durability, able to backstab enemies for an instant kill, able to disguise as a member of the enemy team, Uses a revolver and a butterfly knife as a melee weapon.**

**Zack: Alright, those are the questions for today. Now I have to take care of Ulqui.**

***More shouting is heard at the distance.* HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, I'M NOT SICK!**

**Zack: Shut up! Now here is an iron helmet (Skyrim) for Auzeri. A lifetime supply of soda for the boys, lifetime supply of flowers for the girls, and as for the villains (Except Xemnas, Zexion, Saix, Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene and Vanitas)... LOOK OUT, IT's SLENDER! *Zack teleports away to avoid the Slenderman's wrath.***

Auzeri: Oh no! Get better soon! And to answer your question I would say HECK YEAH!

Everyone: And leave us behind?!

Auzeri: ….it's the Doctor…..

Sora: Well she's pretty and nice and just fun to be around! She's practically my best friend, and I just like how she always says what's on her mind.

Kairi: He's NEVER down about anything, and always has hope and a smile on his face. Plus I love his hair! *ruffles it*

Riku: *raises an eyebrow* I'm compared to Sora?

Sora: Why are you acting like that's a bad thing?

Riku Replica: No, I'm here because of Auzeri's magic.

Terra: I will always be struggling to control my darkness, but I will in order to protect the ones I love.

Ventus: ….why would I? Ohhhh so I can swap places. HEY NAMINE!

Namine: I know it's you Ven.

Ventus: Dang….

Aqua: First impression? He's a selfish jerk. Current impression? He's a selfish somewhat hot jerk.

Vanitas: *eyes widen in horror* NOOO!

Everyone: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Xehanort: Use it to win the Keyblade Wars and rule the worlds!

Ansem: I wield the darkness by accepting it.

Xemnas: I'm just awesome like that.

Everyone: NO you're not.

Kairi: He uses hair gel. MY hair gel.

Xemnas: I DO NOT!

Xigbar: Not really kiddo. Just cover one of your eyes. You can still see just fine.

Xaldin: …..woah.

Vexen: Thank you! See? ICE IS AWESOME!

Auzeri: *throws a snowball at him*

Lexaeus: Um…we put up with each other. I don't know if that counts as close friends or not….

Zexion: Yes I do, mostly movies that were made from books.

Saix: Not when I had a heart.

Axel: HEY LARXENE!

Larxene: Touch me and DIE.

Axel: *reaches out to poke her, but gets electrocuted in the process.*

Demyx: SWEET.

Auzeri: CAN I COME?!

Luxord: You're on.

Marluxia: Hmm….perhaps a thorn-embedded staff?

Larxene: *smiles* I like them very much, thank you.

Everyone: O.O She said thank you again….

Roxas: ….I think so. I couldn't really distinguish love or crushes very well or any of that stuff, but I think I did, yes.

Xion: U-umm…..I'd prefer not to answer that question….

Kairi and Demyx: Scout.

Sora, Ventus, Larxene, and Riku: Soldier.

Axel: PYRO!

Roxas, Xion, Terra: Demoman.

Lexeaus and Xaldin: Heavy.

Auzeri: Engineer. XP

Namine: Medic.

Vanitas: Spy.

Auzeri: Ooo Skyrim! Thanks Zack!

Riku: *glares at Zack*

Boys: WHOHOO!

Girls: Oo pretty!

Villians: AHHHHHH!

Auzeri: SLENDER! YAYYYY! ….ahem. Thanks Zack! Next up is from **DecidedFate13: Yay I have more questions! Master Xehanort: I don't have any more death threats just a simple question. What is Vanitas like on a sugar rush. Vanitas: Yes Fate can control the unversed. Do you want to know why? Vexen: It's not like you laugh a lot in the first place. Saix: Haha an unversed sat on you! You said you don't like people but do you like me? Axel/Lea: You are the only video game crush I have! Vanitas: How was dancing with Fate and I saw she kissed you? Aqua: I like you better with Vanitas but since Fate is giving me the death glare go with Terra. Auzeri: GIRAFFES! I know what you are talking about in Soul Eater! Vanitas: Here have a lot of candy. Xigabar: You know I hated you more than Xemnas at first but now I like you way better. Xemnas: The whole organization knows you're true plan now! Xigbar: I hope you didn't attack Xemnas and Xehanort too because you were in on that plan! Orgy 13: Are you glad I told you Xemnas's true motives? Vanitas: You and Fate battle with the darkness! Alright bye for now and have some cake! *Gives them cake***

Xehanort: You don't want to know. Seriously.

Vanitas: Um. YEAH.

Vexen: True, very true….

Saix: Well seeing as you just laughed at me because I got sat on…

Auzeri: Saix be nice.

Saix: ….fine. Yes.

Axel: *grins* Guess dark guys aren't the only "hot" ones. Eh? Eh? Anyone?

Everyone: …*cricket cricket*

Vanitas: *blushes, so he clicks his helmet on to hide it*

Aqua: *sighs* I don't know who I like, Ok? I'll figure it out eventually.

Auzeri: I LOVE SOUL EATER! LunaTheDragonSlayer has a Soul Eater story, and it's all of her friends TURNED INTO THE WORLD OF SOUL EATER! XD

Vanitas: uhhh….*eats a piece of candy* thanks.

Xigbar: Thanks kiddo.

Xemnas: Gee. Thanks. Now everyone will try to KILL ME. Actually, everyone found out and I STILL have Saix on my side. So HAH TO YOU HEROES!

Xigbar: Meh. I can't really attack them since I'm half them.

Org. XIII: …..we knew something was up. *glares at Xemnas and Xehanort*

Xemnas and Xehanort: RUNNNNN!

Vanitas: Ugh, do I haaaave to?

Auzeri: Yes.

Vanitas: Fine…..*battles Fate again for the rest of the chapter*

Everyone: CAKE!

Auzeri: Thanks DecidedFate13! Next up is from **rageaxe195: *walks into the room with a mug of hot chocalate***

**Rage: Hey guys!**

**Everyone: Hey!**

**Rage: Isamu is sick today so yeah...**

**Auzeri: That sucks**

**Riku: *glares***

**Rage: *yawns* Well I better get started on work... But first, here is some questions and gifts... (A/N: All names form here on out are questions)**

**Kairi: Why did you change so much from KH1? **

**Sora: Have you hit puberty yet? If som here are the pictures of Kairi in a bikini I promised you awhile ago...**

**Ienzo: *tosses him "The Perks of Being a Wallflower* Its a good book...**

**Naminè: Here is some new art supplies *hands her them* Enjoy!**

**Terra: *smirks* I dare you to wear a batman suit.**

**Xemnas: *shakes head* Mansex, why are you so gay? Marly is cooler than you and he had PINK F***** HAIR!**

**Ventus: *tosses him a monster* Enjoy...**

**Auzeri: *tosses her a squirtle plushi* Because pikachu is overrated...**

**Luna: Am I the only person that even acknowledges you? *sighs* Here is a limited edition copy of Skyrim signed by the creators of the game...**

**Roxas: Okay, in all honesty, if you fought Kirito from Sword Art Online, who would win?**

Auzeri: Aw, poor Isamu…get better soon!

Riku: *mutters under his breath*

Kairi: It was two years, I grew up. Plus I wasn't around Sora or Riku, and that changed my personality a bit.

Sora: YESSS! *stares at the pictures until Kairi slaps him upside the head.*

Ienzo: So I have heard…*sits down and starts reading the book*

Namine: Thanks Rage! *starts to draw everyone happily*

Terra: No. Absolutely NO WAY AM I-

Auzeri: Terra….

Terra: ….*puts it on* …..happy?

Xemnas: ….I'm not gay! Just because my name spelled around is Mansex…

Everyone: YOU picked your name!

Ventus: *chugs it* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Aqua and Terra: Not again….

Auzeri: Ohmysquash, he's adorable! *hugs him tight*

Luna: Oh wow, thanks Rage!

Roxas: Well I think-

Everyone: KIRITO. No questions.

Roxas: Gee thanks guys….

Auzeri: *laughs* Thanks guys! Get better soon Isamu! Next up is from **Namine031898: Hello! Kyoko say hi. -.-**

**(Kyoko: …hi.)**

**Good enough! So, **

**Vanitas: (You should know by now I'm going to say SOMETHING to you every time XD) Why did you wink at me? Not that there's anything wrong with that ;)**

**(Kyoko: Back off, he's MINE! *Grabs his arm, glaring at me*)**

**Okay… :(**

**Oh, and what do you think of becoming good and joining forces with the lights to defeat Xehanort considering he did practically abuse you your whole life? I KNOW YOUR PAST! O_O**

**Ventus: What would YOU think of that? You would forgive him for everything, right? *Looks at him hopefully*:)**

**Everyone: When I asked who you see Xion as, I meant WHO, not how you think of her. Like, how Roxas sees her as a dark-haired version of Kairi, how Xigbar sees her as Ventus, etc., etc. Most likely, who Xemnas and Riku saw(?) her as. I've seen people who've said they see her as Sora. -.-**

**(Kyoko: For once, I actually agree with you on that one. Though, I think it's also a possibility Riku saw her as Kairi)**

**Well, I think it's whoever the person who sees her associates Sora with, so if they ONLY know Sora, they'd see her as Sora, though if they know Kairi too they see her as Kairi considering Xion is originally a girl after all. Roxas is a special case since he's an imperfect version of Sora, he sees her as an imperfect version of Kairi. :)**

**Enough of my rambling, so,**

**Sora: I don't really know what to ask right now, so here's a cupcake. Iloveyou. What? Who said that? :P**

**Ok, that's all. And YAY! SUMMERS HERE! :D Geez, if that was the first year of high school I DON'T WANNA GO BACK! D:**

**(Kyoko: …Who says I'm leaving? *Holds hands with Vanitas* :))**

Everyone: HIII!

Vanitas: Cause I can. *winks again* Oh, and NEVER GONNA HAPPEN. Light is overrated.

Ventus: Umm…I would try.

Xemnas: I see her as a mixture of Sora and Kairi.

Riku: She looks like Kairi…..

Sora: Ooo cupdake! Iloveyoutoo.

Kairi: What was that Sora?

Sora: nothing Kairi.

Vanitas: Um..I'm not really a hand holder…not that I'm complaining however.

Auzeri: *laughs* Well thank you! Next reviewer is **Knight of Lightning: (Shows up with out helmet just like last chapter)**

**Hello KH crew! Great party last night I am actually impressed no one **

**Wanted to fight me so... (Does a high jump on to a armored core *aka a mech*) **

**Meet my armored core White knight! Anyways question time!**

**For all bad guys: fight me! If you don't get ready to be Legion Pulsed!**

**For Riku and Roxas: try to defeat me until half health! (Unsheathes Dawnbreaker and Chillrend )**

**For naminé: I had quite a great time with you last night! Hope we could do that again sometime... (Plants a short kiss on her cheek)**

**For Auzeri: Here you go my gift for you today is a tamed Legendary dragon Fresh from Skyrim!**

Bad Guys: *anime sweat drop* O-Okay….*they all ready their weapons, but then take one look at Knight of Lightning in his mech armor and take off running*

Riku and Roxas: ALL RIGHT! *they pull out their weapons, working together to try to defeat Knight of Lightning, and eventually both of their health points are even*

Riku: T-tie…

Roxas: Yup….

Namine: *blushes*

Roxas: Oh he is SO GOING DOWN!

Auzeri: *her eyes widen* OMG HE'S ADORABLE! *hugs the dragon* I'm going to name you Ysharnder!

Ysharnder: *tail wags*

Auzeri: Thanks Knight of Lightning! Next up is from **ArmyofLight29: Claire:*her face is still red* It feels like a dream at the last chapter.**

**Mia:*Her face is still red* I hope we can dance with them again.**

**Twins:*Sighed happily***

**Claire:Also remind me next time to not spiked Armily29's drink.**

**Armily29:*drunk and singing Highschool by Nicki Minaj***

**Mia:Whose idea is it?*Gaves a death glare at Claire***

**Claire:Hey! You were the one who told me to spike her drink.**

**Mia:Did I tell you to do it? No! Just be glad that we took the spikes secretly from Jukia unnie.**

***Many daggers were throw at them luckily the y dodge it.* **

**Jukia:*came out of her room with daggers on her hand and she has platinum blond hair.* **

**Claire:*appears behind the couch* I'm sorry! *hides at the couch again***

**Jukia:*gave her a laugh* Its okay, I'm pretty sure boss lady will double my salary.**

**Questions and dares: Cloud and Zack: Okay explain Mia and Claire**

**Auzeri: Do you already research B.a.p? **

**Everyone:If anyone who saw someone spiked Armily29's drink please contact xxxxxxxxx**

**Mansex:I dare you to had a never ending battle with the kool aid man and darth vader.**

**Marluxia:Do you wish to dance again with Armily29?**

**Demyx:I think ypur the weakest member of the group and I hope you toughen up a bit.**

**Yuffie:Amnesia:The Dark Descent is a survival horror game. If you don't know pewdiepie, search him on youtube.**

**Terra, Riku, Kairi: Have an epic rap battle!**

**Xehanort: If you didn't come to Terra, Aqua and Ventus lives, they shouldn't sacrifce themselves. You! **** you and your f****** dream! Do you think you be abele to live without the pure of the world?! Of course not! I wish you just go die in a f****** hole! The world is like a yin yang symbol, The Light is pure but has a little darkness while Darkness is dark but has a little light and that what made the world. I hope you learn anything what i said.**

**Ansem seeker of darkness, Xehanort and Mansex: Just f****** die!*Sends Jukia and Drea***

**Auzeri: Search for B2ST Yang Yoseob and tell me what's your reaction to it.**

**Saix:Do you know why the fans called you a wolf?**

**Everyone except for Ansem seeker of the darkness, Xehanort and Mansex: I hope you take care these wolf pups.**

**That's for all! Thanks by the way at the last chapter! Ciao!**

**Armily29:*Still drunk* See*hic* next time!**

**Others:*Sweatdropped***

Cloud and Zack: Explain what?

Auzeri: What now? I hardly research my homework.

Terra: *raises hand* Can I call in and blame Vanitas even though I have no proof onesoever?

Xemnas: NEVER ENDING?!

Darth Vader: *pulls out his light saber.*

Kool Aid Man: OH YEAH!

Marluxia: *smiles* Of course! Any time!

Demyx: I am NOT the weakest member in the group! I don't fight with a BOOK. My weakness isn't WATER.

Zexion and Larxene: …..

Yuffie: There is no way I'm playing that game…..

Auzeri: RAP BATTLE!

Terra: I'm one of Eraqus's pupils, the best of the best,

I'm the strongest of the three even though I failed the test!

I fly around all day on my Keyblade Rider,

I'll save ALL the princesses, I'll pull an all nighter!

Riku: I've battled darkness, battled light,

There isn't anyone I can't fight.

Girls think I'm hot and sexy (so I'm told)

I kicked Roxas's butt wearing a freaking BLINDFOLD!

Kairi: I've been the damsel in distress,

I've put my limits to the test.

I may only be a girl,

But I can travel across worlds!

Auzeri: WHO WON?! YOU decide!

Xehanort: …..all I heard was words being bleeped out my Auzeri's censor button….

Auzeri: hehhehehehehe I love this thing…

Villians: RUN!

Auzeri: ….woah.

Saix: NO!

Auzeri: OMG puppies! So cuuuute! Thank you! Next up is from **GreyfirefoxdA: Grey: *walks in, chewing something* dude, cherry pits taste weird, What do you think ?**

**Andrews: That you're a dumb*** pre-teen who listens to too much Evanescence and that why the h*** i'm here, im not even a KH oc!**

**Grey: not my fault that Ghost's sick and she isn't a KH oc either, also not my fault that i'm curious and too lazy to spit the pits out *notices crowd* Oh hai there, questions and dares i guess? well, lets get started!**

**Young Xehanort: How do you feel about going bald in your later years?**

**Ansem SoD: How would you feel if you were a pedo rapist that's also the abusive older brother of Xemnas and Young Xehanort and a gang leader? (totally not a fanfiction idea)**

**Andrews: What the h*** Grey?**

**Grey: dunno**

**Saix: do you think Ghost is a b**** little bugger that you absolutely love and don't give me that 'i dont have heart' bull*** or Andrews will shoot u with her pistol.**

**Andrews: *pulls pistol out* I'm a certified cop and i will shoot if necessary**

**Grey: yes yes darling we know**

**Luxord: have you ever gotten drunk in port Royale? **

**Grey: And thats it! Have some barbeque chips and RUM!**

**Andrews: Why are you giving them Rum if your too young to drink it any way?**

**Grey: CUZ I CAN ******!**

**Andrews: Whatever, we're out, you need to go RP or something *drags me out by the hood***

**Grey: BAI!**

Auzeri: …..*gives puppy dog eyes* w…what's wrong with Evanescence?

Young Xehanort: *shudders* I don't want to think about it….

Ansem: ….WHAT?!

Saix: I think she's crazy and scary….

Luxord: …maybe. Several times….

Auzeri: Thanks for the chips, but I'm on a no-alcohol basis. *tosses the rum*

Vanitas: Well you're no fun….

Auzeri: *glares* Well anyways, thanks guys! Bye! Next up is from **MoonlightStar777: Poor Ven...**

**Kai: You think HE'S scarred?**

**Me: Oh, right... when we were back stage to that Get to know you're Kingdom Hearts stars! fanfic, and Terra was in a trance, and sang a Hannah Montana song... while dancing..**

**Mena: *shivers* I'm scarred from that...**

**Yunara: *has beanie on head* Hiya! **

**Me: Nice beanie, it goes with you're hair**

**Yunara: *glares at with gold eyes and twists a strand of purple hair* IT works since I don't have to wear that un fashionable coat... *shivers***

**Me: *cough* Drama Queen *cough***

**Of Course, Namine, cause she's just awesome like that xD**

**Maluxia... *sighs and facepalms***

**Oh! And, *whispers to Auzeri: That spray bottle might work well with Axel...***

**Oh! I have a question: Does anyone int eh room like another? Like, Like-Like? EXCEPT for the obvious pairings..**

**Me: K, Buh-Bye!**

**Mena: Why are you so childish...**

Everyone: *laughs at Terra*

Terra: THAT'S NOT TRUE!

Marluxia: ….what?

Auzeri: Mwahahahaha…..and I'm just going to list my personal favorite pairings for that one. SoraXKairi, RoxasXNamine, AxelXXion, AquaXVanitas, VanitasXNamine, AxelXKairi, RikuXAuzeri…

Larxene: That last one isn't even a real pairing!

Auzeri: It is too! Anywaaaays, bye, and thanks! Next up is from **ventusfangirl: Can vanitas take his helmet off? to see what soras reaction will be?**

Vanitas: Well he's already seen it, but his reaction is priceless every time. *takes off his helmet*

Sora: WHAT THE?! Who….I don't….why do you look like me!? Is that me if I turn to darkness?! WHAT IS GOING ON!?

Vanitas: *puts it back on and Sora calms down*

Auzeri: well…there you go! Thank you! Next up is from **Lora of Twilight: Vanitas: WTH is with your laugh!?**

**Ventus: what was your life like before Xehanort showed up?**

**Saix: how did your hair get blue and where did the scar come from?**

**Donald: have you gone on a date with Daisy yet?**

**Cloud: how did you come to kingdom hearts?**

**Zack: can you teach me how to do the puppy face? XD**

**Last one! Everyone: which KH game is there favorite?**

Vanitas: Hey! What's wrong with my laugh?!

Ventus: I don't remember a lot of it….I don't know. I remember people smiling and laughing, but I can't make out their faces. When Vanitas and I were split, my memories were torn apart too. I don't remember anything before he showed up.

Saix: Uhh…my hair was always blue and the scar came from an accident.

Donald: Yes!

Cloud: Leon, Aierith, and Yuffie dragged me here….

Zack: Ok, so you pout your lips into a frown, make your eyes reeeeal big, and give you're best "awww….."

Everyone: Awww….

Zack: Works every time.

Marluxia, Zexion, Lexeaus, Larxene, Vexen: Re-Chain.

Roxas, Xion, and Axel: 358/2 days.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xemnas, Saix, Xaldin, Xigbar, Luxord, Demyx: KH2.

AnsemSoD: KH1

Xehanort, Ventus, Terra, Aqua: Birth by Sleep.

Vanitas: None of them, I hate you all.

Auzeri: Thanks! Next up is from **L: Well, just because i made those two dance, they've been training as hard as ever. Meh.**

**Anyway, questions!**

***summons Impervious and Paradox, Xeol's dagger and katana***

**Xeol (in a parallel dimension): Hey, who took Paradox and Impervious?**

**Anyone up for a duel?**

**Auzeri: PS4 or Xbox One?**

**Sora: Just make your hair straight. For one chapter. Please?**

**Riku: I got more Soul Eater blades here. You know what to do.**

**Namine and Xion: Leo and Xeol gave thier thanks for last chapter.**

***Xeol and Leo screams in the distance that they did not***

**What was that? Anyway,**

**Luxord: you have 3 cards. Pick which one is the Ace of hearts.**

**Larxene: *sprays water on her face***

**Well, that's it.**

**COOKIES FOR EVERYONE **

***begins to rain cookies for the entire chapter***

Auzeri: Oh oh oh oh! I'll duel you!

Everyone: YOU?!

Auzeri: *grins* I think it's time I give everyone a little sneak peek at my backstories…whattaya say L? Wanna take me on? Oh, and I choose PS4.

Sora: Aww…Ok! *straightens it, and as a result it hangs in front of his eyes* I CAN'T SEE I CAN'T SEE! Riku, HOW did you have your hair like this?!

Riku: *sighs and starts turning them into Way to Dawn*

Namine and Xion: *giggle*

Luxord: Neither, it's hidden up your sleeve.

Larxene: AIIIIEEEEEEE! MY HAAAAAIRRR! NOOOOO!

Everyone: COOKIES!

Auzeri: Thanks L! Next up is from **smileynyankurocat: hi again! :3 Ah! I can't believe that i just dance with axel/lea! _ i'm new at fanfiction so i don't really know about ooc and more... Anyway... Axel/lea,kairi,marluxia,zexion and riku - did you all dye your hair? Xemnas - how old are you? Vanitas,axel/lea,sora and zexion - why are you guys are so hot? Marluxia - i thought you're a girl at first... (sorry...) so please accept this! *hands over a bouquet of rosses* Sora - why does you look like my crush? Kairi - do you like eating sea-salt ice cream? Cookies,energy drinks,cakes and sea-salt ice cream for everyone! . *vanished in thin air after the edible things apears***

Axel, Kairi, Marluxia, Zexion, and Riku: Nope, all natural!

Kairi: (we all know Marluxia secretly dyes his)

Xemnas: My age is actually undetermined, but it would be mirror of what Terra/Xehanort's would have been…I don't know, maybe in my twenties?

Vanitas: Evil dudes are hot. Plus I have black hair.

Auzeri: Black hair his hot…

Riku: *glares*

Auzeri: WHAT?!

Axel: It's 'cause I'm HOT! Got it memorized?

Sora: *smiles* I don't know.

Zexion: Girls like mysterious boys such as myself.

Sora: Umm….I don't know, maybe he's stealing my look!

Kairi: I do!

Everyone: FOOD!

Auzeri: Thanks! Next up is from **name Nonya B.S. Wax: hey, this story is really funny. this is my first time reviewing so idk if these are good questions or not.**

**axel roxas: did you two know that in the fandom you have a kid? his name is Roxal.**

**sora riku: did YOU know you guys have a daughter? hername is Soku.**

**do any of the more ignorant characters know what yaoi is?**

**xion: why is your hair black.**

**everyone: who dies there hair and who is natural?**

**thats it.**

**Wait!**

**oh ya, my other personality Jen has a question.**

**Vanitus: Can i be your dark minion? i am pure dark and evil, and i will surve you with a passion. i will even give you devils cake to celibrete your evil darkness.*gives cake***

**bye.**

Auzeri: Thank you, we try our best! :D

Axel: ….

Roxas: …..

Axel and Roxas: NO.

Sora and Riku: …ew…

Ventus: *raises his hand* What's ya-

Terra: Don't. Ask.

Xion: I don't really know actually…it just is.

Auzeri: The only people who dye their hair are me and Marluxia.

Marluxia: I DO NOT! AND wait, you dye your hair?

Auzeri: Just blonde streaks. :D

Vanitas: *tastes the cake and his eyes widen* You're in, but you have to bake me this cake EVERY day!

Auzeri: Thanks! Quick note to **Bezerker21**, since the whole thing was kind of about the prom chapter, I'm going to leave it out this time, sorry! Feel free to send in the questions to the next chapter, once again, SORRY! Next up is from **Goblin Girl's Cast Members: G.G. here!**

**That was awesome!-G.G.'**

**You are just saying that because you got to dance with Axel-G.K.**

**What? Are you jealous that you couldn't dance with Sarah?-G.G.**

***blushes*-G.K.**

***grins* Okay, questions / dares:**

**Xemnas: Have you found out anything about Darth Vader yet?**

**Vexen: Keep trying!**

**Lexaeus: Keep talking!**

**Reviewers/Viewers: LunaTheDragonSlayer has inspired me to do a Q&A :) Check it out .**

**Auzeri: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Here are some random books, video games, and cakes! .**

**See ya later!-G.G.**

***sweatdrops* ... That wasn't very creative...-G.K.**

**Be quiet, G.K. *disappears*-G.G.**

**Make me! *disappears*-G.K.**

Xemnas: yes….Auzeri made me watch all of the movies….he stole my weapons….

Vexen: ….Ok.

Lexaeus: Uh…..Hi. Everyone. Um….G.G, how's your day?

Auzeri: NO PROB! :D Bye! Next up is from **Leila: Hey guys sorry for reviewing a little late. I graduated from 8th grade! Yay! So its been so hectic it is beyond words. Now getting ready to start high school. Juuussst great. As in O GREAT KINGDOM HEARTS HELP ME! Anyway, onto the questions.**

**Vanitas: Hello. I had a lot of fun at the prom. If you didn't get the message from the last review, I completed my assignment quite happily. So what is my next assignment and what do you have in store next? I'll be waiting with my keyblade in hand. **

**Riku: I just bought the movie Rise of the Guardians and you look a lot like Jack Frost. I just needed to tell you since it was playing on in my mind forever. Anyway, if you dief but some how came back to life like Jack Frost what would you control and what would you be the " bringer" of ( hope, wonder, light, memories, fun, friendship, bravery, etc.)**

**Organization 13: Okay a lot of questions that are for all of you to answer. Q1 if you could be related to one other member of the organization who would you pick? Q2 What is your favorite season? Q3 which world would you choose to live in besides the world that never was? Q4 if you got a job besides being an organization member what would you be? Q5 Honest now. Which of you 14 are loners, fighters, nurturers, givers, or recievers? Be honest in your answers. You csn choose more than one. **

**Master Xehanort: Allexi has been really moody and grumpy lately so I am sending you a special present. I am sending you Allexi! She will especially do whatever Terra and Vanitas say to do to you along with whatever she wants to. Survival of the fittest b*****! **

**So guys, once again, sorry for taking so long. I was just so happy that you haven't updated yet. Welp can't wait for the next chapter and I'll review again now a lot sooner. See ya soon!**

Auzeri: Good luck with High School!

Vanitas: Go kill Ventus.

Ventus: WHAT?! NO!

Riku: Auzeri loves that movie….

Auzeri: *grins*

Org. XIII: Saix and Axel could be related. Or Xaldin and Lexeaus. Our favorite season is winter-

Axel: MINE IS SUMMER!

Demyx: Atlantica!

Axel, Xion, and Roxas: Twilight Town!

Everyone Else: Whatever worlds we tried to take over.

Zexion: Author.

Axel: Firefighter.

Everyone: O.O Why?

Axel: FIRE!

Demyx: Musician!

Larxene: Model.

Xemnas: RULE THE WORLD! XEMNAS FOR PRESIDENT!

Saix, Xion, and Lexaeus: Loners.

Axel, Roxas, Xaldin, Xigbar: Fighters.

Marluxia: Nurturer.

Zexion and Luxord: Givers.

Larxene, Xemnas: Recievers.

Xehanort: Oh no….

Terra: Kill him.

Vanitas: I don't care. Set him on fire, that will be amusing.

Xehanort: NOOOOO!

Auzeri: well, while Xehanort is running for his life, let's move on to our next reviewer! Next up is **DLionHeart: Hey, Auzeri, I forgot to review last time, but I thought is was awesome. Anyway, I'm back with Dream Eaters for everyone. They're mainly for the keyblade wielders, plus you , Auzeri.**

**Kayla: WE'RE back. Anyway, I have questions for all you crazy people.**

**Auzeri: Did you play Dream Drop Distance yet?**

**Saix: If you're supposed to be Xemnas's number two, why is Xigbar more important and more powerful.**

**Xigbar: If Saix denies this statement, BLAST HIM!**

**Kairi: Obviously you're even stronger now. Wanna try fighting Sora and Riku? (You can take them!)**

**Namine: Here's a Keyblade, so you can be even more awesome.**

**Roxas, Axel and Sora: How much hair gel does it take to get your hair like that?**

**Aqua: Think you can take Xehanort in a fight? Go ahead, beat him up!**

**Vanitas: Riku fights darkness with his own darkness. Did you ever think of doing that?**

**Riku: I challenge you to a fight! I need to practice with my Keyblade, anyway**

**Riku, don't underestimate her. Kayla stinks with her Keyblade, but she can and will put you in a headlock the first chance she gets.**

**Kayla: He didn't need to know that! Oh, and before I forget, Auxeri, if they refuse to help you clean, remember! I gave you a X-Blade and now you have your own Dream Eater! I recommend Aura Lion :)**

Auzeri: THANK YOU! *cuddles the bat one* And I beat the game in about a week. I was obsessing over it.

Saix: I'm stronger than Xigbar.

Kairi: No, I'll let them live…for now…

Sora: *gulp*

Riku: Please, you couldn't kill us-

Kairi: HIYAAAAHHH! *slashes out with her keyblade and knocks him off of his feet*

Namine: Oh thank you!

Sora: This is bedhead!

Axel: Blow-dryer.

Roxas: ….a lot of it.

Aqua: I could definitely take him in a fight. However, Auzeri made us promise not to hurt each other too much, and I don't want him to end up dead.

Xehanort: A pathetic girl like you? Please, I-

Aqua: Blizzarda.

Xehanort: *becomes frozen in a block of ice.*

Vanitas: ….why? Where's the fun in that? Riku would be much more powerful if he STOPPED trying to fight it. Just saying.

Riku: Umm…all right. *starts fighting with Kayla, who immediately puts me in a headlock* OW OW OW!

Auzeri: Please don't break him. Ahem. And everyone, YA HEAR THAT?! You need to help me clean more! Thank you! Next up is from **Guest: Hey guys, what's up. Before I get on with my questions here's some cake, Dr. Pepper, and some Home-Made Cookies. Now then... **

**Everyone:Watch "In My Opinion Kingdom Hearts Series"**

**Namine: Do You Like Any Other Forms of Art Such As Fictional Storys or Music or Do You Just Like Picture Art? What Is Your Favorite Kind of Picture Art? Also Here's Some More Art Supplies *Hands Supplies over***

**Larxene:If I Were To Throw A Bucket of Water On You Would You Short Circuit? *Throws Bucket of Water On HerAnd Throws the Actual Bucket At Her***

**Ventus:Can You Create Corridor of Light?**

**Axel and Xion:Why Is It That It Took You Guys 4 Minutes To Completly Fade Away, but It Took the Other Members 4 Seconds?**

**Deymx:I Challenge You To "Devil Went Down To Georgia" On Guitar Hero.**

**Aqua, Xion, Namine And Kairi: Team Edward, Team Fang, Team Peeta, or Team **

**Azuria:Read "A Change Of Fate" by Drexbann15. **

**Alright Well, That's It From Me. FLY ON! *Dissapears In A Flash of Light***

Auzeri: Ooo cookies! And Dr. Pepper, my favorite!

Everyone: *watches it* O.O

Namine: I like music a lot, and I love to work with oil pastel, like in crayons. Thank you for the supplies!

Larxene: NOT AGAIN! NOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL HAAAIR! And OW! THAT HURT! WHY IS EVERYONE SO MEAN TO MEEEEE?!

Ventus: Ooo, I should try that! *he tries to and…it explodes in his face, leaving it black and charred.*

Aqua: *sighs* Again Ventus?

Axel and Xion: We're important! XD Plus we died for good causes, which allowed our lingering spirits to last a bit longer.

Demyx: OK! *he plays guitar hero…but forgets to use the guitar control and instead jams out on his own sitar.*

Xion: Team Edward!

Kairi: Team Peeta!

Auzeri and Aqua: TEAM FANG!

Auzeri: Ok, I will! :D Thank you! Last but not least is from **KokoroBooru212**. Before I start I would like to apologize, because I will be deleting certain segments of your review because I found them a bit too inappropriate for the rating I gave this story and my own personal opinions. So sorry, but I will be deleting the inappropriate questions**. sorry im lazy to log in xD**

**D*** i very love event like this**

**Cookies and Pudding to everyone**

**okay i want to ask something**

**GOMENASAI! *bow***

**something really bother me, why you [Aqua] become such a beauty, cute and hot girl?**

**next to Vanitas: hoy bro, take this *throw snickers***

**feel better?**

**Why you look alot like Sora? Are you Father and Son who separated away?**

**You look very cool with all that black and yellow eye, *bro fist***

**i will cosplay you someday :3**

**to Ventus: teach me how to ride keyblade so fancy like you :v**

**and how bout your feeling to Aqua?**

**And shortie, you fancy enough in the game, can you do breakdance? Shuffle and all of that stuff? Think that would be suit you perfectly :v**

**Roxas: you have a nice taste at fashion, like it xD *bro fist***

**dual-wielding, nice fighting style, you such a bad*** and powerfull, why you dont try to beat that stupid MANSEX?**

**Terra: nice Hakama, are you Samurai?**

**Everyone: is there anyone in Kingdom Hearts still 13 years old? ,)a**

**Sora, if oneday you have to go to Amestris *Fullmetal Alchemist World* will you learn Alchemist**

**Riku: yo emo boy xD**

**how you can get that silver hair? _**

**Axel: hey cool guy, tell me how to beat someone who always call you ginger and tell we have no soul, i will get it memorize **

**okay thanks, all of you was Awesome**

**Pizza, Pudding and Parfait to everyone xD**

**im sorry if i had some word that offend anybody here, i was bad at english anyway xD**

**bonus, i gave a new magic too all main character, *shining hand and throwing medium orb to All Main Character* it was teleport, just like Noctis from Final Fantasy XV :v**

**Thanks Lunar-kun**

Aqua: Oh uh, thank you. I…don't really know how to answer that question….

Vanitas: *glares* I look like Sora because when Ventus and I were first separated, Sora accepted Ventus into his heart so Ventus wouldn't go comatose. So, because of that, the darkness (me) took shape and looked like Sora because that's the other half of Ventus.

Ventus: *laughs* I barely know how to ride a keyblade, I don't know if I can teach someone else! Oh, and Aqua's like my big sister. And I can to the Party Rock Anthem Shuffle! *starts to dance*

Roxas: Thanks, and in a way, I DID beat Xemnas, just within Sora.

Sora: Doesn't count, I did all the work!

Terra: Um…no. But that would be cool.

Ventus: Terra could pull off samuri.

Everyone: Umm…..I don't think so.

Sora: Sure! ….what's Full Metal Alchemist?

Riku: I'm not emo! And my hair has always been like this!

Auzeri: Actually, I think it might be because you had Xehanort's darkness, so it made your hair whiter than normal.

Riku: Makes sense….

Axel: Just ignore them; they're the ones with no souls. I came back from the dead so WHO'S GOT NO SOUL NOW?!

Auzeri: All right, that's the last one! Again, sorry I had to delete so much, but I wasn't comfortable writing it. Thanks everyone, sorry my chapters are taking a while. I'm about to go on vacation soon, so it might be a while for the next chapter. Anyways, hope everyone is doing great, and until next time,

Everyone: Good bye and GOOD NIGHT!


	19. Chapter 19

Auzeri: Ugh…..

Namine: Still not feeling well Auzeri?

Auzeri: No…*cough cough*

Kairi: Sorry everyone! Auzeri's come down with an awful cold, hence why this chapter has taken so long to be put up….however, she has informed us that we are to continue and the show must go on!

Auzeri: *shakily smiles*

Riku: She'll be all right soon….

Auzeri: I'm just glad it's not contagious….AH-CHOO! *sniff* Ok, first up is from **The10thDoctor1964: *I teleport to your place.***

**Yo, what's up? Me and my OC Jason here!**

**Jason: Hello, it's nice to meet you all!**

**Now for the questions!**

**Everyone: KHIII HAS BEEN ANNOUNCED FOR AFTER EIGHT YEARS! Any thoughts?**

**Sora: So-kun, You look Smexy in the trailer!**

**Kairi: Any thoughts about you being a damsel in distress?**

**Riku: Yup, Rikky-chan! A lot of fans call you an angsty version of Sora.**

**Auzeri: If So-kun looks smexy in KHIII, Rikky-chan will be smexier!**

**Terra: Terry-tan, do you have any feelings for Aqua?**

**Ventus: Ven-kun, I dare you to kiss Namine on the cheek! If you do, I'll give you sweets**

**Vanitas: Vani-chan, do you still have a grudge against Ven-kun?**

**Roxas: Roxy-kun, play 7 Minutes in Heaven with Namine!**

**Namine: If someone will give you a million bucks for one of your paintings, will you accept?**

**Lea: Here's a customized lighter with your chakrams on it!**

**Larxene: Since I gave Lea an axe that ignites enemies, here's a whip that shocks anything on impact.**

**That's all for today I'm afraid. Villains, I don't have a punishment for you today, so consider yourselves lucky. So I'm giving everyone free Milkshakes! Bye! *I teleport away.***

**Jason: See you soon! *He summons his winf and flies away through the ceiling.***

**I'll fix it next time!**

Auzeri: Hi Jason! *grins* It's nice to meet you too!

Everyone: FINALLY!

Sora: HECK YEAH I DO!

Kairi: ugh, AGAIN? I hope I finally get to kill some Heartless in KHIII…..I don't like being a damsel! *huffs angrily*

Riku: *sighs* Yeah, I get that a lot.

Auzeri: *giggles* Yeah….he's already smexy…except you cut your gorgeous hair!

Riku: I told you, it wasn't my fault!

Terra: …..yes. Of course.

Aqua: *blushes*

Ventus: Ooo sweets! *kisses Namine*

Roxas: HEY!

Ventus: I GOT SWEETS! *runs around with a box of candy*

Vanitas: Yup. And everyone else who thought they could beat me.

Roxas: I'M TOO BUSY CHASING AFTER VENTUS!

Ventus: SUGAR RUSH SUGAR RUSH SUGAR RUSH! WHOOOOOOOOO!

Namine: It would depend on which painting/drawing they chose. If it was one that's very special to me, then I don't think I could part from it…

Lea: Thanks! *flicks the flame on*

Larxene: *eyes widen* I like this reviewer! *grabs the whip* Alright, somebody make fun of my hair NOW. I DARE you!

Villians: MILKSHAKES!

Auzeri: My ceiling! Oh well who cares, HE CAN FREAKING FLY?!

Luna: Yup. And I'll fix your ceiling Auzeri.

Auzeri: HEY what the?! You NEVER show up! Why are you here?!

Luna: You're sick, I thought you might need a hand. *smiles* Hello everyone! I'm here to help Auzeri for this chapter and the next, so feel free to ask me any questions as well if you'd like! *snaps her fingers and fixes the ceiling* There you go!

Auzeri: Well…all right! Next up is from **Goblin Girl's Cast Members: Yeah! Good chapter! -G.G.**

**... I'm not going to say anything...-G.K.**

**... Agreed.-Trellis (my elf)**

**?-G.G.**

***to Xemnas* So, we meet at last...-Vader**

***jaw drops* How did you two get here?!-G.G.**

**Do you want to know?-Trellis**

**... No... *clears throat* Questions and Dares:**

**Xemnas: I dare you to fight Vader!**

**Xiggy: Sing the Anakin song with Vader in the room!**

**Xaldin: Fight Trellis!**

**Why would I want to fight the old windbag?-Trellis**

***glares* *hands starts to go to THE button*-G.G.**

***pales*-Trellis**

***smirks* That's what I thought... Anyways...:**

**Vexen: I dare you to take everyone out for ice cream!**

**Lexaeus: I am well. How are you?**

**Zexion: Can your book turn into an evil monster book thingy O.o?**

**Saïx: Give everyone( Cast included) a hug! (You know what happens if you don't...)**

**Axel: Here's a magic credit card!**

**Demyx: Listen to the Anakin song a hundred times and perform it! (don't put this in the review, but Vader walks in while Demyx is performing)**

**Luxord: The answer was wrong... The bed was a water bed. She cut a hole in it and she drowned... I dare you to have a riddle off with Golem.**

**Marluxia: Sing the Phantom's theme with O.G. in the room!**

**Larxene: Kiss Demyx!**

**Roxas & Xion: Sing... (drumroll) ... Through Your Eyes from Quest For Camelot!**

**Sora: I dare you to fight Luke Skywalker!**

**Kairi: I dare you to go shopping!**

**Naminè: I dare you to go shopping with Padmè & Leia!**

**Riku: Kill Sidious with the help of the Cast (me, G.K., Trellis, Vader, Orko, my Stormtroopers(Commander, Rex, Cody, & N.F.), & A.A.V. (Awkward Avoidance Viking)).**

**Terra: I dare you to face off all the Sith!**

**Aqua: I dare you to kiss Xemnas!**

**Here's a bunch of movies, books, & games! -G.G.**

**Here's some wishes.-G.K.**

***starts raining crystals***

**Oh! I forgot one thing!**

**Everyone: A free tour of the Death Star!**

**Since when do you those?-Vader**

***puppy eyes* 'cause you love me so?-G.G.**

**... Fine...-Vader**

***grins* See ya soon! *disappears*-G.G.**

***makes sure she's gone*-G.K., Trellis, & Vader**

**Next time, WE'LL be daring too. *disappears*-G.K.**

**You have been warned... *disappears*-Trellis**

**Beware of the Dark Side... *evil laugh* *disappears*-Vader**

Xemnas: Fine! I will prove that these are MY original weapons! *charges Vader…and loses in approximately three point five seconds.*

Xigbar: …..do I _have _to-

Luna: Yes.

Xigbar: I hate you….*sings the song*

Luna: Ah don't fight poor Trellis, I like him!

Xaldin: You like everybody…*fights Trellis and it ends with a very close tie*

Vexen: I have a simpler solution. *pulls out some sort of cannon looking thing* BEHOLD! MY LATEST AND GREATEST CREATION! This simple machine turns water into FLYING ICE CREAM! It is a MASTERPIECE!

Luna: You super-glued a cannon from Pirates of the Caribbean and an ice cream maker together…

Vexen: …..*fires ice cream at her*

Luna: mmm mint chocolate!

Lexeaus: …..pretty good. Um….nice weather.

Luna: It's raining outside…

Lexeaus: …

Zexion: Um…no. Last time I checked. At least it shouldn't, unless Axel and Demyx put a spell on it…

Axel and Demyx: *freeze*

Saix: NO way, I'm not-

Luna: GROUP HUG ON SAIX!

*everyone group hugs him*

Axel: You know the first thing I'm buying with this?

Xion: Sea Salt Ice cream?

Axel: Nope. A flamethrower.

Xion: I should have known….

Demyx: *listens to the song and then starts to play it* whoohooo!

Luxord: Wait…..what?

Xaldin: What is with everyone singing?!

Marluxia: *sings it at the top of his lungs, WAY off key*

Larxene: NO WA-

Luna: *throws a love potion at her and shows Demyx into her*

Larxene: *kisses Demyx passionately*

Everyone: GET A ROOM!

Xion: I love that song! *they both sing it*

Sora: OK! *charges forward*

Kairi: Deal!

Namine: Ok. Can we go to the art store? Or speaking of me, Luna wrote a new one-shot of me called The Opposite of Hero. Check it out!

Vanitas: I'm in it too.

Namine: Yup.

Riku: All right. Wait…is this because of the whole "dark side" thing and me having darkness?

Luna: Just do it.

Riku: *sighs and starts to fight*

Terra: ALONE?! *gulps and starts to fight them*

Aqua: WHAT?!

Xemnas: No.

Luna: Xemnas, you have to it's a dare-

Xemnas: Absolutely not.

Aqua: I agree!

Luna: *pulls out a love potion*

Aqua: Ok Ok! …*kisses him on the cheek* There! Blech!

Xemnas: The feeling is mutual.

Everyone: TOUR TIME!

Auzeri: Thanks guys…*sneezes*

Luna: Next up is from **DreamSeerXIII: Sora: Were you at Disneyland on Wednesday? I'm sure that person I saw was you.**

**Auzeri: You and I have similar ways of getting inspiration. I just don't write stuff down because I never have time to write anymore... :'( Oh, right! Have you played Fire Emblem: Awakening? And are you excited for Final Fantasy XV (It used to be called Versus XIII)**

**Vanitas: I think I saw you too yesterday. I said hi, but you were too busy reading 50 Shades of Grey. Oh, oops was that supposed to be a secret?**

***dumps a large bucket of water on Larxene***

**Axel: How are your Keyblade skills coming along?**

**Kairi: Same for you.**

**Everyone: Who would win a battle? A honey badger or Xehanort?**

**I brought more cake! It's funfetti! Hope you enjoy!**

**That reminds me. I did a little more research on stuff about Kingdom Hearts and I have a new theory! My theory is that the X-Blade and...the...ssseee... *starts to slightly shake***

**Stella (blue eyes and blond hair, wearing a black dress): *Runs into room toward DS13* Hey! The plane is gonna leave without you if you-**

**Me: Numbers... Probabilities... Patterns...**

**Stella: What's wrong?**

**Me: *collapses and starts shaking violently* STARS ARE FALLING STARS ARE FALLING STARS ARE FALLING LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT DARKNESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGH**

**Stella: Hey! Hey! Knock it off! *stares frantically at everyone* Help! Help! Please help!**

Sora: No I was at Destiny Islands. WAIT YOU WENT TO DISNEYLAND WITHOUT US?

Auzeri: Yes and yes but I've never played it and OMG yes! Noctus is so freaking hot….

Riku: aHEM.

Auzeri: It's true…..

Vanitas: *face flushes red and he puts his helmet on*

Everyone: YOU WERE READING WHAT?!

Luna: Vanitas, SHAME ON YOU! That's porn in word format!

Aqua: Probably why he reads it.

Vanitas: *flips her off*

Aqua: *eyes narrow* That's it. I'm with Terra.

Terra: YES!

Larxene: *shrieks* WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO MEEEEEE?

Axel: Well, I haven't lit anything on fire by accident in a while!

Kairi: My lessons are going pretty well, but I've had my keyblade for a bit longer.

Everyone: Honey badger.

Auzeri: *eyes widen in horror*

Luna: *runs over* Her body's going into shock! Kairi, I need a wet towel and a bucket of ice. Sora, get me the thickest blanket you can find to wrap her up in so she doesn't hurt herself. Riku, help me get a pillow under her head so she doesn't bang it on anything…

Roxas: Are you a doctor?

Luna: No, but I've watched TV…..Ok, she's settled down a bit…..

Auzeri: I hope she's Ok…

Luna: Me too…but in the meantime, we have to move on. Next is from **hopefuldreamer1991: Just to clarify, I know for a fact that Terra DID sing to Hannah Montana. What MoonlightStar777 was referring to in my fanfic (Know Your Kingdom Hearts Stars), Terra sang and danced to her and MoonlightStar777 said in a review that they were backstage during this. So that's that. **

**Okie dokies, let's begin:**

**Riku: Krissa wants to know if you'll go see Monsters University with her.**

**Demyx: We know that you like to rock and roll, but can you do country music? I command you to perform Wagon Wheel by Darius Rucker (stage falls on floor...again...). Here's a hat and cowboy boots.**

**Larxene: Hey we're cool. Here's more shocktarts**

**Sora: here's some silly putty and newspaper comics. have fun using them together. if you don't know how to use them both together, you press the putty onto the comics and the picture will appear on the putty. you'll love it.**

**Vanitas: you just broke the hearts of millions of children and nostalgic adults! all because YOUR secret was exposed. As a punishment, I banish you to Sesame Street, and you have to apologize to all who live there and to all the fans. and its going to be broadcasted live on PBS. And you have to replace ALL of the characters in future episodes!**

**Everyone: Check out my newest story Give Me Your Heart! it's set during WWII and all the men are at war and the woman are performing nighttime shows to raise money for the troops. to all the guys: what's it like to be away at war? Riku: do you miss your wife and child? **

**Aqua: yeah, cheetah girls. disney channel movie from like 10 years ago. there were 2 sequels, but i didn't watch those**

**terra: how did you feel about Meeko stealing you Wayfinder in Pocahontas' world?**

**xehanort: why do you want to create another keyblade war due to curiosity? why don't you just read about it in history books?**

**sora, riku, kairi, xion, axel, roxas, terra, aqua, ven, mx, and everyone is org xIII: you just received you letter from hogwarts, and your trying on the sorting hat. what house were you sorted in, gryffindor, hufflepuff, ravenclaw, or slytherin?**

**ventus: i brought you mountain dew mixed with pixie sticks.**

**everyone else: more sweet tea, dum dums, DVDs of spongebob, rugrats, boy meets world, and 7th heaven, and an army of guinea pigs. have fun**

Terra: ….

Riku: I'm sorry Krissa, I already went to see it with Auzeri….maybe we can go see another movie?

Demyx: Aw country?! But I hate country….*sings Wagon Wheel and puts on the cowboy hat and boots*

Larxene: Thank you. *pops them in her mouth*

Sora: NO WAY! *he tries it and it works* OMG THAT'S SO COOL!

Vanitas: WHAT?! *is magically teleported to Seaseme Street* I…..I….I'm….sorry.

Luna: Did you get that on camera?

Terra: Every word.

Guys: It sucks….war is horrible….

Riku: …in your story, yes. In this story? I have no kids!

Aqua: I never watched them. I'll rent them from the library maybe…

Terra: I was mad! …..but he's pretty cute actually….

Aqua: Terra has a soft side!

Xehanort: Only so much can be learned from reading books, and so little is already known about the wars already. The only way to truly experience true knowledge is to live something first hand.

Sora, Roxas, Ventus, Kairi, Axel, Lexeaus, and Demyx: Gryffindor!

Riku, Xemnas, Saix, Larxene, Xigbar, Terra, and Zexion: Slytherin.

Vexen, Namine, Kairi, Aqua: Ravenclaw.

Xion, Xaldin, Marluxia and Luxord: Hufflepuff.

Ventus: OOOO caffeine and sugar mixed together! *chugs it and then burps*

Everyone: GUINEA PIG ATTAAAAACK!

Luna: Thank you! Next is from **Digimonking99: Question for Sora: Haveyou ever had a crush on any of the girls from your travels?**

**Question for Xehanort: have you ever considered hair growth formula to make you less creepy looking?**

**Question for Aqua: I you had to make out with one of the boys on this list, which one would you choose. Terra, Ventus, Sora, Vanitas, or Ansem!**

Sora: W-well….besides Kairi? Namine, Alice, Yuffie…

Kairi: a-HEM!

Sora: b-b-but mostly Kairi.

Xehanort: ….I've tried. Nothing works….

Aqua: Seeing as how Vanitas is being a jerk lately, I chose Terra.

Terra: YES!

Luna: Next up is from **Sunlit Shadows: (Assylax)**

***peeks one eye open, looks up to Demyx, and wraps her arm around him* I don't think you're moving either. But that reminds me... *looks back up at him* If the Organisation's bodies are made out of 75% Water and their weakness is water... then how come they aren't dead by now?**

**(Aralx)**

***yanks eyes over to G.G* Oh, so we meet again, I see? *leaps in front of Axel, (oh yeah, all of this is her in wolf form) growling* Don't. Think. You. Are. TOUCHING. Him! I WILL bite your hand off!**

**(Me)**

**Auzeri, does that mean yes to Raven coming?! (If you will look at the end of my review, you will see how much she is my favorite character! I made us both have emoticlones!) And you like Pokemon, right? I have a GIANT secret to tell, or show, you but you can't tell ANYBODY! *pulls you to another room and turns into a Suicune* *turns back and put hands on your shoulders* You can't tell a single SOUL! *walks back to the other room and plops onto the couch***

**(Me)**

**Oh, yeah! I have somebody to show you that is new to everybody, except Demyx! Come on in, Sunlit!**

**(Sunlit)**

***walks in slowly, her red hair in a ponytail* Hi, Demyx. Remember me? You were only nine at the time, but remember that girl who you saved who's parents died, came, lived with you? *she smiled* Yeah, that was me. Thanks for that. (I'm gonna make a fic about this!) *hugs Demyx***

Demyx: *shrugs* Disney magic?

Auzeri: Yes she can come if you want her too and OMG! SO COOL! *cough cough* Ugh…stupid cold….

Demyx: U-um…no problem. *smiles*

Luna: Thank you! Next up is from **VHS vs Betamax: Wow thanks for using all my questions even the stupid ones :-D but really thanks.**

**Namine: well if you weren't strong enough to transport off the world that never was then where were running too...**

**Xehanort: you would seem to gain more by killing Sora in DDD rather than converting him but killing him would solve more of your problems than converting so my question is why don't you focus on killing him rather than doing the more difficult thing?**

**Namine: how did you put Sora, Donald and Goofys memories back together? Was it via computer or just drawing on your sketch book.**

**Mickey: if there is another Key-blade war then what are the motives for the light and dark for going to war? And who's going to he the George Washington of this war basically the general.**

**Who should you trust and who should Xehnort trust who's his allies? Who draws up the battle plans or is the battle just people hitting people with keys? **

**Will heartless still be used for the dark or will real people be used? Who will draw up the potions and laws of this war?**

**Terra: why did you flip after failing the mark of mastery? I mean as far as I know of this test its like going to the DMV you fail then try again and again there's no limit to how many times you can try right?**

**Sora: why do you bother monaloging about hearts to enemies like Xenhort and Xemnas if they don't care?**

**Yen sid: is there a limit to how many times you can try the mark of mastery?**

**Donald: what's you relationship with Daffy Duck you enemies or have some respect for one another? cause I haven't seen you two together since 'who framed roger rabbit'**

**Goofy: where were you and Donald in the first game when Sora was fighting Ansem in Kingdom Hearts alone?**

**Anyone can answer this: how do you beat Xibar just asking cause I'm stuck.**

**358/2 can someone explain that title to me cause I don't get it.**

**Also last question why does everyone introduce Donald, goofy and sora in the order of Sora, Donald, Goofy what happens if you say it different whats gonna happen? I mean I just said it out of order and nothing happened to...(looks outside seeing tornado comings straight towards me) ohh**

**Mickey: I know that but how did you just wander around till you found it or did you have directions?**

Auzeri: No problem! It's my job.

Namine: To where Sora was of course!

Xehanort: Sora is a strong opponent. If it is taking this much force and effort to defeat him in any other battle, imagine how much of an unbeatable ally he would make….

Namine: It's hard to describe. I use my sketchbook to harness my magic to heal his memories. The computers are simply to monitor that the process is going smoothly.

Mickey: The dark people will try to take over the world. The light people have to stop them! And Sora will be the "general." We should trust our friends and allies that we've met all across the worlds! And Xehanort will trust his servers of darkness….and I'm not sure what I'll plan will be. And most likely it will be a mixture of people AND Heartless. And potions and laws…I have no idea….

Terra: Yeah but I've been training my whole life for that one moment….and then I fell short.

Sora: There's light in everyone. Maybe if I can make them understand, they'll change!

Yen Sid: Hmm….the training is very vigorous. Most likely if you fail once, you will not be able to pass again.

Donald: Aw phooyie! I'm the best duck around!

Goofy: Awk-yawk, we had to let Sora find his own path! And only Sora could beat a Heartless like Ansem because he has a keyblade!

Luna: Oh oh oh! I can answer because he took me foreeeeever! Ok, here's the key. Dodge. Don't try to attack until he starts to do that stupid warping thing above you, then just wail on him. If he's doing anything else, DODGE ROLL.

Roxas: I was "alive" and outside of Sora for a total of 358/2 days exact.

Everyone: YOU BROKE THE SPACE-TIME CONTINUIUM! AHHHHH!

Mickey: Pretty much just wandered around…the light guided us if that makes sense. It's not a map, just a general instinctual direction that you want to follow. It's the same thing that if you're in a crowded room your body natural starts to move away from the crowd.

Luna: Thank you! Next up is from **guardianofartbravery: Hello. I'm guardianofartbravery and...Aw just kidding! Its me Leila! I finally got an account! Auzeri I bet you know where I got my username from. Anyway, onto los questions! **

**Vanitas: Okay I will happily obey that command! * paralyzes Ven and continues to torture him in corner until he breaks and says how awesome Vanitas is and how idiotic he is* Sorry but out of respect and being his top fan I must obey these kind of orders from Vanitas. Two questions. 1 next assignment? 2 a request from my friend, how do you feel about yaoi and what would you do if you met the person who invented it?**

**Riku: For the sake of me fangirling over Jack Frost, I dare you to just say 10 Jack Frost lines from the film! Eep! Aw great now i fangirled * calming myself down telling myself that Riku is Riku not Jack Frost***

**Terra: Most embarassing moment with Ven? Aqua? How did you get your outfit?**

**Master Eraqus: 5 most embarrassing moments with Terra, knowing that your his father figure coughrealfathercough you must have a lot. **

**Xemnas: I am giving you a Rubiks cube that is really scrambled up. Let's see how long it takes for you to get it fixed. **

**Xigbar: I just think that you are so freakin awesome and as I said before you are like an uncle figure to me so here is a sniper and can I have a hug? **

**Xaldin: Why did you stalk the Beast so much? **

**Vexen: How many bones did you break or how many injuries did you get during your expiriments?**

**Lexaus: I dare to talk an entire 30 minutes about chicken! **

**Ienzo: All versions here have some cookies and I must hug all of you for the sake of adorableness**

**Saix: Can you turn into a pippy i like that version of you more. Teen Isa: Can you please beat Saix up? Use the fact that he doesnt even care about your friendship with Lea and tried to kill him as fuel to your anger. **

**Lea: Hello Lea how ya doing? I want you, me, Vanitas, and Allexi to team up on Xehanort. Here is a flamethrower for you to use.**

**Demyx: Why the mullet?**

**Luxord: What do you truly think of Wonderland and how long it takes to finally get big again?**

**Marluxia: Are you gay? You did classify yourself as a rose? **

**Larxene: Sorry about the electricity thing that was all Allexi. Top 10 favorite songs? List them. **

**Roxas: What would you do if i put on the friday dong on a computer in front of youz?**

**Xion: Hi I feel bad for you dying so here is a cupcake.**

**Master Xehanort: Like the birthday chapter, everybody ready! Set. Charge! Die byatch! **

**Neku: Could you help me perfect my flowmotion techniques? They are kinda tricky and I'll admit I end up on the ground half the time. Face first even. **

**Joshua: You are such a smart character in the series that is rarely shown. How did you know not to trust the black coat guy when everyone else did? **

**Well that was fun cant wait to see you guys later! Until then Ciao!**

Vanitas: Next assignment….hmm…..get me a coke. And I HATE yaoi and I would punch the person who invented it.

Riku: Ok, ten lines from Jack Frost…."don't look at me, I'm invisible." "Am I on the naughty list?" "Darkness…it was the first thing I saw." "Hey wind, take me home." "And if the moon tells you something…believe it." "Do you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?" "Sure I love getting thrown in a bag and tossed through a portal." "What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" "Hi, my name is Jack Frost, and we're going to have a little fun." "I'm not afraid of you."

Auzeri: Well that was a mouthful.

Terra: Most embarrassing moment with Ven? Trying to teach him to ride the Keyblade. Aqua? Tripping and falling on her the first day I met her. And my outfit I got like anyone else does, shopping for it.

Eraqus: I have to pick just five? Hmm….when he was ten he tried to jump off the roof and fly, when he first summoned his keyblade he fell down a flight of stairs, when he fell on Aqua, when he ate the spiciest pepper on earth, and when he tried to teach Ven to fly.

Terra: You HAD to tell them all of that?

Xemnas: *simply stares at it*

Auzeri: *facepalm*

Xigbar: I don't really do hugs…but you did just give me a sniper rifle. *hugs her*

Xaldin: He would have made an awesome Nobody.

Vexen: Let's see…I've had 213 things blow up in my face, 20 things catch my clothes on fire, 89 things that burnt my skin with acid….

Lexeaus: Um…chicken? Why on earth would I want to talk about chicken? It's just a food that people eat and *rambles on for over an hour*

Ienzo: Ooo cookies. My only weakness…

Saix: For the last time I CAN NOT TURN INTO A PUPPY!

Isa: Ok. But wait, wouldn't that be like punching myself….?

Lea: Oooo flamethrower!

Demyx: Why not?

Luxord: I hate wonderland, nothing there makes sense. Except for the giant cards. That's pretty cool.

Marluxia: No I am not gay, and yes I am like a rose. Beautiful but deadly…

Everyone: *cough cough GAAAAAY cough*

Auzeri: Aw… did you all catch my cold? *laughs*

Larxene: all right then. 1: My Songs Know What you Did in the Dark 2: Hurricane 3: Figure Eight 4: So What 5: Paralyzed 6: Kiss Me 7: This is War 8: Love You Like a Love Song 9: Love Story 10: Try

Luna: You stole those from my iPod playlist!

Roxas: Smash it to pieces. With my keyblade. Brutally.

Xion: Um…thank you.

Xehanort: *screams like a girl*

Neku: Sure. I can try. *helps her*

Joshua: Mysterious guy in a black coat who says he can help something that is practically impossible? Never trust 'em.

Luna: Thanks Leila- I mean, guardianofartbravery. Next up is from **the nobody 0: Ok so here is what I got.**

**Vanitas: you are a cool dude but do you know why you paired with Xion on so many fanfics?**

**Namine: why do you draw so much?**

**Vanitas: does Roxas and Ven confuse you.**

**Sora: what's up with that retarded grin?**

**Terra: you know that Mansex looks so much like you.**

**Ansem: pedophile. Manipulating kids.**

**Riku: you're aa cool dude.**

**Ok final thing. If Sora dies Vanitas goes inside Ventus and stays forever. Namine obtains a keyblade. Roxas and Xion will have a heart.**

**Luxord: why do you look like Ansem the Wise. Is he your dad?**

**Vanitas: *tosses a soda to him* you might wanna protect Sora to stay alive.**

Vanitas: People pair me with her probably because we both have black hair and look like other characters. And those characters happen to be Sora and Kairi, who are a couple.

Namine: I like to draw, just like some people like to sing, or write, or play sports.

Vanitas: Yup. They're both annoying.

Sora: Did it make you laugh? *grins* That's all I want!

Terra: …yeah I know.

Ansem: Annoying reviewer annoying me.

Luna: *smacks him over the head* BE NICE!

Riku: Thanks.

Sora: …woah. I don't want to die though….

Luxord: I'm not sure why I look like him, but no he is not my father.

Vanitas: Ugh….fine. *puts Sora in a protective bubble*

Sora: This is fun to bounce in! *bounces off the walls*

Luna: Thank you! Next up is from **Not Nearly Enough Mayonaise: My oc wants to join you guys, but I think imma ask the questions first.**

**Xemnas: Can I touch your hair? :3**

**Sephiroth: Is that long sword supposed to stand for something? **

**Lea: Do you listen to music? If you do, would you try out the band Dragonforce? They're awesome! **

**Demyx: What drugs are you taking? Lemme have some! Also, *hugs you* You are so awesome 3**

**Larxene: I have to say, you are the meanest b**** in KH. Like omg. So mean. YOU ARE SO FREAKIN AWESOME! You live with a bunch of guys and u know how to show 'em who's boss xD Girls like us should stick together :D Here. *hands you a giant stuffed kitty* xD**

**Vanitas: *puts you in a frilly pink dress* 3 heehee**

**Ventus: *puts you in a frilly purple dress* eehee**

**Sora: Why are your legs so bony? I mean dang, man.**

**Saix/ Isa: are you Hylian*? You have pointy ears, so I'm only assuming. (*you don't have to answer if you don't know LoZ)**

**Everyone: HAVE SOME FRIED CHICKEN AND CHEESE CURLS :D and some cookies.**

**Ok. This is my oc. Her name is Cecilia. She's very kind and she has short white hair and blue green eyes. **

**Cecilia: *waves* Hello. I'm going to stay with you all... If that's ok with the almighty Auzeri-san. I have music powers and often carry around a green electric guitar... Saix/Isa... I just want to tell you that... I love you. I know it was foolish of me to fall for a being who can't love, but I don't care. Whether you're a moonlit berserker or a dorky teenager, I don't care *grabs Saix's hand*. I love you however you are. I'll understand if you don't return my feelings *squeezes Saix's hand*. No matter what, I'll always be there for you. *lets go* If you're happy, I'm happy. *sits down leaning on a wall***

Xemnas: Sure.

Sephiroth: Uhhhhhhh…

Lea: Ok! *starts listening to one of their songs* Hey they are good!

Demyx: I don't take drugs. Drugs are bad.

Larxene: Why thank you! And OMG KITTY!

Lea: I thought you hated cute things!

Larxene: Kitties are different.

Vanitas: THE HECK?!

Ventus: GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!

Vanitas: It's pink! IT BUUUUUUURNS!

Sora: *looks down* My legs aren't bony! Are they?

Kairi: I don't think so!

Saix: No I'm not from Legend of Zelda….though that world is pretty cool…

Everyone: FOOD!

Auzeri: Welcome! *achoo!* Sorry I'm sick…

Saix: …..*goes over and sits by her, and his face turns a bit red and he doesn't meet her eyes, but he touches her hand*

Luna: Oh my gosh, he has FEELINGS?!

Saix: Shut. Up. Luna.

Auzeri: Well anyways, welcome to the group Cecilia! Next up is from **L: Good to see that you're still updating.**

**Anyway**

**MOAR COOKIES **

**Since my review kinda came in late for the last chapter so I still have some extras!**

**A duel it is then!**

**But later, heh.**

**QUESTIONS (and requests) AS USUAL. YAY.**

**Sora: *makes a pair of sneakers appear* Take off your regular shoes and wear these.**

**Riku: *hands him 3 big bags of soul eater blades* I'm just helping the riku fanclub. Don't ask me.**

**Roxas: Idea. Wear 3D Manoevour Gear (watch shingeki no kyojin or attack on titan! Not for the light hearted tho.)**

**That's it currently.**

**For now.**

**Ciao.**

Auzeri: Yup, still updating!

Everyone: COOKIES!

Sora: Ahhh too small! My feet don't fiiiiiit!

Riku: more…? How many of these do I have to do? *snaps his fingers and they all change* There. Wait, I have a fanclub?

Auzeri: And guess who's president. *grins*

Roxas: What is this thing?! I can't see!

Luna: Well good to see you again L! Next is from **GreyfirefoxdA: Grey: *Groggily walks in with a sniffling Ghost* *Yawn* hey guys, gotta couple questions.**

**Ghost: (ACHOOO! Why did I come? I'm still sick)**

**Grey: hey I'm doing this at 1 am my parents would kill me if they knew, so quite your complaining! So...**

**Ansem SoD: sorry bout that last question, I needed a crazy antagonist for something I'm writing and you're not a pedo rapist anymore**

**Young Xehanort: why must you be so cheap and time warp during your fight in DDD?**

**Ghost: *is licking Saix's face* (you should get that scar cleaned *floats to Auzuri* I have a- a- A-ACHOOO! *accidentally burns Auzuri* sorry bout that. I have to ask why do you put up with these idiots? *points to cast* can I go home now Grey?)**

**Grey: No you need to posses Xemnas**

**Ghost: (Wah fine. *does possession and flies over and cuddles in Saix's arms* nighty night bubby)**

**Grey: sorry this was so crappy I'm tired its 1 am and I'm going to crash on your couch again. BTW! Evanescence is awesome Andrews is just biased against what I like and Bai**

Auzeri: Welcome to the sick club. ACHOO!

Ansem: Um…thanks I think.

Young Xehanort: When it comes to fighting, you must be prepared to win at all costs, even if that means fighting dirty.

Saix: EW I JUST GOT LICKED!

Luna: I GOT IT! *dumps a bucket of water on Auzeri's head to put out the flames*

Auzeri: Gee thanks Luna. Now I'm burned, sick, and WET!

Xemnas: KINGDOM HEARTS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Luna: We really need a ghost catcher or something.

Auzeri: Or just the Ghostbusters.

Luna: *laughs* Well thanks for hanging out you guys! Hope you get better soon Ghost! Next up is from **markusmiless: hi it's markusmiless! **

**Mar(k): and me (visible damage from a battle...)**

**we've got a few questions and a few things to say...**

**Axel: Most Organization members is taller than you, how can't you be used to look up at others?**

**Aqua: why is Terra you're friend, I don't see many good sides on/with him?**

**Marluxia: Your powers still seems to be useless, it is few dangerus plants in this world...**

**Demyx: why do you think you're powers is good at all?**

**finally...**

**Riku: you seem to be a pet more than a boyfriend...**

Everyone: Hello!

Axel: Actually, I'm about average height compared the other Organization members.

Aqua: Well, he's caring, understanding, strong, protective, and is just fun to be around.

Marluxia: Imagine razor sharp thorns and vines twisting around you, choking you so that you cannot breathe nor move without deadly toxics and poisons seeping into your body and causing you so much physical and mental pain that your body starts to destroy itself from the inside out.

Everyone Else: O.O

Luna: Um….ok?

Demyx: WATER IS AWESOME! I can make water take any shape I want!

Riku: I AM NOBODY'S PET!

Luna: Except Auzeri.

Riku: Yeah except A- HEY!

Larxene: *laughs until she falls to the ground* You rock as a boyfriend! *sarcastically*

Riku: *flips her off*

Luna: ALL RIGHT that's enough! Thanks! Next up is from **Tyber Zahn: Okay, it took 3 Darksides and a Dark Follower, but I managed to restrain Uria. Anyway, back on topic. Also, since I'm focusing on the villains this post, I'm going to be giving the heroes some ice cream of their choice as a consolation prize.**

**Org. XIII minus Xemnas: Were any of you were forced into joining?**

**Xemnas: Here's two crystals that you can focus your Interdiction blades through to modify the size and shape of them.**

**Ansem Seeker of Darkness: What is with that Heartless coming out of your back!?**

**Xehanort: I know of someone you should meet, his name is Darth Sidious. You two would two would be instant allies I think.**

**Sephiroth: Why are you so borderline impossible to beat!?**

Everyone: ICE CREAM!

Roxas: I choose Halo 4 as my prize.

Namine: Sketchbook.

Kairi: Shopping trip!

Sora: MOAR ICE CREAM!

Xaldin, Xigbar, Lexaeus, Larxene, Marluxia, Roxas, Axel, Saix, Luxord, Zexion, Xion, Vexen: *raises their hands*

Luna: But that's everyone!

Xemnas: …I forced none of them.

Everyone: You lie! YOU LIE!

Xemnas: …..thank you. I shall use these to take over the world!

Sora: Here we go again…..

Ansem: It was, in fact, the very first solid form of Heartless and a direct reflection of the darkness in my heart. It is my Shadow.

Xehanort: I met him once actually. Quite a charming fellow, we debated on how the universe should be divided up once we take it over.

Sephiroh: I'm the darkness in Cloud. I am a GOD!

Cloud: AKA his strength is a direct reflection of my own.

Luna: From a writer/gamer's stand-point, the creators of Kingdom Hearts like to put in one villain in each game that is nearly impossible to beat to pose as a challenge to the more hard-core gamers. Other examples include the Mysterious Figure in Birth By Sleep, and Julius from Dream Drop Distance. It's just a fun challenge, and usually after beating said villains you receive a reward such as the Ultima Weapon.

Auzeri: Nerd.

Luna: Thank you! Next up is from **Bezerker21: Man, I am so embarrassed, I can't believe I did that. Anyways on tO the questions!**

**Aqua: I am going to ruin your day, but Vanitas is faking. He's using you! He's crazy in the coconut! That boy needs therapy. That boy needs therapy. That boy needs therapy. Frontier psychiatrist. Sorry, had to say that from "frontier psychiatrist" any ways, he's faking his feelings. Now ask me nicely and nearly kill Vanitas, I may make him have light. May. The process is still experimental.**

**Terra: are you gonna use that potion or not?**

**I'm done.**

Aqua: Crazy as a coconut? Anyways, yeah I'm kind of done with him…..so do whatever you like.

Vanitas: NO LIGHT!

Aqua: So then you want him to kill you?

Vanitas: NO!

Terra: *smiles* You know….I don't think I need to anymore. Eh, who am I kidding. *splashes it on Aqua and they start making out*

Kairi: GET A ROOM!

Luna: Well, while they are exchanging saliva, let's move on to our next reviewer, shall we? Next up is from name **Nonya B.S. Wax: HAHAHAHA! this chapter is hillarious!**

**Hi guys! sorry if i offended everyone with my Yaoi questions. i just had to know. **

**Ventus: you really dont want to know. **

**Marly: you totaly do.**

**Even: why do you let a small child where an emo hair style? he must have horrible depth perception!**

**Axel: i beleive you have a soul. i have a freind whose hair is red and he has a soul. he might be a little crazy but he has a soul. crtjktycfghivchgkyvcgkyxykdgckh-**

**hey guys jen speaking. i stole the computer. Master Vanitus, i made you another devals cake, like you asked. is there any thing else you would like me to do?dcryikxyidryxckhdtycg**

**Jen! what did i tell you about stealing the computer from me!**

**to not to. **

**correct. **

**anyway bye guys!**

**bye!**

Auzeri: Thanks for being such a good sport about it. I hate to turn down any questions, but I have a few rules lol.

Ventus: Don't know what?

Marluxia: Already know.

Ventus: I'm so confused….

Zexion: What's wrong with my hair? I like it just how it is!

Vexen: That's why.

Axel: Thank you.

Luna: I know lots of people with red hair, and they're really nice! Well, most of them….

Vanitas: I need some sort of power or force that will STOP PEOPLE FROM TRYING TO KILL ME!

Auzeri: Good luck with that.

Luna: Thank you! Next up is from **ArmyofLight29: Claire: Our summer clothes are pack?**

**Armily29:Yep!**

**Mira: Our skin care products, soap, shampoo and lotion?**

**Armily29: checkaroo!*checks her clipboard* **

**Claire:Hey Auzeri! We will be a way for a while I think were gonna miss chapter 20 because I will be busy for next month.**

**Mira: I hope there will be a beach chapter because if you had one, invite us. **

***a kitty appears***

**Claire:Aww a kitty!*hugs it cutely***

**Auzeri:*nosebleed of cuteness***

**Armily: Let's go!* packs everything in the gummi ship***

**Mira: Goodbye Cloud! I will see you nexttime!**

***blows a kiss***

**Claire: Bye Puppy! Be good while I'm gone!*Winks***

**Twins, Jukia, Drea & Armily29:*went to the gummi ship and left***

**Questions and Dares**

**Terra: Yes you can call this number xxxxxxxx to arrest Vanitas or sent to the juvenile.**

**Axel: Why on Kingdom Hearts 2 mangay version you are cleaning Diz room?**

**Roxas: Hwaiting Roxas oppa on the next game**

**Kairi: You too Hwaiting Kairi unnie!**

**Aqua: Girl, You need to decide who is **

**gonnaIdo make you happy for the rest of life**

**Joshua: I don't know why your so handsome*sighs dreamingly***

**Auzeri: Did you have already your first kiss with Riku? If not I can kiss you to my handsome cousin Kiru. *Kiru has black spiky hair, red eyes, wears black jeans, red checkered shirt, black conversed shoes.***

Auzeri: Oooo enjoy vacation! KITTY!

Cloud: *blushes*

Saix: *mutters something*

Terra: *picks up the phone but Vanitas makes a grab for it and they fight for it* GIMME THAT PHONE!

Vanitas: HANDS OFF!

Axel: Actually that's not me, it's Riku in his Ansem form.

Riku: That was awful….

Roxas:huh?

Kairi: um….unnie?

Aqua: ….I'm still just a teen! But I think it's Terra. Yeah. It's Terra.

Ventus: For now.

Joshua: Why thank you! Perhaps we can go on a date sometime or catch a movie or-

Beat: Sloooow down lover boy.

Auzeri: *eyes widen* hot…

Riku: *grabs Auzeri* YES we have kissed and NO she will not kiss him! She's mine! And sick, so THERE!

Auzeri: yeah….I'm Riku's! *whispers over her shoulder* Call me!

Luna: *rolls her eyes*

Auzeri: I'm just kidding! *hugs Riku*

Luna: Thank you! Next up is from **Namine031898: (Kyoko: Hey, guys! Just me today! *tucks strand of black hair behind her ear* Namine031898 is… out… *insert low, evil laughter here* So I will be doing the questions. In fact-)**

***The door opens and I come walking in***

**(Kyoko: you're back, already?)**

**Yup! I found that head light fluid you asked for! *gives her package* :)**

**(Kyoko: O_o)**

**Ugh! You wouldn't believe how hard it was for me to find it! I had to go to five different stores!**

**(Kyoko: …) **

**Ooo! Looks like I got here just in time! Mkay, questions! X3**

**Sora and Riku: Did you think the Dream Eaters were cute? I know I did. X)**

**And do you think of each other as brothers? I think it's sooo cute whenever someone mentions it. :)**

**(Kyoko: *Rolls golden eyes*)**

**Vanitas and Ventus: Many people label you guys as brothers, too. (at least in fanfiction) What do you think of this?**

**(Kyoko: Wow, that must be horrible, being paired as brothers to that hyper idiot.)**

***Smacks Kyoko with rolled up newspaper* Be nice! X(**

**Sora: Why did you fail?! I mean, you've already proved yourself a million times! Your heart's even stronger than Riku's! Just because some psycho was meddling and messing with your head and Riku only passed because he saved you, which was an oppourtunity you didn't have, though we all know you would have done the same thing for him and- (goes onto to rant about how you should have passed for the next five minutes) -and IT'S JUST A STUPID TITLE ANYWAY! ;_;**

**(Kyoko: She's ranting again…)**

**Demyx: How does it feel to be the hardest boss out of the entire organization? I mean, SERIOUSLY?! It took me 50 times to beat you! DX And I beat Mansex on the first try! And it's not just me, TONS of people agree. But I was still sad when you died. :(**

**Zexion: … *repeatedly bangs his head against the wall* Twilight. Isn't. LITERATURE! X3**

**Lea: What do you think of people saying your revival in Dream Drop Distance was useless? If it weren't for you, Sora would have been turned into the thirteenth darkness. That, and Axel fangirls would have rioted if SE didn't bring him back.**

**To whoever asked about this: Kairi sounds like Juliette from Nashville and Riku sounds like Simon from 7th Heaven because those actours are their voice actours. Just pointing that out in case you didn't know. (And now I am watching 7th Heaven. Little David Gallagher is so cute! n_n)**

**Okay! That's it! BYE! **

**(Kyoko: Later, losers! n_n)**

Sora: YES!

Riku: Well…I don't know about "cute" ….

Auzeri: You told me they were adorable. AND I AGREE! *hugs Riku's bat spirit*

Sora: Yeah! We're just like brothers!

Riku: Yup! Sora's the annoying younger one and I'm the responsible mature older one.

Sora: Yeah, something like that. *laughs*

Vanitas: No.

Ventus: Yup! Even Luna put us as brothers in her Fanfic BBS: High School.

Luna: Which only has a few more chapters before it's finished, so STICK AROUND PEOPLE!

Sora: Well….I think there could have only been one for that test. But I'm not upset, I'm GLAD Riku got to be a master. He deserves it!

Demyx: SEE?! Water is an AWESOME ELEMENT!

Zexion: You're telling me.

Axel: Well me personal, I'm GLAD I was brought back to life!

Roxas: Obviously….

Auzeri: Cool!

Luna: Thank you! Next up is from **Art-Of-Breaking: *Walks in the room* Hello again Ladies and Gents. How is everyone? Well I've returned with more questions, as well as some challenges and some "Little Ceaser's Deep Dish" pizza. Now then on with the questions!**

**Auzeri: Who in this room do you think has the most compatible soul wave length? **

**Riku: Would you rather be up against Freddy or Jason? **

**Kairi: If you could have lunch with any female singer, which one would you pick?**

**Namine: What kind of music do you like?**

**Larxene: I appologize for being mean to you last chapter, so here *Gives Rice Crispes* Also how do you feel about you and Zexion being paired? **

**Sora: in DDD did you remember who Namine was, and what you said to her back in Castle Oblivion? **

**Van: Why do you look like Sora if you had no involvement with Sora at that point what-so-ever?**

**Marluxia: What the heck is that thing that you ride on in Castle Oblivion?**

**Vexen: How the heck did you get your hands on Soras memories in the first place?**

**Lea: What kind of training did you have to endure to get a Keyblade?**

**Riku and Ansem: Seeker of Darkness: reenact the scene from Infamous 2 where cole has his final confrontation with bertran (while he's still human)**

**Roxas: Sing "Beautiful Soul" to Namine**

**Ansem the Wise: If you hurt Namine again I will write your name in my Death Note.**

**Auzeri: What did you think of "A Change Of Fate"**

**Ok well that's all my questions. I'll see you guys next time. FLY ON!**

Everyone: PIZZA!

Auzeri: Well, I'm made of darkness so-to-speak, and Riku IS my boyfriend, so probably him.

Riku: Soul wavelength?

Auzeri: It's an anime thing, you wouldn't understand ;)

Riku: Jason. He only attacks on Halloween.

Kairi: Hmm….Kelly Clarkson. I love her songs!

Namine: I like all kinds of stuff! My favorites are probably piano orchestras though.

Larxene: Thank you. And he's pretty hot, so it wouldn't be too bad.

Zexion: *blushes*

Sora: Um…not really at first, but after Roxas transferred his memories I started to remember.

Vanitas: When Ventus and I were first split, I didn't. But when Sora saved Ventus's heart, I took the appearance of Sora and Sora's future Nobody took the appearance of Ventus.

Marluxia: I….am not quite sure….

Vexen: Namine gave me the power to tamper with them as well.

Namine: Against my will.

Axel: Not sure….a bit nervous….

Riku: Uhhh….

Ansem: I have no idea what that game is…

Roxas: ….does this have to do with the fact that I'm voiced by Jesse-something who also sings that song? *sighs and sings it for Namine*

Namine: That was beautiful Roxas!

Roxas: *blushes* T-thanks…

Ansem the Wise: *gulps*

Auzeri: COOL!

Luna: All right. Before we move on to our next reviewer, I want to give a special shout out to **Guest. **I don't know who you are, but you really gave me the motivation and encouragement I needed. To those of you confused, read the review the Reporter gave me and then read what Guest said. It will all make sense. But anyways, I doubt you're reading this Guest, but thank you. Without your support, I might have given up on Kingdom Questionairre. All right, next up is from **DecidedFate13: Yay question time! Vanitas: Well Fate controls the unversed because in my stories Fate is the one who holds your heart not Sora therefore she can have your power to control the unversed. Xemnas: Because having Saix on your side makes so much of a difference for you. Also you do know he was planning to betray you with Axel but didn't. Roxas and Demyx: Why are you two so adorable? Axel/Lea: Ha! I got the joke and it's funny! Saix: Yay you like me! Luxord: Wanna play poker with me? I bet I can beat you! Xigbar: Can I have a high five because you are so freaking awesome? Axel/Lea: Can I have a hug? Vanitas: Here is 1,000 energy drinks. Drink them all and have a sugar rush. Xemnas: I laugh every time I kill you in Kingdom Hearts 2. Zexion/Ienzo: Do you hate it when people call you emo? Alright now I have a question from my OC Destiny! Saix: Can you be Destiny's puppy? That's it for now so bye!**

Vanitas: …oh.

Xemnas: Yes I am aware of this fact. He knows where his true loyalties should lie.

Roxas: Because-

Demyx: *interrupts him* Because we're SMEXY!

Everyone: ….

Axel: Thank you!

Saix: …..yup.

Luxord: You're on kid! *loses* No…way….

Xigbar: Sure kiddo. *gives her a high five*

Axel: SURE! *hugs her* You laughed at my joke, you can have a hug anytime, got it memorized?

Vanitas: *chugs them all then starts randomly summoning Unversed, but because he's on a sugar rush, the Unverse spaz out and randomly run into things, such as the wall, the table, the lamp, Luna, the couch, and the windows* MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Xemnas: ….well that's a bit unsettling.

Zexion: Yes!

Saix: I. Am. Not. A. DOG!

Roxas: *under his breath* arf arf….

Xion: Woof….

Saix: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!

Luna: NEXT! Thank you, next is from ** : Cici,GBG & Bf: Hello again!**

**Cici: So nice to see guys. Same as last time me, GBG and then my Bf. Also same as last time... *Me & GBG see Demyx* **

**Cici and GBG: DEMYX! *glops***

**Cici: Sorry again. Demyx that's awesome you taught yourself how to play sitar and nothing about Saix/puppy dang! Anyway what songs you like to play and can your water clone do other things besides fighting?**

**Lea: What took so long to get the keyblade and thanks for the hug.(Bf: *twitches* GBG: *whispers* Jealous? *smirks* Bf: *whisper* No! :( GBG: *still smirking*)**

**Sora: *Angry tone* WHAT WAS THE ADVICE GAVE YOU. Should I have Kairi hurt you? **

**Cici: *Back to happy tone* Anyway to Kairi. **

**Kairi: Watch him real good and why do people think your annoying? Your awesome! **

**Aqua: Terra or Vanitas? Choose One!**

**Namine: Can I be friends with you? Please?**

**Braig/Xigbar: If your upset about your eye being gone. Why you get back at Xehanort now?**

**Even/Vexen: As a man of science you believe Laws of Physics but everybody in the Org.13 defy every Law of Physics explain please. **

**Ventus: No more sugar mister.**

**All the Org.13 and Xion except Man...er... Xemnas: What would you do if you were the Superior?**

**GBG: My turn. Isa/Saix: Never mind about the puppy thing. How you get that scar on your face?**

**Dilan/Xaldin: Quit denying you got owed by Belle.**

**Luxord: Where has the rum gone? Also I just lost the game. (Bf: CRAP! Cici:¿POR QUÉ ? (means why))**

**Marluxia: Thank you rose and the hug.**

**Vanitas: Sorry have to agree with Aqua rank I guess Cici higher rank you (Cici: I will bust a cap in your butt if don't quit saying that.:( ) GBG: See what I mean. (Cici: I'M THAT VIOLENT! -_-)**

**Xion: What do you like about Lea?**

**Roxas: What so special about Namine?**

**Terra: Do have deep feelings for Aqua? Be honest.**

**Everyone: Favorite songs?**

**Riku: Why cut your hair? It was so perfect *Weeping* **

**Bf: Well I have only two question.**

**Ienzo/Zexion: Interesting about smells of light and dark. Why do people believe your emo?**

**Everyone: What does everybody think about yoai/yuri? I don't mind it. I just don't read and/or watch it. (Cici: Same here. GBG:*squeals* _ Cici and Bf: Ok? O.O )**

**Cici: Btw so excited for KH3, but so sad cause its going to be over. *weeping* (Bf: It'll be ok beautiful . Me: :) Your so good to me.) Well that's it still next time. **

**Cici, GBG & Bf: Bye!**

Demyx: They can do whatever I want them to! Like dang, or even change into cool animals!

Axel: Well I only recently figured out I even had the remote ability to summon one, so that's why it's taken a while.

Sora: I-I'm being good! *kisses Kairi* See?!

Kairi: Thank you! And I don't know, probably because I seem to get into trouble a lot….

Aqua: Terra.

Namine: Yes of course you may!

Xigbar: Because now I have even awesomer (is that a word?) powers!

Vexen: Wait…what? jklefijpjfeiwoqjgeoipqjgierwgjerw

Luna: Aw crap we broke Vexen!

Everyone Else: YAY!

Larxene, Marluxia, Zexion, Lexeaus, and Vexen: Start a rebellion and RULE THE WORLD!

Axel, Xion, and Roxas: Eat lots of ice cream.

Xigbar: Shoot things. Oh wait, I already do that…

Xaldin: I don't know.

Luxord: Gamble. Then gamble some more.

Saix: Um…not sure. Kill Sora?

Sora: Gee thanks.

Saix: *points to Axel and Xemnas* THEY did that.

Xaldin: …..

Luxord: I didn't drink any rum. That was Jack.

Jack:OI! Yee scallywag stole me rum!

Luna: *silently throws the rum away so nobody gets drunk*

Marluxia: You're welcome.

Vanitas: Everyone always agrees with the girl….

Xion: He's a leader, he will do anything to protect his friends, he will put his life in danger if it means saving one of us, he has a strong, noble, heart, and he buys us all ice cream.

Roxas: She's pretty, she's sweet, she helped me find out who I really am….when I was really confused, she was like this light that was really the only clarity I had in the chaos.

Namine: Aw…:3

Terra: Yes.

Everyone: Too many to list…..

Luna: Anything by Within Temptation or 30 Seconds to Mars or Fall Out Boy. :D

Riku: Kairi did it, not me. This is what happens when Kairi has caffeine and runs with scissors.

Zexion: I have no idea.

Everyone: NO WAY!

Luna: I don't read it, write it, or watch it, and personally don't really understand it, but I'm not going to be shouting at people screaming that their beliefs are wrong. I just don't necessarily believe or agree with it. *shrugs*

Everyone: SO EXCITED FOR KINGDOM HEARTS 3!

Luna: Thank you! Next up is from **smileynyankurocat: I'm baaaaack! :3 so let's get started... **

**xemnas &saix:what do you guys do when the other members do their missions? xemnas: seriously? your age is 20-something? i thought you were over 30 years old :-p **

**sora: i just realise something about you... how come your hair never grows in kh 2? **

**kairi,riku & sora: what does the poupu fruit taste like? i think that's all for now... bye!**

**p.s: you can eat whatever you want with this magical fridge!**

Xemnas: Plan world domination.

Saix: Make preparations and such.

Xemnas: ….I'm not that old….

Sora: It gets spikier! I think….I don't know. I was asleep.

Kairi: It's sweet!

Sora: Yet a little sour….

Riku: And is a little tangy at the end.

Everyone: FOOOOOOOD!

Luna: Ooo thank you for the fridge-I mean, review!

Auzeri: I wanna do the last one!

Luna: Ok fine.

Auzeri: Ok! Last but certainly not least is **Project Deathstar: Hey! I have returned! **

**Kairi: heh heh. No hard feelings about my previous question, right? I was just curious considering that most of the characters in this franchise have been in a yaoi/yuri pairing. Here's an apologetic sea salt ice cream cake :)**

**Xehanort: why do you think video game villains are forever fated to be defeated by children and teenagers?**

**Sora: If you could have any other video game character as a partner, who would it be and why?**

Kairi: ….Thank you. *eats the ice cream cake*

Xehanort: Most people that play video games are teenagers, and thus to pull a greater audience in, game creators make the main characters as relatable teenagers that gamers can relate too. Games are used as an escape for those in the real world, and often times people want to be able to escape with characters that they can relate back to their own life with.

Sora: umm…MASTER CHIEF FROM HALO BECAUSE HE'S FREAKING AWESOME!

Luna: That's the last one! Thanks everyone, and see you next time!

**Hi guys! Sorry about the wait, I had surgery to get my wisdom teeth taken out, went on vacation, and caught a NASTY cold, so that's my excuse. My summer vacation is almost over, and I hope you all had a great summer like I did!**


End file.
